Out of This World
by MetaSigma
Summary: 3 years have passed since the events of the Saint Rose Crusaders, and now something appears to be causing all sorts of havoc, and this will be unlike any undertaking the Mew Mews have ever encountered before.
1. Fleshing it Out

**Out of This World**

**Author's note: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or hold any of the rights to any of the characters associated with it. I only hold the rights to Meta, so if you plan on using him (as he is my own original creation) please get consent before doing such things. Now then, as this disclaimer thingy is now completed…onto the story!**

**Out of This World – Fleshing it Out**

**Three years…it had been 3 years if not more since the end of the last struggle. The city of Tokyo bustled with activity acting as if it had forgotten everything that had happened so long ago. Occasionally you'd hear the story of super heroic girls saving the city, but those were tales of time ago. The New Year had happened only a few days earlier and 2007 had hoped to be one of promise for everyone. Resolutions galore cluttered the minds of everyone who hoped and prayed that THIS year, was THEIR year to strike it rich in whatever endeavors they pursued.**

**The sun warm with its pure rays of light pierced the cold that had fallen on the city and entered through the slight crease in curtains leading into the room of a lone girl. A few minutes went by before she stirred a little and mumbled in her sleep, "Masaya…" More than likely she was dreaming about a guy, possibly a boyfriend of or a crush of some sort. The room was neatly kept with nary a scrap of garbage in sight and on her desk was a picture of her and a boy, most likely a boyfriend or close friend.**

"**Ichigo!" a motherly voice was heard muffled outside the girl's bedroom door, "it's time to get up for school dear!"**

**The girl sleeping in her bed stirred not wanting to end the sweet dream she appeared to be having, but slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched out her dark red hair bouncing slightly and she looked at the light coming in through the creases in the curtains. She shifted out of bed and walked over opening up the curtains and looking out upon the new day. She relaxed as the warm rays of light warmed the chilled air around her room as well as the sleep clothes she was wearing. She moved over to her closet and put on her traditional school uniform similar to what many other High School Students wore. It wasn't anything fancy but it didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that…she was going to school with her sweetheart. She blushed slightly as she did every morning looking at the uniform and had a warm smile plastered all over her face. She slowly got the rest of the uniform on and moved over to the mirror where she put the ribbons she wore in her hair as well as the little cat bell around her neck. It tinkled as she put it on and she tapped it once hearing its sweet jingle. She slipped on her indoor shoes and walked downstairs to where her mother and father were having breakfast.**

"**Morning Ichigo," Her mother smiled vibrantly.**

"**Ahh, morning mama!" Ichigo replied smiling back, "Morning papa!"**

**Her father smiled pulling the paper down from his face and replied, "Ahhh, good morning as well!"**

**He looked at his watch and finished, "It's time I head out." Ichigo's mother walked over and kissed her husband and nuzzled his nose like a newlywed couple.**

**Ichigo turned away from this somewhat embarrassing display of affection but at the same time knowing that someday, someday soon possibly, that would be her and her sweetheart. "I love youuuuu," Ichigo's mother cooed at her husband and kissed him again.**

"**I love you too hun," Ichigo's father blushed and hugged his wife warmly, "See you later Ichigo! Have a good day at school!" Ichigo's father moved toward the door and took off his indoor shoes and put on his work shoes and his jacket, and then exited the house in a relaxed fashion.**

**Ichigo's mother went back over to the morning dishes and asked in her kind motherly tone, "So, Ichigo, how is Masaya doing?"**

**Ichigo blushed and replied, "He's doing well!!"**

**Ichigo's mother chuckled and said, "You should invite him over for dinner again sometime! I know your father has a hard time with it, but he really does enjoy Masaya. He's just being a father who loves his daughter is all."**

**Ichigo chuckled somewhat sheepishly remembering the LAST time Masaya had dinner with them and the chaos that ensued. Of course the only one creating the chaos was Ichigo's dad who had to be restrained most of the night anytime he and Ichigo came within a foot of each other. "I know mom…but I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 15, and I kinda wish he'd at least respect the fact that Masaya and I are a couple."**

**Her mother chuckled and walked over to her daughter and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Did you know that he's very fond of Masaya?"**

**Ichigo seemed a little surprised and responded, "Really?!"**

**Her mother nodded smiling, "He has a hard time showing it, but he trusts Masaya quite a lot! Why else do you think he allows you to spend so much time together?"**

"**But mama…" Ichigo was somewhat surprised thinking that her mother had been the one who was giving her the ok all the time when Masaya would come over to pick up Ichigo for their dates.**

"**He has a hard time showing it, but he could think of no one better than Masaya for you to be with. He's just being your father because he loves you and he's having a hard time giving you up." Ichigo's mother nuzzled her daughter's cheek and hugged her from behind, "Now finish up eating and get to school! I'm sure you'd hate to make Masaya wait for you!"**

**Ichigo blushed and nodded in agreement, and after a short period of time Ichigo finished her breakfast and said to her mother, "I'm off mama!"**

**Ichigo's mother turned and waved to her daughter replying, "Have a nice day in school sweetie!"**

**Ichigo walked over to the foyer and put on her school shoes as well as her jacket for the cool air and headed out toward another day at Koubasii Meshi High School. She hummed a happy tune as she skittered down the sidewalk. After a little bit she saw her friend up ahead and called out, "Berry!"**

**Berry turned and looked and replied with a cherry tone of her own, "Ichigo! Good morning!" The two had become very close friends over time considering they both had gone through such huge ordeals.**

**Ichigo turned as well to Berry's boyfriend as well and replied, "Good morning, Tasuku!!"**

"**Good morning Ichigo." Berry and Ichigo began conversing as the three continued on toward school and considering how similar the girls were it seemed like they never would run out of things to say.**

**Eventually Ichigo caught sight of her boyfriend and ran over yelling, "Masaya!!!" her face blushing in excitement.**

"**Good morning, Ichigo," Masaya smiled warmly at her.**

"**Good morning!" Ichigo was giddy as usual around her boyfriend, just another surefire sign she was totally in love with him.**

**The two couples continued on toward school with normal school conversation just like any other day. There was no talk however of anything regarding the events of 3 years ago. In fact it had been sometime since anyone within that group had discussed the events of then.**

"**So do you have any plans after school today Berry?" Ichigo asked.**

"**Nothing that I'm aware of, did you have something planned Tasuku?" Berry turned to Tasuku.**

"**Aside from being with you?" Tasuku pondered, "Nope my afternoon is free."**

"**Wonderful, Masaya and I ask that you two come on a date with us, it'll be a double date!"**

**Berry thrust her fist into the air and said, "Yes!"**

**Tasuku chuckled and said, "You sure you don't mind us tagging along Masaya?"**

**Masaya shook his head, "I think it'd be great to have you two along."**

**Tasuku gave Berry a big hug all of a sudden, "Well then we'll be there!"**

**Berry's face turned flush and she screamed at him, "Tasuku, not in front of them!"**

**Ichigo laughed and looked up at Masaya her face blushing slightly as well, "they're such love birds aren't they!"**

**Masaya smiled warmly and responded, "Tasuku has such a deep love for Berry, just like I do for you Ichigo."**

**Ichigo blushed brightly and hid her face behind her school bag as if she was expecting her cat ears to suddenly pop out considering the excitement she was feeling, but no matter how excited she felt herself getting the ears never came out. "Well that's odd," she thought, "My ears aren't coming out like they usually do when I'm this excited. Maybe…the Red Data DNA is gone for good?"**

**Masaya chuckled and said, "Your ears didn't come out Ichigo, so you can take your bag down."**

**Ichigo laughed slightly sheepish and lowered her bag her face still bright red, "I guess you're right Masaya."**

"**So where should we meet?" Berry asked finally having pried Tasuku off her.**

"**How about the café?" Ichigo replied.**

**Berry nodded, "Sure!"**

**Other side of the world and in a completely different timeline and dimension…**

**A groan escaped his lips as once again he had been beaten. Aaron looked over at his friend who was going ballistic having beaten him in a rare victory. Aaron chuckled however and said, "Nice game man."**

**His friend laughed and responded, "I thought I was going to lose again! I was so close and wow, that was intense!"**

**Aaron shook his head, "Man you are out of control Sabin."**

"**So are you coming to wings tonight?" Sabin asked as his victory dance subsided.**

"**Can't man, I got a plan tonight, and it's going to be a packed house."**

**Sabin chuckled, "One of the perks of being free?"**

"**One of the perks of helping others get free man. My freedom is wonderful no doubt, but man; I need other people to JOIN ME!!"**

**Sabin shook his head, "don't even look at getting me in, I'm happy with what I'm doing."**

"**I know I know man, it's not your 'thing' but I'm not nagging on ya. Speaking of which how is Marianne doing? I haven't seen her in a while."**

"**She's doing fine; we're expecting our first child in March."**

"**NO WAY!! That's so awesome!! Congrats man!" Aaron gave Sabin a cusped handshake with a half hug. "So any idea what you're going to name the bundle of joy?"**

"**We haven't decided on a name yet, but I'll let you know once we figure all that out."**

"**Thanks man and it's good to see you again."**

"**No kidding, it's been what…a year?"**

"**Something like that, are you glad it's all over?"**

"**Yeah, I'm glad I don't have to fight anymore. You sure you won't have any issues going solo now?"**

**Aaron chuckled hesitantly and nodded, "Yeah man, I should be good solo."**

"**You still think about her don't you bro," Sabin softened his voice almost as if remembering the same girl in question.**

"**Yeah, I still do every now and then but…I got it out of my system not long ago."**

"**Oh? Finally cried it out?"**

**Aaron nodded slowly, "Yeah, I finally cried it all out, and she'd kick my ass if she knew I was still dwelling on it at all."**

**Sabin laughed lightly, "That she would. She had you whipped man," he finished by making the sound of a whip cracking.**

"**Like HELL she did!" Aaron laughed, "She just knew what it took to get me out of my funk man. She was special like that. She just…knew me. You know that feeling with your wife."**

**Sabin nodded, "Yeah man, you've known them forever and they know exactly how to keep you going. Marianne…heh…she seriously is the best thing that ever walked into my life. Ever."**

"**You better say that!!" Aaron tried to change his attitude to a more upbeat feeling.**

"**I really love that lady, and I have no embarrassment saying that to you or anyone else man. I know it embarrasses her sometimes, but man, I don't care. That girl is so special to me and I'm going to let her know."**

**Aaron smiled and responded, "Sounds like you've grown up a bit Sabin, and you're no longer a wild man. You've settled down it seems."**

**Sabin laughed, "Nah, that'll never happen. I just realized what my priorities were is all and made the changes I needed to get there. I'm still just as crazy as I was and Marianne still chides me about it sometimes, but I know she loves me no matter what." Sabin looked at his watch and responded, "Speak of my awesome wife, I should get going as I'm sure she's needing my help with stuff."**

"**Trying to keep her off her feet?"**

"**Trying to give her as little stress as possible while she's pregnant since I've heard that a mother with less stress in her life helps with that whole process."**

"**I think any mother with less stress in her life would help in the whole process of life," Aaron laughed.**

"**Yeah I know man, but hey, I love her, and I need to be there for her. It's my job as her husband to be the man she needs."**

**Aaron nodded, "I hear you bro. Take care of yourself and keep in touch!!" Sabin waved and exited the apartment leaving Aaron alone by himself. He took a deep breath and plopped down on the couch. It had been almost 3 years since it all happened and he had lost the girl he loved more than anything. He had moved on thankfully but as he had told Sabin, it wasn't long ago he had just gotten it all out. He shook his head and said out loud, "You're a winner, Aaron. It's time you help others because you have that gift. So come on buddy let's do this!" Knowing that he could get his emotions out of the funk they were heading for he willed his way away from it and thought, "Yeah, no time to feel sorry for myself when there are other people out there who need my help!!" He moved toward the bathroom getting as he proposed to get ready for the business meeting later that night.**

**Late that night into the early hours of the morning…**

**The meeting went spectacularly excitement abound as had the meeting after the meeting he gave at a local restaurant where he just talked while people would ask him questions. He knew he could go longer, but he knew the other people there didn't have the luxury that he did…yet. Around 1:30 in the morning he let everyone know that it was time to depart and he let everyone know he was proud of them for making the right choice to do the right thing for their future. He again thanked the hosts that allowed him into their home and parted with them for the evening. He got into his car and drove home back to his apartment on the outskirts of town. It was a cool evening and the fact he had no job anymore (Self made multi-millionaire) allowed him to head home without any stress of having to get up early the next morning and slave away at something that he really didn't care about. Although in the back of his mind he knew that he wanted to come home to a loving wife, or have a girlfriend that he could speak with or even have a chance to just hold and enjoy time together, but that at this moment in time was all gone. Schala was no longer going to be able to pick up her phone and in her warm and sweet tone reply, Aaron! How are you doing!? However, Aaron knew that someone out there would accept him for who he was and what he did no matter what, but that it would just take time to find that person. Just as it took time to find Schala, it would take time to find someone else. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to his apartment. He entered when suddenly an alarm went off on his watch. He looked down almost in shock as it breeped. He pushed one of the buttons on it and said into it his face suddenly serious, "Windstrom, what's going on?"**

"**I have detected a spectral presence causing problems."**

"**Coordinates?"**

"**Coordinates have been sent, should I open a portal?"**

"**Yes, I'll change in transit."**

**A stable rip in space/time opened in a circular motion swirling and crackling with electrical energy. Aaron jumped in and the rip closed up behind him.**

**Somewhere in Japan…**

**Aaron stepped out of the portal donning full armour. His navy colored suit of protection gleamed in the sun as it still was day in Japan at this hour. The usual crowd of people that inhabited this bustling city appeared barren which put him on high alert. "Windstrom…life signs?" he said.**

"**I am showing none in this area."**

"**None?"**

"**Correct."**

**Aaron slowly made his way around from area to area checking everything out to see if there were any life signs that Windstrom couldn't detect. To his dismay he saw no one at all still. Eventually he asked, "Windstrom where is the spectral presence now?"**

"**What are you speaking too the air?" a voice called out with a laugh.**

"**Where are you!? Show yourself?! Aaron yelled.**

**An image materialized about 20 yards away but it appeared to be more of a human being than anything ghost like. "How do you like the place?" the ghost image asked.**

"**Where are the people that were living here?" Aaron asked the tone of his voice serious.**

"**I ate them, they were very tasty."**

"**WHAT?!" Aaron seemed taken aback, "You ate all those people?!"**

"**Well, more like I ate their spiritual energy and the people…they kind of…just fell to dust after that," the ghost grinned innocently.**

"**Release that energy and let those people go!!"**

**The ghost burped loudly and laughed, "Excuse me!!"**

**Aaron charged his arm cannon and fired a blast at the ghost. The energy blast went through the ghost image and exploded into a building behind him. "Crap…dimensional evasion," Aaron thought realizing that he'd have to adjust the dimensional frequency to hit this thing at all.**

**The ghost not at all pleased with being fired upon charged forward and screamed opening his mouth like a horror show gone awry, "and now I'll eat YOU!!!"**

**Aaron dashed out of the way and yelled in mid-dash, "Windstrom get the dimensional coordinates of this thing and transfer the data to my arm cannon. I need to know where he's phased in at!" Aaron dashed out of the way of another oncoming mouth attack.**

**The ghost realizing he wasn't fast enough to catch his prey turned toward Aaron and shot what appeared to a giant blob of ghost energy out. Aaron barely dodged out of the way and turned around to see the blob impact on a building and literally eat through the steel holding it in place. The building dropped a full story and the ground shook slightly from the aftershock effect. "How do you like my bad breath?" the ghost laughed.**

"**I'm going to beat you with a giant toothbrush once I find out where you're hiding yourself," Aaron said a bit of sweat under his visor.**

"**Scan complete and data uploaded," Windstrom said as Aaron's arm cannon glowed and then went back to its normal navy color.**

"**Awesome," he said quietly before yelling out his cannon charging, "Hey ghost!! Eat THIS!!!" he let lose a blast that impacted upon the ghost this time knocking him back into another building. Debris flew all over from the impact crater and Aaron dashed over to the hole in the building. The ghost lay moaning amongst a pile of what appeared to be mangas. "Now then," Aaron finished his arm cannon fully charged up as he walked forward toward the ghost, "Do you want to give that energy back yourself or am I going to have to take it by force?"**

**The ghost looked around for whatever reason and spotted a random manga. He looked up at Aaron and said grinning as he touched the book, "I'm sorry, but we'll have to finish this fight another day. Aaron fired as the ghost image appeared to force itself into the manga book itself.**

**Japan of a different dimension…**

**Ichigo, Masaya, Berry, and Tasuku all arrived at Café Mew Mew and greeted their fellow friends. "It's not fair that Ichigo gets today off when we're so busy!" Mint complained as the café bustled with students who had just gotten out of class. "At this rate I'll never get my afternoon tea in!"**

**Ryou walked over and said, "Ahhh, nice to see you see Ichigo!"**

**Ichigo felt a shiver go down her spine like she knew she was going to be forced into working and said quickly, "Come on guys we should go, quickly!" She tugged slightly on Masaya's arm. All of a sudden there was a massive rumbling of the ground and it appeared that multi-colored lights were going off outside. "W-w-w-what's going on!?" Ichigo tried to keep her footing.**

"**EARTHQUAKE!!! WAHHHH!!!" Berry went crazy.**

"**RYOU!!!" A voice called for the second floor of the café, "Come quickly!!"**

**Ryou rushed upstairs as the lights continued and the ground shook.**

**The rest of the people inside the café hid under the tables crying in fear as Ichigo and her friends as well as the rest of the Mew Mew employees worked to help keep the customer's calm. Eventually the ground stopped shaking but the multi-colored lights continued to appear flashing outside.**

"**Ryou rushed back downstairs and Lettuce looked at him concerned and asked, "Ryou, what's going on?"**

"**Get the customers out safely and then everyone meet downstairs. I'll explain everything shortly."**

**Ichigo looked at Masaya and said in a sad tone, "Sorry Masaya, but duty calls."**

**Masaya smiled warmly and hugged her responding, "It's ok Ichigo, and you know what you have to do."**

**Berry without saying anything was immediately hugged by Tasuku who said to his girl, "Just come back safe ok? I'd hate to get mixed up in this because if it comes to your safety I will."**

**Berry chuckled and responded, "I'll be fine since I'll be with everyone else so make sure you are careful as well."**

**The two girls parted away from their boyfriends and headed downstairs as the crowd had been exited out and the café had been closed down early.**

**Café Mew Mew Basement…**

"**So what happened just now Ryou?!" Ichigo asked taking charge.**

**Keiichiro sat down in the computer chair and brought up different graphs while Ryou explained, "Something, and I have no idea what to be exact, just entered our world with energy that was off the charts. This thing is like nothing we've ever seen or measured before. I'm not sure how high the energy it was putting out really was, but from the calculations measured before they maxed out, it was possible it was 3 times as powerful as that of the Mew Aqua that we measured long ago."**

"**Wait…3 times as powerful?! If Mew Aqua had the potential to do that much damage…"**

"**Then what we're looking at is something way beyond our comprehension and ability to possibly deal with," Ryou finished, "While I know this is going to be incredibly dangerous, far more than anything we've ever seen, I need to know if you Mews are willing to fight to defend the Earth once more."**

"**Of course!!" Berry nodded, "Let's kick this thing's butt off of our planet!"**

"**Yeah!" Pudding said in her chipper voice, "Once that thing is out of the way I can practice my NEW trick!!" as she started balancing a plate on a small stick.**

"**Plus it's interrupted my tea time so of course it must pay!" Mint chimed in.**

**Zakuro in her silent nature nodded in agreement.**

"**We must protect this planet," Lettuce appeared determined as the shyness that was accustomed to her appeared to have been overcome quite a bit.**

**Ichigo smiled and looked at Ryou and nodded, "No matter what we all have something to protect on this planet and no matter how strong, the Mew Mews will be there to defeat it!"**

**Ryou smiled and nodded, "We'll guide you to where the energy is coming from and once you get there transform. Tokyo Mew Mew, go for the future of our planet and destroy this filth that has come to wreck havoc!"**

**The girls nodded and rushed off upstairs and out of the café as Ryou could only think, "May God find some way to protect those girls." Ryou took a deep breath and turned on the transmitter beginning his communication to his team.**

**Japan of the prime dimension…**

"**You're sure of this Windstrom?" Aaron asked.**

"**Affirmative, the spectral energy has moved to a parallel dimension in the 2D realm know as the Mew zone," Windstrom's cold computer response claimed.**

**Aaron picked up the manga that the ghost had jumped into and on the cover showed a picture of what appeared to be a Mew Mew posing. "Windstrom…do you have the dimensional coordinates of where the ghost went?"**

"**Affirmative."**

"**Send them to me and open a portal to the Mew zone. I've got a bad feeling about that ghost going there."**

**A rip space time opened up and Aaron stepped through feeling the tearing on his body as he went from a fully 3D person to a 2D figure of lines on paper. Thankfully though he was so used to the process of changing dimensions that it didn't appear to faze him. His face was as stoic and rigid as it was from the first moment he appeared to fight this disturbance that was causing problems. "Ten seconds until Mew zone intersect," Windstrom prepared him.**

"**I hope I'm not too late," Aaron thought as the portal to the Mew zone opened and he jumped out landing on the ground in the middle of a crowded group of people. Everyone looked at him perplexed and unaware of what was going on. Cars stopped and looked at this human or something that had just appeared out of what appeared to be a rip in space itself and they couldn't help but stare. There was no panic as Aaron had first expected and he could not understand what anyone was saying. "Windstrom, universal translator on please," he spoke in his clear English tongue.**

"**Universal translator is now online. All communication of non-English will now be converted to English for you."**

**The crowd now started to make sense and he could hear, "is it an alien?"**

"**Where are the Mew Mews?" another person could be heard saying.**

"**Are the Mew Mews even around still?" Another person could be heard saying.**

**Aaron looked around and spoke, "Windstrom, scan for spectral energy."**

"**Scanning…spectral energy found, transmitting coordinates to your visor now."**

**Aaron looked into his visor and dashed off in the direction of where the energy was originating from. As he dashed toward his intended target he asked, "Windstrom…where are the Mew Mews at right now?"**

"**Scans indicate that they are on the way to intercept the ghost as well, however I am reading no active Mew Mew DNA or it is too weak to pick up."**

"**Terrific. This is one cat fight I'm not going to enjoy getting involved in. Windstrom how close are they to the intended target?"**

"**They are within ¼ a mile from the target and closing on it quickly."**

"**How long before I intercept the target?"**

"**At your current rate of acceleration and speed you will end up arriving in 2 minutes."**

"**Have you had a chance to study that ghost's capabilities at all?"**

"**Data from the last engagement shows that the ghost has the ability to absorb DNA into its body and thus the reason we didn't find any people. They were completely dried out of the very strands that make them who they are."**

"**What are its motives?" Aaron thought unable to find any reason at all. "Windstrom I want you to search all the data base archives in all known dimensions and see if you can find anything that matches our specter."**

"**Such a scan will take several hours. I will not be able to process any requests while performing such a scan."**

"**I know Windstrom, but I can still go back home and to the lab so I should be ok. Just get that scan going and report to me once you've completed it."**

"**Affirmative, creating dimensional data link up...link up established...communication with Windstrom database to Meta system disengaging in 5…4…3…2…1."**

**The com traffic ended and Windstrom no longer spoke to Aaron. "Good luck Windstrom," Aaron's voice trailed off, "we'll need it."**


	2. Bad Timing

**Out of This World – Bad Timing**

"**Girls be aware that we just picked up another energy signature coming towards you so be even more careful as we have no idea if you're walking into an ambush or not," Ryou said.**

"**Copy Ryou," Ichigo said through her little Masha pet that acted as the Mew Mew's transmission device.**

**Ryou muted his end and looked over at Keiichiro asking, "Any idea what it is that just came out?"**

"**It registers as a pure human being that much I'm certain of, but his readings are just as off the chart as the spectral energy we picked up earlier. If I had to calculate I'd say that whatever it is rivals or beats the spectral energy," Keiichiro replied still pushing buttons on his computer.**

"**How far away is it from the girls?"**

"**Based upon calculations from how fast it's moving. I'm going to guess about 25 seconds behind and closing."**

**Ryou took a deep breath and unmated his transmitter and spoke to the team again, "Ichigo, the other energy source is closing on you and will be within striking distance in about 25 seconds so make sure you're all ready in case it's a full on ambush."**

"**Do you have any idea what it is?" Ichigo asked.**

"**It…appears to be a human being," Ryou seemed hesitant to reply to her.**

"**A human?! Is it someone from the Saint Rose Crusaders?!" Berry asked.**

"**If it was someone from the Crusaders he would have been their leader by a long shot. This human is like nothing we've ever seen here on Earth before. It makes me wonder if it actually even IS human. Maybe he's able to trick sensors into thinking its human or something. Until you can get visual verification make sure you're well aware that it could be anything and it's closing in fast," Ryou communicated.**

"**Ichigo look!!" Mint pointed out up ahead. It appeared the ghost had already eaten, or tried to eat some people as they appeared disfigured and horrifically changed like mutated humans. The sight alone made Ichigo's stomach churn in knots at such a grotesque sight.**

**The people were on the ground moaning in pain writhing in agony and up in the air holding a human by the throat there was the ghost appearing to eat or whatever it was trying to do. "Bah…you're no good," the ghost complained leaving the human as a disfigured mess of what he used to be and tossed him to the ground like a rag doll.**

**Ichigo doing her best to be courageous pointed at the ghost and yelled out, "Hey, what are you doing here hurting people! Explain yourself!"**

**The ghost looked down and he took on his human form slowly landing on the ground a light of excitement in his eyes. "What…is this feeling I'm getting! It's like…all sorts of unique DNA infused into your bodies?! Oh I MUST take that!!" The ghost opened his mouth wider and wider and lunged at the girls suddenly. Thanks to their enhanced reflexes due to the DNA infused within their bodies they were able to successfully dodge out of the way without taking so much as a scratch.**

**Ichigo grit her teeth and said, "Ok Mew Mews let's do this! Mew Mew Strawberry!!"**

"**Mew Mew Berry!!"**

"**Mew Mew Mint!!"  
"Mew Mew Lettuce!!"  
"Mew Mew Pudding!!"  
"Mew Mew Zakuro!!"**

**All 6 of the girls screamed in unison, "METAMORPHASIS!!"**

**Nothing happened at all. There was neither a flashy transformation nor any change into battle attire. All of the girls stood there unsure of what was going on. "Try again everyone!!" Ichigo yelled out.**

**Once again all 6 of the girls yelled out their transformations and once again there was no change at all. The ghost by this time was enjoying watching this whole spectacle unfold in front of him and he laughed, "It's been a while since food was as playful as you girls! Usually they all struggle and beg for their lives! How bland they taste!"**

"**How disgusting can you BE?! Eating human beings?!" Berry yelled at the ghost as if by instinct forgetting she wasn't a Mew Mew at the moment.**

"**So that's what you call everyone on this planet? Human beings? I wonder if that was what I ate earlier. They had INCREDIBLE amounts of DNA and even spiritual energy!! I had to store most of it in my cheek folds when I decided to have a midnight snack! You girls will make a fine addition to the food storage as you have DNA richer than just about anything I've ever seen!" The ghost opened his mouth again and charged quite a bit faster this time right towards the shocked girls.**

"**Masaya!!! Help me!!!" Ichigo thought as she could feel the ghost's breath coming closer and closer when from a distance away a shot of pure energy collided with the ghost sending it flying in the opposite direction. The girls looked over and noticed a navy armour clad individual holding an arm cannon out in a fixed position as if it had just fired. "W-What?!" Ichigo said stuttering.**

"**Don't just stand there get the hell out of here damn it!" the warrior yelled at them.**

**The ghost shook what appeared to be his head and looked over at the Navy clad individual and screamed, "How the hell did you find me?!"**

**The warrior laughed and responded, "Oh you mean your little parlor trick of escaping to another dimension? Please, I mastered that trick YEARS ago. Make no mistake about this however you specter whatever the flip you are. I have no intention of allowing you to harm ANYONE else, and I ALSO plan on getting back ALL of the DNA you stole from these people AS WELL as the ones you took while you were in MY dimension.**

**The conversation went over the entire Mew Mew groups' heads and they had no idea what he was even talking about. "Ichigo!! ICHIGO!!" Ryou could be heard communicating through the Masha unit, "Respond!! What's going on out there?! Why haven't you transformed?!"**

**The ghost chuckled as he appeared to breath out some kind of spiraling energy wave taking advantage of the sudden communication, and the spiraling energy wave began to take shape in the form of a giant crystalline lizard. "Have fun playing with him everyone. If you'll excuse me I've got more important things to find!" the ghost laughed and disappeared quickly.**

"**Damnit!" the warrior yelled as he dashed forward quickly realizing what it was the ghost had just released and quickly pulled out what appeared to be a beam saber quickly blocking a sudden downward thrust by the fully materialized crystal lizard. The warrior struggled as the mighty blade of the lizard pushed down lower and lower upon him as he struggled to protect the group of girls who were directly beneath its wide edge. "What are you still doing here?!" He screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!!"**

"**But, what about you?!" Ichigo asked.**

"**I'll be fine!! I can't do a whole lot though if I have to protect you girls this close to the battle! Get to a safe distance and I'll take care of this!" He grunted as the blade pushed down closer and closer, and his grunts became louder and louder.**

"**Ichigo! Listen to him and fall back!" Mint suggested bluntly. "If he intended to hurt us I think he'd have already done something."**

"**What's going on out there?!" Ryou again asked his team frantic this time.**

**Ichigo nodded and led her team a distance away from the battle ensuing and the warrior chuckled. "Aright Zargonian, you wanna fight?! Well I'll give you one!!" the warrior's saber pushed the blade backward and the blunt side hit the lizard square in the forehead stunning him. The warrior jumped back and aimed his arm cannon at the stunned monster and screamed, "Moonlight, BLAST!!" A highly focused beam of pure energy fired and destroyed the crystallized lizard with one mighty ka-boom. The crystallized remains twinkled along the sun and glittered down like snowflakes on a sunny day. "Damn…I won't know where he's gone with Windstrom scanning the databases," Aaron realized as he finally had a moment to relax. Before he could react again he was surrounded by the same girls who had earlier retreated to a safe distance.**

"**Who are you?" Ichigo demanded to know.**

"**Well this is great…" Aaron thought, "I go from being a good guy to a bad guy."**

"**Tell us or prepare for a beating!" Berry backed up Ichigo.**

**Aaron powered down and changed back into his non armoured form and said, "I need to speak with your leader Ryou Shirogane."**

"**What?"**

"**I'll…explain what's going on when you take me too him. It's a matter I think he as well as all of you would like to hear about."**

"**What about the people that are here?!" Lettuce worried about them.**

"**They'll be ok. Though I have no idea how long they'll look like that or if the effects are reversible or not."**

"**So they'll just stay there and suffer!?"**

"**Look…I have no idea what we're dealing with here, and the longer we stay here and talk the less time we have to find out anything about anything. I can't talk about it out here. The ambulances should be here soon to take care of these people."**

"**He's right," Zakuro's cold but honest words resounded.**

"**So let's meet Ryou…"**

"**You said you were looking for me?" a voice was heard off in the distance.**

"**Ryou!" Lettuce seemed surprised to see him.**

"**You didn't answer the transmission and all I heard was static after that so…I had to make sure you were all ok," Ryou's smooth voice replied.**

"**So you're Ryou Shirogane," Aaron studied this gentleman up and down slowly.**

"**And you are?" Ryou replied back studying down Aaron.**

"**Aaron, Aaron Tsukino."**

"**You don't look Japanese at all," Ryou referred to his blue eyes and blond hair.**

"**You're right, I'm not Japanese."**

**Ryou looked him over once more and finished, "Let's take him back to the base Mew Mews. We can't stay here when there are ambulances on the way.**

**The group of girls agreed and 'escorted' Aaron back toward their base of operations. Café Mew Mew. As they walked back Berry said in a somewhat sheepish tone, "Um, I wanted to…thank you for saving us back there."**

**Ichigo agreed, "Yeah, thank you for the help."**

"**You were like super ultra powerful blasting that ghost!" Pudding chirped in.**

"**You're welcome," Aaron nodded not really smiling or scowling, "I'm just glad you girls didn't get hurt." Aaron continued to think, "These girls are only in High School, they've got their whole lives ahead of them…I can't let them end up like…" he quickly moved on from that thought and replaced it with thoughts of, "I'm a winner; you can do it Aaron; You're gonna make friends with these girls." The expression on his face relaxed slightly as he no longer felt so uptight or anxious and he let out a relaxed and deep breath."**

**Ryou stopped and asked, "Something up?"**

**Aaron shook his head, "No, just switching the mental channel in my mind."**

"**I see," Ryou found it somewhat difficult to understand hearing an expression like that. It had been about 25 minutes since they had left the scene of the battle and were now standing in front of a very vibrant looking dome topped café.**

"**Café Mew Mew," Aaron thought knowing exactly what this place was.**

**He studied the cutesy design for a few moments before Ryou said, "This way please." The doors opened up and out popped Tasuku who instantly hugged Berry.**

"**TASUKU!!" Berry freaked out her face turning red.**

"**Thank God you're ok! I feared for the worst when Ryou rushed out without saying anything!" Tasuku replied glee in his voice at seeing Berry.**

"**Aww the love-birds are together again!" Pudding said in her cute tone.**

"**P-P-Pudding!!" Berry blushed even harder.**

"**Awww she's embarrassed!!"**

"**Pudding please," Lettuce patted her head, "let's try to stay focused for the moment."**

**Pudding nodded in her cute monkey like manner. "Man all of a sudden I could use something to drink," Aaron quickly changed the subject.**

**A gentleman who appeared quite a bit taller than everyone else bowed and responded, "Would you like some tea sir?"**

"**Keiichiro," Ryou turned around.**

"**Errr, sure, thank you," Aaron said.**

"**Please have a seat while you wait and excuse the mess," Keiichiro smiled as he moved back toward the kitchen area. Aaron moved over and relaxed in the chair putting his feet up on the table totally relaxing.**

**Ryou sat down across from him and asked, "So what is so important that you needed to speak with me directly?" The rest of the girls sat down as well. Ichigo sat down next to her boyfriend and laid her head on his shoulder as did Berry on Tasuku.**

**Aaron looked at Ryou and then out at everyone else and then back at Ryou and said very bluntly, "Why can't everyone here transform into Mew Mews?"**

**Everyone looked surprised and Ichigo stuttered out, "W-w-what are you talking about?"**

"**I saw how none of you could transform into Mew Mews." Aaron pointed to Ichigo, "Mew Mew Ichigo." He pointed to Berry, "Mew Mew Berry." To Mint, "Mew Mew Mint."**

"**I'm Mew Mew Pudding!" Pudding blurted out randomly.**

**Aaron couldn't help but chuckle a little at her constant enthusiastic tone, "Yes you are Mew Mew Pudding." Aaron pointed to Lettuce, "Mew Mew Lettuce." Finally he pointed to Zakuro and finished, "Mew Mew Zakuro."**

"**How do you know about everyone?" Masaya quickly but quietly stated.**

"**And you would be Masaya. Or…many years ago you were Deep Blue."**

**Masaya stared at him his eyes slanting more with anger and he again re-iterated firmer this time, "How do you know about everyone?"**

**Aaron looked over at Ryou completely ignoring Masaya's question, "if I am correct and this is based off what I've heard you say…even though I've never heard it said by you directly, you said that when the Earth was in danger the DNA would activate in their bodies and they'd be able to change into Mew Mews."**

"**That's correct, but the DNA has been inactive for so long that it might take a few tries for it to reactivate, and even then without constant use they won't be able to keep form for very long."**

"**So in other words because it's been so long since they've used that DNA that it's like an engine that needs time to kick start and warm up."**

"**In a sense I guess you could think of it that way."**

"**That…would explain a lot," Ichigo said.**

"**Ichigo?" Berry looked at her.**

"**My cat ears don't pop out anymore, in fact I don't remember anytime in the last year I've seen them come out at all."**

"**When I first touched down I was unable to scan any active Mew Mew data within their bodies, and while I can see that them not being used in a long time could do that, the DNA in their bodies should still be active to the point where they are active upon scans. They'd be weak from non-use but not completely inactive."**

"**I apologize for the long time it's taken for your tea," Keiichiro brought the cup of tea out, as well as a cup for everyone else in the room unexpectedly.**

"**Thank you, sir," Aaron responded kindly.**

**Ryou appeared to be in deep thought as if pondering everything that had been explained and looked at Aaron once more asking, "Do you have the scan data of when you touched down and would you be willing to share that data with us?"**

"**I would, however…my Windstrom central computer system is currently running a multi-dimensional database scan and considering it will take several hours for him to finish that up I'll have no way of accessing nor giving you any information properly."**

"**Multi-dimensional database scan?" Ryou seemed intrigued.**

"**It's a little complicated to explain, but once I get the word that Windstrom has completely his scan I'll give you all the data I've picked up."**

**Aaron took a sip of his tea and jumped a little surprised. Keiichiro looked over and asked him, "is it too hot for your liking?"**

"**N-no! It's just I haven't had tea this good in…years…"**

"**Keiichiro makes the best tea in all of Japan," Mint said sipping on it, "Don't you agree Zakuro-onee-sama?!"**

**Zakuro simply gave a slight nod not really giving any verbal response. "Pudding can do tricks while you drink your tea Aaron-chan!" Pudding started doing all sorts of fancy tricks.**

**Aaron looked over at Ryou and whispered to him, "I think it would be wise to scan them all once again and see if something happened to their DNA. Just to be safe if they're going to be fighting I know you can't take any chances right now."**

**Ryou sighed and agreed, "At this point after what you've just explained I would agree that it would not be a good thing to send the girls in if they no longer have the ability to transform into Mew Mews."**

**Aaron nodded, "One other thing, I'm not going to be able to do any long range scans if that ghost shows up again so it's going to be very difficult to find where it's at if he comes back. Do you have the ability to track him at all?"**

**Keiichiro nodded and responded, "Ryou is a very intelligent young man who has helped lead many advancements in tracking and his current technology has allowed us the ability to track energies of that nature. Aaron looked back over at all the girls who were still watching Pudding perform her various tricks; Mint hung off Zakuro talking her ear off; Lettuce starting to clean the place up and the love bird couples cuddled up next to each other; and pointed over to them very confused with Keiichiro chuckling and responding, "this is very normal."**

**Ryou looked at Aaron's shoulder and noticed that there was a dark crimson spot that was somewhat large. "Aaron, are you bleeding?" Ryou motioned to his shoulder.**

**Aaron looked his right shoulder and just blinked, "Must be where he got me the first time."**

"**You should get that cleaned up!" Lettuce said frantically as she continued to clean the messy café.**

"**I'll be fine; I'll just bandage it when I get home later."**

"**It looks rather large are you sure you don't want us to take care of it?" Keiichiro offered to help.**

**Aaron thought about it for a second and responded, "You're right, I should get it taken care of now I guess."**

**Keiichiro smiled and pointed to the stairs going toward the second floor advising, "Right this way please sir." Keiichiro quickly glanced at Ryou who nodded.**

**Once Aaron and Keiichiro had gone upstairs Ryou looked over at everyone else and spoke up, "Mew Mews, we need you all to head downstairs to the base, I'm going to be running some scans on your Red Data DNA to see what's going on."**

"**What if we can't transform anymore?" Berry asked concerned.**

"**If we can't transform anymore, then the only person who is going to be able to stop that ghost is Aaron," Zakuro spoke for once.**

"**Until we know for certain that you can't transform you shouldn't worry about it. Now if you'll please follow me downstairs we'll begin.**

**Upstairs…**

"**So Aaron," Keiichiro smiled pouring some alcohol onto the cut on Aaron's shoulder, "How old are you anyways?"**

"**I'm quite a bit older than everyone else downstairs."**

"**I see, so you must be about my age then. You see I'm 26."**

"**Well since you told me your age, I'm 24."**

**Keiichiro poured a little more alcohol on the wound and dabbed it with a cotton swab to clean up the blood. He took the swab and placed it into a Petri Dish on the counter and sealed it up before moving back over to his patient. "I notice you have a lot of scars on your body. How long have you been doing this kind of work?"**

**Aaron shook his head, "For a long time we'll say."**

"**So what do you do where you're from?"**

"**I'm a self made multi-millionaire."**

**Keiichiro stopped for a second and chuckled, "Sounds like you and Ryou might know each other. Ryou comes from a wealth family in the United States."**

"**Yeah, I do know him, but I know he'll never have heard of me. Not to sound like I'm unimportant or anything but if he did know of me I'm sure he would have said something by now."**

"**Ryou is not always as open as you might think. Maybe you don't know him like you figure."**

**Aaron chuckled as Keiichiro started to wrap bandages around the dressing he had placed on the wound. "You're right. I do hardly know him that well so I apologize for my preconceived notion about him."**

**Keiichiro smiled and replied, "Its fine, and thank you for such a fine conversation. You should be ok now." Aaron moved his shoulder getting used to the bandages on his shoulder and slipped his white dress button up shirt on as he was still wearing the dress suit from the board plan and then slipped the dark blazer jacket over. "If you would like I could wash those garments for you as the blood might ruin such good clothing.**

**Aaron was hesitant to do so and shook his head, "Don't worry, I'll have it dry cleaned before the blood sets in for too long."**

"**Would you like to wear something more comfortable right now? I'm sure Ryou has something that would fit you. Or perhaps I might?"**

**Aaron again shook his head, "Thank you for your generosity but no thank you I should be ok. Besides…I'll be heading home to change soon anyways."**

"**And where might that be?" Keiichiro smiled brightly.**

"**I'll explain later."**

**Keiichiro nodded and bowed, "I see."**

**Aaron slipped off the medical table and walked back downstairs to the main floor followed behind my Keiichiro. "Kei," Aaron decided to call his name short, "I apologize for my secrecy in all of this right now, as I said I will explain it all shortly so please don't think I'm some kinda closed hearted human being."**

**Keiichiro chuckled and replied, "You and Ryou can be so much alike sometimes, but do not worry, I fully understand your position and if I were in your shoes I'm sure I would react the same way to everything going on."**

**Aaron felt a relief and responded, "Thank you."**

"**Not a problem. I'm sure Ryou would like you to meet him in the basement so if you would just follow those steps over there I'm sure you'll find him."**

"**What about you?"**

"**Oh I should continue cleaning this place up. It might be our base but it still is a very popular café after all and business is still needed don't you agree?"**

**Aaron chuckled, "I get ya." Aaron moved toward the stairs through the kitchen mentioned by Keiichiro and down into what appeared to be a dark base of operations. "Not a bad setup could use some pillows for a more homely feel," Aaron joked as he descended down. When he reached the bottom Ryou was pushing buttons and running all kinds of scans it appeared. "So what's going on?"**

"**I'm checking Berry out," Ryou responded.**

"**How long until the scan is complete?" Aaron asked.**

"**A couple of minutes."**

**Aaron took a deep breath and relaxed, "well if that's the case then I wanted to apologize if I seemed harsh to you all earlier; especially you Masaya."**

**Masaya seemed a little surprised and responded, "Its ok."**

"**I don't want you all thinking I'm some kind of hard-ass who won't explain anything, but understand I will explain and answer your questions in a little bit of time. Even yours Masaya so please just bear with me for a little bit."**

**Masaya was uneasy by his response but agreed, "All right."**

"**How were your injuries? Not bad I hope!" Lettuce asked.**

"**Oh you mean the cut? It was nothing, no wonder I didn't feel it bleeding," Aaron sheepish chuckled, "And I've been injured worse many times so it doesn't hurt at all."**

"**I've been meaning to ask you Aaron, why are you wearing a suit?" Mint asked.**

"**Uhhhh, how do I put this?" Aaron said thinking about how to respond. "I didn't get time to change after a business meeting and as such, I ended up still having this on after de-transforming from my armour."**

"**So you're a businessman?"**

"**Indeed, I'm a self made multi-millionaire."**

**Everyone seemed surprised and Ichigo responded, "Incredible!! You're just like Ryou aren't you!?"**

**Aaron shook his head, "Uhhh…I doubt it. I mean we might both be wealthy, but our wealth comes from different fields I'm sure."**

**Ichigo chuckled and responded, "I mean you're both very young and very rich."**

"**Well what about Mint? She's quite wealthy as well."**

"**I see someone knows a good thing when he sees it," Mint puffed up her sarcastically rich ego.**

"**Well who else can afford an outfit like that? That thing alone must have cost over 35,000 yen (about 350 dollars if I'm not mistaken). Not to mention the shoes are at least 25,000 yen. I mean you have to be pretty well off to pick something like that up."**

"**The scan's complete," Ryou said turned the attention back to Berry who was exciting the modified CAT scan chamber.**

"**So what have we got?" Aaron asked as Tasuku helped Berry out of the tube.**

"**From what I can see there appears to be some kind of…substance that's blocking the Red Data DNA from activating and it appears to have cocooned itself around only the Red Data DNA. Aside from that everything else appears normal."**

"**Which means…"**

"**Which means that until I can find out what that substance is and how we can get it off the DNA strands, there's no way you'll be able to become Mew Mew's again."**

**Everyone gasped and Pudding cried, "B-b-b-but what about that evil ghost?!"**

"**Talk about bad timing…"Aaron thought.**


	3. Explanations

Out of This World – Explanations

**Out of This World – Explanations**

"**So until you can find some way to remove the blocking mechanism from their DNA they can't do anything?" Aaron asked.**

"**I'm afraid so. I'll get right to work finding out what exactly that grey substance is…but in the mean time…you're our only line of defense if that ghost comes back Aaron." Ryou responded seeming hesitant to say so.**

**Aaron took a deep breath and responded, "Guess there isn't much else I can do. If you do get a reading however signal me." Aaron tapped in the transmission carrier wave he used to communicate with Windstrom into Ryou's transmitter.**

"**So where are you going then?" Ryou asked.  
"Where else; home." Aaron responded.**

"**Where is your home exactly Aaron?" Berry questioned.**

"**And you did promise us answers," Masaya reminded him.**

"**Can I at least change into something more comfortable than this?" Aaron said pointing at his dress suit.**

"**How do we know you'll even come back right away after you've changed?" Zakuro railed him.**

**Aaron looked over at Zakuro and said, "Ok, ok what do I need to do to get you to trust me."**

"**Just hurry back," Ichigo said almost as if she trusted his initial request.**

**Aaron looked over at Ichigo and could tell by the look in her eyes she trusted he would be back, "Thanks…Ichigo and don't worry I won't be long." Aaron pushed a few buttons on his watch and a rip in space/time opened.**

"**What in the…" Ryou looked on in awe.**

"**This is what you'd call a dimensional portal. This is how I travel around. I'm not from around her, you all know that, when I get back like I promised, I'll explain everything."**

"**I'd like to come with you," Ryou quickly interjected.**

**Aaron could see the sparkle in Ryou's eyes and shrugged, "aright, but you better be ready because this kinda stuff isn't a child's toy."**

**Ryou slowly touched the rip with his hand and thought, "Amazing." Aaron sighed and pushed Ryou through it quickly before stepping in as well. The other end let him out in the middle of Aaron's living room and Ryou yelled at him, "What the heck did you do that for?!"**

**Aaron who was finally back at home relaxed and turned on the light to his apartment before responding, "Because I'm here to change, not to watch you study something you can look at ANOTHER time. Oh and by the way you might want to look at the detail around you as well as the fact that your brain is now taking in information in a 3D dimensional fully rendered environment."**

**Ryou looked around and noticed that things didn't seem as flat as before. Objects seemed to spring out at him more realistic than before and he looked at his hands. He could see all the veins and even the hairs on his arm. All this information spinning through his mind that he could tell seemed to process at a different feel than before. "This…is the 3****rd**** dimension?" he asked as Aaron was in his room changing.**

"**Pretty cool isn't it?" Aaron chuckled.**

"**It…it's incredible, beyond anything I've ever seen or imagined! It's so…rich in detail. The stains on the cabinets, the ripples and threads on the couch cover. This is so…REAL," Ryou was like a kid in a candy store as every new sight, smell and sound was so much more lifelike, or more so BEYOND lifelike as the only thing he'd ever known is the 2****nd**** dimension. However he had thought his dimension WAS the 3****rd**** dimension, and that this whole experience rocked the very foundation of what he thought." **

"**Ohhhhh SO MUCH BETTER!!" Aaron came out dressed in navy shorts and a navy t-shirt that said wait on the front, and on the back quoted a Psalm from the Bible. "While I love the suit, nothing beats relaxing clothing," Aaron loosened up and finished, "and just so you know Ryou you might want to head into the bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror and see what kinda changes happened to you as well, because you look a LOT different than you might remember."**

**Ryou looked around unsure where the bathroom was and Aaron led him into the restroom and turned on the light. "What…the…heck?" Ryou looked in the mirror and studied the contours of his face as well as the fact his eyes were no longer as large as he remembered them being.**

**Aaron could tell that Ryou could spend hours examining his reflection but knew that everyone was waiting for them back in the Mew zone. He stood next Ryou and looked in the mirror and said, "You look American, just like me."**

**Ryou looked down and spoke in very clear English, "I lived in America till I was 10 and my mother was American while my dad was Japanese."**

"**I see," Aaron stood in the mirror looking at his reflection.**

"**And you went back to Japan to finish the project your father started. The Mew Project."**

**Ryou quickly turned toward him and asked, "What are you talking about."**

**Aaron's relaxed face turned more serious and he responded, "Remember Ryou, I will explain everything once we get back."**

**Ryou's interested suddenly seemed to be cautious remembering that he knew nothing about Aaron or how he seemed to talk so much about things that no one knew how. "Let's return back to my place, I'm sure the girls are waiting for us."**

"**Agreed," Aaron slapped the wrist watch back on his wrist and laced up his shoes after exiting the bathroom and re-opened the portal back to Ryou's original place of origin. "You first," He gestured Ryou through. After Ryou had gone through he walked over and turned off the light to the house and all was dark once more. Then he went through leaving silence within the apartment as the fissure in time/space closed behind him.**

**Upon exiting the other end of the portal Aaron could see Ryou trying to downplay what he just saw as the girls were rather curious about where he had gone. "It was indeed very unique," he said very non-chalantly.**

**Aaron tried to refrain from laughing and said now feeling much more comfortable, "Ok, it's time I start explaining some things. So boys and girls have a seat; relax, kick back, and prepare for a tale of insanity the likes of which will make your mind BLEED!!" No one seemed to laugh at his joke and he chuckled, "I figured you wouldn't get it. ANYWAYS everyone needs to get comfortable, because this could take some time to explain." Ryou sat back down at the console and continued working on studying on the grey substance denying the DNA genes to activate and Aaron began. "This…ghost that's out there I have very little information about, and as I said earlier my Windstrom Central computer is running a multi-dimensional database scan."**

"**A multi-what what?" Pudding asked as she looked completely confused.**

"**Ok…let's see…how…can I explain this…uhhhmmm…ok I got it." He looked around for a piece of paper and pulled out a pen that he conveniently had with him. He drew a line down the middle of the paper. This line represents this place, this earth, this…everything. Now what would happen if I asked Mint to…kick Ichigo."**

"**What?!" Ichigo jumped.**

"**Ok, Ichigo reacts is one possible outcome," Aaron drew a slight branch up off the line in the middle, "now the opposite would have been if Ichigo said nothing," Aaron drew a line on the opposite side of the middle line in a slight branch. "Now let's go back to the original question. What if instead of Ichigo reacting or not reacting we'll say Pudding for whatever random reason started doing tricks." Aaron drew a line on the above side of the middle line branching out. "The opposite again would hold true on the other side," Aaron drew a line on the underside branching off.**

**Lettuce chimed up somewhat understanding, "Ahhh, I see for each question or fork in the road there are infinite possibilities."**

**Aaron nodded, "That's right, now here is the kicker of all this, just as there are this many different possibilities, each of these is considered a different zone. The differences however could be completely different. One zone exists where it is not you but different girls on a different mission to protect the universe. Another is completely normal where no such thing as super hero or heroines exist." Aaron flipped the paper over and drew 6 parallel lines and continued, "Now then, this is what the normal universe looks like, but here is the kicker. All of this is only a 2 dimensional realm." He could tell he was losing most everyone with his explanation and finished trying to make it easier, "Ok, the first dimension is a line, just a singular line." He pointed to one of the lines on the paper, "Do you understand?" Everyone nodded understanding his question. "The second dimension which THIS dimension actually IS is animated lines on paper. It's flat and has no depth to it at all."**

"**How can that be? We see the depth of everything in a fully 3****rd**** dimensional world," Masaya seemed confused.**

"**The reason behind that is because you've never left this dimension and therefore don't know or realize there is something MORE out there than just what you see. Your brain perceives it as such in this dimension as 3d when the reality of it is you're actually only a 2 dimensional character."**

**Ryou interjected still focusing on the problem he was dealing with, "Imagine you're reading a book and you see the flat pictures of the book. If the character you saw were 'alive' he'd consider his world a fully 3****rd**** dimensional world but in reality he's only animated lines on paper, or a 2 dimensional character."**

"**Exactly, and no matter how many books exist, or how many different possibilities exist. They're all still 2 dimensional because the reader is considered fully 3d. So in other words the reader is considered perpendicular to everything because no matter what possibilities he's still reading the book or in this case the book is still a full 2d world." Everyone looked at him lost again and Aaron sighed but laughed, "I knew this would be more difficult to explain than I figured."**

"**Ummmm, yes," Ichigo half laughed and looking totally confused.**

"**Ok so if we're only 2 dimensional characters then what does that make you?" Masaya asked.**

"**The reader," Ryou replied, "When I went through I saw things that totally changed how I perceive this world and I'm still not fully sure on a lot of things, but I'm slowly starting to understand what he's talking about."**

"**Indeed. Basically, where I come from and the reason I know so much about you all is because where I'm from you are nothing more than characters in a book. You're nothing but fictitious characters in a Japanese comic that have come alive in your own 2nd dimensional zone. The story may end in our world, but your world continues to exist because it was created and was never destroyed."**

"**We're…not really…alive?" Ichigo asked concerned.**

"**You are alive. My being here with you is proof of such things, but the world you thought was the 'real world' is only the 'real world' in the story you live in. You're still just characters in a story created by an artist 5 years ago."**

"**But that's impossible! I have memories of more than 5 years ago!" Berry shouted.**

"**Of when your mother died…I know. I'm well aware that her funeral was the day that Tasuku started giving you a giant hug every day as well as when he first told you he'd always protect you. Those memories however were written in by the creator to give you all background by all the other readers to help understand who you were and why you did what you did."**

**Berry's eyes welled up with tears and she screamed, "MY MOTHER WAS NOT JUST THE FIGMENT OF SOMEONE'S IMAGINATION!!" She ran off crying.**

"**Berry!" Tasuku ran after her.**

**Aaron put his face in his forehead and said, "I didn't mean it that way."**

"**What you said though most people would consider that way though," Masaya wisely responded.**

"**I know I'd be upset with you too if something like that happened to my mother and you just called her nothing but a lie," Mint bluntly said.**

"**My family isn't a lie either!!" Pudding chimed in.**

"**I don't mean to interrupt," Keiichiro appeared in the doorway to the stairs, "but why did Miss Berry just run out of the café in a sad mood?"**

"**Human relations error on my part," Aaron responded.**

"**What did you say to her?"**

"**That's…not important right now," Aaron responded with hesitation before finishing, "I'll go out and apologize to her though. Not my best moment and I apologize to you all for my…poor explanation regarding this. You're not a lie, none of you are. Your lives are not some story, they are your own and you should live them to the fullest each and every day."**

**Aaron walked up the stairs leaving everyone to their own thoughts before Lettuce spoke, "It sounds like this isn't the first time he's experienced this kind of reaction."**

"**What makes you think that?" Mint asked.**

"**Well he did say it would be hard to explain, and maybe that's what he meant was that he can't find a different way to explain something because maybe…there is no other way."**

"**At least he's got enough common sense to apologize," Mint said sticking her nose up, "claiming that all my memories are a lie."**

**Outside the café…**

**Berry cried as Tasuku consoled her and she kept saying through her sobs, "he's lying! He's lying about everything!"**

**Tasuku looked up and turned his head around, and asked rudely, "have you come to hurt her even more than she's already hurting?! Have you no shame or any tact you bastard?!"**

**Aaron closed his eyes and shook his head relaxing before responding, "No I'm coming to apologize to you both for what I said; it wasn't what I meant and I didn't mean to say it the way it came out unfortunately. May I come over and sit next to you both?"**

"**No! Stay back you liar!" Berry yelled at Aaron.**

"**Aright, well I'm sorry, you both are very real, including your memories and I didn't mean to make it sound like you were lies. You're not. You're all very real. I'm sorry about your mother Berry, and your father as well Tasuku."**

"**Huh? How do you know-?"**

"**I told you know. I know that your father died as well and I'm sorry for both of your losses. I know the pain of losing someone close to you as well, and I'm glad you have each other…"Aaron could feel his emotions starting to well up and he finished, "Because at least you have each other to help through the tough times!! Be thankful for THAT and move forward!" He clinched his fist holding back the impending feeling and finished calming down, "I'm going back down to finish explaining everything. If you want some more time I understand, but what you have for each other is completely real and it's not a lie, so don't think I'm here to tell you anything other that what I know and none of it, you or anything else is a lie. You are a real human being, with real memories of everything, all of it." Aaron unclenched his fist and turned around heading back into the café calming down from that rather emotional display.**

"**I'm sorry for your loss," Keiichiro said as Aaron re-entered the café.**

"**Don't worry about it, the past is in the past and I'm over all that now, besides…if I worry about the past then I'd be dishonoring her memory. She'd get on me if I even considered feeling sorry for myself."**

"**Were you two close?"**

"**Yeah…we were very good friends," Aaron shook his head and finished, "but enough of that I got to finish explaining everything."**

"**Well if you need anything I'll be upstairs cleaning."**

**Aaron looked around and noticed that most of the café was cleaned up and nodded, "Thanks Kei," and went through the kitchen back downstairs.**

"**How's Berry?" Ichigo asked as she noticed Aaron had returned.**

"**She'll be ok, Tasuku is with her," Aaron took a deep breath and finished, "You know this would be a lot better if we could sit down, can we go back up into the café area and finish talking?"**

"**It's fine," Ryou explained, "I've heard enough anyways."**

**Aaron looked over at everyone else and everyone seemed to agree it would be a more relaxing place to talk. Without delay everyone went back upstairs and took a seat in the now fully cleaned café. Aaron sat down and made a relaxing groan responding, "God I wish I was in my waterbed."**

"**Waterbed?" Pudding asked curiously, "You sleep on a bed of water?"**

"**Somewhat," Aaron chuckled, "but because I can control the heat of the waterbed it's very comfy, not to mention I can just keep the heat off in the rest in the house and not burn so much energy, and if I get cold I'll just crawl under the waterbed covers and boom, instant relaxation."**

"**Interesting," Mint was intrigued.**

"**And," Aaron made a slight sly smile and looked in Masaya and Ichigo's direction whispering, "They're great to cuddle in."**

**Ichigo looked at Masaya and turned red thinking about something. Masaya was slight red as well and Aaron laughed as Ichigo yelled at him about teasing her. The door to the café opened up and Berry and Tasuku appeared. "Thank you Aaron," Tasuku said, "for apologizing and for…everything."**

"**No problem, and like I said, I'm sorry for how it came out. You two seem very cool and I'd hate to fumble a possible friendship up with something like that misunderstanding."**

**Berry smiled and nodded, "and what's this about a waterbed?" she seemed interested to know.**

"**Don't ask him!" Ichigo chimed up not wanting to be teased again.**

**Masaya seemed to chuckle and Ichigo looked at him to which he responded, "Ichigo you are so funny."**

"**Masaya," she moped.**

**Masaya grabbed her hand, smiled and responded, "But that's one of the reasons I love you so much."**

**Ichigo's face turned BRIGHT red and she tried to hide her face any way she could responding shyly, "M-Masaya!!"**

"**Check out the love birds!!" Mint teased Ichigo.**

"**Mint!! That's enough!!" Ichigo complained as Masaya pulled her head into his chest to cover her face.**

"**Cute," Aaron chuckled and continued, "Well since it appears everything is back to about as normal as it'll get around here, where was I before the interruption?"**

"**You were talking about a bed made of water!!" Pudding responded.**

"**Uhhh Pudding I don't think he means that," Lettuce sheepishly laughed.**

"**How about you in general Aaron," Masaya asked as Ichigo turned her head slightly so she could at least see her face still incredibly flushed.**

"**Well, you're all aware I come from the 3****rd**** dimension which intersects ever other 2d dimension out there, I'm from the US and I actually don't speak Japanese when I talk to you. I speak English and it's translated into Japanese for your ears to understand and when you speak to me it's translated into English for me to understand."**

"**How does that work?" Berry asked.**

"**Well, to put it in terms you can understand because this is complicated, I have a universal translator built into me in a sense. If I've got either my watch or my armour, which I'll explain in a minute, on and I've asked my Central computer Windstrom to activate the translator. I don't always use it as I'm used to speaking English on a regular basis as most of the people I deal with anymore and for the life of me I don't know WHY things I tackle seem to have such a good grasp of the English language." Aaron scratched his head and said, "Of course I never could understand how monsters only spoke Japanese so fluently in mangas considering they've never been around the language." Aaron slowly stood up and stretched yawning.**

"**You look tired," Mint spoke.**

"**Yeah, time zone difference. It's about 4 in the morning where I'm from and I'm usually sleeping," he looked over at Pudding and chuckled, "in the bed made of water."**

"**Can you jump on the water bed?" Pudding asked curiously.**

"**No you can't jump on the water bed or you'll break the bladder," Aaron laughed heartily.**

"**A bed of water does sound like it'd be peaceful to lie on," Lettuce chimed in.**

"**You should show us the bed of water!!" Pudding said enthusiastically.**

"**I will, eventually, and I know I said I'd explain everything but can I please go home and get a few hours of sleep?"**

"**I don't see any problems with that," Keiichiro said from the kitchen, "and don't worry I've made Ryou aware that you would be leaving soon most likely."**

"**Kei you seriously kick ass. Always prepared. I love it."**

**Keiichiro smiled and replied, "Thank you."**

"**Now considering the time difference and everything…and considering the fact I forgot you all have school tomorrow…err…yeah tomorrow. I'll make sure I sleep quite a bit so that I can stay up late…err…be here when it is early in the morning," Aaron's fatigue was kicking in as he was having trouble saying what he wanted. Eventually he shook his head and asked Keiichiro, "Can you just have Ryou contact me tomorrow?"**

**Keiichiro bowed, "Of course, have a nice evening."**

"**You all as well, night!"**

**Everyone said goodnight to Aaron and he opened a portal back to his house and stepped through. The portal closed and Ryou appeared from the kitchen stating, "We'll meet back here tomorrow after you get done with classes. Till then you all have the rest of the day off." Ryou walked back through the kitchen and down the stairs continuing with his research. Keiichiro followed after him as it was usual for him to help in research endeavors of this magnitude.**

"**So! Ichigo! Are we still going to hang out like we planned?" Berry asked.**

"**Of course," Ichigo responded cheerfully.**

"**Going on a double date, Ichigo?" Mint sarcastically teased her, "Oh what I wouldn't give to be in love," she quickly attached herself to Zakuro, "Don't you agree Zakuro-nee-sama?"**

**Berry, Tasuku, Ichigo and Masaya quickly left the café before anything else weird decided to happen and delay their date plans any further. They all decided to head to the park and just relax considering everything they'd been through. A nice spot under a tree was picked out and they chatted amongst each other. After an hour or so Ichigo looked up at the sky as it appeared the sun was setting or was in the process of setting. "So just like that we can't become Mew Mews anymore…"Ichigo sounded depressed.**

"**Don't worry! I'm sure Ryou will figure a way out!!" Berry tried to cheer her up.**

"**She's right Ichigo, besides, we'll protect you if anything happens," Masaya smiled at her.**

"**Masaya…" Ichigo could feel her face flushing.**

"**Yeah don't you worry either Berry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you either!" Tasuku hugged her tightly.**

**Berry could feel her face getting flush as well. Masaya and Ichigo slowly kissed each other and Berry looked at Tasuku as if she was asking for one as well. Tasuku's face fell a little flush and he slowly moved his head in and kissed Berry gently as well. "You'll make sure nothing…happens to me?" Berry asked Tasuku softly.**

"**You have my word I stake my life on it. With all my heart, and all my love for you, I will protect you Berry."**

**Masaya nodded, "And the same to you my little kitty," he jingled Ichigo's bell.**

**The sun set on the two couples as they kissed their respective others gently once more praying for nothing more than a quick end to this new nightmare.**

**The next day…**

**The café was finally closing down as nighttime had rolled around. Aaron had yet to show and Ryou had called him two or three times without as much as a response or a hi from him. "So much for giving him a call," Ryou shook his head as he finished cleaning up the last of the tables. "Is everyone else done cleaning?"**

**The rest of the girls appearing in their maid outfits symbolic of the fact they had worked let Ryou know they were almost finished with their part of the cleaning. "I have finished my analysis of the DNA sample you had asked about Ryou," Keiichiro appeared from the basement lab.**

"**So who or what is he really?"**

"**He's a full blooded human, just like you or me. He contains no extra ordinary DNA strands nothing out of the ordinary."**

**Ryou thought for a second and responded, "Thank you Keiichiro."**

**Ichigo wiped the sweat from her brow and said, "It was such a busy day today, I'm just glad it's over."**

"**No kidding," Berry sighed finally getting a breather.**

"**Has anyone heard from Aaron yet?" Lettuce asked.**

**Ichigo shook her head, "Nothing it would appear."**

"**Ichigo? You there?" Aaron's voice was heard.**

"**Huh? Aaron?" Ichigo looked around.**

"**Ichigo if you can hear me tell Ryou to change the carrier frequency on his transmitter down by .2 hertz. I can't explain what's going on right now because my signal is going to be jammed s-…" static was heard as it appeared the transmission was cut off. Ichigo's lil Masha unit started going crazy and it started spitting out information at a rapid rate.**

"**Masha!" Ichigo stepped back as it continued to spew out mounds of data. "W-What's Masha doing?"**

**Ryou grabbed the Masha unit as well as the continuing amount of information being spit out and took it down stairs to study. As the Masha unit continued to spew out information Ryou changed the frequency on his transmitter down by .2 hertz and placed it on his head trying to communicate, "Aaron? Aaron where are y-"**

"**You're a fool to think you can really take me out," a voice spoke faintly like it was distant from the communicator.**

"**You're a bigger fool to think I can't," it sounded like Aaron's voice.**

"**If I'm not mistaken I'm the one about to absorb someone you can't stop."**

**Aaron chuckled, "You really are overconfident. I guess you have developed a personality instead of just being a mindless killing machine."**

"**Oh…what…power!! Incredible!! Who could have thought such a small piece of DNA contained such…STRENGTH!!" A bunch of strange explosive sounds could be heard and then static once more. Ryou took the transmitter off and looked at some of the data now that Masha no longer was spitting it out at an insane rate. Something caught his eye that he seemed to recognize and his breath shortened.**

**He checked something on his computer and thought, "I hope that this isn't what I fear." He pushed one more button and up on the screen appeared the very thing that sent shivers down his spine. "I-Impossible, he's dead."**

"**AARON!!" Ichigo screamed as Ryou heard a loud crash upstairs. He dashed back upstairs to see Aaron torn up pretty badly in his regular clothes blood seeping out from multiple wounds.**

"**I'll grab the bandages and first aid kit," Keiichiro rushed upstairs as Aaron grit his teeth looking at Ryou who stood there looking at him.**

"**We…uhnnnn…we have a problem," Aaron grit out fighting the pain.**

"**What happened?!" Ichigo asked as Aaron tried to lift his head up to see her face.**

"**He-he's back…"**

"**Who?!"**

"**Deep Blue," Ryou responded coldly.**


	4. From Bad to Worse

Out of This World – From Bad to Worse

**Out of This World – From Bad to Worse**

"**B-b-but…how?" Ichigo could feel her skin shiver, "He was destroyed already!! I saw…I saw Masaya…I saw Masaya die…killing Deep Blue…I remember watching Masaya unleash the Mew Aqua when he killed Deep Blue."**

**Aaron clinched his teeth and responded his wounds oozing badly still, "The ghost…it, I mean he, found a strand of DNA from Deep Blue somehow, and he absorbed it."**

"**But how does that mean Deep Blue is back?!" Mint seemed confused.**

**Keiichiro came back down with a first aid kit and Aaron quickly took his shirt off without thinking exposing the scars on his body. "Thanks Kei…" Aaron chuckled as he slumped into a chair trying to relax.**

"**This is just to stop the bleeding, I won't know if you have any internal injuries until I get an X-Ray," Kei replied as he quickly started to apply aid.**

"**Aaron…how long…have you been fighting?" Lettuce finally asked her voice trembling.**

**Aaron suddenly realized the scars on his body were exposed and he said keeping his back to the girls, "A long time…a very long time."**

"**But he's still alive so he must be tough!" Pudding's ever cheery tone chimed in.**

**Aaron chuckled and shook his head, "Ever the optimist Pudding, I love it."**

"**I know this isn't the time to ask Aaron, "Ryou spoke, "but do you have anything as to why Deep Blue suddenly is alive once more? What about all this data as well? Did you find something?"**

"**Yeah, the reason I was late was because Windstrom picked up a faint ghost signature somewhere on a remote island about 50 miles outside of Japan in International waters. It appears that there was some sort of base on that island that has been abandoned. From what it looked like and faint signatures I picked up it appeared to be where your old friends were hiding during the initial war."**

"**Old friends?"**

"**Kisu, Pie, and Tart."**

"**Kisu…" Ichigo remembered the alien that had a mad crush on her.**

"**That's not the worst of it though; there was a chamber that descended down about 2 miles so to be shielded from all know scanning methods. Down there I found traces of DNA that belonged…to Deep Blue."**

"**That data I've sent you will explain most everything I found in that base as well as other information about the very brief scan I had on Deep Blue before…well basically I got my ass kicked."**

"**Wha-!?" Berry seemed shocked, "but how easily you took care of that ghost the first time around and that giant lizard!?**

"**I can explain that as well, but first…I seriously need to heal." Keiichiro finished the last of the bandages and Aaron looked like a half mummy. "Thanks Kei," he smiled somewhat painfully.**

**Keiichiro smiled and responded kindly, "you are quite welcome Aaron."**

**Aaron turned around and put his shirt back on stating, "I'm sorry for my tardiness as well as getting you all involved in this mess. I…know how this must feel knowing that the very thing that tried to kill everyone once before is now back and stronger than ever-."**

"**Masaya…"Ichigo said softly.**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**Masaya…" Ichigo could feel her eyes well up with tears, "Masaya can't turn back into Deep Blue!!"**

"**Errr…"**

"**Now look what you've done!" Mint chided Aaron before consoling her friend.**

**The doors to the café opened and ironically Masaya appeared. "Afternoon-," he spied Aaron in bandages. "What happened?!"**

**Ichigo looked up in tears and whispered, "Masaya?!" she blinked a few times before she ran over yelling, "Masaya!!" She hugged his tightly sobbing loudly.**

**Masaya gently stroked her hair as she cried and then looked over at Aaron angered before he asked, the anger in his voice, "What did you do to her this time?"**

"**It appears Deep Blue is back," Ryou answered for him.**

"**I'm going to guess Ichigo might have thought you'd turned back into that thing again."**

"**Deep Blue…" Masaya's eyes grew wide with fear.**

"**I think you should get back to work on finding out how to unblock that DNA negation or whatever you've called it that's blocking their Red Data DNA. I'll need all the help I can get…and fast now that Deep Blue is back."**

"**Spectral presence detected," Windstrom spoke suddenly blaring the alarm.**

"**I figured as much," Aaron said clutching his ribs and buckling over as he attempted to move forward.**

"**You're not well enough!!" Berry helped him back up, "You'll die if you try to fight him again!"**

"**Better me than everyone else…" Aaron said coldly, "Besides who else is going to fight it? You're all unable to transform and there's no one else to fight."**

"**What about your injuries?!" Lettuce was concerned.**

"**I've been through worse."**

"**If you die who will I show my new tricks too?!" Pudding chirped.**

**Aaron chuckled, "Don't worry Pudding, I have no intention of dying, and make sure you have a new one ready for me once I take care of this bastard."**

**Pudding nodded approvingly, "You bet!"**

**Zakuro looked at him and after a few seconds nodded saying softly, "Good luck."**

"**Windstrom," Aaron said, "I want you to upload all data from the previous battle into my visor and find a weakness in his defenses."**

"**Affirmative, upload commencing…upload complete."**

**Aaron took a deep breath and looked over at Berry, "You might want to stand back little bunny, cause I'm about to power up."**

**Berry blushed a little and moved back a bit, "O-Of course."**

**Aaron clinched his fist and then relaxed it. Then suddenly he thrust his right arm into the air palm open and facing up screaming, "MetaSigma, EXTREME!!"**

**A blinding light hit and everyone shielded their eyes. When they looked again Aaron wore the Navy suit of armour they had originally met him in. He went down on one knee again almost instantly and growled a little as he forced his body back up to a vertical base. "Aaron…"**

"**Don't call me Aaron like this, my name is…MetaSigma."**

"**Meta…Sigma…"**

"**That's a cool trick!" Pudding seemed to check him out up close, "teach me how to do that!"**

"**Pudding," Lettuce pulled her away slowly, "I don't think it's something he can just 'teach you.'"**

"**Yeah. Sorry about that Pudding, this is my shtick. You all have your Mew Mew abilities, and I have my own."**

"**Spectral presence has increased by 25 percent," Windstrom stated.**

"**He's feeding…" Meta thought, "Most likely being protected by Deep Blue." Meta looked over at Ryou and said, "Go back to studying that data I sent to you, maybe you'll find something that'll explain how to reverse the effects of the block. I'll…hold them off as long as I can. God be with me…"**

"**Be careful!" Berry yelled as Meta opened the doors and dashed off to battle once more. Berry was hugged warmly and surprised by it, "Tasuku?"**

**Her boyfriend whispered to her, "He'll be fine, just trust in his ability, like I trust in yours."**

**Berry blushed and nodded, "Yes…"**

**The location of the attack…**

**The place was barren as bustling people were no more…it was like a ghost town as the winds blew by as the only thing piercing the silence. The ghost appeared to be patting his stomach as if having just finished a feast. "Ohhhhhhh MY that was good!"**

"**Master, it appears that our little…friend is coming back. Should I engage him?" Deep Blue spoke.**

"**I'm going to have a nap after this wonderful meal…I should be awake in a couple of days. Go right ahead and play with him, but be aware that he's not as weak as he was the first time you two fought. He's already grown stronger so be careful and if you have any problems go back to the deep volcanic base ok?"**

**Deep Blue bowed, "Of course master."**

**The ghost disappeared leaving Deep Blue waiting as Meta closed in quickly. Deep Blue went into a meditative state as if focusing his energies before the battle. After a few minutes a voice was heard, "HEY, BLUE!! You ready for a revenge butt kicking?!"  
Deep Blue slowly opened his eyes no change in his expression to which he responded, "You aren't even of this world, and therefore you must be expelled, like a virus from the body."**

"**Ohhhhh, good banter!!" Meta chuckled a somewhat evil smile pierced his lips and finished, "why is it monsters suck at banter these days and then the dead ones always seem to deliver the best lines!?"**

**Deep Blue made no response and ignited his energy blade, "Prepare to die…virus upon this world."**

**Meta ignited his energy saber and responded, "Let's dance Blue boy." Energy clashed with energy and sparks flew as the two combatants locked up right away engaging in a series of close range strikes and ending with a deadlock. "Hmmm, not bad," Meta jeered at his opponent.**

"**You possess a sword skill that is adequate for a guard," Deep Blue continued very monotonous, "so I will end this quickly and be on my way."**

"**So full of yourself I see," Meta chuckled, "Ok then, try THIS." Meta broke away from the dead lock and threw out a series of strikes that Deep Blue dodged quickly. The last strike though grazed Deep Blue's left hand opening a wound, but instead of bleeding it started to release what appeared to be spiritual energy.**

"**I see," Deep Blue's dark gaze held despite the cut, "You do have a hidden power that I can't see. It is unfortunate that despite the fun I have had, I must end this fight now. I grow tired of looking at a virus upon this world."**

"**Blah blah blah! What is up with this virus upon the world crap!"**

**Deep Blue moved so quickly Meta lost sight of him for a moment before he reacted and turned around blocking a quick strike from behind. "Your struggle will be for naught. You will die."**

"**Says the guy who isn't even…real!" Meta grunted struggling to push back the blade.**

"**Die…virus," Deep Blue removed one of his hands from his energy blade and charged up a blast and pushed it against Meta's chest in a under arm swooping motion. The blast fried Meta and he screamed in agony before being thrown to the ground impacting with a large THUD. He lay there motionless his body smoking from the impact at point blank range. "Virus neutralized," Deep Blue disappeared back to the course specified by the ghost. A brisk wind blew by as silence sounded once more signs of a battle strewn across the ground. Several minutes passed before a slight twitch showed from the crater. A few minutes later the ground shifted slightly as a hand shifted, and then an arm. Finally a few minutes later a voice was heard weakly stating, "W…Wind…Wind…strom, activate s-s…savoir…" Meta's voice went silent and the brisk wind blew again. A few moments later the impact crater was empty and Meta was no longer there.**

**The next day…**

**No word was heard from Meta. The site where he had fought was thoroughly searched by Ichigo and her crew but they could not find any sign of Meta or what happened to him. They feared the worst after seeing the impact crater, but noticed that if he had died, chances are there would have been a body. That left only one question. What happened to Meta? "Have you found anything?" Lettuce appeared in the base as Ryou continued his work.**

"**Hmmm? Oh, hey Lettuce," Ryou appeared to be exceedingly tired his eyes bloodshot as if he had not had any sleep in quite a well.**

"**I brought you some coffee," Lettuce smiled setting the cup down next to Ryou.**

"**Thanks…"**

"**Ryou, are you ok? You sound tired."**

"**I'm…fine. I just didn't get any sleep last night."**

"**What?! You shouldn't stay up all night!"**

**Ryou shook his head and chuckled, "Thanks for your concern Lettuce, but I've spent many a sleepless night doing stuff like this. I'm the only one who can do anything about everything that's going on now. It's like this is my punishment for getting all of you involved so long ago."**

**Lettuce stuttered a little, "Ummm, you know…Ryou…uhmmm. I…don't consider it a punishment with me becoming a Mew Mew and all. I mean if it wasn't for all that happening I'm sure I'd still be treated so poorly by my old friends. I wouldn't have ever met Ichigo and all the other girls," her face turned red slightly as she finished, "And…uhmmm…I ummm…I never would have met…you at all."**

**Ryou looked down at the coffee and slowly took a sip of it, "Thank you…Lettuce this is some really good coffee."**

**Lettuce smiled and nodded, "Thank you! I uh…made it myself."**

**Ryou smiled and set the cup back down, "If I run out, I'll have to ask for some more then."**

**Lettuce bowed and responded, "I'll leave you to your work then, if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." Lettuce slowly walked back up the stairs into the café her heart thumping in her chest and she relaxed a little more.**

"**Lettuce!" Ichigo surprised her as Lettuce flailed and dropped her waitress trey. "Errrr…you ok Lettuce? You look like you were spacing out or something."**

"**I-I-It's n-n-n-n-nothing!" Lettuce stammered out her face turning bright red.**

"**Oh…" Ichigo responded a little down.  
Lettuce recovered and said smiling, "Ryou still hasn't found anything out yet, but I'm sure he'll figure out what happened to Aaron soon."**

**Ichigo nodded and shook her head trying to snap out of her funk, "Yeah, Ryou's always been good at stuff like that. What am I worrying about!?" She made a half-hearted laugh.**

"**Ichigo can you take this to table 5?" Keiichiro asked as he put the finishing touches on a nice, fresh piece of cake.**

"**Sure!" Ichigo scooped up the cake carefully and headed out to the floor.**

"**Keiichiro," Lettuce asked, "Ummmm…thank you for teaching me that recipe."**

**Keiichiro smiled and nodded, "I'm glad to be of help."**

"**Lettuce we could use your help out here!" Mint said as she served something to another guest.**

"**Coming!" Lettuce walked out of the kitchen and onto the floor.**

**Keiichiro looked over at the stairs leading to the base and could hear the clacking of computer keys still. He turned back around not worrying about it and continued on with the dishes.**

**Ryou took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes the effects of lack of sleep starting to wear on him a bit. He had a headache from the strain on his eyes and he shook his head to try to keep awake. He was no closer to finding out how to remove the DNA block nor what happened or where Aaron went. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack with what limited information he had on both as it was. He took a deep breath and took another sip of the coffee that Lettuce had made for him. It was slightly sweetened just the way he liked it. He looked into the cup remembering everything that had happened with Deep Blue before and hoped that something bad wouldn't happen this time around. He shook his head shaking out any such unproductive thoughts and put his glasses back on. No sooner had he done this when he got an incoming transmission. He put on his transmitter and picked up, "This is Ryou, who am I talking to?"**

"**I am the Windstrom Central Computer informing you that Aaron is alive and recovering in his healing waters chamber. He should be out within a few hours and he asked me to relay this message to you," Windstrom responded.**

**The message started, "Hey Ryou…I want you to know I'll be ok. I'm just recovering right now and I should be done within a few hours. I will contact you then and I'll explain everything that's happening as well as all the other data I forwarded to you the other day. Tell the girls to be ready because this is going to be a long night and I'm sure some of them are going to be tired in the morning. Let them know as well…that I'm sorry to have worried them, and that I appreciate their concern. See you soon," The transmission ended.**

"**Transmission ended," Windstrom severed the transmission link and Ryou took off the transmitter breathing a sigh of relief. He sipped on the coffee one more time and slowly got up heading up stairs to tell everyone the good news.**

**A couple hours later…**

**The café was just finishing up the closing down cleaning as it was already late. As usual it had been another day packed full of school kids, girls in particular who couldn't get enough of the incredible sweets that were made. Once Ryou has broken the news to everyone that Aaron was ok and would be joining them in a couple of hours it seemed to give them new legs. "Do you think he got rid of Deep Blue?" Berry asked Ichigo as they finished putting chairs on the tables.**

**Ichigo shrugged unsure, "I have no idea. The impact crater could have been Deep Blue dying; it could have been a lot of things. I guess we'll find out once we see Aaron again."**

"**Man…I just feel so helpless having to let Aaron go at it alone," Berry sighed, "I guess it's funny how I used to complain about worrying about everyone else because I was a Mew Mew and how I couldn't let anyone close and now, that I can't become one anymore. I feel so helpless because I know I can do something."**

"**I'm sure Ryou will figure it out Berry," Ichigo smiled, "And besides I'm just as anxious to get back to protecting the people I love so much."**

**Berry and Ichigo chuckled thinking about their boyfriends as they finished setting chairs on the tables. "Pudding can you please finish mopping up this area?" Lettuce asked as she carried the last of the dishes from the lobby into the kitchen for Keiichiro to wash. Pudding rolled over on a ball and cleaned up the area while she hummed an upbeat tune, while Mint finished sweeping the stairs leading upstairs.**

"**How do you think he'll be?" Mint asked Zakuro who was rolling up the rest of the mats.**

**Zakuro quietly thought for a moment before responding rarely, "No idea."**

**Mint sighed and thought, "So much for pleasant conversation and Zakuro-nee-sama is even less talkative than usual."**

"**Oh, where is Tasuku by the way Berry?" Ichigo had meant to ask as he wasn't with Berry today as usual.**

"**Hmmm? Oh, he asked for the day off. He didn't really give me a reason but he said that he'd stop by later and say hi."**

"**Maybe he's studying for something important?"**

**Berry chuckled and blushed slightly, "Tasuku never was the studying type Ichigo, but you might be right. He's changed a bit over the last couple of years, but it's only made me love him more."**

**Ichigo chuckled and whispered to her, "Masaya and I enjoyed going on a double date with you and Tasuku the other day. You should join us again sometime."**

**Berry nodded and whispered back, "I'll let Tasuku know as well."**

**The doors to the café opened and Tasuku appeared a massive grin on his face. "Hey Berry!" he rushed over and gave her a huge hug.**

"**Tasuku!! I'm working right now!" she yelled at him as her face flushed red.**

**Ichigo chuckled at the sight and said, "Oh come on now Berry, I'd be glad to see him if I were you."**

**Tasuku laughed and said, "Berry did you forget that yesterday was your birthday?"**

**Berry suddenly remembered and went, "OH MY GOD THAT'S RIGHT!!"**

**Ichigo squealed and said, "We need to throw you a party!"**

**Tasuku's big grin responded, "I already planned ahead for that! I have all sorts of things coming to the café here soon."**

**Berry's face went flush and she said, "B-b-b-but what is Ryou going to think!?"**

"**I think it'll be fine, since he already cleared it with me," Ryou appeared, "and since we're all trying to relax considering the situation a party is an excellent idea."**

"**Besides, you're with all your friends aren't you? So everything is perfect!" Tasuku hugged her again tightly.**

**Berry replied embarrassed, "T-thank you everyone."**

"**Yay!! A party! I'll provide the entertainment!" Pudding said balancing a plate on a thin stick.**

"**And I've already prepared a lovely cake for the occasion," Keiichiro responded with a smile having finished the dishes it appeared.**

"**See Berry?" Tasuku laughed, "I was preparing this for a while."**

"**Tasuku!" Berry blushed brightly and hugged him, "Thank you…" she whispered to him.**

**He hugged her back and responded, "No problem hun, I do it because I love you."**

**The decorations arrived soon after brought by Tasuku's mother who had gone shopping for them and she chuckled when she saw Berry, "I'm surprised Tasuku didn't let it slip to you," she said to Berry while the girls helped set everything up for the party.**

**Berry chuckled embarrassed and responded, "I had no idea!"**

"**Thanks again for the help mom," Tasuku smiled.**

"**Have you everyone, and make sure you get her home at a decent time young man!" Tasuku's mom chided him.**

"**Yes mother," he rolled his eyes in disbelief his mother just said that.**

**She chuckled and finished, "Happy birthday again Berry and have fun!" Tasuku's mother left the café and Tasuku sighed.**

"**Your mother is so funny Tasuku," Berry smiled and let out a light laugh.**

"**Don't remind me," Tasuku groaned.**

**Berry looked around making sure no one was looking and she quickly gave Tasuku a kiss on the cheek. She looked down and blushed saying, "That's for giving me this wonderful surprise."**

**Tasuku grinned widely and replied, "Trust me; the biggest surprise is yet to come." Berry looked at him confused and nodded still unsure as to what he had that was bigger than a surprise party.**

**Within minutes the café had been transformed into a party café complete with streamers, balloons, and the works. Glorious amounts of food were placed on a couple of tables and a giant triple layer birthday cake was brought out and placed on an adjacent table sixteen candles scattered around it. All the girls were still in their café maid costumes noise poppers in hand and the lights were dimmed slightly so that the candles glow would light the room. Once everything had been set they started to sing happy birthday.**

**Aaron was within seconds of arriving back into the café and took a deep breath. He exited on the other side when suddenly the girls let off the noise makers instantly scaring Aaron. He jumped and dove instinctively for cover right through the cake unknowing destroying the triple layer beauty. "WHAT THE?!" Berry screamed as she watched Aaron suddenly in his armour pointing his weapon around as if looking for something and cake covering all over him.**

"**AARON!!" Ichigo was in shock.**

**Aaron suddenly looked around and realized that he was in the café and that everyone was looking at him with a look of wide eyed amazement, and then he looked at the cake covering his body and took a small bite, "Uhhhhh…sorry? Look on the bright side! The cake tastes ok!"**

**There was silence for about half a minute as everyone just stared at Aaron covered in cake before Berry yelled out, "AARON!!"**

**Aaron grinned sheepishly before saying embarrassed, "I'm uhhh…kinda jumpy when something loud goes off suddenly like that."**

"**No I'm just so glad to see you!! We thought you were dead!!"**

**Everyone ran over excited to see him as he chuckled and again apologized due to bursting through the cake. Keiichiro chuckled and responded, "I'll just have to bring out another cake then and hopefully Aaron will enjoy a piece instead of destroying a piece."**

**Aaron chuckled and finished, "Yeah give me a second, I'm going to go and get this cake off me." He slowly got up and reopened a portal back to his home and finished, "I'll need maybe 10 to 15 minutes to shower and get this cake out of my hair so, uhhhh…don't start the party without me?"**

**He went through and the portal closed a collective sigh went off from the group and a sudden bout of laughter after finally realizing what had just transpired. Tasuku looked at Berry and sheepishly said, "That…wasn't the surprise I was talking about."**

**Berry continued to laugh and shook her head saying, "It's ok Tasuku, this birthday party is going to be one to remember I'm sure!"**

**The girls helped clean up the old cake as well as the floor where Aaron had landed after diving through the cake and before they knew it Aaron was back his hair still wet from the shower and he appeared much more refreshed. This time around he came out and recognized that there were streamers and balloons as well as other party decorations strung about and he asked, "So who's birthday is it?"**

"**It's Berry's sixteenth birthday," Mint said, "but sadly you ruined that wonderfully delicious looking triple layer cake."**

"**Yeah I said I was sorry," Aaron put his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly again.**

"**Not to worry, for I cake with a backup plan," Keiichiro appeared with another cake that wasn't NEARLY as big as the first but was big enough to feed the entire group.**

"**And since Aaron…killed the first celebration, how about we sing happy birthday to her again?" Tasuku said.**

**Everyone agreed and again the lights were dimmed allowing the glow of the candles to illuminate the room properly. Everyone started singing, "Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday to Berry! Happy birthday to you!!" She blew out the candles in one breath and everyone clapped as the lights came back on fully.**

"**Entertainment time!" Pudding started balancing on her ball while spinning a plate with cake on it on a thin stick.**

**Aaron chuckled and said, "Well I'm going to let you girls enjoy Berry's birthday party for a bit. I need to speak with Ryou alone so Ryou if you'll come with me."**

"**You won't be too long will you?" Berry asked.**

"**It's your birthday party, I'd hate to miss too much of it," he winked and gave a thumb up.**

**Aaron and Ryou moved through the kitchen allowing the girls to enjoy Berry's party more. Once they had gone down the stairs Aaron's expression turned from good to bad. "We have a problem," Aaron explained, "While we're aware Deep Blue has been revived…he's not the Deep Blue you remember. He's like a mindless doppelganger whose power is about 4 or 5 times as strong as what his original physical form was. This thing is made out of pure energy, and it's even more ruthless than when it was residing within Masaya's body."**

"**So what are you saying? You're aware it's quite powerful, but?"**

**Aaron sighed hesitant to finish, "Right now I'm not sure I can kill Deep Blue, the ghost is far weaker than Deep Blue that much I do know after the research I completed showed what it is we're really battling. Honestly…right now the Mew Mews are the only way I'll stand a chance of killing Deep Blue, until then I'll be lucky to keep him at bay. Hopefully all the data I've collected will expose some kind of weakness he has, but thus far I'm no closer to forming a plan than I was the first time I fought him."**

"**That is a problem."**

"**It gets worse…I can't find either of them on any scans. Either they've found something that masks their presence or they've found a way to escape this realm and that is the LAST thing we need that ghost doing is finding a way out of here."**


	5. The DNA Ghost

Out of This World – The DNA Ghost

**Out of This World – The DNA Ghost**

"**Exactly what is that ghost?" Ryou asked. I'm not entirely sure I understood the data you sent me. It talks of a project that seems similar to the Mew Mew Project but I'm not sure I understand its undertaking or for that matter how it all works."**

"**I'll explain everything…to everyone…after the party."**

**Ryou nodded as Lettuce appeared coming down the stairs inquiring, "We're all wondering how much longer you two will be."**

**Aaron turned around changing his expression and stating, "We were just on our way back up."**

**Lettuce looked at Ryou more directly and he agreed, "Sorry for taking so long on such a special occasion, but we are on the way up."**

**Lettuce nodded and bowed, "I'll let everyone know then." She went back up the stairs as Aaron sighed and looked back over at Ryou.**

"**Anything on how to re-activate the DNA in their bodies?" Aaron asked.**

**Ryou shook his head, "No closer to finding a solution."**

**Aaron blew out a breath and started walking over toward the stairs before saying, "Maybe we'll find something in that data I've sent you over. I haven't had a chance to look at it all, but with what I've read…so far, it might be possible to reactivate the DNA. It's only a theory…but I'll explain it later."**

**Aaron walked back upstairs to see Pudding doing more insane tricks and the laid back atmosphere allowing everyone to converse as normal. It appeared that even Masaya had shown up while they were downstairs and responded, "Aaron! You're alive!"**

**Aaron laughed, "Yeah, sorry to have worried you, and I'm sorry you all were worried about me, but I'm back to a hundred percent. So have fun everyone and I'll explain everything after the party."**

**Ryou appeared back upstairs and appeared to say something to Keiichiro before heading over conversing amongst everyone. After a few moments Windstrom alerted, "You have an incoming transmission Aaron on urgent priority."**

"**Give me a few seconds everyone I need to take this."**

**Aaron walked over to the entrance of the café and said, "Deactivate Universal translator."**

"**Translator no longer online," Windstrom responded.**

"**Who am I talking too?" Aaron asked.**

"**Your brother."  
"Oh! Audio only I assume?"**

"**Affirmative."**

"**Put him through."**

"**Hello?" a voice came through.**

"**What's up bro?"**

"**Hey, nothing much just at home chillin."**

"**Right on, Oh yeah happy belated birthday bro, I'm sorry I've been so busy with my business lately that I never got a chance to say anything."**

"**Ahh no worries, and thanks. Mom wanted me to know if you were going to have dinner with us over the next week."**

"**Uhhhh sorry man I know for a fact I got business going over the next week. Here's what I'll do though. I'll try to find some time and invite you over one night for dinner, how does that sound?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Cool man, hey I hate to cut this short but I have a few things I need to finish up and it's already late. I'll give you a call sometime ok?"**

"**Aright, late."**

"**Lata bro." The call hung up and Aaron made a deep sigh shaking his head, "God I hate lying to them sometimes."**

**Ichigo and Masaya came over and Ichigo asked, "Aaron-chan, daizyobuu?"**

**Aaron held up a finger to signify one moment and said, "Activate Universal Translator."**

"**Universal Translator is now online."**

**Aaron responded, "Ok sorry about that I had the translator offline."**

"**Oh it's no problem, I asked if you're doing ok."  
"Hmmm? Errr yeah I'm fine. I was just talking with my brother is all."**

"**You have a brother?"**

"**Yeah, I have a younger brother and a younger sister…annnnnnnnnd there is more but it's really…complicated to talk about so I just have a younger brother and a younger sister."**

"**I see. I've always wondered what it's like to have siblings."**

"**They can be your best friends…or your worst enemies," Aaron chuckled.**

"**I see."**

"**Oh yes, Masaya. Ummm, how do I put this…uhhh…can you tell me anything…about Deep Blue at all? I mean…I don't want to put you on the spot but…right now I need to know everything that I can about him. It might be the only way to confront him." Masaya's relaxed look turned very serious as if he had no desire to talk about such a thing and Aaron instantly responded, "Yeah…its ok, I'm sure I'll figure something out." He walked back over to the table with all the food and started putting things on a plate.**

**Ichigo looked at Masaya and asked, "Masaya, is…everything ok?"**

"**The reason I don't want to tell him…is because I'm worried, that you'll get hurt again if I do."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I just get this feeling that if I tell him anything…that you're going to get hurt somehow."**

"**How? If you tell him then…he'll be able to help other people out. He'll be able to save others."**

"**And if I do tell him…I'm worried that my decision to help out is going to cause trouble or is going to come and harm you. I don't want you to come to any harm Ichigo. I knew he was going to ask and I also know that if I tell him anything, you're going to die…"**

**Ichigo was shocked by his words but responded, "Masaya…don't worry, and I won't die. I know everything will be fine, please trust me." Masaya pulled her close and sighed.**

**Masaya fought with his own mind, but knew he had to trust Ichigo and eventually nodded, "I'll tell him later."**

"**Thank you, Masaya," Ichigo kissed him.**

**Eventually they made their way back over to the rest of the group and rejoined the festivities. Time went by and slowly the party began to wear down, and considering they still have classes in the morning, Tasuku realized that it was time to head for home. "You can't stay any longer?" Berry almost seemed to complain about him leaving.**

"**Nope," he said with a wink and a grin, "I know you all have things you need to discuss and besides, I have homework to do still."**

**Berry seemed to puff her mouth up but nodded with a sigh, "You're right."**

"**At least walk to the door with me will ya?" Tasuku teased her.**

**They held hands and walked over to the door, "Berry, we'll be heading down to start the meeting. We'll see you down there," Aaron winked at her.**

**Quickly Aaron shooed everyone into the kitchen and down the stairs giving Berry and Tasuku time to be alone. "Uhhh…thank you Tasuku," Berry was blushing.**

"**It's not a problem Berry," Tasuku was a little embarrassed as well. "OH! Before I forget," he pulled out a little box and handed it to Berry.**

**Berry blushed even harder and looked at Tasuku, "Tasuku?"**

"**Open it," he smiled at her.**

**Slowly she opened it and inside was a ring. It had a little bunny head with a small diamond for the nose. "T-Tasuku?" her breathing was labored and her face was so red it looked like a balloon.**

"**Not now, but here…once we graduate from High School…I was wondering if…if you'd marry me," Tasuku tried to say as smoothly as possible.**

**Berry was on the verge of tears totally speechless at the ring and proposal in front of her and she looked at Tasuku again unable to speak. "I…I…"**

**Tasuku tilted his head slightly the same smile on his face, "Maybe…" he grabbed one of the balloons and untied it sucking some helium from it and saying again, "Berry Shirayuki will you marry me?"**

**Berry couldn't help but laugh lightly tears falling from her eyes at the sound of Tasuku's voice so squeaky high. She grabbed the balloon from him and finished off the helium before finishing in an extremely high voice, "Yes, I will!" she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a very deep kiss tears still streaming from her eyes. The kiss lasted for a few more moments as Berry did not want to let Tasuku go, but eventually she knew that she was needed downstairs. She kissed Tasuku a few more times and spoke softly, "Yes…I will." She chuckled and meant to say, "I have to go downstairs."**

**Tasuku nodded, "I know hun, and I'm glad you said yes. That ring cost a fortune," he chuckled.**

"**Tasuku…" Berry chuckled and fake punched him, "Thank you…this has been the best birthday ever."**

"**I love you Berry," he embraced her once more and held her close to him. She started to cry again so overjoyed and Tasuku gently caressed her hair. After a few more moments he whispered to her, "Hun, you need to get downstairs. You have a mission to do, and I'll be here for you when you're done."**

**Berry nodded as the tears stained Tasuku's shirt, "Y-Yes. I uhhh…yeah I should go take care of my business downstairs."**

**Tasuku chuckled and said, "You're so funny Berry."**

**Tasuku opened the door to the café and waved to Berry who stood there tears still on her face and a smile on her face. "Good night, Tasuku…I love you."**

**Tasuku smiled and nodded, "I'll see you soon sweetheart."**

**The door to the café shut and Berry stood there smiling and crying happily for a few more moments when a voice behind her spoke up, "Congrats."**

**Berry turned around quickly her face beating red again and her heart thumping madly from being shocked. "WAH?!"**

**Aaron chuckled and said, "Sorry, I had to use the restroom and I only caught the last part, but from what it sounds like…I'm wondering…did he propose or something?"**

**Berry flipped out flailing and she blurted out randomly, "Errr no, I mean yes, I mean ahhh!!"**

**Aaron was surprised by her sudden burst and responded, "Woah, woah, woah calm down there Berry! It's ok! I'm just happy for you!"**

**Berry shook her head snapping out of her random blathering and said, "Can we please keep this secret from everyone else until all of this is over? I…don't want to make it a distraction from everyone."**

**Aaron looked back into the kitchen and back at Berry and nodded, "Yeah…you can tell them when you're ready, but I'm sure they'd be more excited for you than consider it a distraction."**

"**Thank you," Berry bowed and quickly scurried past Aaron down the stairs.**

**Aaron sighed and remembered when he proposed to Schala and how she reacted drawing a chuckle. "She was just blabbering about. It was so cute…" he thought. Suddenly he remembered the reason he needed to come upstairs in the first place hit him and he rushed up the stairs to the restroom vowing never to drink that much water again in one sitting.**

**After a nice system flush Aaron returned to the basement where everyone was waiting. "Sorry about that delay everyone, but now it's time we get down to business."**

"**First off…the reason I took so long yesterday was because of the fact I was studying the data Windstrom had found after completing his search for information about our enemy. In another zone many hundreds of years ago there was a war that went on and a secret military project called Walking Sheet. Apparently they were taking soldiers and trying to manipulate their DNA so that they could become the ultimate troops that could kill their host and then absorb their DNA thereby taking on the form of any DNA they touched. A Mimic or Doppelganger if you will, they were also given the ability to phase in and out of reality similar to a ghost where if they went into a ghost state they were unfazed by standard weapons. This I've experienced first hand until I found where they were fazing out too in ghost form. Apparently the ghosting process puts a HUGE strain on their bodies' physical form however and they can't hold it for extended periods of time without resting for a period of time. There's another problem though. The project was shut down and only ten soldiers were successfully created. Half of the soldiers were killed in battle as it was an elite unit; two others are currently leading productive lives, while the other three are MIA. This ghost however appears to have mutated from the original programming of the project. He has the ability to stay within ghost form for insane periods of time as well as only need but a touch of someone to fully mimic them as well as create a shape using energy he's stored up. The amount of energy he needs however must depend on what it is he's trying to create. That would explain why he appeared weakened after he brought Deep Blue out."**

"**Wait he brought him out?" Ichigo seemed confused.**

"**Remember that lizard I fought earlier?"**

**Ichigo nodded and Aaron finished, "Basically after he found Deep Blue's DNA he used spiritual energy inside his body to re-animate a body for Deep Blue using the same process as the lizard. He's sucking the life from human beings and absorbing their entire DNA structure in the process to fuel his own ghost body as well as to generate clones of DNA structures he's absorbed at some point. Thus the reason he was able to recreate Deep Blue with but say a strand of hair." Aaron looked over at Masaya and finished, "And that's why I needed your help Masaya. The recreations are mindless zombies of their former selves but still contain the power they had prior as well as whatever insane ability the ghost has given to them. I need to know of ANYTHING you know about him that I don't. I have no idea how to even combat this thing let alone how I'm going to stop him if somehow he gains full consciousness."**

**Masaya sighed and looked at Ichigo who nodded at him. "Deep Blue is indeed a powerful being, but there is one thing he's weak against. When…I was…him I was able to see inside his mind. He has incredible foresight into what his opponent is going to do and he's able to react accordingly, but when he's unable to see what his opponent is able to do next his reactions are actually quite slow."**

"**So basically we have to keep his attention split multiple ways so he can't react to everything coming at him."**

"**Yes…" Masaya responded fearing what was about to come next.  
"So that means I'll have to use decoys to get a clean shot at him…"**

"**Don't you even THINK of using Ichigo as a decoy," Masaya growled at him.**

"**Masaya I know you're worried about Ichigo, but she's a big girl and I'm sure everything will be ok. Besides, I'm not going to just let her go running around without being a Mew Mew."**

"**Still-!" Masaya was interrupted as Ichigo put her hand over his mouth.**

"**I understand the danger Masaya, but we have to trust him. It won't end like it did last time. I promise you."**

**Masaya lowered his head and nodded slowly before he looked back up at Aaron and finished, "If anything happens to her Aaron, I promise you I will kill you."**

"**Masaya!" Ichigo responded in shock.**

**Aaron's expression turned serious and he shot back, "Done."**

"**Masaya-san, I'm sure Ichigo will be fine," Lettuce said trying to lower the tension level a little bit.**

"**Yeah! Aaron's really strong!" Pudding chirped in.**

"**He might be a little insensitive at times, but he is reliable," Mint agreed.**

**Zakuro nodded accordingly and spoke, "He's our only chance right now, and he's the only one who's had experience against any of this. We've done nothing for almost 3 years."**

**Aaron looked over at Zakuro and raised an eyebrow and responded, "No offense but I'm surprised you've spoken more than ten syllables in a sentence."**

"**Masaya…" Ichigo grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Don't worry, this is part of being a Mew Mew. I know there will be danger, but remember, I need you to trust in me and all of us. That includes Aaron as well."**

**Masaya nodded hesitating and Aaron finished, "Berry, do you have anything to say?"**

**Berry snapped out of her trance and shook her head, "Errr, uhhh…no, I know everything will be ok."**

"**Hey what's that on your finger Berry?" Pudding caught the glimpse of its shining glimmer.**

**Berry quickly hid it behind her other hand and her face turned red quickly responding, "N-Nothing!! I think you're just seeing things Pudding, Ahahahaha."**

**Pudding got a gleam in her eye and Berry's face turned even redder as Pudding slowly moved over toward her. "Reeeeeeeally?" Pudding teased her.**

"**YES! It's nothing!"**

**Aaron barked quickly, "Pudding! Let's focus on the issue at hand right now please."**

**Pudding jumped and slinked away, "Sorry."**

"**While I haven't had a chance to look at the entire layout of how the project happened, what processes were used, I do believe that we can reverse engineer a way to remove the block on the DNA within your own bodies. How I'm not entirely sure, but once Ryou and I have had a chance to check everything out I'm sure we'll find a way."**

"**You mean we'll be able to become Mew Mew's again?!" Berry seemed excited.**

"**This is the best chance as far as I can imagine right now," Aaron seemed unsure in his response.**

"**So what can we do to help in the meantime?" Lettuce asked.**

"**Stay out of their way I would imagine," Mint responded.**

"**Bluntly you could say that," Aaron responded, "but I'm sure that there are going to be things that we'll need from you. Aspirin for one from the strain we're going to be putting on ourselves."**

"**Wait you're not going to…" Ichigo asked.**

"**I don't know how long until the DNA ghost decides to attack again OR his minion Deep Blue. I can't spend time sleeping when that thing is out there and I have no way of doing anything about it in current conditions. If it was the ghost I'm sure I could relax a little, but Deep Blue is the thing I'm worried about. If he gains consciousness somehow and becomes aware of where he's at then we're going to be in a world of hurt." Aaron turned and looked over at Ryou and spoke, "Ryou if you need some coffee or an hour of sleep then go ahead, I can take care of things for a while. Just be aware I'm going to be incredibly cranky at some point."**

**Ryou rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "I'll be fine. I agree with you that we can't sleep while things are going on as they are."**

**Aaron chuckled, "Figured as much."  
"You all can head out now if you want," Ryou finished, "The meeting is over for tonight." Yawns were shown from the group and everyone slowly exited upstairs and out of the café. "Everyone was quite worried about you," Ryou explained as he continued his research.**

"**Like I said, I'm sorry to have worried everyone, but I'm just glad nothing happened while I was gone."**

**Ryou made a small soft grunt and continued on with his research.**

**The following evening…**

"**I brought you some tea Ryou…" Lettuce set the cup beside him. Ryou acted as if he didn't hear her and she responded again, "Ummmm…how is everything going?" Again there was no response from Ryou.**

**Lettuce looked a bit saddened and slowly started back toward the stairs. A portal opened and Aaron came back out bags starting to form under his eyes. "Evening Lettuce," he tried to smile in his sleepless condition.**

**Lettuce bowed and asked Aaron, "Has he been there all night?"**

**Aaron looked over and nodded, "Yeah he didn't sleep at all. Not that I did either but unless he caught a nap in the last 15 minutes no I don't believe he's moved from that spot at all."**

**Lettuce nodded slowly, "I see…" trying to perk up she said almost forced with a smile, "Well then I'll leave you two alone to continue your research."**

**Aaron grabbed her gently on her shoulder as she turned and started away and whispered in her ear, "I'll see if I can't get him to catch a few hours of sleep…for your sake."**

**Lettuce blushed slightly and nodded, "T-thank you."**

**Aaron watched as Lettuce went back upstairs and moved back over towards Ryou tapping him on the shoulder, "Hey Ryou, I think you need a break man." Ryou gave no response as he continued his work. Again he tapped him on the shoulder and a little louder spoke out, "Ryou."**

**Ryou snapped out of his trance and looked down finally noticing the cup of tea next to him and shook his head, "Sorry…"**

"**You might want to snag a few hours Ryou, I can already tell you're starting to slip up on stuff," Aaron pointed out a notice error in his work.**

"**It's not that bad," Ryou tried to play it off.**

"**It is bad Ryou," Aaron quickly replied raising his voice.**

**Ryou quickly rose up and knocked the tea cup off the area beside him as he rose and responded, "It's not bad and the more time I spend sleeping the worse off…" he spied the broken tea cup on the floor it's contents spilled all over and shook his head finally realizing he was slipping a little. "Sorry, you're right. I should take a nap…" Ryou slowly moved towards the stairs the bags under his eyes much more apparent than Aaron's.**

**After a few more minutes Aaron took a deep breath and reviewed all of Ryou's research making sure that there were no other miscalculations. After a couple of hours Aaron heard a voice behind him speak up, "its closing time and we're all going to head out." Aaron turned around and looked over to see Berry standing in the door way.**

"**Oh, sorry, Ryou's sleeping right now," Aaron chuckled, "but I'll see to it that he's told what's going on."**

**Berry nodded and responded, "Again…thank you for yesterday."**

**Aaron nodded, "Don't worry about it," he turned back toward the monitor and finished, "I'm just happy for you both. It's not everyday the man of your dreams proposes to you."**

**Berry's face flushed and she asked, "I uhhh…don't mean to pry, but uhhh, do you have someone you love?"**

**Aaron stopped typing and rubbed his eyes a small groan escaping as he turned back around toward Berry. He thought for a moment on how to respond to her question and finally spoke, "No, I don't…anymore."**

"**Anymore?"**

"**I…was engaged at one point."**

"**I'm sorry! I-I didn't know…"**

**Aaron shook his head, "Its fine Berry. I mean that was over 3 years ago."**

"**What happened to her?"**

"**She died…" his voice trailed off.**

"**I'm SOOOO Sorry!" Berry fretted feeling bad for asking, "I had no idea…"**

**Aaron cut her off and responded, "Don't worry about it Berry. I can't change the past and what's done is done. I'm happy for the memories I had with her and I'm not letting her hold me back. Believe me if she was alive today she'd kick my ass if I felt sorry for what happened. She was a no non-sense girl who didn't allow me to have pity."**

"**I…I see. I'm…glad you're doing so well without her."**

"**I've had a lot of support from her family and friends as well as my own friends back home, so it was a tough thing to move forward from, but I did and I'm a better man for it. Besides…she'd want me to move forward with my life."**

"**Do…you still carry a picture of her with you?"**

**Aaron shook his head, "No. I do have photos of her at home in my album with friends, but nothing where we're together alone. It would be unfair to anyone else I meet and fall in love with for them to see how I'm holding onto her so much. Not to mention they might feel like I'm comparing them to her when I'm not."**

"**Have you…met anyone else since then?"**

"**No, but truthfully I'm not worried. I mean I've always held the belief that there is someone for everyone out there. I don't know who, but I bet they're going to be just as incredible, if not more than my ex."**

"**What was her name?"**

"**Schala…"**

"**What a pretty name…"**

**Aaron chuckled, "I thought so too."**

"**Test complete…probability of DNA revival 95," Windstrom's cold computer voice broke the tender talk.**

"**Wait…95?! Hot damn I think we've found something…" Aaron turned back around and started computing information once more.**

"**95? Does that mean you've found a way to make us Mew Mews again?!" Berry's voice tingled with delight.**

"**It's a very high possibility from what this is telling me!" Aaron's voice boasted the same upbeat feeling.**

"**I should tell everyo…"**

**Aaron cut her off quickly, "Not yet."**

"**But if you've found something…"**

"**I've found a high chance, but I don't want to say yes to 95. If something happens within that 5 it could cause all sorts of problems and may only make things worse."**

"**But what if something happens and you need us?!"**

"**Trust me on this Berry…I know that I'll find a better way. Not to mention at the very least we have an understanding of how we can use this to reverse the process."**

**Berry nodded realizing his point and finished, "I…should get going. Make sure you get some sleep ok?"**

**Aaron chuckled, "I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern." Berry turned around to head upstairs and Aaron spoke out, "Oh, one more thing."**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**Don't tell anyone about our talk…about my ex please."**

**Berry nodded, "Your secret is safe with me."**

"**Thank you Berry, have a nice night."**

**Berry waved and headed upstairs as Aaron turned around and resumed his studying of information.**

**Next morning…**

**Ryou yawned as he headed back downstairs having slept much longer than he had wanted. "Hey Aaron…sorry about…" he noticed Aaron was not in the base. "Aaron?" Ryou called out again. His voice resounded off the walls but with no response. "Maybe he went home and got some rest?" Ryou thought. He walked over to the monitors and looked at its displays with a hint of surprise as to what they revealed. "This is…"**

**A portal opened and Aaron came through his face full of fatigue but a smile on his lips none the less. "Yes…" he said in a tired voice, "yes…98.5 success."**

"**Aaron!" Ryou spoke surprised, "Did you find something?!"**

**Aaron noticed Ryou finally and said chuckling, "Yeah, I've found out a LOT about this DNA Ghost as well as a way of reversing the process with a 98.5 success rate. Gather everyone together after class and I'll explain everything. I'm currently working on inputting the information into Windstrom so he can encode everything to work properly within your DNA sequencing machine."**

"**That's great," Ryou was pleased, "shouldn't you get some rest now?"**

**Aaron laughed, "Trust me that's the plan. Now that there's nothing more I can do right now…I could use a nap."**

"**We'll be waiting for you when the time comes. Sleep well."**

**Aaron nodded and went back through the portal and exited in his room yawning loudly. He removed his dirty clothes and slipped into his usual sleep attire before passing out under the warm sheets of his waterbed.**

"…**la this isn't…game."**

"…**lax Aaron…I know…capable of."**

"…**CHALA!! No…no…wake up….wake up…SCHALA!!" Aaron jolted awake in a cold sweat breathing heavily and looking around. He was still in his room and everything was as he had left it. He heard his phone vibrating however and declined to answer it as he figured he'd answer later when he wasn't in such a disheveled state. He looked at his clock and noticed he'd already been sleeping for a number of hours even though he felt like he hadn't slept at all. He put his hand to his head and closed his eyes trying to calm down after such a shocking dream.**

"**Incoming transmission from Ryou Shirogane," Windstrom spoke, "Should I put it through?"**

"**Yeah…put it through Windstrom."**

"**Affirmative."**

"**Aaron? You awake?" Ryou spoke.**

"**Yeah I'm up, what's going on?"**

"**It's almost 10pm here, how long were you planning on sleeping?"**

**Aaron double checked his clock and shook his head, "Yeah, sorry about that…I should be there shortly."**

"**Well hurry up. These girls don't exactly have your freedom."**

**The transmission ended and Aaron wiped the sweat from his face speaking out to no one, "I hope this isn't a bad omen."**

"**He's on his way," Ryou spoke to the girls who had gathered in the base.**

"**He seems to have a knack for being late," Mint said.**

"**We don't know the reasons he is though," Ichigo responded.**

"**You're right, but we know the reasons you're late a lot," Mint chuckled.**

"**Mint!!" Ichigo's face turned flustered red.**

"**Do you have any idea what he's going to do?" Lettuce asked.**

"**I went over some of the data and from what it sounds like he's going to use a sort of…it's almost like a shock therapy on the DNA itself," Ryou responded, "but other than that I'm reading over this data and I have no idea what he's thinking. Either he knows something that I don't or he's got technology that I can only dream of."**

"**But with this…we'll be able to help him out and save our city from this ghost," Berry said with confidence.**

"**City saving!" Pudding said in her chipper voice.**

**A portal opened and Aaron stepped out his hair still wet from what appeared to be a shower. He quickly spoke, "Sorry about the delay. I have no idea how I slept that long what with…" he quickly changed the subject trying not to think about the dream and said, "Ok time to explain the rest of this DNA Ghost to you all and how we're going to get you back to your former Mew Mew selves. First off…was there a flashing of lights a while ago?"**

"**Now that you mention it there was a flashing strobe that happened when that ghost first appeared," Ichigo remembered.**

"**Yeah, that's the ghost's suppression system denying DNA from activating. In other words it's like chaining down a normal human being before entering the room. He's basically suppressed your ability to change into who you are via that strobe effect. Basically the substance on your DNA is a gel that seeks out DNA that does not truly belong in the body. Usually in the case with anything Magical Girl you'll find that it's something in the DNA that allows them to change or to have the ability to change. I don't know the full effect or how wide he's able to suppress things, but given the fact I was unaffected I'm wondering if the area is limited to a few hundred miles. This process however is the key to reversing the effects, and in fact boosting the genes within your body. So once we're successful in reactivating the genes, you'll be stronger than you were before which should definitely be incredible."**

"**So we'll stand a fighting chance against Deep Blue!" Pudding chimed in.**

"**Exactly…although the irony is nice," Aaron chuckled.**

"**The ghost's own weapon used against him and in force," Zakuro spoke.**

"**I will never get used to her speaking," Aaron shook his head.**

"**So, can we get this done?" Ryou asked.  
"Sure. Windstrom interface with DNA injection machine, and begin the charging sequence."**

"**Interfacing started…interface complete. Charging DNA injection sequencer…10 completed."**

"**It should take only a few moments, now understand that because it's been so long since you've used your powers you won't be able to hold them for long."**

"**Do you know how long we'll be able to stay in Mew form?" Ichigo asked.  
Aaron put his hands behind on his head and breathed out and in a best guess responded, "I'd say no more than 2 to 4 minutes. So not a lot of time and considering this isn't going to be a quick fight we'll have to find a way to end it quickly or to maximize what we have."**

"**20," Windstrom continued to drone.**

"**There is another thing we could do to increase the time even a little bit."**

"**How?" Ichigo questioned.**

"**Train…and fight against me."**

"**W-w-wait, how is that going to help US?!" Mint was hesitant to even consider it.**

"**He brings up a good point. He's the only one with combat experience against this thing, and right now the only way you're going to even stand a chance is if you train with or even against him," Ryou seemed to agree.**

"**I'll make sure I only defend. I won't use any attacks on anyone until you feel you're ready. At least that should allow you to keep your forms for even a few more seconds right away."**

"**40," Windstrom continued.**

"**Oh, one other thing," Aaron finished, "don't hold back…at all. If you hurt me…you hurt me."**

"**Wah?! But if we hurt you-!" Berry interjected.**

"**I'll never know what you're capable of…so then it wouldn't matter because I couldn't utilize a battle plan if I'm not sure what to expect," Aaron finished.**

"**But still…" Berry felt almost bad at his request.**

"**Besides, what makes you think you'll even come close to hitting me?" Aaron said with an arrogant tone and smile.**

"**You sound so sure of yourself, just like you did against Deep Blue," Mint toyed back with him.**

"**Believe me…you girls and Deep Blue are on a WHOLE other level against each. So I have little to fear from you all truth be told. I take nothing away from what you can do as a team, believe me I'm not here to discredit what you've done, but what I WILL say is I know ENOUGH to claim that I will be ok."**

"**You better believe in us," Mint chided him, "We're your backup remember?!"**

**Aaron chuckled, "If I didn't have faith in any of you then chances are I wouldn't put you in a position like I am."**

"**60," Windstrom continued.**

"**And we have faith in Aaron!" Pudding chirped in her upbeat tone.**

"**Nothing seems to faze you does it Pudding?"**

"**Nope!! Except very sad things!!"**

"**So, where will we train? We can't just walk outside and fight each other," Mint pointed out.**

"**Trust me, I'll have that part covered as well," Aaron grinned widely.**

"**Do you have some kind of training center nearby?" Lettuce asked.**

"**In a sense it's nearby, but yes I do have a training center. Although nearby would be…relative," Aaron nodded.**

"**80" Windstrom continued.**

"**Just be aware I have no idea how this is going to feel so I'm hoping it doesn't hurt too much," Aaron relaxed with a deep breath.**

"**We'll get to be Mew Mews again Aaron, and besides…I have faith that everything will be fine," Ichigo gave confidence.**

"**We've been through worse so I wouldn't worry about it Aaron," Berry concurred with Ichigo.**

"**Charging complete," Windstrom finished as a high-pitched whine could be heard.**

"**The moment of truth…" Aaron through before speaking, "Windstrom, disengage your connection from the DNA sequencer."**

"**Connection disengaged…returning to normal functions."**

**Aaron looked over at Ryou and nodded, "It's your turn man, and you know how to run that thing. Just run it just like you did the first time you juiced em up with genes."**


	6. Training Day

Out of This World – Training Day

**Out of This World – Training Day**

**Ryou nodded and turned back toward the monitor and began inputting information into the computer. He stopped and asked, "Are you girls ready?"**

**Ichigo looked at all her friends and then back at Ryou and nodded, "We're ready Ryou."**

"**Commencing DNA shock…now," Ryou pushed a button and a wide area beam engulfed Ichigo and the rest of the Mew Mews. Within a few seconds electrical energy could be seen coursing through their bodies zapping out every few milliseconds. This continued on for a few minutes until the beam powered down with a slowing whining sound similar to a jet engine powering down. Ichigo and her friends collapsed to the ground smoking and groaning from the massive jolt they had just received. "Is everyone ok?" Ryou turned around quickly.**

"**Y…yeah. We're ok Ryou. It was a bit more shocking than I expected," Ichigo smiled meekly.**

"**Hopefully it wasn't too painful?" Aaron asked.**

"**Nothing we can't handle," Ichigo slowly got back to her feet.**

"**So now…we can transform again?" Berry asked shaking her head a little.**

"**Ryou, can you run a scan on one of them to find out if the blocking substance is gone?" Aaron asked.**

"**Who'd like to volunteer?" Ryou looked at his team.**

"**I'll do it," Lettuce volunteered.**

**Ryou helped her over to the CAT scan looking machine and helped Lettuce lay down on it. "Just relax and it'll be over in a few moments," Ryou explained to her. Lettuce's face had a slight blush to it and she nodded peacefully as if Ryou's help made her feel at ease. Ryou walked back over the display console and pushed a button as the tube slowly slid into the actual machine itself. Once the tube closed he started clacking away on the keyboard to initiate the scanning sequence. As the machine scanned Lettuce; Ryou turned toward Aaron and asked him, "So what exactly was it that you did to them. I could barely understand the design or programming you were using to make this all work."**

"**Basically and to put it as simple as possible…all I did was just isolate the particle beam that gave a human soldier the ability to phase out of this dimension from the Walking Sheet project, readjusted it to instead of adjusting the DNA to allow for phasing I changed it so that the gray substance will phase out."**

"**I don't see how that'll do a lot as the substance is still going to be on the DNA and could re-phase in at anytime."**

"**Correct, but the electrical energy that I sent through was a forced merge of the phased substance into the very genes themselves. Sort of like a DNA steroid if you will."**

"**Aren't steroids illegal though?" Mint joked, "Not to mention what would Masaya think if Ichigo had bigger muscles than him?"**

**Aaron made a strange face and replied, "Seriously Mint, if anything happened involving steroids usually they do the most damage to the petit. Like yourself!"**

**Mint's face blushed embarrassed and she imagined herself looking like one of the massive muscle bound ladies. She shook her head and screamed flustered, "THAT BETTER NOT HAPPEN OR I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP AARON!"**

**Aaron got a good chuckle as did Ichigo who teased, "Maybe it'll increase your chances of landing a guy, Mint."**

**Mint went crazy flailing about screaming at Ichigo while everyone laughed. After a few more seconds the sound went off signifying the scan was complete. Ryou turned around and looked at the monitor displaying a bunch of graphical information. He seemed a bit perplexed by what he saw and asked, "Aaron, can you look at this and tell me what this is?"**

**Aaron looked over at the screen and saw what appeared to be a DNA strand glowing a grayish/green color and looking almost translucent. "That would be the 'juiced' Red Data DNA."**

"**These readings show that the DNA is…twice as strong as before?"**

"**No way!" Berry exclaimed.**

"**So that means we're twice as strong as before?!" Pudding jumped at the thought.**

"**Actually…" Aaron finished, "The DNA itself is twice as strong. How strong you really are could be more than twice or it could be very little. However I can tell you will be stronger and more resilient than before. Just what we'll need if we're going to take this ghost out…as well as Deep Blue for that matter."**

**Ryou pushed a couple of buttons and a fwooshing sound was made as the tube containing Lettuce started to eject itself from the scanning machine. "So now the only thing to do is have them see if they can transform."**

"**Yuuuup. Cross your fingers though as I have no idea if these changes to the DNA are going to cause side effects or not."**

"**Wait, you mean you didn't take that into effect?!" Ryou seemed surprised.**

"**I only took into effect if it would kill them Ryou…as heartless as that might sound I didn't have enough time to work out the kinks like I wish I could. Thus only 98.5 success."**

"**Wait…what do you mean side effects?" Berry seemed hesitant.**

"**I have no idea…it might be something nominal like…a headache or something as bad as…full loss of vision temporarily."**

"**We better not end up with limbs missing," Mint chided Aaron.**

"**He did the best he could…with what he had," Zakuro spoke deadpanned.**

**The tube was fully ejected from the machine and the glass container opened up allowing Lettuce to get out and back to her feet. "So what did you find?" she was curious.**

"**Good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Mint spoke before Aaron could say anything.**

**Lettuce seemed a bit squeamish and said, "Good news first please."**

"**Good news, we're stronger and we'll be able to transform."**

"**The bad news?"**

"**Aaron forgot to explain that there might be some…side effects."**

"**Side effects?"**

"**He didn't know for certain but nothing life threatening."**

**Ryou interjected, "I'm sure that he did enough research to make sure that you'll be ok regardless."**

**Lettuce nodded hesitantly and responded, "I guess we owe him thanks for giving us the ability to transform back don't we, Ryou."**

"**You can thank me by helping me get rid of that ghost and Deep Blue. That's all the thanks I'll need."**

"**So should we try to transform?" Ichigo asked.**

"**Give it a shot," Aaron nodded.**

"**Ok…" Ichigo took a deep breath and yelled out her cry, "Mew Mew Strawberry…Metamorphosis!"**

"**Mew Mew Mint…Metamorphosis!"**

"**Mew Mew Lettuce…Metamorphosis!"**

"**Mew Mew Pudding…Metamorphosis!"**

"**Mew Mew Zakuro…Metamorphosis!"**

"**Mew Mew Berry…Metamorphosis!"**

**A flash of light happened as they all cried out the magical words blinding Aaron and Ryou for but a moment. They shielded their eyes and waited for the light to subside. When they reopened their eyes they looked over at the Mew Mews. "So how do we look?!" Ichigo asked.**

**Ryou looked perplexed and asked, "Were they supposed to change into their Red Data DNA animals?"**

"**Huh?" Ichigo blinked before looking down to notice she had tiny kitten paws. "Oh my God nooooooo I've changed into a cat again!!"**

**All Aaron could make out is crazed meowing and hissing before he put his hand to his face and responded, "Side effects…"**

**Ichigo looked like a cat (Similar to when she gets really excited and changes into a kitty).**

**Berry looked like a rabbit.**

**Mint was a small bird chirping madly at Aaron.**

**Pudding was bouncing around like a monkey swinging around the lab.**

**Lettuce flailed about considering she was a porpoise out of water.**

**Zakuro sat on her hind end yawning looking like a Grey Wolf.**

"**So what now?" Ryou asked Aaron.**

"**Now…I fix this," Aaron sighed.**

**Ichigo jumped up and attacked Aaron's face clawing at him meowing madly, "Meow meow meow!!" (You better fix us!!)**

**Aaron grabbed the small kitty by the sides and responded looking at her face, "Relax…I'll change you back to normal ok?" Ichigo in kitty form relaxed and nodded. "I guess…I'll just try the thing I know that works with Ichigo?" Aaron shrugged still holding the little kitten.**

"**Thing that works with me?" before Ichigo could fully process what he meant she felt him kiss her on the kitty lips. Despite her black fur she was turning beat red quickly throughout her entire body. She started to wail and flounder escaping from Aaron's hold landing on the ground. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and she reverted back to human form her body still beet red from embarrassment. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled at Aaron.**

"**Wow…it worked!" Aaron laughed totally dumbfounded.**

"**It…worked?!" Ichigo blinked a few times confused and looked to see he had human hands again instead of the black fur that was custom to her cat form. "HEY! That still doesn't excuse you from kissing me like that! Cat or not!!"**

"**Ryou you want to help me with this?" Aaron laughed half-heartedly, "I don't think they'll all be too enthused to be kissed by me."**

**Pudding landed infront of Aaron and leapt up stealing a kiss from him quickly. A poof of smoke later and Pudding was back to her human ways, "Tada!" She said like the whole thing had been an act.**

**Mint flapped her wings lifting off fluttering over to Aaron and quickly and lightly pecked him on the lips. A few seconds later a puff of smoke went off and Mint was returned to her human state as well. "Now I know what Ichigo feels like when she was a cat all this time," Mint sighed.**

**Aaron knelt down as Berry hopped over and he quickly gave her a quick kiss as well. A few moments went by and she poofed back into a human as well. "I have this feeling I want a carrot now," she responded.**

**Ryou went over and kissed Lettuce who was pure red. A few seconds later Lettuce changed back into a human still entirely red and studdered, "T-t-t-than-thank you Ryou!"**

**Zakuro walked over slowly and just gave a light lick on Ryou's lips. She changed back into a human and gave another yawn as if unaffected by everything that had just happened.**

"**So what exactly just happened?" Berry asked.**

"**Side effects…" Aaron chuckled half-heartedly, "Although…it would be of great benefit if you could change into your animal at will."**

"**I hardly see how changing into a bird suddenly makes me a more effective fighter," Mint huffed.**

"**How about it makes you less conspicuous and allows you to be more of a spy?" Mint thought about it for a moment and seemed pleased with that though, "Hopefully though, that doesn't happen EVERYTIME you transform. Speaking of which…you're still in your regular clothes. Odd."**

"**Wait…we didn't transform?" Ichigo suddenly noticed her hair and clothes were the same natural color as before.**

"**Try it again. Hopefully it was just a once happening side effect," Aaron responded.**

**Ichigo was hesitant and said slightly blushing, "If I change into a cat again…"**

"**Relax," Aaron shook his head and finished, "I'll have Ryou kiss you next time!" Ichigo freaked out and turned fully flush red while Aaron got a good chuckle at her expense, "I'm kidding! I'm confident this time everything'll come out ok!"**

**Ichigo gave him an annoyed but trusting look still red and nodded. "Mew Mew Strawberry…Metamorphosis!!" This time she transformed into her correct pink outfit complete with gloves, ears, tail, and her signature pose to which she finished, "For the future of Earth, we'll be of service nya!"**

**Aaron couldn't help but make a chuckle and tried hard to hold it in until it became a full laugh, "I-I'm sorry!" he said as he slowly tried to quiet his laughter.**

"**What's so funny?!" Mew Ichigo said a bit confused.**

"**It's just the whole pose and that line," he let a couple more laughs out before finishing, "It's just one thing to read about it, and completely different to see it up close and personal."**

**Ichigo seemed a bit agitated by his comments and said, "So we serve the Earth is something wrong with that?!"**

"**No no, it's not that at all. I'm just reminded of how I was when I was younger and how I'd yell out some kinda phrase and everything when I changed. I guess it's been so long since I've done it that it reminds me of old times. Good times they were, but it's great to see you're able to transform and have so much energy."**

"**Everyone, you should transform too!" Mew Ichigo turned around to her friends and explained. One by one each member of the team transformed into their Mew Mew outfits. "Yes!! We're all Mew Mew's again!" Mew Ichigo cheered once Zakuro had transformed. "We're now a full team once again!"**

**Aaron closed his eyes and a confident smile came over his lips. He let out a soft chuckle and explained, "Now that you're all able to change…it's time to train, and like I said…don't hold back one iota on me. I want your very best no matter what happens."**

**Everyone looked at Aaron and nodded with Mew Ichigo responding, "We won't let you down Aaron."**

**Aaron turned toward Ryou and explained, "We'll be heading out for a while. Unfortunately they won't be in class tomorrow or at the café to work, so I hope you have help."**

"**W-wait, what do you mean we won't be in class tomorrow?" Mew Berry seemed hesitant all of a sudden.**

"**We don't know how long it'll be before the ghost attacks, and we need to use this time we do have to train as long as possible. I know it's almost midnight and I'm sure many of you are tired and would like to go home, but what good will it be if we miss this opportunity to train and we all die because we couldn't work together as a team?"**

**The girls looked at each other slightly concerned before Mew Zakuro spoke up, "He's right, this thing is nothing like anything we've fought before. It's not here to listen to us taunt or banter or anything. Its mindless thoughts are to just destroy everything without a thought. We're not going to get a chance to sit there and talk, and we've seen what this ghost can do. He's not here to fool around, and I don't think we have the time or the energy to waste. We need to start this right now if we're going to have any chance of surviving."**

**Mew Ichigo closed her eyes and nodded, "I understand. I know it'll be hard, but I believe we can do this."**

"**Ichigo…" Mew Berry said softly before turning to Aaron and continued, "Me too, I'll do my best!"**

**Mew Mint nodded, "I might not enjoy it and it'll cut into my beauty sleep as well as my tea time, but if it's for the future of this Earth, then I'm in."**

"**To protect the people we care about, we'll train and fight hard to keep them safe," Mew Lettuce smiled warmly.**

"**So we can save the planet and see the bed made of water!! I'll work twice as hard as before!!" Mew Pudding chimed in with a positive smile.**

"**We're all in on this Aaron, so I ask that you do everything in your power to make this plan as well as our training a success," Mew Zakuro said giving a rare offering of trusting to someone else (Remember Zakuro isn't a very trusting person and someone she hardly knows it would be a stretch that she'd be willing to go out on a limb to trust them like she is Aaron).**

**Aaron nodded, "Go ahead and spend a couple of hours taking care of anything you need to do. I can't guarantee when you'll have another chance like this so if you have something to do. Get it done now. We'll meet back here around 2am, so I want all of you ready and completely focused on what's going on."**

**Everyone nodded in agreement and almost immediately everyone changed back from their Mew Mew costumes to their regular clothes. "How long did they last?" Ryou asked as he wasn't aware of the time.**

**Aaron looked at his watch and replied, "About a minute and a half…and that's no where near enough time to take care of business."**

**A few minutes later outside of the café…**

**Ryou had dispersed the girls to go take care of things and they stood outside looking back at the café that had been their second home for so long. Aaron had decided to head back to his own home for the time being and 'prepare' as he said for the upcoming battle. No one was really sure who he meant when he said he was going to visit an old friend. "So what do you all plan on doing?" Ichigo asked her friends.**

"**I'm going to go home and let my parents know I'll be staying at a friend's house for an overnight study session. They won't be worried if I let tell them that," Lettuce explained.**

"**I'm going to make sure my brothers and sisters are tucked into bed and sleeping peacefully!" Pudding smiled still full of energy.**

"**How about you Ichigo?" Mint asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.**

"**I'm…going to call Masaya and let him know what's going on…" Ichigo responded her voice sweet but almost distant.**

"**Ichigo…it'll be ok!!" Berry tried to cheer her up, "Go spend time with Masaya, and I'm sure you'll be ready for this."**

**Ichigo blushed slightly and nodded, "Yeah. Well I'm off then!" Ichigo waved as she dashed off.**

"**Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend right now Berry?" Mint teased Berry.**

**Berry laughed loudly and waved her hands in front of her face and said quickly, "I would love to, ahaha, but…he's busy studying, and I don't want to interrupt him. He's worked so hard just so he can be sure he can take care of me…" Berry closed her eyes and blushed finishing, "I'm so glad he asked me…"**

"**Asked you what?" Pudding seemed curious.**

"**EHHHH?!" Berry's face went pure crimson and she waved her hands in front of her face again before answering stumbling over her words, "n-n-n-n-n-nothing!! Ahaha!! Oh look at the time I gotta go!!" Berry rushed off quickly before anyone else could say anything.**

"**What about you Zakuro?" Lettuce asked the quiet one.**

"**Pray…" was all she answered before walking off.**

"**We should all scatter too!" Pudding reminded, "Or we'll all be late coming back!!" The remaining three girls dispersed and waved goodbye for the time being.**

**Ichigo Momomiya's home…**

"**I see," a voice on the other end of Ichigo's cel phone could be heard.**

"**I'm sorry we won't be able to walk home together tomorrow…" Ichigo said her voice moving more to a saddening state.**

"**Don't worry about it, just make sure you take care of yourself and I'll see you again before you know it, and we'll go on another double date with Berry and Tasuku."**

**Ichigo smiled and nodded, "Yes!!"**

"**Hey…Ichigo."**

"**What's up Masaya?"**

"**I love you."**

**Ichigo giggled and sat on her bed replying, "I love you too…Masaya."**

**Berry Shirayuki's home…**

**Berry stood out on the balcony of her room and looked over at the balcony of her boyfriend and best friend Tasuku. She sighed wanting so badly to see him, to be wrapped up in his never ending hugs that he gave her, but she also remembered how she promised to not interfere with his studies. "Tasuku…" she said softly looking down at the ring she wore. "I just…want to spend the last couple hours…with you. If only…"**

"**Berry?" Tasuku spoke as he appeared out on his balcony, "What are you doing up at this hour? Shouldn't you be in bed?"**

"**Y-yeah, but…ummmm."**

**Tasuku tilted his head, "Is something the matter?"**

**Berry looked up at him her eyes in tears and she finished, "I'll be leaving for a while."**

**Tasuku blinked and said, "Leaving? What do you mean?"**

**Berry sniffled and responded, "I'll be gone for a bit…training, and I won't get to see you for…hic a few days."**

**Tasuku closed his eyes and smiled, "Oh…is there anything else I can do for you before you head out then?"**

"**I want hic to spend time with you! Even though I know you're busy studying and I'm sure you're tired hic."**

**Before Berry knew it Tasuku had jumped over to her balcony like he always did and hugged her, "Your wish…is granted."**

**Berry cried again and wrapped her arms around him speaking through her sobs, "T-Thank hic thank you Tasuku, for hic always being there hic for me no matter what."**

"**You know I'm here for you Berry, always and forever," Tasuku replied in his cool collected tone.**

**A couple of hours later…**

**Mint yawned as she waited for Ichigo and Berry to return as they were the only two who had yet to come back. "I really wish Ichigo and Berry would quit being late all the time," Mint sighed.**

"**Well I'm sure they're trying to spend every moment they can with their sweethearts so can you blame em?" Lettuce chuckled.**

**Mint sighed again and heard a voice yell out, "Sorry!! We're late!!" Mint looked over and saw Berry and Ichigo running towards them. "I'm so, so sorry!!" Ichigo said through a tired voice.**

"**Bout time you showed up, we were wondering just how far you and Masaya were going tonight!" Mint poked fun at her.**

**Ichigo's face turned pure red and her cat ears and tail suddenly appeared but she didn't change into a cat. "MINT!!" She yelled at her flustered by Mint's comment.**

**The door to the café opened and Ryou spoke, "Can you please keep it down just a little? There are people who are trying to sleep."**

**Ichigo sighed and responded, "Sorry…"**

"**Is Aaron back yet?" Berry asked.**

"**He said he'd be here in a couple moments. Something about wanting just a few more minutes or something…I'm not sure what he was doing."**

"**A few more minutes?" Berry thought and put her index finger to her chin thinking, "Maybe…that girl he talked about?" she wondered.**

"**We should go inside as it'd be unwise to catch a cold," Lettuce said shivering a little as the night air was still very cool.**

**Everyone retreated back into the café and sat down waiting patiently for Aaron to appear. "So what do you think it'll be like?" Ichigo asked, "I mean the training or for that matter where we're going?"**

"**Do you think we'll be going to that...3d place or whatever he called it?" Mint questioned.**

"**Maybe we'll be near the bed of water!" Pudding nodded with her usual enthusiasm.**

**Lettuce chuckled, "You sure want to see that don't you, Pudding."**

"**It sounds so cool!! Of course I want to see it!"**

"**Well then make sure you survive this ordeal and I'll see to it you get to see the bed made of water," A voice spoke from the kitchen.**

"**You're even later than Ichigo and you're the one who said to be here ten minutes ago!" Mint chirped at him.**

**Aaron chuckled softly, "Yeah…sorry about that. I was…a little preoccupied I guess and I apologize for my tardiness."**

**Berry looked at Aaron and asked, "Were you visiting…"**

**Aaron laughed, "Errr yeah, I was."**

"**What?" Ichigo seemed confused, "What, what? Who?"**

"**I was visiting an old friend," Aaron said quickly trying to end the conversation before changing the subject, "we need to get going."**

"**Make sure you all train hard," Ryou spoke a word of encouragement.**

**Aaron chuckled with a hint of evil in his voice, "Oh don't worry Ryou…they'll be trained QUITE well."**

"**Good luck and Godspeed Team Mew Mew."**

**Aaron pushed a few buttons on his wrist watch and a portal in space/time opened up. The girls looked at it with amazement for a few seconds before Aaron spoke, "Just be ready because you're going to feel your body being torn at as you travel through this."**

"**Is it even safe?" Mint seemed hesitant. Aaron groaned and walked over and shoved Mint through, "Hey-!" she yelled as the portal swallowed her.**

"**Come on let's move it!"**

**Ichigo slowly nodded and went through followed by the rest of the group. Eventually it was only Aaron and Ryou left. "Get some rest Ryou, you just helped save your world again." Aaron went through before Ryou could respond and the portal closed behind them. Ryou just smiled and walked upstairs to his room.**

**Lunarian dimension…**

**Aaron stepped out of the portal and Mint instantly started yelling at him about being tossed into the portal. Aaron chuckled and shook his head completely ignoring her complaints before addressing the group as a whole. "I want to welcome you to the training arena I use."**

**The room was like a mesh of metallic steel looking beams intersecting each other. What appeared to be small red lights were in the middle of where the beams intersected each other like a giant chessboard. "It looks so cold and futuristic," Ichigo thought, "how can this be a training arena?"**

**Over on the far end of the room was what appeared to be a large metal door and a small control panel was to the right about chest high. "This is where we'll be training for the next 24 hours."**

"**I don't…mean to sound like a pessimist but how are we going to train in such a small room?" Berry seemed confused.**

**Aaron grinned widely and responded, "Windstrom, activate training program 1."**

"**Training program will activate in 5…4…3…2…1…program activated," Windstrom responded in his cold metallic robot voice.**

**The room changed from a cold, futuristic looking room into an outdoorsy looking place complete with trees, grass, dirt along with a beautiful looking lake next to it. "Woah!!" Pudding exclaimed confused but excited, "You made the outdoors appear out of thin air!!"**

**Aaron chuckled and replied, "It's just an illusion so just relax. Everything is very real, but it's merely a hologram…a very futuristic piece of holographic technology but a hologram none the less." Ichigo and the others looked around in awe at the serene beauty that could be created by a machine. Aaron allowed them a few moments to view as much as they could. The fish in the stream; the birds in the trees chirping harmonious songs; a slight breeze swaying the grass gently; all of these things brought joy to the young girls hearts. Eventually though it was time to begin and Aaron cleared his through before stating, "Windstrom, I want you to begin a log of time each time they change into Mew Mew how long it is before they change back and record each length. Also, I want you to record the period of time BETWEEN each power down and power back up as well."**

**Windstrom in his cold demeanor responded, "Log setup…recording will begin once the first power up is detected."**

"**Girls…"Aaron took a deep breath and loosened his neck muscles, "it's time."**

"**MetaSigma, ENGAGE!!" The navy warrior returned once more and finished, "Now then…it's your turn to change."**

**Ichigo and the others nodded and called out their transformation words changing back into the Tokyo Mew Mew once more. Mew Ichigo cracked a smile almost like she was going to enjoy fighting again and she commanded her team. "Go!" the Mew Mews all jumped in opposite directions.**

**As they all jumped away Meta cracked a small smile and said, "Windstrom, upload custom mix 1 to my ear piece and set at 50 volume. I need some battle music!" As Mew Mint fired an arrow at Meta the music began to play inside his helmet. He simply stood there the arrow dissipated as it impacted him and finished, "Ahhh, much better!"**

"**Pudding, Ring, Inferno!!" Mew Pudding smacked her tambourine to the ground.**

**Meta was encased within a giant gelatinous pudding snack. "Get him Mew Lettuce!" Mew Ichigo yelled.**

"**Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!!" The blast impacted into the pudding snack a cloud of dust kicking up from the impact.**

"**Did we get him?" Mew Berry asked. A few seconds later the dust settled and Meta still stood there not moving at all the same expression on his face. "Not a scratch?!"**

"**Let's keep going everyone!" Mew Ichigo exclaimed.**

"**Ribbon, Zakuro Spear!!" Mew Zakuro lashed out with a whip like attack that hit Meta and dissipated instantly. "Nothing?"**

"**Mew Berry! Let's hit him with a double team!" Mew Ichigo shouted.**

**Mew Ichigo pulled out her Strawberry Bell and Berry combined it with her staff before they both shouted in unison, "Ribbon, Doubleberry Check!!"**

**The incredibly powerful wave smacked into Meta causing a massive explosive force, blinding the Mew Mews temporarily. "Did we get him?!" Mew Berry questioned. Scant seconds later the dust cleared and Meta still stood there appearing to have taken the full blast without even trying to dodge. "U-Unbelievable…" Ichigo was shocked.**

**Suddenly without warning the battle uniforms of all the Mew Mews left returning the girls to their normal clothes. "W-What?" Berry looked at the fact she was no longer a Mew Mew.**

"**Mew Mew Strawberry…Metamorphosis!!" Ichigo yelled out. There was no change to her attire. "Why?"**

"**Because…" Meta finished finally speaking, "it's been so long since you've transformed your bodies need time to recharge their 'magical batteries'."**

"**How long were we transformed for?"**

"**Less than a minute I'd say since the song didn't even get past the first part."**

"**You were listening to music?!"**

"**Mmmm…yeah, figured I'd let myself relax."**

**Ichigo face-faulted and yelled, "You're telling us to take this serious and you won't?!"**

"**I told you…defense only. Once you hit me, and I mean you actually hit me, then I'll know it's time to do more than just listen to music and stand here. Until then, there is nothing more I will do."**

"**So we just have to get you to move?" Mint asked.**

"**Yup."**

**Mint smiled slyly and walked over to Meta, "Does it matter how we get you to move?"**

**Meta blinked a little confused and responded, "Not really, what are you thinking Mint…"**

"**Nothing, nothing at all," she made a slight snobby, arrogant laugh and walked away.**

"**Oh, and by the way Mint, I won't be able to hear you say anything if you're considering using some kind of trick on me. I've turned the music up enough to block out any possible taunting."**

**Mint stopped and a sweat drop went down her face as she chuckled in a forced tone, "N-no! That wasn't what I was planning at all! Ahahaha…"**

**Meta smiled and replied, "Good, because Deep Blue won't care either if you start spouting words, he'll just kill you. Now try to transform again everyone."**

**Again everyone tried to transform and still no such luck. "I hope it's not hours between transformation times, or this won't end very well," Berry sighed.**

"**If that happens then we'll just have to trust Aaron to take care of everything," Zakuro deadpanned a response.**

**Meta sighed, "You really need to quit being such a downer Zakuro."**

"**I am merely stating that which needs to be stated."**

**Meta mumbled so as not to be heard, "Yeah like a friggin Vulcan…"**

"**What about a Vulcan?" Berry asked.**

**Meta smacked his face with hand forgetting about Berry's good hearing, "Nothing Berry."**

"**Incoming transmission," Windstrom interrupted the awkward moment.**

"**From who?" Meta asked.**

"**Kent," Windstrom responded.**

"**Oh!" Meta seemed surprised.**

"**Disengage Universal Translator and then patch the signal through audio only."**

"**Universal Translator disengaged…patching signal through."**

"**Kent?"**

"**Aaron! Hey big guy how are you doing?" the voice of the man named Kent spoke.**

"**Excellent, what's up?"**

"**Do you have a couple minutes to talk?"**

"**Always for you man, what can I do for ya?"**

"**I noticed you hadn't sent out your planner for the month yet to me, is everything ok?"**

"**Nani?" Ichigo spoke.**

"**What was that?" Kent asked.**

"**Errr just some friends of mine from Japan," Meta half chuckled and gave Ichigo a look of please shut up.**

"**Gomen…" Ichigo said quietly.**

"**And yeah everything is fine man, I'll get that to you here shortly."**

"**Awesome, hey buddy I'm proud of you," Kent's upbeat attitude continued, "and we'll hear from you soon then."**

"**Aright man, take care!"**

"**You too buddy, strength and honor."**

"**Strength and honor."**

"**Bye."**

"**Transmission has ended," Windstrom responded.**

**Meta looked over at Ichigo and chuckled, "Windstrom Universal Translator on."**

"**Universal translator is now online. All communication of non-English will now be converted to English for you."**

"**It's cool Ichigo. That was just my mentor."**

"**Your mentor? Like your fighting mentor?!"**

"**It sounded more like a business man to me," Lettuce said.**

"**Well he did say he was a self-made multi-millionaire," Mint chimed in.**

"**With exotic things like a bed made out of water!" Pudding chirped excited.**

"**You and that waterbed," Meta couldn't help but laugh out loud.**

"**So who was the man we heard?" Ichigo asked.**

"**He would be the man who helped teach me how to become a self-made multi-millionaire," Meta smiled with pride before finishing, "Try again to transform. Hopefully we only need to wait a handful of minutes between transformations."**

**Everyone yelled out their transformation phrases, and this time the girls were able to change back into Mew Mews. "This time we'll get you to move," Mew Ichigo said more confidently. "Everyone give me your power! We'll hit him with one giant shot!" Everyone focused their energies into the power up Doubleberry Bell.**

**After a few moments the bell began to glow a white color and Berry and Ichigo shouted in unison, "Ribbon Doubleberry Surprise!!" (I had to take a creative liberty on this one as you never see them power up the Doubleberry attack before so I just threw something together, but hey! It works!)**

**A ball of energy started to grow massively larger centering on the bell and it shot like an arrow right at Meta. The impact of the power caused the whole area to shake violently kicking up dust all over the place. The Mews covered their eyes from the dust and debris flying all over the place and looked over hoping to have done something to Meta with that attack. The effect of the attack however took its toll on the Mew Mews as well, "D-…did we get him?" Ichigo was breathing heavily.**

"**Maybe…huff huff but…what do we do…huff if it didn't?" Berry asked.**

**A few seconds later the girls' clothes went back to normal once more and they collapsed to their knees very tired from unleashing an attack of that magnitude. "I haven't felt this exhausted since we fought Deep Blue," Lettuce huffed out sweat pouring from her forehead.**

"**Pudding is worn out as well!" the usual spry munchkin said in her monkey state.**

"**Mint how are you doing?" Lettuce asked her friend.**

"**I could go…huff huff for a cup of tea right now," Mint tried to laugh.**

**The smoke cleared and Meta still stood there as if nothing had happened, "N-no way!" Ichigo was shocked, "All that power and it didn't even phase him?!" she couldn't believe what she was seeing.**

"**If he's able to withstand this kind of attack, what does that say…huff huff about Deep Blue?!" Berry suddenly felt fear gripping her.**

**A few more seconds passed before there was a sound of metal jarring loose and the girls looked over as Meta's entire being started to break down. "W-What the?!" the jarring sound of metal crunching continued and what appeared to be a robotic hologram crumbled to the ground in a heap of metal slag. "A…robot?" Lettuce seemed confused. "Meta is really a ROBOT?!"**

**A portal opened up beside the robot and Meta came out carrying what appeared to be a backpack. He stopped for a second and looked at the girls breathing heavily and the robot on the ground next to him and said with enthusiasm, "Wow! Good job you guys! I didn't think you'd be able to do that to one of my training programs!"**

"**A training program…? You mean…this whole time…we've been fighting a TRAINING PROGRAM?!" Mint's short fuse was exploding over time and she struggled to her feet yelling at Meta, "WE'RE FIGHTING LIKE OUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT AND YOU'RE STANDING THERE LIKE IT ISN'T SERIOUS?!"**

"**Woah, relax Mint!" Meta said setting the bag down next to him and pushing a button on his shoulder making the slagged Robot disappear. "I understand how serious it is, but-."**

"**BUT WHAT?! You invite us to train with you then you dilly dally around like we're not…GOOD ENOUGH OR SOMETHING?! I have NEVER met someone as RUDE and DISRESPECTFUL AS YOU!! I DON'T WANT THE PEOPLE I LOVE TO DIE!!" Mint was crying as she yelled at Meta tears streamed from her face, "WELL?!" Mint yelled wanting answer from Meta. Her tears began to glow as they fell from her face. "Wh-what?" She stopped crying as she continued, "M-my body feels so…warm…it's like…a peaceful warmth." Her body began to glow a light blue color. She stuck out her hand similar to when she was going to use her Ribbon Mint Echo attack suddenly she changed back into her Mew attire. Suddenly the arrow tip of her Echo attack began to get larger and more jagged and she fired it at Meta yelling, "Ribbon Mint, Echo!!" the shot whizzed by much quicker and Meta was impacted being knocked by only a few centimeters, but being knocked back still.**

"**In-incredible Mint!" Ichigo was shocked.**

"**This…this power…its amazing!" Mint looked at her hands as if she didn't believe they were the same ones that just fired that incredibly powerful Echo attack.**

**Meta smiled confidently and replied, "I'm guessing that you just unlocked the juiced up genes."**

"**My…new power? From the DNA merge?" Mint still was unsure.**

"**Yup. Somehow your extreme emotions to protect those you love ignited the DNA to supercharge."**

"**I'm still not happy with you Meta!" She looked back over at him and yelled.**

"**Calm down ok? I was just getting something for you all to eat. I know how much energy you expand doing this so I figured I'd get you all something," Meta picked up the backpack and finished, "of course while it's not going to be what you're all used too as far as usual Japanese cuisine I did my best to accommodate for everything." Meta walked over removing his armour and kneeled down next to Ichigo was slowly starting to regen her breath. Aaron unzipped the backpack and pulled out what appeared to be some kind of bar. "It's a strawberry protein bar. It'll help you recover faster and give you energy back." Ichigo took the bar and looked at. The text was all in English so she had trouble reading what it said exactly but she could read the word 'strawberry'. She slowly unwrapped the bar and sniffed it like a cat. She took a bit and noticed it was somewhat harder than she would have expected it to be, but the flavor made her mouth happy.**

**She smiled happily and took another bite of the bar saying to Aaron, "This is really good Aaron!!"**

**Aaron chuckled and responded, "They're my favorite thing to snack on, and strawberry is my favorite kind."**

"**I've got 3 other flavors as well and this backpack is full of them, so everyone have one and let's continue on with our training." Aaron walked around kneeling next to each girl and allowing them to dig into the back pack and grab whatever kind of bar they wanted. After allowing them a few minutes to eat and catch a breath Aaron and the Mew Mews re-engaged their respective armours and continued on with their training.**


	7. Death of a Mew Mew

Out of This World – Death of a Mew Mew

**Out of This World – Death of a Mew Mew**

**The training continued on hour after hour each time Meta had to work just a little harder to dodge or block an attack as the rounds wore on. Still though he had yet to attack or really break a sweat, but was very pleased with the progress, the grit, the determination, and the heart these girls displayed. They never complained nor gave up. They just kept coming at him tirelessly it seemed. "Come on!! You have to punch harder if you're going to hurt anyone!!" Meta yelled as Zakuro swung as hard as she could at his face connecting but doing very little. Her powers deactivated and she slumped to the ground coughing and sweating profusely. She had given so much and felt like she had accomplished so little. Meta sighed and knelt down next to her putting his hand on her back finishing, "What's bothering you."**

**She looked over at him and pushed his hand off her back responding, "Nothing…"**

**Meta shook his head and got back up extending his hand out to Zakuro and responded, "Then take my hand if nothing is bothering you."**

**Zakuro looked up at him and then back down to the ground struggling to get back to her feet. She grit her teeth and pushed mightily but her body was overcome with fatigue and she collapsed back to the ground exhausted. Her breathing was heavy and slow as she could feel her eyes slowly shutting. She had given so much and here she was lying on the ground barely able to keep her eyes open. She knows she made the choice to trust Meta, but her pride and her own lone wolf attitude were the very things holding her back. She didn't want to admit that the choice she made might show weakness, so she again tried to get back to her feet on her own power. Again the same result ensued. "Come on Zakuro!!" she could hear Ichigo's voice calling to her, "You can do it!"**

**Then another voice this time Berry's, "We're all tired Zakuro, but we know together we can do this! We need you!!"**

"**Without you we'll be a member short!! You can make it back up!" Lettuce cheered.**

"**Pudding knows Zakuro's strong!! She'll never stay down!!" Pudding's every positive attitude shined through.**

"**Zakuro-nee-san!!" Mint said through huffed breathing, "I know you can do anything!! You're so strong!! Don't give up!!"**

**She could hear them all continuing to cheer her and she slowly lifted her head up once more to see Meta still holding his hand out, "Everyone needs someone to help them up every now and then Zakuro. Even wolves must work together as a team if they want to succeed in anything."**

**Zakuro grit her teeth once more and struggled back to her feet replying, "I don't need your help getting back to my feet, and I will move you!" She thrust for another strike at Meta letting out a cry. Her fist was blocked by Meta grabbing it with his hand and clamping down on it. She could see her strength leaving her body faster than before and she tried to hold back the anger and sadness in her face. She was getting demolished and there was nothing she could do about it. Her wall of pride was coming down like an earthquake rocking the foundation of who she was. She closed her eyes hating that fact that she knew that trusting him would result this feeling. She know going in that she was no match for him and she still agreed to try. Her legs gave out on her and she could feel her body falling towards the ground. The ground never hit and she noticed that Meta was still holding her up his arm around her waist. "Let…go…huff huff of me…" She struggled to get free, "I don't…need…your…help!" She could feel tears developing in her eyes at the thought of how she looked right now. How weak and foolish she must look having to be held up by someone she barely trusted because she just couldn't keep going. "I…I don't…need…anyone's…help…sob…I'm strong…enough…on my own…hic."**

"**Zakuro-nee-san…" Mint could feel her eyes watering as well.**

**Meta gently whispered in her ear, "A strong warrior knows that a team is stronger when they work together and trust each other, than when he believes he is the only one that can do anything."**

"**What…do you know…about being…a team player," Zakuro cried softly.**

"**I know…that it's time you quit isolating yourself and grow up. You've got a heart of a champion…and it's time you start acting like one instead of throwing a pity party about your own short comings," Meta's voice softly but sternly stated.**

**Zakuro couldn't believe she was being treated like a child, but at the same time it was so nice to be disciplined by someone else who sounded like they understood her. "Shut up…sob, sniffle"**

"**I won't…you want to get stronger don't you?"**

**Zakuro nodded, "Yes…"**

"**Then it's time you put the toys away…because you know this isn't a game, so why are you treating it like it is?"**

"**Sniffle I'm…I'm not…"**

"**Zakuro…if you want to get stronger, then you need to be willing to trust someone who has the fruit of strength on their tree. If you can't do that then you'll never grow stronger."**

"**I sniffle want…to grow…stronger…"**

"**Then here is what I'm going to do…I'm going to let you go, and you're going to stand back up and you're going to close your eyes and listen to the encouragement everyone is going to give you. You're going to focus that encouragement and you're going to feel that team attitude and you'll know when it's there, you're going to punch me as hard as you can right here." Aaron pointed to his chest. "You want to get stronger…then you need to remember that your friends are always with you willing to give you that extra boost when you need it, and they're always going to be there for you. One way or another…" Zakuro's cries subsided and she reluctantly nodded her head. Aaron gently let Zakuro go and she struggled to get back to her feet. Once she had gotten back to a vertical base Aaron looked over at her friends and said, "I want you to cheer her on, and let her know how much she means to you."**

"**Come on Zakuro!!" Ichigo cheered, "We know you're awesome!! You can do it!"**

"**Zakuro-nee-san you're so cool! I want to be just like you when I grow up!! I love you!!" Mint yelled at her.**

"**You're so reliable Zakuro!! Thank you for being such an awesome Mew Mew!!" Lettuce gave encouragement.  
"Pudding loves how mighty and strong Zakuro is!!" Pudding chirped in her enthusiasm.**

"**Thank you for being there for me always!! You're so incredible Zakuro!!" Berry yelled.**

**Zakuro closed her eyes letting all the positive words of encouragement sink into her brain. She could begin to feel warmth that she had never really allowed into her heart before and it made peace with many of her emotions that she had bottled up for so long. The warmth moved toward her right hand and she could feel it beginning to burn stronger and stronger. When she knew the time was right she opened her eyes and looked at Aaron with a determination. She staggered over her legs still wobbly and she reached back and fired a rocket of a punch at his chest. There was almost a booming sound as fist met chest and the ground around them shook from the impact. Aaron took a step back as the force of the punch far exceeded what even he might have been expecting. Zakuro's fist still was forward and she looked shocked at what she just accomplished, "S…such power…"**

**Aaron rubbed his chest where he was hit and complained somewhat with a laugh, "You hit a lot harder than I expected! Good job Zakuro!"**

"**Yeahhhhh!!" Mint yelled excitedly, "You did it Zakuro!! That's the furthest we've moved him all day!"**

**Aaron gave Zakuro a confident look and said, "You just unlocked your new power it would seem." Zakuro looked up at his smile and tried not to break into a smile of her own but gave a slight smile as Aaron finished, "Your body had the same energy and glow that Mint's did earlier. I'm proud of you Zakuro; now use that to be a team player." Zakuro nodded slowly and collapsed back to her knees breathing heavily again. The rest of her friends ran over to her and made sure she was ok. Aaron looked on as this sight of bonding and friendship happened and smiled warmly. "Don't ever forget you're not alone Zakuro…" Aaron thought. "Alright…"Aaron spoke up once more, "We're going to take a break. You've all worked very hard today and I can tell you've improved quite a bit. I'm proud of all of you regardless of what happens from this point on. You've all grown closer as a team and that may be the key to overcoming our battle. I want you all to get some sleep so that you can fully recover your strength, and don't worry I'll provide all the lodgings you need."**

"**It better be as good as my place or it'll be hard to sleep well!" Mint's snobbish tone sounded off.**

**Everyone laughed knowing she was joking around somewhat before Aaron finished, "Windstrom, activate living quarters program 4."**

"**Living quarters program 4 will activate in 5…4…3…2…1…program activated," Windstrom responded in his cold metallic robot voice. The outdoors changed and now everyone was standing in the middle of a giant bedroom that contained 6 separate beds all lined up with warm blankets, fluffy looking pillows, and pajamas for each individual girl.**

"**Hopefully it's to your liking Mint," Aaron poked fun at her.**

"**Hmph…it's not bad…" Mint turned away slightly embarrassed.**

**Aaron chuckled and responded, "The bathroom is through those doors and those doors. So get a shower and get some rest," he pointed to a pair of doors at the far end of the bedroom. "We'll be starting again in about 8 hours so make sure you make the most of your rest."**

"**What about you?" Ichigo asked.**

"**Maybe he's going to sleep on his bed of water?!" Pudding sounded excited to talk about.**

"**Maybe I'll take a nap, but I don't know," Aaron smiled but his voice trailed off. "So I'll give you girls some privacy and I'll see you all in about 8 hours aright?"**

"**See you soon!" Pudding waved. Aaron opened a portal and slipped through a few seconds later the portal slipped shut providing privacy for all the girls to change and if need be show and snuggle into a nice warm bed.**

**Aaron's apartment…**

**Aaron looked outside noticing it was early in the morning and he could see a fresh blanket of snow had been laid upon the ground. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose feeling tired after all the training he had gone through. While he hadn't really done anything special; going for that long did wear him down a bit and the lack of sleep over the last week didn't help matters. He walked into his bedroom and looked at his waterbed and felt the urge to try to avoid sleep as the dream previous he had still didn't sit well in his mind. He made a slight noise and turned to leave his room instead opting to find some other means to pass the time. He sat down on his couch and decided the best thing would be to listen to a motivational CD to get his brain flowing in the right direction. He moved over to his massive library of CDs containing all the motivational speakers he'd bought and pulled out one of his favorites. He turned on his sound system and opened the CD case up inserting the CD into the CD tray and closed it. The CD booted up and began playing as Aaron walked over and lay down on his couch staring at the ceiling taking in each word being spoken. He could tell that the voice speaking was getting fainter and fainter slowly and he realized he was drifting to sleep. His cel phone going off suddenly jolted him up and he looked at who was calling before answering it with a standard, "Hello?"**

**The other end was nothing but static and what sounded like digitalizing voice." He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it noticing the whole screen on the cel phone was going crazy. He quickly shut the phone and set it on the ground next to the couch unsure of what just happened. The CD was no longer playing and it appeared to have finished its motivational speech. "…ron…" a voice flirted in and out of hearing range.**

**Aaron looked around and said, "Hello?"**

"…**ron…" the voice still went in and out.**

"**Wonder if it's coming from downstairs," Aaron thought.**

"**Aaron…" this time the voice said much clearer.**

"**Ok…that is not downstairs…" Aaron said hearing the voice more this time. "Windstrom scan for temporal anomalies please." There was no reply from his trusted computer. "Windstrom…Windstrom respond," Aaron again tried without success. "MetaSigma, ENGAGE!!" he yelled, but his armour did not don on him. "Something isn't right here," he said out loud.**

"**You're right something isn't right here," a voice spoke out of the air.**

**Aaron's breath shortened knowing exactly whom it belong too and he spoke in quickened breath, "S…Schala?"**

"**What are you doing dredging up the past?" Schala appeared in form and seemed agitated.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Aaron…hun…I know you're still thinking about me, and you're not allowing yourself to move forward with your life!"**

**Aaron shook his head, "That's not true! I have moved forward with my life!!"**

"**Really? Then why is it that you've turned down offers from 3 other girls for dates? Hmmm?"**

"**Because they didn't want to run with me that's why"**

"**Aaron…quit lying to me; you know they were already running with you."**

"**They didn't fit who I was looking for as-."**

"**ENOUGH!!" Schala stamped her foot down, "Quit moping around, get up off your ass and move forward!! I loved you, and I know you loved me, but quit making excuses and quit comparing any girl you meet with me!! You might have fooled yourself by taking down all your pictures in your apartment, but you can't fool me Aaron Tsukino!! You're still living in the past and it's time you move on with your life. I can't come back to you, and no amount of wishing will change that."**

"**I'm not wishing for you to come back!! I'm…"**

**Schala walked over and hugged him, "Aaron…sweetie…you're wishing I would come back deep down and you're not letting that go. You know that you can't wish for something like this. There is nothing that can change the past, so quit holding onto it and find someone that you can make as happy…as you made me." Schala let go of her embrace and finished as Aaron had tears streaming down his eyes, "I love you Aaron Tsukino…and I know you love me; and please share that love with someone else as well. The people you mentor and the people who are looking for someone to mentor them. You have been blessed with the ability to love these people and teach them how to live better lives, but there is a girl out there who is waiting for you. She's even better than I am in every way you need her to be for you. She's looking for you Aaron and she knows you're out there and she prays everyday she'll find you soon. So quit holding onto the past and go find her!! You always told me you loved adventures…so here is the ultimate adventure for you," The figure of Schala disappeared and her voice finished, "the search, for the ultimate girl…"**

**Aaron could feel tears flowing down his face as he tossed and turned on the couch until he fell off the couch abruptly and looked around realizing that he was dreaming the whole time. "A dream…that's all that was…was a dream? Schala…" Aaron let out a wail and cried loudly letting go of everything else he had been holding in without realizing for so long. "I…sob I promise!! I'll find her!! hic I promise I'll make her quit waiting for me!!" he yelled out loudly as tears flowed so freely down his face.**

**Many hours later…**

"**Attention Tokyo Mew Mew," Windstrom spoke, "Aaron has asked me to inform you that he'll be coming in 15 minutes so please take this time to get ready and change back into your regular clothes as after the 15 minutes he is going to change the program back to your training session. Anyone who is not yet up will be naked as the pajamas are only holographic projections."**

**Ichigo stirred and moaned saying in her sleep, "No, just a few more minutes Masaya…mmmm…I just want to cuddle…" After a few seconds she mumbled a little and slowly sat up on her bed letting out a good yawn. "Oh yeah…I'm still in the hologram room," she thought looking around as everyone was still sound asleep. After scanning the room she smiled and finished thinking, "Don't worry everyone, we'll get stronger and beat this ghost together, and then we'll all be able to enjoy our lives again." She slipped out of bed and stretched once her feet hit the floor. She slowly removed the pajamas and slipped back into her normal clothes she had been wearing the day before. "Maybe I should go wake everyone else up," she decided realizing it would be bad if Aaron walked in on any of them while they weren't ready. She slowly went over and nudged each of her friends awake and let them know it was time to continue on with their training.**

**15 minutes later…**

**The portal opened and out came Aaron who asked right away, "Glad to see you're all up! Did you sleep well?"**

**Mint responded, "It didn't beat my own bed, but it was nice."**

"**I would imagine so," Aaron got a chuckle out of her reply.**

"**So have you heard anything at all about Deep Blue or the ghost?" Berry inquired.**

**Aaron shook his head, "No I haven't, which is good in one sense and bad in another. However considering I have finally gotten a chance to go over and analyze each of your strengths and weaknesses, I've found that what I'm going to have to do is work into YOUR way of doing things."**

"**Our way of doing things?" Ichigo seemed confused.**

"**The way you fight, work together, and the way you can communicate with each other so effectively was how you were able to do a lot. I can't suddenly take over a group that's so well oiled and is led so well by you Ichigo. So I'll give you my ideas that I believe will work best and I'll let you lead us."**

**Ichigo blushed, "A-a-are you sure? I mean…you're the strongest one here…and you're the only one that has combat experience against what we're going up again-."**

"**And you're also the best choice to lead us because you can think on your feet so well and you know what your team is capable of better than any analyzing I could ever do."**

**Ichigo was a bit shocked at the sudden change of heart Aaron had about leading them into this fight and asked, "Did something happen that made you change your mind?"**

**Aaron chuckled a little and shook his head responding, "No, sometimes it's better to just move forward when you know that what you're planning on doing isn't going to work out as well as something else. Besides, I can train you to get stronger, but I can't lead you into battle if I'm not going to be able to guide you properly. Besides…you did defeat Deep Blue once am I right?"**

"**Y-yes…I mean…I did somewhat but…"**

"**Well then you're perfect to lead us," Aaron spoke with confidence.**

"**A-aright," Ichigo was still somewhat hesitant but trusted in his choice, "So what are we going to do today then?"**

"**Today I want you to tell us what our battle plan is and how we're going to do this."**

"**Wha-what?!" Ichigo freaked caught off-guard, "but I'm not ready to give a battle plan!"**

"**Of course you are Ichigo," Aaron nodded back, "if anything you need to let me know what I need to do to help your team out, remember?"**

"**I don't know a lot about what you can do though, so how can I formulate a battle plan with you included?"**

"**Do I need to showcase my talents or something?"**

"**It would be nice to see what you're fully capable of considering you've done nothing but stand around and move very little," Ichigo half-chuckled.**

"**Aaron's going to show us what he can do?!" Pudding sounded excited at the thought.**

"**I'm curious as well to see what exactly he has the capability of doing as well," Lettuce nodded in agreement.**

"**I'd like to see how much he's been holding back as well," Zakuro made a slight wiggle of her nose.**

"**Let's see if he's all talk or if he can back up all this talk of he's the strongest one here," Mint poked at him.**

"**Anything you want to add Berry?" Aaron asked Berry after a few seconds of silence.**

"**Nope, I have faith in how strong you are," she smiled brightly.**

"**Ok, since it would be beneficial for you to see what I can do, aside from what you know I can do; I'll train on a low level and increase the difficulty as we go, and you can gauge everything aright?"**

"**Fair enough," Ichigo nodded.**

"**Windstrom…activate training program Meta 1 and every 2 minutes increase training level by 3 starting with level 10."**

"**Training program Meta 1 will activate in 5…4…3…2…1…program activated,"**

**A generic looking robot appeared with a beam saber in its hand and it stood at the ready waiting for Aaron to attack. "It won't attack?" Lettuce looked confused.**

"**Not at this level, but some of the higher levels will do all sorts of things. For example; low blows, cheap shots when you're not looking, and assistance from a distance. It really forces you to be on your toes. The only difference is that right now the safety protocols are on so if it can kill you it'll stop automatically. However…I always take the protocols off."**

"**Wait…so you're going to fight and you could potentially be killed?!" Ichigo suddenly had second thoughts about seeing this happen.**

"**Relax! I've trained as high as level 80 with safety protocols off and I've never had a problem. I've had a couple of broken bones, but nothing serious."**

"**Aaron if you break a bone now we're going to be in deep trouble," Ichigo countered.**

"**Well how can you gauge me if I don't push myself?" Aaron retorted.**

**Ichigo had nothing to come back and appeared flustered by his remark, "Fine, but just be careful ok?"**

**Aaron chuckled and replied, "Windstrom, environment change, cityscape."**

"**Environment change to cityscape in 5…4…3…2…1," Windstrom responded and the room shifted from a bedroom to a city street with buildings all over the place.**

"**Windstrom I want you to make a watching box that will not be harmed upon impact over on the side walk. Make it fit at least 7 people comfortably and allow for leg room as well as a good view of everything going on within a mile radius."**

**A circular bench with a roof overhead appeared over on the sidewalk to the left of Aaron. "Safe zone has been created, anything outside of the safe zone will be considered fair game and will be targeted by training programs," Windstrom spoke protocol.**

"**Please go sit down and I'll start the exercise," Aaron gestured.**

**After the girls all sat down on the bench and got comfortable Aaron said, "Windstrom, disengage Safety protocols."**

"**Safety protocols off, warning, physical harm is now possible, please be advised to turn safety protocols back on as physical harm is now possible," Windstrom alarmed.**

**Aaron pulled out his beam saber and ignited it, he gave a slight chuckle and said with a twinge of evil intent in his eye, "Let's do this…" he dashed forward quickly and made a thrust at his opponent who dodged and countered with a downward thrust. Aaron quickly sidestepped and rotated quickly towards his opponent making a quick slicing motion and cutting the robot in two. Aaron sat down and relaxed waiting for the next robot to come out. Less than two minutes later another robot appeared just as the last one and waited for Aaron to attack. Aaron got back up and dashed in taking a diagonal cut at his opponent who blocked his attack. The robot countered by pushing his blade back and used a quick spin to try to make contact horizontally. Aaron blocked the attack holding his saber at an awkward vertical position and turned his wrists upwards pulling the robot's beam saber upward and exposing its chest plate. Aaron landed a good kick on its chest and sent it tumbling backwards a bit. He quickly ran at it taking advantage of it being down and leapt bring the saber end point down into the chest of the robot and flipped it back out in an upward motion destroying it. Aaron again relaxed and sat down waiting a couple of moments until the next robot appeared. When the next robot appeared Aaron got up and noticed the other robot was twirling his beam saber once or twice as if testing him. Aaron came at it with a diagonal slash and the robot met him with a counter angle block leaving the two combatants deadlocked. Aaron could not seem to push back hard enough to knock his opponent back nor could the robot. Realizing that the robot would not wear out and he would eventually he took a risky move and lowered his shoulder and dropped down rotating a full circle coming at an upward diagonal slice and went right through the robot slicing him clean. Again he sat down relaxing as if using the time between fights to refocus his thinking and body. Again another robot appeared a few minutes later to challenge and once again within a matter of seconds Aaron had made a clean slice through it.**

"**What do you think?" Berry whispered to Ichigo.**

"**What do I think? I think I should just tell him to do what he wants and I'll work around him," Ichigo half-chuckled. "I mean it looks like he's just showing off, and if that's the case then he's holding back. I don't know how to work around something like that."**

"**No wonder you were hesitant to lead us," Berry responded.**

**Another robot appeared and Aaron stood up ready to challenge it when an alarm went off, "I have detected a hostile spectral presence. Repeat a hostile spectral presence has been discovered," Windstrom spoke.**

**Aaron dropped his guard and responded quickly, "Windstrom, has the ghost re-appeared?!"**

"**Affirmative, presence of DNA ghost has reappeared as well as Deep Blue."**

"**Damnit," Aaron thought, "If only there was more time to train them." Aaron looked over at the girls who looked at him as if at the ready and he nodded. "Windstrom end program and activate Mew dimension rip. We're going after it."**

"**Affirmative."**

**Aaron made a motion with his hand signaling them to get off the bench and get over toward him saying, "The moment we land I want you to transform IMMEDIATELY."**

"**How long will we be able to stay changed?" Lettuce asked.**

"**A little over two minutes was all we could muster. I'm sorry…" Aaron almost felt guilty telling them such news.**

"**It'll be ok," Ichigo smiled with confidence.**

"**Ichigo?" Aaron blinked and shook his head breaking out into a smile, "Yeah, you're right."**

**A rip in space/time opened up in the room after the simulation dissolved revealing the metallic futuristic looking room it originally was. "Let's go Mews!" Ichigo led her team into the portal. Aaron took a deep breath and quickly rushed through knowing a great battle was about to begin.**

**2d Mew Dimension…**

**The other end of the portal opened up in the middle of a beautiful looking park. Although it was winter time, everything looked very peaceful and a couple of the benches had almost a romantic setting to them. Ichigo quickly set foot back in her native dimension and immediately along with her teammates changed back into Mew Mews. Meta jumped out a few seconds later his armour already engaged and ready to go. "There!" Meta pointed above them as three figures were hovering in mid air, although one of them appeared to be grabbing the other one by the throat.**

"**M-M-Masaya!!" Ichigo spotted one of the figures dead on.**

"**What?!" Meta quickly double checked.**

"**It-its' Masaya!! They've got him!!" Mew Ichigo felt a wave of emotions go through her in an instant as the scene reminded her of so long ago.**

**Meta quickly charged up his plasma cannon and without thinking fired a blast hoping to scare Deep Blue into dropping his victim. Deep Blue quickly dodged the blast, but had to let go of Masaya who fell to the ground helplessly. "MEW ICHIGO!!" Meta yelled at her.**

**Ichigo quickly rushed over using her cat like speed and caught Masaya in her arms relieved to see her beloved was unscathed. "Masaya!" she whispered happily.**

"**I…Ichigo?" Masaya slowly lifted his head up to see Mew Ichigo's eyes in tears.**

"**Thank God…" she cried a little.**

"**Deep Blue…" Masaya responded, "He and that…thing…killed so many people just now."**

"**I'm sorry, Masaya," Ichigo felt ashamed that she was late.**

"**Just get rid of them…before they cause anymore harm," Masaya smiled warmly and pet Mew Ichigo on her strawberry pink hair.**

**Ichigo nodded and quickly moved Masaya away from the battle a good distance away before returning next to her comrades who were engaged in a tense stare down. "Hey! I was trying to eat here!!" The DNA Ghost complained.**

"**The kitchen closed hours ago for your kind, Ghost!" Meta retorted.**

"**Funny, I thought this was a 24 hour smorgasbord."**

"**Not for your type!" Mint yelled back.**

"**It doesn't matter; I've eaten enough to finish what I started."**

"**And what would that be!" Aaron yelled at him.**

"**While I would love to tell you, you won't be alive to find out!!" the ghost laughed and finished, "Deep Blue, I want you to finish them off here and now. Make sure no one in their little group is left alive."**

"**Understood…" Deep Blue pulled out his energy sword and hovered at the ready.**

"**It was nice knowing you!!" the ghost quickly retreated.**

"**Windstrom, quickly keep a lock on the ghost as long as you can!!" Meta spoke.**

"**Lock established."**

"**Good, now he can't escape, and once we finish with you Deep Blue, his ass is next."**

"**The virus continues to speak pointless banter. I will now exterminate you." Deep Blue quickly closed the gap between Meta and his original floating position and a crackle could be heard as Meta quickly pulled out his beam saber and blocked his original rush.**

"**Everyone!! GO!!" Ichigo screamed as her team scattered.**

"**Pudding Ring, Inferno!!" Pudding smacked her tambourines around and spun a circle smacking the ground.**

**Deep Blue quickly pushed Meta back and dodged the attack with ease. "Mint, Ribbon Echo!!" Mint's powered up arrow was let go and flew at a speed that somewhat surprised Deep Blue and slightly grazed his hand in the some spot Meta got him last time. Spiritual energies began slowly oozing out of the cut on his hand and he barely had time to react when another attack from Meta came at him.**

"**Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!!" Lettuce let loose her attack but Deep Blue quickly sidestepped the attack as he knocked Meta back with a quick kick.**

"**Dang it," Meta thought as he and Deep Blue stood at the ready facing each other swords out, "He's gotten even stronger than before it seems, and now I don't know how but he's showing signs he's beginning to predict what we're doing!! I gotta end this quick!"**

"**Ribbon, Zakuro Spear!!" Zakuro's whip attack wrapped itself around Deep Blue, but effortlessly the whip's energy broke and he repositioned with his sword waiting.**

"**Virus…why do you fight with these Mews?" Deep Blue suddenly questioned him.**

"**Wha?" Meta seemed caught off-guard.**

"**Why do you fight with these Mews? This is not your world. You only pollute it."**

"**What's your point?"**

"**There is no point…" Deep Blue responded dashing in quickly once more and feigning a frontal attack quickly passing by Meta and landing a sword strike from behind impaling Meta in the right shoulder.**

"**META!!" Mew Ichigo screamed.**

**Meta dropped his beam saber and grit his teeth the pain from the blade was more immense than any other blade he'd ever felt. It was like the blade attacked his very soul once it broke through. "AHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed as he dropped to one knee.**

**Deep Blue turned around and faced Meta standing only a few meters away. He stood giving Meta a cold heartless stare and slowly began to walk over ready to give the final blow. "Ribbon, Doubleberry Check!!" a massive blast impacted into the back of Deep Blue who barely flinched.**

**Deep Blue stopped and turned around slowly and noticed Mew Ichigo for the first time. His eyes grew wide in a berserker like trance and he responded for the first time with emotion, "YOU!!" Quickly he changed target and dashed right at Mew Ichigo with blinding speed.**

**Masaya, hiding from a distance saw this and yelled in fear, "Ichigo!! Look out!!"**

"**Ichigo!!" Meta screamed.**

**The next few moments were all a blur to Meta as he watched Deep Blue's energy blade impact Mew Ichigo right through the chest. Her eyes went wide from the shock and she let a couple of breaths out staggered before coughing out blood and slumping over. "Ichigo…ICHIGO!!" Masaya screamed at the top of his lungs his eyes shaking in fear and his whole body shivering.**

"**You won't escape…this time little Mew Mew," Deep Blue said as he removed his sword from Mew Ichigo's prone body.**

"**MEW ICHIGO!!" Berry screamed running toward her fallen friend.**

**The rest of the girls ran at Deep Blue in a blind attempt to do something to which he simply slashed with his sword and released a wave of energy knocking them all away knocking them out cold. "Pathetic…" Deep Blue simply remarked as he turned back around and looked down at the lifeless Mew Ichigo. Suddenly Deep Blue felt something go right through his chest from behind and he looked down to notice a beam saber sticking out, "H-how…" Deep Blue seemed in shock unsure how such a thing could have happened. He turned around to see that Meta's entire aura was glowing red and a look unlike any he had every seen…was all over his face. Meta held up his glowing arm cannon and placed it point blank at his face firing it and beheading Deep Blue in one shot. Meta quickly rushed over to find Ichigo was not breathing and events of the past suddenly played out in his mind. He could feel his body shaking and out of instinct he quickly grabbed Mew Ichigo's prone body and quickly disappeared. Masaya was rushing towards them this whole time screaming with tears in his eyes calling out to his beloved and instead could only watch as she and Meta disappeared. "ICHIGO!!" he screamed as she vanished out of sight.**


	8. Revealing the Past

Out of This World – Revealing the Past

**Out of This World – Revealing the Past**

**A week later…**

**Aaron coughed feeling the effects of lack of sleep as he stepped into his apartment after another night owl session with his group of people. It wasn't that he was tired from that so much as the fact that he had gone almost a week on little to no sleep. He shut the door and coughed again showing the fatigue in his eyes. "Windstrom," his voice hoarse and exhausted resounded, "how is she?"**

"**Her vitals are normal, but she is still in a comatose state," Windstrom responded.**

**Aaron coughed again and went into his room and saw she had not moved even slightly. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to keep awake realizing that he needed to be ready at the moment she wakes up. Slowly he began to undress out of his business attire and back into more normal clothes. The scene of a week ago continued to replay in his mind over and over again like a bad movie. Watching as Deep Blue suddenly struck Ichigo clean through and how everything from that was exactly like…like how it happened last time. "No, not this time," Aaron shook his head, "This time it'll be different. This time you won't die on me because I'm doing something about it. You can't die on me…" he could feel tears welling up into his eyes and he closed them gritting his teeth the wave of emotion catching up to him and he shook his head speaking out loud, "You're a winner Aaron, you're a champion, and everything will be ok, you just have to have faith and never stop believing. You can do it." He continued his self-motivating techniques for a few more minutes before he regained his composure and forced a smile to his lips. "Just a bit longer and she'll wake up Aaron, and everything will be ok."**

**He nodded continuing to do everything he could to keep his attitude as upbeat as possible. He walked out of his room after hanging his business attire up and slumped down on the couch. He figured a bit of TV would do him some good and possibly give him a chance to clear his mind. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels for something to watch, but nothing caught his eye. He paused when he came to a channel that was showing uncut episodes of Tokyo Mew Mew. He couldn't help but be a little shocked by this turn of events and he stopped on it deciding to indulge. The voices of course were all dubbed but it actually did the series justice which was surprising to him considering how bad he remembered wanting to cut his ears off anytime the series played on American television. "Maybe it was a re-dub?" he thought as he turned the volume up just a little and continued to watch.**

**A few hours later…**

**Aaron finished letting the IV drip into Ichigo's arm and squirmed considering how bad he hated the sight of needles. Despite this hatred of them he knew that this was the only way he could get food into Ichigo's body. He slowly removed the needle from her arm and put a cotton ball and wrapped it with athletic tape to prevent it from bleeding. He moved the empty IV packet and the feeder tube into a portal that went to a sterilizing area that would clean, and re-sterilize all medical supplies he used without him having to worry about waste. As he sat there and looked at Ichigo's comatose state he rubbed his bloodshot and exhausted eyes. Bags and stress were clearly visible on his face and he knew that he couldn't keep this up much longer before he would start to have problems. He yawned loudly and could feel his body starting to shutdown as if in emergency shut down mode and he willed his body to keep going. "I need…yawn a nap…" he yawned wobbling out of the room and went splat on the couch. He coughed and wheezed before he passed out completely succumb by the exhaustion.**

**Aaron was in a dream state and watched as the very memory that he feared would replay was being played in front of his very eyes. "Schala this isn't a game," a girl with light brunette hair laughed as Aaron spoke to her.**

"**You think I don't know that?" she chuckled and cuddled up next to him.**

**Aaron sighed and responded, "Then why are you acting like it is?"**

**Schala flicked his nose lightly and responded, "Because…I…love…you."**

"**Schala," Aaron shook his head, "I know, but…this is serious."**

"**Come on Aaron," Schala said with a slight pout, "when was the last time we had a chance to just be alone like this? Every time I see you it's all about business this and working on finding information that. We haven't been on a date in over two months. I'm just asking that you to make a day just for me."**

**Aaron sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry…with everything going on and the whirlwind of excitement, I just…got wrapped up in everything."**

**Schala chuckled and touched Aaron's nose gently and whispered, "I forgive you, as long as you put down what you're doing right now and spend time with just me."**

**Aaron sighed and nodded, "I could use a break."**

"**You know I'm proud of you don't you?"**

"**Yeah," Aaron smiled warmly at her, "and I'm proud of you as well."**

**Schala chuckled and nuzzled her head on his shoulder again responded, "You better silly, because other wise I won't love you."**

"**W-What?" Aaron was thrown off guard by her reply.**

"**Just kidding," Schala chuckled.**

"**You…"Aaron mumbled closing his eyes before opening them and tickling Schala finishing, "goofball!"**

**Schala eeked out squeamishly as Aaron continued to tickle her, "I give!!" she said through her laughs and Aaron stopped as she finished up her laugh her face blushing red. "Aaron," she changed her expression as she noticed something.**

"**What," Aaron said a warm smile on his face.**

**Schala motioned with her finger to bring his face closer. "There's something on your face," she replied not breaking into a smile.**

"**Mmmm?" Aaron moved his face closer to her, "can you see what it is?"**

**Schala quickly moved in and gave him a warm kiss, "There, I got it."**

**Aaron looked into her eyes and gave a light chuckle, "You did now?"**

**Schala's face continued to blush and she responded, "Yup!"**

"**Cause I see something on your face now," Aaron replied his tone changing to one of almost romance and seduction.**

"**Really now," Schala responded with the same tone, "well then would you please get rid of it for me?"**

"**Of course," Aaron gently leaned in and gave her a warm kiss. Then another, and then another still.**

"**I hope you got it," Schala teased him and they touched foreheads with each other looking into each other's eyes.**

"**You bet I did," Aaron responded with the same soft tone that she spoke with, "but I think I better make sure."**

"**Oh? Then yes please make sure," Schala let out a soft chuckle as Aaron slowly showered her with kisses all over her body as well as her lips. Schala could feel her body getting warmer with each kiss and she allowed her body to lay back forcing Aaron to lay on top of her if he wanted to keep kissing her. "A…Aaron," she said in a huffed voice as if asking him for something more than just kisses.**

**Aaron realized what she was doing and noticed he had followed her lead and was gently lying on top of her. "Sorry," he said denying her, "You know I won't until…"**

"**We're married, I know," Schala finished wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him closer to her.**

"**Yeah, but I never said it was easy to resist someone as gorgeous as you sweetheart."**

**Schala chuckled and gave him another soft kiss on the lips, "Nor is it easy to resist you when you have such wonderful kisses."**

"**So what do you want to do then?" Aaron asked nuzzling her nose softly.**

"**Wellllllll," Schala said in a playful tone, "I just wanted to spend time with you alone is all. So this is perfect."**

"**This is perfect? There is nothing else you want from me?"**

"**Wellllllll, I want you so bad it drives me insane," she finished with a chuckle, "but I'm sure I'll survive."**

"**You just have to wait another 4 months and you can have all of me that you desire," Aaron kissed her on the nose.**

"**I know," Schala said removing her left arm and looking at the beautiful ring Aaron had bought her. It was exactly as she had always wanted, and she couldn't wait to see the actual wedding ring that Aaron had picked out. "There is one more thing I'd like to do with you."**

"**Oh?"**

"**I'd like to go sit on the beach and watch the sunset with you and just talk about the future with you."**

"**Are you sure there isn't anything more?"**

"**Wellllll, you know I could ask for flowers, candies, balloons, all kinds of things you could shower me with and I'd love you for it," she said playfully, "but none of them would matter as much as the time I get to spend with you alone next to your side."**

**Aaron closed his eyes and said before slowly moving in for a soft romantic kiss, "Consider your request…granted."**

**The dream shifted to the inside of a battle fortress with both of them moving down a long hallway. "Are you noticing anything suspicious?" Schala now wearing what appeared to be a costume akin to something out of Sailor Moon asked as they both ran down the hallway.**

"**No, nothing yet," Meta responded having changed into his armour.**

"**So much for our time alone."**

"**You can take it out on Hengroot,"**

"**Damn right I'm going too."**

"**Hold up Mystic," Meta put up his hand, "I'm getting something on my radar."**

"**Is it?" Mystic asked.**

"**Yeah it's him all right, and it appears he's got a friend with him."**

"**Guess he wanted to even the odds?" Mystic remarked with a confident smile.**

"**Guess so, even so you should be careful."**

"**Relax Aaron. Everything will be fine! I know what Hengroot is capable of."**

"**So we know. Even I'm not sure what tricks are up his sleeve this time."**

"**Hey, when this is all done we'll go back and we'll look at that sunset. This is the final battle and we'll need something to clear our minds ya know?" Mystic grabbed his hand and looked up at him smiling gently.**

**Meta closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. We'll get through this together."**

**Mystic nodded and both of them continued forward. The two of them had moved forward another thousand meters when the came upon a large metallic door. "Scans indicate both signatures are behind this door," Windstrom spoke into Meta's helmet.**

"**Thanks Windstrom, we'll take it from here."**

"**Anything that looks like a door handle?" Schala looked around for something to open the door with.**

**The metallic doors suddenly sprang to life slowly creaking as they opened up and Meta responded, "No, but I think he's trying to give us a warm welcome."**

"**MetaSigma!" A human smiled from atop his throne, "So nice to see you!!"**

"**I can't say the feeling is similiar," Meta said as he and Schala slowly made their way into the giant main chamber.**

"**Oh come on now, after all the battles we've been in together you don't consider me slightly as a friend?"**

"**Hell no, killing all those people without one ounce of regret will never get you my friendship no matter how hard you try."**

"**It's a pity that I'll never get to hear you call me friend before…before I have to kill you."**

"**You sound so certain for someone who's never beaten me. Last time I looked you were the one that keeps turning tail and running."**

"**All a wise calculation on my part as killing you at that point would ruin everything. I was merely testing you to see if you were worthy."**

"**Worthy?"**

"**Still haven't figured it out yet? Then let me explain it to you. I am a body harvester, or to make it easier, a parasite. This body, before I met you, was the strongest body in the universe. It wasn't easy overtaking him but once he was dead and I moved in he was more…inclined to call me his friend."**

"**You are fricking SICK Hengroot!" Meta screamed at him, "and to make sure his as well as all the other bodies you've claimed can be laid to rest peacefully. I plan on ending you here…once…and…for…ALL!!"**

"**You can go ahead and try, but…I'm afraid this will be a one on one battle Meta. I won't let your little skank Sailor Mystic Crystal help you out. She'll have her own playmate to spend time with!!"**

"**HEY!!" Mystic yelled, "This coming from a body snatching coward? Please if I'm a skank then that would mean its dignified compared to what you are!!"**

**Hengroot's expression changed quickly and he frowned, "I'll make sure you're snuffed out as quickly as possible so I won't have to listen to that ANNOYING voice of yours."**

"**Bring it!!"**

"**She's all yours, Doctor Gilgorgra."**

**An image of a strange dog-like creature with bull horns coming out its head appeared next to Hengroot and responded in an alien tongue, "Gix nvxly!" It quickly leapt at Mystic Crystal and threw a claw swipe at her missing as Mystic dashed out of the way. "Mystic!!" Meta turned but was met by a warning shot to the ground next to him.**

**He stopped and slowly turned toward Hengroot who replied, "Ah ah ah!! I told you!! You and I are going one on one!!"**

**Meta ignited his beam saber and responded, "Bring it on…"**

**The dream moved forward again as Meta lie on the ground his armour broken badly and he breathed heavily blood dripping from his mouth. Mystic had already dispatched of Gilgorgra but was on her hands and knees still weak from the paralyzing attack Gilgorgra had hit her with. Hengroot without his left arm which was now a bloody stump laughed standing a few meters from Meta's shattered body. "I told you MetaSigma!! You can't do anything, my birthright foretold I would win this battle before you even stepped foot upon my castle! Now DIE!!" Hengroot pulled the sword he held in his only hand and began to charge up energy in it. After a few seconds of charging he threw the powered up weapon at Meta.**

"**A…ahhh…A…Aaron…." Mystic somehow managed to jump infront of the blade at the last moment being impaled right through the chest, but protecting Meta.**

"**SCHALA!!" Meta screamed as he watched her body drop to the ground and she slumped over bleeding from her wounds.**

"**A pity…" Hengroot responded almost disappointed, "and here I was going to make her my queen."**

**A red aura suddenly appeared over Meta and drew his beam saber. Suddenly faster then even Hengroot could realize or see Meta was on the other side of him. It took a moment to recognize but suddenly Hengroot split in two right down the middle and Meta said, "Your birthright, lied to you." Meta coughed and struggled to get back over to Schala.**

**Her breathing was shallow and she reached slowly for his hand speaking slowly, "Thank…God you're ok…"**

"**You'll be fine!!" Meta reassured her, "I'll just get you to the waters and-!"**

"**They protected this fortress with a scrambling unit…after we entered…this chamber…"**

**Meta slowly picked her up trying carefully not to hurt her anymore than she already was. She grimaced in pain and Meta said, "NO!! I'll save you Schala!! Just watch!! Windstrom!! Savior!!" There was no response from the computer. "WINDSTROM SAVIOR!!" Again the sound was empty.**

"**I'm sorry Aaron…"**

"**Its fine Schala," Aaron felt tears welling in his eyes as he struggled to carry her out of the fortress, "We'll get you out of here and patch you up and everything -!"**

"**I'm sorry…Aaron…I…love…youuuu…" **

**Schala's breath stopped and her hand gracefully fell to rest. "SCHALA!! No…no…wake up….wake up…SCHALA!!"**

**Aaron suddenly awoke from his dream tears flowing from his eyes remembering how there was nothing he could do to save her. It bothering him so much that he was helpless and he vowed to do everything possible to make sure no one suffered the same way he did that day. He realized how it must have looked for Masaya to see Ichigo impaled and just the shock of not being able to do anything. He knew that chances are they wouldn't and especially Masaya understand that he was only trying to save her. There would be suspicious abound, but he knew that there was nothing else he could have done lest he let her die. He also remembered the promise that he made to Masaya…if anything happened to Ichigo…Masaya would kill him. He agreed on this and still realized that his life was as much in jeopardy as Ichigo's. He realized it had been over a week since Deep Blue had been killed and there had been nothing from the ghost. Windstrom lost the signal on the same island where he had first encountered Deep Blue and he reasoned that he must have found a chamber deep enough where he couldn't penetrate with Windstrom's sensors. None the less he knew where that ghost had to be hiding and he vowed to take care of him once and for all. Aaron looked up toward his bedroom door hearing it open slowly and noticed that a small Japanese girl with maroon red hair weakly made her way out. "I-Ichigo!" Aaron seemed glad to see she was ok.**

"**A…Aaron?" she said meekly as she collapsed to the ground exhausted.**

**Aaron quickly sprang to his feet and quickly re-activated the universal translator, rushing over and picking her up in his arms to which he responded, "Don't overdo it Ichigo."**

**Ichigo whimpered and responded, "W-where…am I?" **

**Aaron gently placed her back into his bed and covered her back up responding, "You're in my apartment in the 3****rd**** dimension. Where I live."**

"**Is that why…everything looks…so weird?" Ichigo again whimpered out.**

"**I'm sure it looks weird to you but I can assure you, you're safe here."**

**Ichigo looked directly at Aaron and said, "You look…so…different. More in depth, detail."**

"**Yeah, like I said, I'm the reader, so everything is going to be different."**

"**Aaron…" Ichigo almost seemed afraid, "did I…am I d-dead?"**

**Aaron seemed confused at her sudden question but shook his head, "No, Ichigo this isn't Heaven, and I can assure you that you'll live to see Masaya soon."**

"**Masaya…" she began to whimper again missing him so much.**

"**Hey, hey its ok Ichigo, you'll get to see him again soon!"**

"**Really?" she whimpered again in her scared tone.  
"I promise. You're just recovering after the battle with Deep Blue."**

"**Is…everyone else ok?" Ichigo's thoughts suddenly turned to her friends.**

"**I…don't know. I got you out of there before I could find out and I haven't tried contacting them since then. You basically were my main concern."**

**Ichigo blushed and responded, "T…Thank you…Aaron."**

"**Don't worry about it, just get some rest and I'll bring you something to eat in a few hours ok?"**

"**Ok…" Ichigo relaxed and asked before he left the room, "Oh Aaron?"**

"**Hmmm?"  
"Why were you crying just now?"**

"**Crying?"**

"**I could hear you crying, is everything…ok?"**

"**Errr…I'll tell you about it after you get some rest…ok?"**

**Ichigo nodded slowly and whimpered, "Masaya…" she drifted back to sleep seeming much more at peace than she was while she was comatose.**

**Aaron sighed and responded, "Windstrom, how long was I asleep for?"**

"**Around eight hours I detected you were in a state of REM sleep," Windstrom responded.**

"**No wonder I feel refreshed," Aaron thought with a quick head shake and headed toward the kitchen.**

**A couple of hours later…**

"**Ichigo," Aaron tried to keep his voice down and whispered her name again, "Ichigo, wake up."**

**Ichigo made a slight whimper and slowly opened her eyes looking over at Aaron who was sitting on the bed next to her a tray of food on his knees. "Aaron?" she responded weakly.**

"**Yeah," Aaron responded with a smile, "and I've brought you something to eat."**

"**Mmmmm…thank you…" Ichigo tried smiling meekly.**

"**Hopefully my cooking is edible," Aaron said with a chuckle but finished, "but it should be great for you regardless." Ichigo slowly tried to reach for the fork but Aaron shook his head and said, "Don't worry, I'll feed you."**

**Ichigo blushed brightly and responded embarrassment in her voice, "b-b…but Aaron…"**

"**Relax Ichigo."**

"**But…" Ichigo whimpered embarrassed.**

"**Look…you're ill, and I'm here to take care of you while you recover. You're my friend. I'd do the same thing for any of my other friends if they went through what you went through."**

**Ichigo's cheeks were still red and she nodded slowly, "ok…"**

**Aaron slowly scooped up a small helping of scrambled eggs and put them into Ichigo's open mouth. She slowly chewed the eggs and swallowed to which Aaron asked, "So, how are they?"**

"**They're good," Ichigo smiled as best she could.**

**Aaron smiled and finished, "Good," he continued to slowly feed her eggs and much to his surprise she ate everything on the plate. After she finished slowly drinking some water to wash everything down Aaron finished, "I'll put these dishes in the sink, and if you're up for it…I'll explain what happened earlier."**

**Ichigo whimpered out, "Ok."**

**After placing the dishes in the sink and returning to his room he sat down next to Ichigo and began, "I…was having a very bad dream I guess you could say." Aaron could feel tears forming in his eyes again and he wiped them away continuing, "I don't think I ever told you this, but…I was engaged at one point to an incredible girl."**

"**What…happened?"**

"**She was killed."**

"**I…I'm sorry…" Ichigo whimpered out feeling even worse than before for asking about her.**

**Aaron shook his head continuing on, "I was dreaming about the last day I spent with her. We were spending some time on the beach in Hawaii watching the sunset when Windstrom sent off the alarm that he had found Hengroot's hideout."**

"**Hengroot?"**

"**He was a parasite that basically was killing people looking for the strongest warriors he could find so he could 'harvest' their bodies to be used for his own. My…ex-fiancée and I were in charge of taking care of him. We had made our way to the central chamber where he sat upon his throne and that's where the final battle began. It was a vicious struggle as we were evenly matched most of the time. Then Hengroot suddenly changed not physically, but it was like he suddenly gained the ability to move faster, hit harder, and was even more deadly than before. I only had one shot at him or else there was a good chance I wouldn't make it, so I took it…and I missed. I only got his left arm and I was out of gas. My ex-fiancée had been engaged in a battle of her own with the doctor that made Hengroot possible, but she was drained as well and I didn't have the strength to move. I was a sitting duck. Hengroot made one more attack at me and just before I was supposed to die, she…" Aaron clinched his fist and closed his eyes feeling another wave of emotion coming before he finished, "she jumped in front of the blade and saved me. After that…just like what happened when I saw you get impaled…all I could hear was a heartbeat and heavy breathing, but I was moving so quickly even I was having trouble comprehending it, but I quickly took care of Hengroot."**

"**Is…is that what happened?" Ichigo whimpered, "To me?"**

"**Yeah…Deep Blue nailed you dead center in the chest after you tried to save me. After that it was like the nightmare was happening all over again for me watching you die, the sudden trance like feeling where all I hear is heavy breathing and a heartbeat with everything becoming very quick. The next thing I know that I remember fully is that I had you lying in the healing waters and you were being revived."**

"**W-wait…I was…dead?"**

"**Yeah, the blade killed you almost instantly."**

"**But how did you…"**

"**The first time I fought Deep Blue I actually died against him. I have a technology which allows me to be revived even if I've been dead for up to 30 minutes as long as my head remains intact. That's why you didn't hear from me for a couple days after that. I was alive, but recovering from the battle. Considering the waters are setup to give me optimal recovery time I can get out after a day or so, sometimes 2 or 3 days after very serious injuries and death. You were out for over a week healing since your body had never been in the waters before. Now that you've been in there if anything were to happen it might not take nearly as long to heal. There is one thing I'm not sure of though…"**

"**What's that?"**

"**If you were dead, then there was no way I should have been able to carry you across the space/time rapture without serious brain damage or even brain death. How you survived that is beyond me."**

"**But I thought you just said you could revive people."**

"**I can…however when you jump from space/time to space/time it puts INCREDIBLE strain on your body, and if you're dead…well…let's just say I've seen what happens when a dead person gets sent through a portal, not to mention someone who's never been exposed to the effects of jumping long term."**

"**So…somehow I survived twice?"**

**Aaron let out a light chuckle and wiped away tears, "Yeah, you must have more than nine lives or something to survive."**

"**So…how come you couldn't save your ex-fiancée?"**

**Aaron cleared his throat and continued on with his story, "After I killed Hengroot I tried to activate what's known as Savior."**

"**Savior?"**

"**It's the codeword used for Windstrom to activate the emergency portal jump directly to the healing waters chamber and automatically activate the waters to begin the healing process."**

"**Is that what you did when I," Ichigo's voice quivered, "Died?"**

"**I must have because I don't remember saying anything, but moving on with the story. I couldn't activate Savior because after we had entered the main chamber, Hengroot had activated a force field to prevent any 'quick exits'. My thought was if he's not getting my body then I can't have it either. Because of this…she died…while I was carrying her out of the range of the force field, and it was too late to revive her as it was over an hour before my friend Zerto made it to us. I couldn't do anything to save her…"**

**Ichigo closed her eyes and could feel her tears fall from her face knowing how hard it must have been to lose someone you love. "I…I'm sorry."**

**Aaron sniffled once and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It was from that point on I decided that no matter what I had to make sure no one else ever died like that. I didn't want people to die because of me, and because of that I'm guessing I never allowed myself to move forward with my life."**

"**Aaron?"**

"**I've…been asked out a number of times but I only realized not long ago that I was harboring the feeling of comparing them all to who she was instead of judging them as who they were, I wasn't being fair to them. I honestly had no idea I was doing it."**

"**Aaron…what was…her name?"**

"**Her name? Schala…Schala Grahm."**

"**Schala…" Ichigo cooed like the name soothed her, "She and it sound very incredible."**

"**Yeah, she was."**

"**Aaron?" Ichigo whimpered again.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**How long…have you really been fighting evil?" Ichigo was referring to when she saw the scars all over his body.**

"**Close to 16 years, and believe me. It doesn't matter how long I do this, it never gets any easier having to do it."**

**Ichigo shivered slightly, "I'm…so sorry."**

"**Don't be, I can't change the fact that I have a responsibility to everyone to do my very best for them. God wouldn't put this power into my hands without trusting me; believe me I've prayed about it extensively."**

"**Are you…a Christian?"**

"**Yes I am. I believe in one God and I believe Jesus died on the cross for my sins."**

"**I see."**

"**So, now that you know my little story, I think it's time you get some more rest."**

**Ichigo whimpered, "Ok." Aaron got up to leave and just before he exited, Ichigo finished, "Aaron?"**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**I'm sure someone is out there waiting for someone like you to come into their life, and I hope you find her soon."**

**Aaron smiled and chuckled, "Thanks Ichigo."**


	9. Access Denied

Out of This World – Access Denied

**Out of This World – Access Denied**

**Ichigo whimpered out, "Aaron."**

**Aaron came walking into the room and asked, "Do you need something Ichigo?"**

"**I…was just a little lonely."**

"**Oh, well then I can keep you company if you'd like."**

"**Actually I'd rather get out of this bed and move around if I could."**

"**Well let me check something out. Windstrom, run a physical scan on Ichigo and give me a result of her physical."**

"**Physical scan running…complete. Physical attribute at 30 of ready."**

"**What does that mean?" Ichigo was unsure.**

"**It means that you can come out to the living room but you're not ready to be outside yet." Aaron gently helped her sit up and realized that she was still wearing the same clothes that she had worn for the last week and a half non-stop. "And another thing," he added coughing, "we need to wash your clothes."**

**Ichigo blushed a little and responded, "But…what am I going to wear?"**

"**You can wear some of my clothes."**

**Ichigo went completely flush and her kitty wears popped out as well as her tail, "W-w-what?!"**

**Aaron blinked surprised at this and responded, "WOAH!!" He snapped back into his train of thought and finished, "Look, it's just for today while I wash your clothes and don't worry you'll be fine."**

**Ichigo's tail wiggled and her ears moved a little still unsure at the thought of wearing anything but her own clothes but reluctantly nodded and said, "What do you have…"**

**Aaron chuckled, "Well first off I have a pair of briefs that you can wear…I mean it'll be different feeling than…cough what you wear but you should be comfortable in them. Second of all, I'm sorry but I have no bras…"**

**Ichigo's ears and tail started twitching like crazy and she said, "A-a-aaron!" her face went totally flush and she hid under the covers. "I don't want you looking at my bra and panties!!"**

**Aaron broke into a huge laugh and responded, "Ichigo relax!! It's not the first time I've had to wash clothes like that!"**

"**Yeah…but…they belong to someone you loved!!" she whimpered.**

**Aaron lowered his laugh and responded, "It's only going to be for a day like I said and don't worry, everything will be fine ok?"**

**Ichigo shook her head still totally embarrassed, "I…I don't know Aaron."**

"**Look, I don't know about you, but if I wore the same pair of underwear for almost 10 days straight I'd be kinda grossed out."**

"**But…" Ichigo was slowly starting to move towards his idea.**

"**Look…I promise no one else will see them ok? Besides, I'll wash them first and get them dried right away so you can put them back on and everything will be fine."**

**Ichigo slowly pulled her head out of the covered and nodded slowly like she had no other choice. "…Ok…" she responded still very hesitant.**

"**Excellent. Now then," Aaron went over and removed a set of boxer briefs from his top drawer and set them on the bed. "Let's find something else that you can wear. I know I have a pair of sweats you can put on for the time being so you don't have to worry about that," He opened his bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of gray sweats that said Montana running down the side of one leg. "Ok, now for something to wear top side," he moved over to his closet and opened the doors looking for something that she could feel comfortable in. He pulled out a white t-shirt that said Notre Dame on the front and asked, "Will this do for now?"**

**Ichigo still a bit hesitant responded, "Do you have anything darker?"**

"**Let me look." He sifted through a few things and saw something that would fit. "How about this?" he asked pulling out a shirt that had pictures of the Outer Sailor Senshi on a Navy T-shirt.**

**Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle a little and asked, "Do you even wear that?"**

"**Every once in a while yeah," Aaron shrugged.**

**Ichigo let out another little chuckle and nodded, "That should work."**

"**Excellent," he said setting the shirt down on the bed next to everything else. "Now go ahead and change and just let me know when you're fully dressed. The dirty clothes you can put in that basket over there with my clothes and like I said I'll get it washed up first thing."**

**Ichigo finally starting to trust him just a little more responded, "Ok…thank you Aaron." Aaron nodded and exited the room giving her a chance to change properly. Once he got outside the door he let out a sigh but then chuckled. After a few minutes Ichigo's voice could be heard, "Aaron…you can come back in now, I'm decent."**

**Aaron opened the door and looked at her now wearing the clothes Aaron had picked out. He let out a light chuckle, "You look cute in it I think."**

**Ichigo blushed, "T…Thank you."**

"**Ok, so how about we get you out of that bed and into some sunlight?" Ichigo smiled and nodded. Aaron slowly helped her out of the bed onto her feet and slowly helped her walk as she was still wobbling. "Easy there." She took one misstep and almost fell but Aaron quickly caught her and she looked down embarrassed. "Ichigo…what's wrong?"**

"**N…nothing."**

"**Come on now I can tell something is eating at you."**

"**Aaron…are you doing this for me…because you think, I'm Schala?"**

**Aaron looked at her confused and responded, "No, I'm just doing what I know is right regardless, Ichigo. The other thing…is that I promised Masaya that I would make sure you were ok, and I plan on keeping that promise to him."**

**Ichigo nodded slowly and responded, "Th…thank you."**

"**Now then let's get you out of this room." Ichigo continued to walk out of the room and into the living room where the blinds were open and the sunlight shone through. There was a lot of snow out outside and Ichigo seemed a bit shocked by the amount on the ground.**

"**There's a lot of snow on the ground!" She exclaimed in her meek voice.**

"**Well it is winter here, and we do get a lot of snow."**

"**I've never seen this much snow in a city before."**

"**I wouldn't expect you too honestly. Tokyo isn't known for getting tons of snow like we do here."**

"**I see. It looks like it would be so much fun to play in the snow, and have a snowball fight!"**

**Aaron chuckled, "The snow isn't good for packing. It's too cold and won't stick together. It needs to be warmer to stick."**

"**You can't make snowballs with this kinda snow?"**

"**The snow isn't wet enough to be packing snow."**

"**The snow isn't wet enough? How does that work?" Ichigo seemed confused.**

"**I'm…not really sure to be honest, but I just know having spent enough winters here that it's not packing snow right now."**

**Ichigo spotted the TV set and asked, "So what is there to watch on American television?"**

"**Depends on what you're looking for. I myself prefer sports or something with some thinking involved."**

"**Is there anything you can get that's in Japanese?" she asked with a light chuckle.**

"**Well…uhhh not on TV no, but I have a bunch of anime that you could watch if you'd like."**

"**Anything with romance?" Ichigo asked.**

**Aaron chuckled and responded, "Most of what I own is romance anime."**

"**Oh?" Ichigo seemed a bit surprised, "I never would have figured you for the romantic type."**

"**What makes you say that?"  
"You just don't act like you're into it."**

**Aaron smirked and shook his head, "Guess there is a lot you don't know about me then."**

"**So what do you have? Any suggestions?"**

"**I would suggest Marmalade Boy. It was made back in the 90s but it's really good, and very wholesome as far as how a romance should go I believe."**

"**It sounds interesting. Put it in," Ichigo smiled.**

**Aaron pulled out the DVD box set and turned on the TV. The channel that came up still showed Tokyo Mew Mew playing and it appeared that it was nearing the end of the series. "Opps, uhhh, let me take care of that," Aaron quickly changed the channel to a TV Input."**

"**Was that…" Ichigo seemed surprised.**

"**Yeah…that would be you guys about 3 years ago."**

"**Could you…turn it back to it?" Ichigo seemed intrigued.**

"**Are you sure? I mean…it's all in American so I doubt you'll be able to understand most of it."**

"**But I lived it so I should know what my intentions are."**

**Aaron nodded and changed it back. "Episode…40 it appears."**

"**Episode 40?"**

"**Yeah, for you I'm sure it seems like just a new day but for us we only see 'episodes' like you would if you jumped into a book you'd only get to see what happens in the book, and not in between each chapter if you will."**

"**Oh, I see what you're saying now," Ichigo began to intently watch the TV unsure of what anyone was saying but still enjoying everything regardless.**

**Aaron walked into his room and checked his laundry basket for all the dirty clothes and spotted Ichigo's undergarments. He hid them in the middle of his dirty laundry so people wouldn't notice a pair of bra and panties sticking out on top of his dirty clothes and get some weird ideas about what was going on. He carried the basket out of his room and asked Ichigo, "I'm off to do my laundry is there anything else you'll need while I'm out?"**

"**I am a little hungry," Ichigo seemed embarrassed hearing her stomach growl a little.**

"**I'll make you some lunch when I get back ok?" Aaron responded.**

"**Oh, if you want some water I got some bottled water in the fridge you can have ok?"**

"**Ummm…could you bring me a bottle now?" Ichigo seemed embarrassed to ask again.**

"**Sure," Aaron smiled and set the laundry basket down walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water.**

"**Purest stuff in the world," he handed her the bottle of water.**

"**Thank you."**

**Aaron nodded and grabbed the laundry basket speaking, "Be back soon!" he left the home leaving Ichigo all by her lonesome to watch herself.**

**Couple hours later…**

**Aaron pulled up to his apartment and grabbed the folded bra and panties in his hand. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and opened the car door getting out and moving toward his apartment. He got up to his door and unlocked the door and opened it to see Ichigo still intently watching the anime. "I'm back!" Aaron said with his usual vibrancy and Ichigo looked over to see her bra and panties in his hand.**

"**A-Aaron!! What are you doing holding them in your hand?!" Ichigo was embarrassed.  
"Ichigo…relax, how else am I supposed to give them back to you?"**

**Aaron walked over and handed them to her. "Your regular clothes will be done with the rest of my clothes. So for now at least you can wear your own undergarments."**

"**Thank…thank you…"she responded still embarrassed.**

"**You get embarrassed easily don't you Ichigo," Aaron chuckled.**

"**W-what are you talking about!" Ichigo responded back blushing.**

"**That's what I thought. So are you hungry?"**

"**Y…yes."**

**Aaron walked into his kitchen and pulled out a pan and asked Ichigo, "Do you think you can handle soup?"**

"**What kind?"**

"**Chicken and dumplings."**

"**Chicken and…dumplings?" Ichigo had never heard of such a combo before.**

"**It's pretty good, and considering it'll go easy it should be easy on your stomach.**

"**Y…yes, I'd like to try it."**

"**Aright," Aaron said pulling a couple of cans out of the cupboard, "Oh, if you'd like some juice I have strawberry kiwi in the fridge."**

**The word strawberry made Ichigo's lips curve into a smile and she said, "Yes please!"**

**Aaron chuckled, "Oh yeah I forgot you're a strawberry nut."**

**Ichigo coughed and responded, "Yup!"**

**Aaron poured the contents of the soup into a large pan and turned the heat on. After he had finished that he walked over and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and opened the fridge revealing the stash of strawberry kiwi juice. He poured a tall glass of the juice for Ichigo and brought it over to her saying, "Try it out."**

**She took a sip and responded, "Hey…this is pretty good!" she took another sip and responded, "Thank you." Aaron went back over to the kitchen and continued to stir the pot of soup slowly. "Aaron?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Did you ever…cook for Schala?"**

"**Of course I did."**

"**Did she ever complain?"**

**Aaron laughed, "ALL the time, but she never once left a bite on the plate. She loved to tease me at times, but she was the kindest girl I ever met in my life. She always had a positive word to speak to you, and…"**

"**And?"**

**Aaron chuckled, "she was a great kisser."**

**Ichigo blushed and her cat ears and tail popped again as she imagined what Aaron just spoke. "Nyaaaaaaa!" she shook her head. "So what else was she like?" Ichigo was curious to know more.**

"**Well, she never let me pity myself so if I was ever starting to go there she instantly put her foot down and made me change direction with my attitude. She had incredible self control on so many things which made it easier for me as well. She was an AVID shopper," Aaron made a groan and could hear Ichigo giggle.**

"**Most girls enjoy shopping Aaron."**

"**No this girl was a SHOPPER as in she could SHOP. I thought it was absolutely crazy and yet it was her dream and I always supported her."**

"**How did you meet her?"**

**Aaron stopped for a second and closed his eyes, "Honestly, I'd know her since High School."**

"**How old were you when you asked her to marry you?"**

"**I was 21 at the time."**

"**I see."**

"**How old are you now?"**

"**Twenty-four."**

"**So…"**

"**Soup's done!" Aaron quickly said as if trying to change the subject. He grabbed a couple of bowls from the cabinet and poured the soup into them evenly. "Do you need anymore juice?" Aaron asked.**

"**Yes."**

**Aaron grabbed the bowls and set one down next to Ichigo on the floor and set the other one next to it and grabbed the glass from her hand to fill up her cup. "There we go," he spoke having filled the glass back up with the juice.**

**Ichigo looked at the soup and asked, "So this is chicken and dumplings?"**

**Aaron nodded as he took a bite of his soup, "Yup."**

**Ichigo took a small taste of it and licked her lips after a few seconds, "It's good!" she seemed to enjoy it.**

**Aaron chuckled, "Good. If you need anything else just let me know." Ichigo nodded with approval.**

**Later that night…**

"**So you're going where?" Ichigo was curious as she saw Aaron put on the finishing touches of his business suit.**

"**To do a business plan," Aaron replied as he finished putting on his business shoes.**

"**You do business…at this hour of the night?" Ichigo still didn't understand.**

"**Yup, and I'll be back around midnight or 1am."**

"**I see."**

"**Will you be ok?"**

"**Yeah, I…should be fine."**

"**Just try not to walk around to much. I know you want too, but if you get hurt and I'm not here. I'd hate if something happened to you."**

"**Y-yeah…" Ichigo blushed slightly.**

"**Aright well I'll be back later Ichigo!" Aaron waved as he left the apartment.**

**She could hear the car start up outside and then Aaron take off. Unsure of what to do next she spoke, "Windstrom? Windstrom are you there?"**

"**Please state a command."**

"**Uhhhh, can you, contact my friends?"**

"**Access denied. Voice command does not match for use with this system."**

**Ichigo sighed, "So much for contacting home."**

"**Windstrom, is there anything that I CAN access from you?"**

"**There are 3 systems that can be accessed by non-authorized personal."**

"**What are they?"**

"**Global e-mail access, Global imaging to view the planet, and access to every music database in the world," Windstrom spoke in protocol.**

"**E-mail access!" Ichigo thought, I can e-mail my friends!" Ichigo thought for a second and responded, "Windstrom, how can I write an e-mail to my friends?"**

"**E-mails do not transfer over dimensions. E-mails only exist in the same dimension as you are in. You will be unable to send a message to your home dimension and attempting too will only give you someone in this dimension."**

**Ichigo sighed and realized that her attempts to contact her friends would not work. She winced a little still recovering from her wounds and whimpered slightly thinking about her friends back home, "Masaya…"**

**Hours later…**

**Aaron pulled into the driveway and turned off the car after another successful meeting. He yawned feeling a little tired and walked upstairs fumbling with his keys a bit. He stopped when he got to his door and could hear what appeared to be crying coming from inside his apartment. "Ichigo?" Aaron quickly unlocked the door and rushed in to see Ichigo in tears but sleeping on the couch. "Thank God," Aaron breathed a sigh of relief, "I though something bad had happened to her." Aaron still was curious why she was crying but had a feeling she was just homesick. He shut the door behind him and took off his shoes walking over to the crying girl and knelt down in front of her smiling. "Don't worry Ichigo, we'll get you home soon." He gently picked her up trying not to disturb her slumber and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and slowly pulled the covers over her. "Good night Ichigo, hopefully you have sweeter dreams then you are now." Aaron whispered as he quietly left the room. After he had shut the door he let out another sigh and spoke, "Windstrom, open a channel to Ryou Shirogane."**

"**Unable to open a channel," Windstrom denied him.**

"**What? Windstrom, open a channel to Ryou Shirogane."**

"**Unable to open a channel."**

"**Windstrom what is the reason for your denial?"**

"**There is a communications lockdown being scattered across this entire dimension."**

"**What? Windstrom what's the source of this lockdown?"**

"**Source unknown. I am unable to get a proper lock on anything as well."**

"**How long will a universal scan take you?"**

"**A couple of hours estimated time frame."**

"**Windstrom begin universal scan and focus in on the source of the communications lockdown."**

"**Affirmative. Universal scan is now commencing."**

"**Is portal hopping still open?"**

"**Negative. It appears a dampening field has been placed upon this dimension as well negating dimensional travel."**

"**Well isn't this just bloody dandy!" Aaron groaned.**

"**Windstrom after you run the scan for the communications lock down, I want you to run a scan on the dampening field and cross-reference the area where both seem to be coming from. We'll see if we can't get a better focal point on what is causing this whole issue."**

"**Affirmative." Aaron turned around and looked at the door thinking about telling Ichigo, but decided he would wait until the results of the scan happened. "If I tell her now she'd only take longer to recover," Aaron thought. "It might be something I can handle without her needing to know."**

**Aaron sat down on the couch and turned on the TV flipping through channels until he stopped on ESPN News considering he hadn't had a chance to check out any of the sports going on at the time. He had hardly gotten into checking the scores when he heard a faint voice calling, "Aaron?" it whimpered.**

**Aaron got up and walked over to his bedroom door and replied quietly enough not to wake her if she was asleep, "Ichigo? You need something?"**

"**Can…you come in Sniffle." Ichigo's meek voice responded.**

"**Yeah, I can." Aaron said entering his room and walking over sitting down on the side of the bed next to the sniffling girl. "What's up?" Aaron smiled warmly.**

"**Can…can you send my friends a message? Letting them know I'm ok?" Ichigo asked. "I miss them a lot, and I'd really like to hear from them," Ichigo sniffled slightly her eyes somewhat red from all the crying she'd done.**

**Aaron shook his head, "Right now I can't do that."**

**Ichigo's eyes began to tear up again and she asked through her sobs, "but why?! I just want to see them so much…I want to see Masaya!! I miss him," she buried her head onto the blanket and cried.**

"**It's…not like I want to stop you Ichigo, but there's a problem and I can't send a message out at all to anyone." Aaron continued with the thought, "So much for not telling her."**

"**Wha?" Ichigo looked up at him tears still coming down her eyes. "Did something happen?"**

"**Windstrom is running a scan to find out what's going on as we speak. Don't worry, I'm sure your friends are fine and once I get rid of the barrier I PROMISE you I'll let you contact your friends ok?"**

**Ichigo nodded sniffling a couple more times and asked, "Aaron…"**

"**What's up?"**

"**Can you…hug me?" Ichigo felt embarrassed to ask.**

"**Sure," Aaron nodded and gave her a warm hug. Ichigo let out another sob and buried her head into his shirt crying. Aaron gently brushed her head and just told her to let it all out. This continued on for a number of minutes until Aaron could feel that she no longer was crying and looked down. She had fallen asleep and was completely out. Aaron tried to lay her down but her grip around his waist seemed tighter than he realized and he tried to gently remove her hands without waking her. After a few minutes he successfully got her hands off of him and put them peacefully on her stomach.**

"**M…Masaya…" she mumbled and let out a soft sniffle. Aaron relaxed and tried to move away but suddenly felt something grab his hand. He turned around and noticed Ichigo's hand had found his and she mumbled again in her sleep, "M…Masaya…don't go…"**

"**She probably is having a dream about her boyfriend," Aaron thought with a soft chuckle. "Chances are she doesn't even realize what she's doing." Realizing that waking her would most likely cause more harm than good he decided to sit down still letting Ichigo have clasp on his hand while he used his other hand and went away on his laptop sitting on the ground next to his bed.**

**The next morning…**

"**Scan complete," Windstrom spoke in his cold monotonous voice.**

**Aaron was completely out of it laying against the side board of his bed his arm still on the bed clasped by Ichigo. Ichigo squirmed a little feeling a warm ray of light come in through the closed blinds shining on her face. "Masa…ya…" she mumbled and turned toward the hand she was grabbing, and grabbed it a little tighter. After a few more moments she became cognizant enough that she was grabbing something and she slowly opened her eyes. She moaned and whimpered a little still sore from her wounds and stirred ever so slightly in the bed. She yawned and looked over to see her hand clasped on Aaron's and her face went red instantly making her kitty ears pop out and her tail appear. "W-w-w-w-w-what's going on here?!" she thought freaking out. She quickly let go of his hand and it slumped to the floor getting a slight moan out of Aaron who continued to sleep. "Oh my God, Oh my God," Ichigo's mind was going crazy, "What happened why was he holding my hand?! I like Masaya; I have no feelings for Aaron at all! He's way too old!!" She stopped for a second and finished thinking, "but he's always so nice to me, and is completely hospitable." She shook her head and finished thinking, "No! I have Masaya!! I can't cheat on him!" She continued to look at the peacefully sleeping Aaron and second guessed once more, "he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, nothing at all like he is when he's awake. He's always so full of energy it's different to see him like this." She smiled getting a warm feeling just staring at Aaron. She spied the laptop in front of him and looked at the screen. It appeared he was play some kind of game, but the words game over appeared on the screen and it seemed as though the game never continued. She spied the controller in his other hand and seemed somewhat intrigued by what he was playing. She gently took the controller from his hand and looked at it pushing a couple random buttons until it responded by having the screen fade out and an intro to a game appear. She watched curiously as it appeared that dark clouds were slowly moving down and lightning could be seen streaking through the sky. She couldn't hear any sound so she was unsure if anything was being played and after about a minute and a half some text came up that Ichigo could barely read. She looked at it unsure and pushed a button on the controller. A different display screen came up with what appeared to be 4 different slots and four little sprite characters standing next to what appeared more English text. She pushed another button and the screen went away and revealed a vast overworld full of color. She moved around with the control pad unsure of where to go and suddenly the sprites moving on the screen went away and the scenery changed to a more flat looking battle field. Commands came up which Ichigo again was unsure. She pushed another button and one of the characters attacked quickly defeating one of the creatures on the other side. "I see now," Ichigo thought getting into the game a little. Although she was very limited in what she could understand in the game she did seem to be enjoying it. After another thirty minutes she heard another moan out of Aaron and some movement.**

"…**stupid game…" Aaron said a few cuss words as well and Ichigo blushed at his potty mouth.**

"**Woah, talk about needing to have his mouth washed out with soap!" Ichigo thought. She decided that as much as she enjoyed the game she needed Aaron's help just a bit more and nudged him, "Hey, Aaron, wake up." Aaron mumbled something and turned his head away from Ichigo. Again Ichigo nudged him and spoke again, "Aaron, come on wake up."**

**Aaron fell to the side and hit the ground making a quick snort and waking up looking around quickly like he'd just been smacked by something. "Huh! I'm awake!" He yawned and looked around realizing he was at home and moaned also realizing that he just totally embarrassed himself.**

"**Aaron," Ichigo chuckled.**

"**Oh…morning Ichigo," Aaron let out another yawn and massaged the back of his neck slowly turning to one side and letting out a painful look. "Shib…" Aaron let out an alternative cuss word.**

**Ichigo had no idea what he meant and asked going by the look on his face, "Are you ok?"**

"**Just…some pain in my neck. I get knots that ball up back there and make it hard to turn my head." He tried to turn his head the other way and let out a painful growl as the other way was just as bad. "That's what I get for sleeping this way," he thought. He turned his whole body around as turning his head was quite painful and he smiled through the pain at Ichigo and said, "So did you sleep well?"**

**Ichigo nodded, "Yes I did."**

"**Good," Aaron made no mention of how Ichigo was acting last night.**

"**Ummm…A-Aaron," Ichigo blushed asking, "H-How long were we…holding hands?"**

"**From the time you fell asleep till, well I'm not sure. It appears we're not holding hands anymore so…I couldn't tell you if it was all night or not."**

**Ichigo blushed and nodded, "I…I see."**

"**You can relax though Ichigo. You grabbed my hand because of your dream, and I don't think you realized it. All night I heard you call out for Masaya and the moment I tried to take my hand away you said Masaya…don't go."**

**Ichigo's kitty ears popped out again and her face went flush, "T-t-t-that's-!"**

"**Relax, Ichigo," Aaron smiled and finished, "If I had taken my hand away I can promise you it would have been a lot worse so don't worry. I'm just happy you love him so much."**

**Ichigo nodded still slightly embarrassed. "So, what now?" she asked.**

"**First off I'm going to take a shower, unless you'd like to take one first that is."**

"**Uhhh…" Ichigo seemed a little hesitant.**

"**Oh crap…I forgot it's not the easiest thing for you to walk."**

"**I should be just fine there," Ichigo pulled the covers off and slowly put her feet on the ground. She pushed off the bed and wobbled over losing her balance quickly. Aaron grabbed her around the waist from behind before she fell and almost hit her head on the dresser.**

"**Easy there Ichigo," Aaron said.**

"**Why is it taking so long to recover?!" Ichigo seemed a bit frustrated.**

"**You've never been incapacitated this long before have you?"**

"**Is it the same thing with you?"**

"**No…I usually find ways of keeping my legs from atrophying so when I do walk it'll be like I never stopped using em."**

"**Is there anything I can do to speed up my recovery?" Ichigo seemed agitated having to be waited on like this.**

"**Honestly in another day or so you should be able to walk normally again. We'll move you around a bit so your legs can re-adjust to being used. Although now that I think about it, I'm not sure how you'll be able to bath properly considering you can't walk well. I know! I'll wash you!"**

**Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out and she yelled, "NO NO NO!! Don't even consider it Aaron!!"**

**Aaron laughed and responded as Ichigo punched him, "I'm kidding!! Relax! I wouldn't dare try something, but in all seriousness you definitely could use a bath I'm sure. I don't know about you but if I didn't shower in almost 2 weeks I'd be a little disgusted with myself."**

"**But…" Ichigo could see his point.**

"**Look, here's what I can do. It'll be a bit long, but what you'll need to do is once you've showered I'll leave my bathrobe in there and you can just slip into it once you've dried off. The towel will be right outside the shower curtain so you can just grab it and dry off and the slip into the bathrobe. Let me know when you're good and I'll come help you out ok?"**

**Ichigo nodded still blushing with her kitty ears out. "I…I guess that would work."**

"**Good, so do you want to shower first?"  
Ichigo nodded, "If I could…please."**

**Aaron chuckled and nodded, "Sure, let's get you into the bathroom." Aaron helped her walk into the bathroom and showed her how to turn the water up and down for heat as well as increase and decrease the pressure, as well as what soap was which. Once she understood how it worked Aaron turned on the shower for her and responded, "Go ahead and get undressed and get in. Be careful as the tub is slick. I cleaned it a couple days ago."**

**Ichigo nodded and waited till Aaron was out of the bathroom before she started to undress. After she was undressed she carefully stepped into the shower and sat back allowing the relaxing waves of water to drip on her body. She relaxed taking in how the tub felt, how the water looked, smelled and felt against her body. It was a totally different feeling from what she was used too at home. She even looked at her own body and noticed just how much more in depth she appeared to be; the hair on her legs, the pores on her body, and the wrinkles of her toes. "Masaya…everyone…I'll be back soon. Just please be ok," She closed her eyes thinking of everyone back home. After a few more minutes she put her head under the jets of water and felt their warmth on her hair, neck and trickle down her back. It put her into an even more relaxed state than before and she kept her head in the jets for a few more minutes taking in the feeling of what water felt like in this dimension. Eventually she grabbed the soap and began to wash her hair feeling the differences once more. After a few minutes of letting the soap seep in she washed it out feeling much more refreshed. She grabbed the body soap and began to lather it all over her body, again a different feeling than what she was used to back where she was from. She rinsed the soap off her body and relaxed allowing the water to just spray her. She winced a little and touched the spot on her chest where she had been wounded mortally feeling the scar. She looked at the ceiling after a couple of moments and let out a breath realizing just how bad she had been stabbed. The water turned a shade cool and she looked over at the option to turn the warm water up more. She reached for it and turned it up a bit thinking that it would only increase the hotness of the water by a little. The water started to burn her considering it was turned up TOO hot and she screamed flailing around. "AHHHH TO HOT!!" she yelped.**

**Aaron out of instinct rushed into the bathroom and threw open the shower curtain yelling, "Ichigo!! What's wrong!!"**

**Ichigo screamed even louder and yelled, "PERVERT!!"**

**Aaron freaked out realizing what he had just done and ran out of the bathroom quickly his face fully flushed before shaking his head realizing that it was possible that Ichigo just turned the hot water up too much. He tapped on the door and asked, "Ichigo? Are you ok?" Aaron got no response and he tapped on the door again asking, "Ichigo?" Still he got no response back. "I wonder if she's mad and needs a few minutes to cool off." Aaron sighed and responded, "I'm sorry Ichigo I thought you were in trouble. It was just…instinct." Again there was no response and Aaron finished, "I understand you're mad at me, and I'll give you some time aright?" Aaron walked off and sat down on the couch chuckling lightly trying to shake off what just happened. After about 15 minutes he walked over to the door once more and asked, "Hey, Ichigo, the hot water is gonna run out if you stay in there any longer." Again he got no answer and he continued, "Ichigo?" He slowly opened the bathroom door and noticed she was knocked out the shower still going. "Ichigo!!" Aaron quickly turned off the water to the shower and got a towel around her. "Crying out loud you're burning up," Aaron took his bathrobe and placed it around her as well and carried her back into the bed room and set her back in the bed laying another towel down to dry her off.**

**She mumbled something and sneezed. She slowly regained cognizance and moaned, "What…what happened?" she sneezed again.**

"**I think you caught a cold," Aaron responded gently massaging her hair with a towel to get it dry.**

"**Wah?" Ichigo could feel she was still naked but under the covers and was about to scream out but realized that Aaron had his eyes closed and he was doing his best to take care of her. "Th…thank you."**

"**Sorry, about rushing in…and all that."**

"**Umm…Sneeze what happened?"**

"**You were in the shower for too long I'm guessing with the heat turned way up. On an off note you might want to finish drying off and getting back into your clothes. I can't really see well with my eyes clothes and I don't need another scream of pervert blasting my ear drums."**

"**W-well, it's rude to run in on a girl when she's not clothed!" Ichigo blushed slightly miffed by his comment before letting out another sneeze.**

"**And that's why I ran out as fast as I could!!" Aaron chuckled and pulled the towel off her hair having dried it well enough. He held the towel in front of her and finished, "You might want to use this to dry your body. I'm going to turn around and look away so go ahead and dry off."**

**Ichigo was hesitant but grabbed the towel and waited for Aaron to turn around before she wiped her body clean of the water. After she had finished she sneezed again and slipped back under the covers. "It's safe," she responded setting the towel on top of the blankets and sneezed again.**

**Aaron turned back around and tossed the towel into the clothes basket and said, "Give me a sec and I'll grab your clothes ok?"**

**Ichigo nodded and watched as Aaron left to retrieve her clothes. "Even after what happened he tries to be a gentleman and take care of me." She could feel her face blushed despite the look on her face that she was already blushed due to the fever she was getting. She shivered already freezing despite being under three blankets and on a water bed that had a consistent temp of around 80 degrees Fahrenheit.**

**Aaron returned a few moments later and said, "Here you go Ichigo, I got all your garments from the bathroom." He set them on the bed and finished, "I'll go get you some medicine for your cold ok?"**

**Ichigo nodded and again watched as Aaron left the room feeling warmth in her heart that made her at ease. She stopped for a second and shook her head thinking, "It's just the fever causing my body to be like this!"**

**Aaron now in the kitchen looking for medicine remembered that Windstrom had done a scan and asked, "Windstrom, what's the report on the scan?"**

"**Access denied," a very un-Windstrom like voice responded**

"**Huh? Windstrom?" Aaron seemed confused.**

"**I'm sorry; the computer you are looking for is currently unreachable. Please try again later!!" there was a laugh at the end of it and Aaron groaned.**

"**Great, not only did they dampen communications and dimensional jumping they blocked Windstrom's signal from reaching me. Jussssst great."**


	10. Nadie Appears

Out of This World – Nadie Appears

**Out of This World – Nadie Appears**

**Aaron returned to his room having given Ichigo ample time to get dressed again and brought in the medicine that he did have as well as a washcloth and a small bowl of cool water. "Hey, are you good Ichigo?" he asked as she let out another sneeze.**

**She sniffled and replied, "Yeah…I'm just a little cold is all."**

**Aaron gently placed his hand on her forehead after setting the items he was holding down and replied, "Hmmmm…you're a little warm. Looks like you got a bit of a fever. Don't worry though I'll take care of that." Aaron fumbled a little with a couple of things and pulled out a couple of tablets and said, "This should help with your sneezing." He handed Ichigo a glass of water and the tablets and smiled. She drank the whole glass of water as well as the tablets. Aaron had already poured a small table spoon of what appeared to be syrup and he spoke, "This will help the fever. Its strawberry flavored so hopefully you like it."**

**Ichigo chuckled a little and sneezed again before Aaron put the spoon near her lips and gently put it into her mouth letting her swallow it's contents. Ichigo sneezed again and Aaron gently wiped her nose making her blush slightly. "A-Aaron?" she was curious to know.**

"**Yes?"**

"**You…seem really good at taking care of someone. Did you…ever take care of Schala like this?"**

**Aaron laughed, "All the time. In fact she's part of the reason I'm able to take care of you so well. I had to take care of her quite a bit, and I'll tell you now that I enjoyed every single moment of it."**

"**I see," Ichigo thought before speaking up, "Have you found out anything on the communications lock down?"**

**Aaron let out a sigh and nodded slowly responding, "It appears they cut off access to Windstrom as well. I'm guessing they don't want any 'outside' interference whatever it is that's doing this."**

"**So you won't be able to find out what's going on?!"**

"**I will, but it'll be just a little bit harder I'm afraid. While I can't access Windstrom I'm hoping he sent me the results of his scan to my laptop before the block on him happened." Aaron gave Ichigo a thumbs up and finished, "So don't you worry little Neko-chan I'll find out what's going on."**

**Ichigo chuckled and responded, "I thought you didn't speak Japanese."**

"**I know a word or two."**

"**Wait a minute…if you can't communicate with Windstrom then how can you still understand what I'm saying?" Ichigo had a sudden thought, "Doesn't Windstrom translate everything?"**

"**Hey you're right Ichigo, and if he's still translating everything and we understand each other then…"**

"**Then you can still communicate with him."**

"**I guess the old saying is true, great minds think alike."**

**Ichigo chuckled and sneezed again before speaking, "So is there anything you can do?"**

"**Well…the first thing I'm going to do is look on my laptop and see if the results are there. If they aren't I'll try to back door my way into Windstrom's system and retrieve the files the long way. It's going to take some time if that's what needs to be done, but it'll give you a chance to rest."**

**Ichigo sneezed again and Aaron got up and dipped the washcloth in the cool water and gently placed it upon her forehead. "Thank you…Aaron," Ichigo blushed slightly.**

"**Just get some rest ok? If push comes to shove I might need your help."**

"**Can I even transform in this dimension?" Ichigo seemed unsure.**

"**Truthfully…I'm not sure. The only people I'm aware of that CAN change were all created using technology I have. Me, my friend Sabin, and Schala are the only three people I've ever heard of having such abilities."**

"**Sabin?" Ichigo was curious.**

"**He's one of my closest friends, and he fought by my side for a number of years. However, about a year ago he decided to hang up the hero badge. He's got a family now and he wants to focus on it completely, so he's gone back to being a normal person."**

"**So his change isn't DNA related?"**

"**No, Sabin wore a special suit of armour similar to me; however it was just an enhanced suit of armour I made and modified over time to fit Sabin's style. My suit of armour is completely different. It grows changes and adapts once a battle is complete and allows me to adjust my tactics accordingly."**

"**Interesting," Ichigo was curiously surprised.**

"**Like I said though…no one else has been able to change in this dimension, and we've had many people from different dimensions try, but none of them have been able too."**

"**What if I had come here already as a Mew Mew?"**

"**Because the DNA is foreign to the body either you'd turn completely into a cat or you'd just be reverted to a normal human girl."**

"**I see…" Ichigo sneezed again.**

"**I have no idea how monsters stay the same regardless of dimension though so that is something that has escaped me."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, if Deep Blue were to somehow get across to this dimension, then he would look the exact same as he would anywhere else."**

"**He wouldn't revert back to Masaya?"**

"**He would stay exactly the same, power and all."**

"**So if I can't transform…how can I help?"**

"**YOU can't, but Sabin's old armour CAN."**

"**B-but I'm a girl!! I can't wear a giant suit of armour!! I'd barely be able to move in it!!" Ichigo sneezed a couple of times and Aaron gently wiped her nose.**

"**The suit isn't heavy and I can always adjust it to make it lighter for you. You won't have your Mew special powers, but you can utilize your regular fighting techniques as well as whatever else the suit has to offer."**

**Ichigo sighed, "I'll look so uncute in a suit of armour though…"**

"**Relax; it's only if I need help. Hopefully it's not something major causing this clamp though or…I'll have no idea how long we'll be stuck here."**

**Ichigo whimpered slightly and she cried lightly, "Masaya…"**

**Aaron sighed and replied, "But know I'll do everything in my power to get you home to see your beloved as soon as possible ok?"**

"**Thank you…" Ichigo sniffled once more. Aaron turned his attention back to the computer and began to search through its drive space for the information. Eventually he found it and let out a light chuckle. Ichigo turned her head and asked, "Did you find something?"**

"**Yeah, I found out where the blocks are coming from. Tell me Ichigo, do you like the beach?"**

**Ichigo blinked, "T-The beach?"**

"**Yeah, because we're heading to the beach it looks like."**

"**Wait…I'm coming with you? I thought you wanted me to stay here and rest."**

"**Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be ok, and besides don't you want to see more of my world?"**

**Ichigo's cat nature made her nod slowly and she replied, "Yes."**

"**Then it's settled," Aaron gave her a thumbs up, "but first…I'm going to have to find out where Sabin left his armour activator."**

"**Won't you need tools or something to make it work on me?"**

"**No, the great thing I just need to reprogram the response mechanism with my laptop and that should be fine. I just need to find the activation unit first and then link up with the laptop. Once that's done you just need to utter the activation phrase and you'll be able to don the armour."**

"**I see," Ichigo nodded letting out another sneeze.**

"**Give me a sec while I call him," Aaron winked at her wiping her nose once more. He pulled out his cel phone and sifted through his contacts before picking Sabin's number and hitting send. He got an error that all circuits were busy and he should try again later. Aaron pulled the phone away and re-dialed the contact and again got the same error message. "Uh oh…" Aaron said.**

"**What?"**

"**When I said there was a communication block I wasn't joking. The cel service is completely down and I have a feeling that any form of communication over the air is going to be jammed. So that means we'll be making a stop at my friend's house to talk to him directly."**

**Ichigo sneezed again, "So when are we leaving?"**

"**Right now."**

"**Wha?! But I'm still ill!!" Ichigo whimpered.**

"**I know Ichigo, and I know it's not a great thing to take a sick girl somewhere after everything you've been through, but the fresh air will do you some good and don't worry I PROMISED I'd take care of you and I mean it."**

**Ichigo looked down and said with another whimper, "But…"**

"**Look, if you want to see Masaya again soon then I'm going to need you to tough it out."**

**Ichigo closed her eyes and shook her head sneezing again before forcing out, "Ok, I can do this."**

**Aaron smiled confidently and nodded, "Atta girl."**

**On the road…**

**Since all forms of communication were down and that included Air Traffic control Aaron had to utilize an alternative method of getting to Sabin's home. "So what kinda car is this?" Ichigo asked.**

"**Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 8 fully tricked out street legal," Aaron smiled popping in a CD**

"**I see," Ichigo sneezed and had no idea what he meant.**

"**Basically it's a really nice car that goes really fast if I need it too, like now."**

**The CD began playing and out from it played J-Pop music. Ichigo was a bit surprised and asked, "You listen to J-pop?"**

"**Some of it yeah. Are you surprised?"**

"**A little," Ichigo chuckled, "You're just so hardcore and intense that it just doesn't seem like you to listen to something so laidback and cutesy."**

**Aaron blushed and responded, "There's a lot you don't know about me. I'm a very dynamic person."**

**Ichigo nodded and pulled the blankets she had on her closer to her body, "So it would seem, Aaron."**

"**I'll try to keep my music down so you can get some sleep. I will tell you it's going to be a long drive. I'm going to guess the overall trip to see my friend is going to take us around 8 hours to get there."**

"**Where does your friend live?" Ichigo asked.**

"**They live in what's known as Spokane Valley over in Washington. Sabin from what he told me works as a foreman of a construction company and already is working his way up the ladder quickly."**

"**Incredible!"**

"**I'm not surprised, he always was a hard worker and I'm guessing all the time spent fighting forced him to learn how to make smart, quick decisions. Guess it's showing through in his job."**

"**So how long have you known Sabin?"**

"**Man…we were…I think ten when we first met. He grew up in the same area of town as I did so we were always hanging out."**

"**So how did he agree to fight with you?"**

"**His mom was attacked by a monster years ago and he felt powerless to do anything, so I offered him a chance to help out."**

"**So young…and you're already fighting…" Ichigo thought before asking, "So you made his armour for him?"**

"**Yeah, even when I was young I knew how to make technology beyond the realm of anyone's comprehension here on Earth. It wasn't that hard to make his armour once I had the necessary components."**

"**So what about you? Will you quit fighting ever?" Ichigo suddenly change the subject.**

**Aaron smiled and took a deep breath, "Honestly I don't believe I ever will stop fighting. I just feel it's my duty to keep the freedoms this world has free from any outside influences. It's a long hard road I know, and it's filled with difficulty, but with this great power I have comes even more incredible responsibility."**

**Ichigo could tell how strong his conviction was to freedom and she nodded responding, "I guess when I think about it I agree with you. If I was the only one who could do something to save my planet, I'd make that sacrifice as well."**

"**Spoken like a true hero." Ichigo blushed and sneezed as Aaron let out a chuckle and finished, "you're such a funny girl Ichigo."**

**Ichigo blushed harder and could feel the room spinning stuttering out, "R-r-r-room s…spinning."**

"**Just lay back and get some rest Ichigo," Aaron said as he turned his music down and turned the heat up just a touch more in the back seat where Ichigo was laying down. Soon he could hear the muffled sounds of Ichigo calling out Masaya's name and he knew Ichigo was soundly sleeping.**

**Many hours later…**

"**Hey…Ichigo…wake up," Aaron gently moved her.**

"**Mmmmmm…" Ichigo moaned a little.**

"**We're at Sabin's house, Ichigo," Aaron moved her again gently.**

"**Wha-?" Ichigo softly said slowly stirring.**

"**You slept the whole way to our destination," Aaron let out a chuckle.**

"**Mmmmm, I feel a lot better though," Ichigo coughed a little as she could feel her whole body was drenched in sweat.**

"**I'm going to think you'll need a shower as well considering your fever broke. I don't think Sabin will mind though so why don't you come on in and we'll get you situated for a bit?"**

**Ichigo nodded slowly and Aaron gently pulled her out of the car and carried her up the winding steps and in through the front door that Sabin was holding open for them. Aaron asked if he could put her down on the couch and Marianne nodded from her chair that she had already cleared off the couch for her to lay down on. "So what's the situation?" Sabin asked Aaron.**

"**Complete communication and dimensional lock down. Whatever it is that's doing this wants to make sure no one can come in or call in or out."**

**Sabin nodded and responded, "I see, so what are you doing here then?"**

"**I need to know where you hid your transformation unit."**

"**I still have it here with me. I told you I quit, but I'm keeping it just in case something happens where I have to protect my family."**

**Aaron looked over at Marianne and back at Sabin. Without saying anything Sabin nodded at him allowing Aaron to break into a relaxing smile. "It's good to know she support you on your choice."**

"**Of course I would, Aaron," Marianne smiled warmly.**

"**Thank you, Marianne. I have one more favor to ask before we head out. I know we've already imposed on you enough, but would it be too much to ask if Ichigo can have a shower before we head out? She just broke a fever and I'd like to let her clean up a bit before we head toward our next destination."**

**Marianne smiled and responded warmly, "Of course, I'll draw up the shower if you'd-."**

**Sabin quickly rushed over to his pregnant wife and shook his head smiling and responding, "Let me handle this sweetheart."**

**Marianne looked at his smile and closed her eyes nodding. Sabin nodded back and walked out of the room and down the hall. "So what was that all about?" Aaron turned his attention back to Marianne.**

"**Sabin's just trying to let me relax as much as possible, though I do feel a bit useless…" Marianne sighed.**

"**Have you tried to convey that to him?"**

"**A couple of times, but he doesn't seem to understand how I'm feeling."**

"**Mind you it's not my job, but…would you like me to talk with him for a few minutes?"**

**Marianne shook her head, "While I appreciate it Aaron, I don't think he needs to rely on you all the time. This is something I think you would agree with that he needs to fall a bit to understand."**

**Aaron chuckled, "Not a problem."**

**A few moments later Sabin came back and said, "The shower is up and running. She can go in anytime she wants."**

**Ichigo was still half asleep and Aaron walked over and picked her up gently carrying her into the bathroom. "Don't worry, she should be able to walk and take off her own clothes without me being in here, I just need to get her to wake up a bit ok?"**

**Aaron walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him leaving Marianne and Sabin alone. "Looks like he's doing well without me…" Sabin said almost disappointed.**

"**Honey…" Marianne touched his shoulder.**

"**What do you need hun!" Sabin quickly snapped to attention.**

"**We need to talk."**

"**About?"**

"**I understand you're trying to keep me from putting to much stress on myself, but honestly…you're smothering me. I'm getting stressed from you doing everything for me. I need to have some me time to do things."**

**Sabin sighed, "I know that Marianne, but I'm worried that you might slip and hurt yourself, or hurt the baby or…" Sabin growled and sat down on the couch frustrated and finished, "I'm just…concerned is all."**

**Marianne sat down next to him slowly and gently grabbed his hand speaking, "And thank you for being willing to do so much for me. I appreciate that fact you're willing to bend over so much just to take as much off me as you can, but honestly Sabin…I'm getting more stressed over you not letting me do ANYTHING."**

**Sabin opened his mouth to speak but closed it again instead saying nothing and massaging his temples. He thought for a second and responded, "I understand…and I'm sorry, but honestly I just…don't want anything to happen."**

"**Hunny...I love you, but you have to understand that you can't control everything like this. It just makes it hard for me to communicate with you when you're not listening to how I feel. Not to mention I'm a tough girl remember? I'm sure that our baby will be just as tough and brave as you as well so please, just let me do some things and I promise you if I need your help I will ask you ok?"**

**Sabin nodded slowly and responded, "I'm sorry…for being so overbearing."**

**Marianne kissed him gently and responded, "Sabin, you're so wonderful to me, and I'm so glad I married you. You're always so awesome and I know our child will be so incredible because of your leadership."**

**Sabin chuckled and responded, "And thank you for being that voice of reason I need sometimes. You make so much sense of everything that you complete me. I love you Marianne."**

**Aaron came out from the bathroom and looked at the married couple hugging each other warmly and he smiled thinking, "Someday Aaron…someday that'll be you and your wife." He gave them a few more moments before he went back into the room and spoke, "Ichigo's taking a shower. I'll give her a bit considering she's still getting used to everything."**

"**Aaron, which Ichigo is that?" Sabin asked.**

"**Remember Tokyo Mew Mew?" Aaron asked.**

"**No way…" Sabin put two and two together.**

"**Yeah, was only a matter of time before it was found."**

"**So if she's here, then why aren't the rest of the girls here as well?"**

"**Long story, and that's partly the reason that we need to remove the communications and dimensional blockade. There's another issue going on back in her realm and it's pretty bad."**

"**I see…so where are you off to then after this?"**

"**San Diego. Before the communications blockade had taken full effect Windstrom was able to send me the results of scans trying to find where the signal was originating from."**

"**Any idea what you'll find down there?" Sabin asked.**

"**Haven't a clue honestly. There are so many races and species with that kinda technology that it'll be hard to know exactly which one is doing this."**

"**I wish I could help you man, but…"**

**Aaron shook his head, "You have more important matters to take care of here at home. Besides, if they kill me…who'll save everyone?"**

**Sabin chuckled and enjoyed a good laugh with Aaron before finishing, "So Ichigo is going to use the Zerto armour?"**

"**Yeah. Her powers won't work here in our dimension and I have no idea what I'm up against so…had to go with what works."**

"**Are you sure it's ok for her to fight in her condition?"**

"**Don't worry man; I have no intention of having her fight unless it's absolutely necessary."**

"**How is she adjusting?"**

"**Better than I thought. She's been through a lot so I think this is the least of her worries or thinking."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Sabin…she died on me man. The healing waters saved her but seriously man she should be dead by all rights."**

"**Did it trigger something?"**

"**Yeah it brought back flashbacks of what happened with Schala and I went into that haze again."**

**Sabin sighed, "Jesus…how are you holding up?"**

"**Me? I'm doing fine. All things considered I'm glad she's ok and recovering. I feel kind of bad for not saying anything to her friends right away but..."**

**Sabin put his hand on Aaron's shoulder and nodded, "I get ya man so don't worry about it. You know what your intentions were so just stick with it."**

**Marianne chuckled and slowly waddled over to her husband saying, "I hate to break up your male bonding moment but don't you think Ichigo's been in the shower long enough?"**

**Aaron nodded, "Yeah, you're right."**

"**Well then since I'm sure she'd rather have another girl help her. I think I'll help her out," Marianne volunteered and slowly waddled down the hall.**

"**Come on Aaron, I'll show you where I hid the medallion." Sabin led him downstairs into the basement into a spacious family room and Aaron gave a whistle. "You like it?" Sabin smiled from ear to ear.**

"**I'm seeing design structures from different species all over this thing. I'm shocked man. I never took you for the detail kind of guy!"**

"**Well thanks, oh and if you'll please follow me behind door number one," Sabin waved his hand in front of what appeared to be a door handle and the door swooshed open.**

"**Thinias fake door, very nice," Aaron gave a smug nod of his head.**

"**Only on this room mind you. It's full of stuff that isn't for regular viewing eyes only."**

**Aaron let out a whistle and remembered most of the items he looked at. Sitting on a shelf on a stand was the medallion that Sabin used. "Haven't seen this thing in a while," Aaron joked.**

"**Just make sure I get it back," Sabin said with a laugh.**

"**Don't worry man I'll make sure I do once we're done with all this."**

"**Doesn't this place just bring back memories?" Sabin asked looking around.**

"**Yeah…the Thinias, Vorelooth, Klixns, heck I even see an Isbisa crown?"**

"**Yup, they gave me a crown."**

**A voice came from behind them, "As much as I would love to let you two boys converse I do believe Aaron needs to get going."**

**Aaron and Sabin turned around to see Marianne and Ichigo standing there. "Hey there Ichigo, it looks like you're feeling a lot better."**

**Ichigo nodded, "I'm still a little wobbly but I've regained the ability to walk on my own."**

"**Don't push yourself to hard. I'll need you at your very best just in case I need backup."**

**Ichigo nodded and smiled, "Yes. Oh! Marianne was kind enough to let me try a few of her clothes on since she figured it would be better than wearing the same school uniform all the time while I'm here." Ichigo twirled in a light blue and white checkered dress and warm pink overcoat jacket.**

**Aaron nodded, "You look very pretty in that Ichigo."**

**Ichigo blushed, "T-thank you."**

"**And like I said dear don't worry about giving them back. They don't fit me anymore anyways."**

"**Thanks Marianne," Aaron smiled with confidence.**

"**Not a problem."**

"**Just keep your hands off her Aaron," Sabin poked at him.**

"**W-WHAT?!" Ichigo's face flushed.**

"**Sabin," Marianne looked at him with an agitated face.**

"**Opps…uhh…sorry Ichigo," Sabin apologized.**

"**Yeah seriously Sabin…just…no," Aaron sighed and shook his head.**

**Ichigo jumped in, "So I don't look good enough?"**

"**What?" Aaron looked at her, "I didn't say that! It's just...you're a little too young for me there Ichigo and plus you have a boyfriend you silly girl."**

**Ichigo's face stayed red and she smiled warmly nodding, "Yup! I love Masaya."**

**Marianne giggled and whispered in her ear, "Make sure you don't let him go!! He sounds like a very nice young man from what you've told me."**

**Ichigo nodded and asked Aaron, "Are you ready to go?"**

"**Yeah, I'm ready to go, but the question is are you ready? This is going to be a much longer drive than the trip here. I'm looking at around 32 hours of driving."**

"**I'm more worried about you, Aaron," Sabin said.**

"**Relax, I make trips to Portland all the time."**

"**Yeah but you take a portal hop. You haven't driven this long in YEARS."**

"**Point made, well if anything happens I'm sure Ichigo can help me out and drive for a couple hours if it's easy enough."**

"**W-w-what?! I don't know how to drive!!"**

"**Ichigo you're sixteen and in America that's legal age to drive."**

"**But I haven't been taught how to drive!!"**

"**That's why I'll just let you go on the straight parts, and besides, it's only if I NEED to catch a nap."**

"**I don't know…" Ichigo was unsure.**

"**Look, if I get a chance I'll show you how to drive a little. I promise it'll be easy with my car ok?"**

"**Listen to you Aaron, you sound like a father almost," Marianne chuckled.**

**Aaron's and Ichigo's faces turned bright red and Aaron stammered out, "M-m-m-Marianne!!" Aaron groaned and finished, "I don't have time for this…" he turned toward Sabin and spoke, "Thanks again man, and take care." He turned toward Marianne and spoke the same thing, "Thanks again and take care Marianne."**

"**You're more than welcome to visit us anytime, Aaron and take care of Ichigo as well."**

"**Don't worry, she's in good hands," Aaron grinned confidently.**

**Marianne whispered into Ichigo's ear, "And make sure you send me an invite to the wedding!!"**

**Ichigo's face went flush and her kitty ears and tail popped out, "Nyaaaaaaaa!!" She meowed flustered.**

**Aaron blinked and responded, "Never got that reaction out of her before. What did you say to her Marianne?"**

"**N-n-n-n-n-n-nevermind!!" Ichigo shook her head.**

"**Yuuuuup she's a Mew Mew alright," Sabin chuckled.**

"**Come on let's go Aaron!" She fidgeted.**

"**Aright you two take care," Aaron waved and was quickly followed behind by Ichigo whom ears and tail were still up.**

"**They'll be fine," Sabin said as he and his wife went back upstairs and looked out the living room window watching the car leave the driveway and take off.**

"**We'll be fine too," Marianne hugged him from behind.**

**Sabin smiled and nodded, "Yes we will."**

**Back on the road many hours later…**

"**You comfortable back there Ichigo?" Aaron asked.**

**Ichigo sneezed and responded, "Yeah, I'm doing a lot better since we stopped at Sabin's house."**

"**Good."**

"**Hey Aaron."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What if I was older?"**

"**What do you mean if you were older?"**

"**Do you think…that you'd find me worth dating?"**

**Aaron turned red and responded, "What are you talking about?! You have Masaya you goof!!"**

"**Don't get me wrong," Ichigo chuckled, "I love Masaya more than anyone in the world, but I've come to respect you quite a bit Aaron. So of course I'm curious just a little bit."**

"**Do you want my honest answer?"**

"**Yes."**

"**No, I wouldn't find you worth dating. However it isn't because I don't find you incredibly pretty…because honestly I would, but it's because I have no interest in a girl who is destined to be with another. That and Masaya would kill me if he found out I even had a slight interest in you." Aaron laughed a bit, "I'm curious though…what brought that question about?"**

"**Uhhh…well…ummm…you see…" Ichigo didn't know how to word her response.**

"**Ichigo if you have any interest in me at all just come out and say it."**

**Ichigo blushed and responded embarrassed, "It's just…you've been so kind and reliable to me these last few days…that I really liked it. You remind me…"**

"**Of Masaya I'm sure, and I'm glad that I do in a way. He's a good man and he's deserving of you Ichigo. I'm sure you'll meet people that'll make you feel warm and good inside, but you have to remember no one can make you feel like Masaya will, so don't even indulge on a what if. If you indulge at all…then you're not really faithful at all because even a thought can start a spiral trend that can lead to terrible things."**

"**Even a thought?!" Ichigo seemed surprised to hear a response like that.**

"**How do you think monsters are created? Or for that matter how do you think evil happens? It's not by chance that a monster is just…created. Look at Kish, Pie, and Tart. They weren't inherently evil were they? All they wanted was to reclaim what they had so many years ago. Was it right the way they did it? No, but if you notice they realized that they made a bad choice so long ago that all started with the thought of…humans are all bad, they're a plague. Once they realized that their thinking was wrong due to what you did for them…and the love you had for them regardless, they changed their thinking and went forward with their lives instead of allowing their hatred and evil thinking to get the best of them."**

**Ichigo was silent but could see the logic in his words. Eventually she came out and spoke, "I see what you mean, and I never saw it that way before."**

"**You might have never seen it Ichigo, but I do know that you lived it quite a bit. After all you were the one that eventually convinced Kish, Pie, and Tart that they were wrong. So you helped uproot the negative thoughts that poisoned their mind and helped replace them with the positive thoughts that they'll need to move forward in their lives. If anything you helped start the creation of a revival of their people."**

**Ichigo thought of her friends Kish, Pie and Tart and asked, "Do you think they're doing well?"**

"**Hmmm? I'm sure they are."**

"**Aaron?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Thank you…"**

**Aaron chuckled, "For what?"**

"**For helping me fall in love with Masaya even more," Ichigo cooed and blushed. Aaron chuckled and continued down the road putting a different CD into the CD player.**

**San Diego, California…**

**Aaron yawned as the sun rose on a new day. His eyes had heavy bags and the sun hitting him in the eyes made him groan. He had driven the entire time considering Ichigo was still trying to regain her strength. She yawned at the feeling of the warm sun hitting her in the back seat and she stirred a little moaning out, "M…masaya…"**

**Aaron chuckled and spoke softly, "Ichigo, wake up and look at the sunrise. It's beautiful."**

**Ichigo stirred once again and after a few more minutes lifted her head up from the backseat and stared at the rising sun. "It's so pretty…" she cooed thinking about Masaya. She looked down off the road and asked, "Hey, is that the beach?"**

**Aaron nodded, "Yup. That would be the beach. We're just now entering San Diego, home of Comic Con, one of the biggest comic conventions in all of the United States. While you're in San Diego make sure you take in the sights, sounds, and of course the smells!" Aaron rolled down the window and the smell of salt water filtered into Ichigo's nose.**

"**Mmmmm…it smells so nice…" she slumped back down to a laying position and thought, "The beach sounds like such a nice place to visit with Masaya sometime. When I get home I should ask him to go with me during the summer."**

"**Hey Ichigo,"**

**She snapped out of her thoughts and let out a yawn before responding, "What's up?"**

"**I hope you're ready for a real bed instead of the backseat of my car, because we'll be coming upon a hotel soon."**

"**Wait…are we staying…on the beach?" She seemed a bit excited to ask.**

"**Just because it's wintertime in Montana doesn't mean San Diego is cold. It's usually very nice year round here. In fact I'm sure it's nice weather to go swimming in if you so desire."**

"**Awesome!!" Ichigo got excited but stopped and finished, "But…I don't have a swimsuit on me! How can I swim?!"**

**Aaron laughed and shook his head rubbing his eyes a little before responding, "Well we can always go find you a swimsuit if you don't mind a little shopping."**

**Ichigo's cat ears popped out and she responded quickly, "Shopping is a Mew Mew's number one priority in life!"**

**Aaron got a kick out of her response and shook his head, "Now THAT sounds like a typical response from a girl."**

**Ichigo blushed with embarrassment and asked, "But how will I pay for my suit?"**

"**Don't worry, I'll cover it."**

"**Wha-? You don't have too!! I mean I'm grateful, but-!"**

"**I said don't worry, I'll cover it," Aaron spoke a little more pointed.**

"**Y…yeah…uhh…thanks," Ichigo blushed harder. Aaron continued down the road and took in the sight of the waves crashing against the beach. After another fifteen minutes Aaron turned off the road and into the parking lot of a massive hotel. Ichigo's eyes widened and she looked at Aaron and asked, "We're staying…HERE?!"**

"**Yeah, something wrong with this place?"**

"**Uhh…er….n-no! I just…I've never been in a hotel this…fancy…before."**

"**Oh, well there's a first time for everything!!" Aaron slowly got out of the car and stretched feeling the effects of all the hours he had driven and slowly wobbled around for a few moments take a few deep breaths of air.**

**Ichigo slowly got out and wobbled a little as well her legs still not yet 100 but she definitely looked and moved with more grace and energy than she had the previous couple of days. "Wow…the ocean is so pretty!" She walked over to the sandy steps that lead down to the beach and looked out across the vast ocean closing her eyes and holding her arms up palms facing the ocean feeling the breeze sway towards her. Her dark red hair and ribbons fluttered softly and she took a nice deep breath enjoying the moment.**

"**Ichigo! You coming?!" Aaron called from the car.**

"**Yessssss!!" She responded feeling more energy at the sight, sound, and smell of such beauty. She semi-skipped back over to the car as Aaron grabbed his laptop and the medallion from the trunk of the car. They went inside the lobby of the hotel and Ichigo looked in awe at the majestic design. It was spacious and breathtaking. A fountain flowed in the middle and it looked almost like an outdoor setting. There was a small waterfall at the other end of the lobby that rushed into a lake with a bridge going over the center of the lake. Ichigo walked over and onto the bridge and noticed there were a number of large fish swimming around in the lake looking up at her. She could feel her cat instincts calling to her to try and snag a fish. "No!! I…I can't give into the feeling!" She fought her instincts. "The f-f-fish…look so…tasty!!" She slowly leaned in closer to the fish looking up at her and the cat instincts grew stronger. "N…noooo, resist Ichigo!! Resist!!" she tried pulling back.**

"**Ichigo!! Get over here!" Aaron called to her.**

"**Nya!!" She meowed having a fish in her mouth as she turned around and looked at him.**

"**Oh my God…" Aaron put his hand in his face and shook his head, "Put that fish back now!! You have no idea where it's been!"**

**Ichigo spit the fish back into the water and slinked back over to Aaron, "S-Sorry…those fish just look so tastyyyyyyy."**

"**Ichigo…you're such a silly girl," Aaron shook his head while Ichigo put her hand behind her head and laughed embarrassed.**

**The bellhop led them up to their room on the top floor of the hotel and Ichigo looked confused as he opened the door. She tugged at Aaron's shirt a little and whispered, "Where's my room?"**

**Aaron tipped the bellhop and waited for him to leave before he responded to Ichigo, "We'll be staying in the same room."**

**Ichigo's ears and tail popped out again and she shook her head, "No no no!! I can't do that!! I can't sleep in the same bed as you!!" She started to blabber uncontrollably and Aaron put his hand on her head and looked into her eyes.**

"**Ichigo relax. It's got two beds and you don't have to worry, chances are I won't be sleeping at the same time you are."**

"**W-what?"**

**Aaron went into the room and set his stuff down on one of the beds before flopping over on it with a relaxed sigh. The lack of sleep starting to catch up to him and he kicked off his shoes before he got the rest of his tired body onto the bed laying sprawled out upon it. He turned his head toward the door and looked at Ichigo before speaking, "Well come on in silly. The door won't bite you."**

**Ichigo nodded reluctantly and shut the door behind her. The hotel room was incredibly spacious. Plants were set next to the doors leading out to the terrace and the doors were decorated with white lace and linen similar to a movie setting. "In…Incredible!!" Ichigo was in awe at such a wonderful hotel room.**

**Aaron chuckled, "This is nothing new for me, but I'm glad you like it."**

"**You stay in places like this a lot?!"**

"**Yeah, when I'm at major functions I might get a nice place every now and then, and it's really comfortable to have since I like to sleep in late."**

**Ichigo walked over and opened the doors to the terrace and felt the warm ocean breeze fly into her face. She smiled and looked out hearing the sea gulls cawing and the waves crashing against the beach. She looked down at the smooth sand and imagined her and Masaya sitting there together enjoying the nice day just talking. "Masaya…" she smiled warmly. "Hey Aaron," she asked still looking out at the ocean. "Aaron?" she asked again getting no initial response. She turned around and noticed Aaron was already fast asleep in his sprawled out position almost snoring. She chuckled a little at seeing such a peaceful sight and thought, "I should go down and sit on the beach. That should help me relax a little more."**

**She grabbed one of the key cards to the room and left leaving Aaron to snooze in comfort. She got to the bottom floor and quickly passed by the fish so as not to get drawn into them once more and exited the hotel walking over to the steps leading to the beach. She took off her shoes and socks and walked down the steps sticking her feet in the sand and moving her toes feeling the softness. "Mmmmm, that's comfy feeling," she thought as she walked closer to the waves crashing against the beach. She sat down about twenty feet from the crash point and looked out as gulls continued to call about in the cool morning air. "So much has happened over the last couple of weeks…The Ghost, meeting Aaron, Deep Blue coming back, becoming a Mew Mew again, seeing Aaron's home dimension." She put her hand on her head and tried to just forget it all and enjoy the scene. "Masaya…" she looked out at the ocean and pictured her boyfriend's face.**

"**Excuse me!" Ichigo heard a voice speak.**

**Ichigo turned around and noticed a girl with poof ball,**** blonde, curly hair with emerald green eyes and big red lips staring at her smiling. Ichigo had no idea what she was saying considering English wasn't her best subject. So in her best but broken English she spoke, "H-herro?"**

**The girl smiled and asked, "I haven't seen you around here before, are you staying in the hotel with your family or something?"**

**Ichigo blinked unsure and said half-embarrassed, "I…I sorry, English I cannot undastand werr."**

**The girl with blonde hair chuckled embarrassed and put a hand behind her head responding, "G-Gomen nasai!!"**

**Ichigo chuckled lightly and asked, "Ahh, Nihongo desu ka?"**

**The girl blinked unsure of what Ichigo said and laughed, "Sorry I don't understand Japanese very well." The girl did know one phrase and figured to try it. "Atashi wa Mason Nadina, ****doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu****." The girl bowed respectfully.**

**Ichigo understood that and bowed back replying, "Atashi wa Momomiya Ichigo, ****doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu****!!"**


	11. The Floating Giant

Out of This World – The Floating Giant

**Out of This World – The Floating Giant**

**Though they were unable to communicate with each other through long sentences Ichigo and Nadina were able for the next couple of hours to communicate via words while pointing at an object and saying what it meant in their language. Eventually Ichigo's stomach grumbled and she looked down embarrassed at her sudden stomach. Nadina laughed and spoke, "It sounds like your stomach is speaking the language of feed me." Ichigo chuckled unsure of what she said and pointed to the hotel. Nadina asked her, "Are you going back to your hotel? Dang…I wanted to learn more from you!" she laughed and finished, "Oh well, hopefully I'll see you down on the beach again!!" Nadina waved and rushed off.**

**Ichigo thought, "What a strange girl, she reminds me a lot of Pudding back home." Ichigo chuckled and walked back up the stairs and into the hotel lobby back to the room. She placed the keycard into the slot and opened the door noticing Aaron hadn't moved an inch on the bed still completely out. She shut the door behind her quietly so as not to awaken him and moved down the hall of the room into the bathroom. She stopped and stared wide eyed at the bathroom in awe of how incredible it looked. A giant hot-tub like Jacuzzi bathtub was situated at the far end along with a shower that was completely separate. The tile on the floor looked so clean and white you could eat off it and the towels were as pure as snow. The room smelled of fresh flowers and Ichigo melted taking in all the sights and smells. She closed the door behind her and began to undress setting her clothes on the shelf big enough to put her clothes on and she turned on the water for the Jacuzzi. The heat vapors wisped as steam rose and water slowly filled up the tub. Ichigo spotted some bottles on the shelf sitting behind the Jacuzzi and looked at them. None of them made any sense to her but she opened each of them up and smelled them one by one. Eventually she got to one that smelled like strawberries and figured well enough to put some in hoping to make it a 'bubble' bath. She poured a gracious amount of the stuff into the tub and watched as it mixed with the warm water creating the perfect bath setting. Ichigo squealed with glee and turned off the water as the tub was full and bubbled were all over the place. She slipped into the warm water and let out a soft Nyaaaaaa, feeling calm within the peaceful confines of the Jacuzzi. "This…is such an incredible feeling!" she thought picking up a few of the bubbles with her hands and blowing them gently. She giggled feeling like a little girl all over again. Her cat ears and tail popped out as she imagined her and Masaya together in the Jacuzzi and she blushed warmly imaging if this is what their honeymoon would be like. "Oh my God…Honeymoon?!" she thought shaking her head, "I shouldn't be thinking that far ahead…but…it'd be so awesome to share something like this that's so incredible with Masaya."**

**The door to the bathroom opened suddenly and Ichigo looked over looking at Aaron who stopped suddenly realizing in mid pants drop that Ichigo was in Jacuzzi. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Aaron spoke, "Oh…shit…"**

**Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs and covered her chest with her arms, "PERVERT!!"**

**Aaron ran out and fell face forward as his pants were still at his knees and he hit the carpet outside the bathroom, "Ouch…" was all he could muster out weakly.**

**After a little bit of calming down Ichigo still fully embarrassed apologized for her outburst, "S…sorry, Aaron."**

**Aaron chuckled as he kept the ice bag on his head, "Don't worry about it Ichigo, I'm sorry I had no idea you were in the bathroom."**

**Ichigo chuckled embarrassed and responded, "Yeah."**

"**So did you get a chance to go sit on the beach yet?"**

**Ichigo nodded and responded, "Yeah it was very relaxing, as was the Jacuzzi…until someone walked in."**

"**Oh? Who did you meet?"**

"**A girl by the name of Mason…Nadina Mason." Aaron blinked a few times and chuckled at the sound of the name and Ichigo looked at him confused asking, "Something about that name is funny?"**

"**Eheh heh heh, just someone I know by that name. She did say she loved the beach though, and she totally is a Tokyo Mew Mew fanatic. I worry she'd glomp you to death if she really knew who you were, if that was really her."**

"**I see."**

"**Plus…she writes stories like I do, but I don't think she knows how 'real' my stories are. Plus she thinks she's a Mew Mew as well," Aaron gave a light chuckle.**

"**She thinks she's a Mew Mew?"**

"**Well no one except a couple of people in this dimension have knowledge of anything outside of the 3****rd**** dimension. Like I explained a while ago they're just readers. They don't know of the vast dimensions that exist. Imagine if people found out you really were a Mew Mew. There would be riots of fans wanting to meet you!"**

"**So how do you keep your secret that you're MetaSigma?" Ichigo was curious.**

"**Well considering I'm from a backwater state like Montana people aren't going to put 2 and 2 together very easily. That and most people here don't even know MetaSigma is a hero. It's very different here in my world than your world. MetaSigma is just a myth or a legend few have seen."**

"**So he's not well known?"**

"**Nope, he's really more famous in my fanfics I write about him," Aaron chuckled.**

"**So you write about…yourself?"**

"**In a sense yes, but the difference is I am using my own real life experiences to create the stories. It's not something I just 'make up' because it's very real. The monsters names, the adventures I've gone on. They're all pretty much written down and posted for the entire world to see. The only difference is I use my REAL name and not the name I use."**

"**Wait…so your real name isn't Aaron Tsukino?"**

"**It is…and it isn't. It's kinda…hard to explain."**

"**I don't understand," Ichigo was confused.**

**Aaron chuckled, "Nevermind about it Ichigo, it's confusing enough as it is."**

**Ichigo blinked and just nodded so as not to be confused more. "Hey Aaron, I'm kinda…hungry, can we get something to eat?"**

**Aaron's stomach growled and he laughed, "Sure, I think our stomachs are speaking the same language, which is FEED ME!!"**

**Aaron and Ichigo left the room and walked down the hallway to the elevator. They got into the elevator and as it went down Ichigo asked, "Aaron, you said your adventures are online?"**

"**Yup."  
"You should let me read them sometime."**

**Aaron chuckled, "Careful or you might end up a fanfic!"**

**Ichigo chuckled, "Just make sure you portray me as the sexy heroine that I am!! Make sure Masaya is my knight in shining armour as well!"**

**Aaron got a kick out of her words and spoke, "I can't make any promises but I'll do what I can."**

**The door to the elevator opened up on the bottom floor and Ichigo and Aaron exited the lobby of the hotel. As they were got outside they heard a voice from a distance. "Ichigo!!"**

**Aaron looked around and saw a girl with blonde hair running towards them. "Nadina I take it?"**

**Ichigo nodded, "That's her."**

**Nadina put her hands on her knees huffing and puffing and sprang back up quickly saying, "Hey you look American!! Can you speak English?"**

**Aaron blinked and said, "Yeeeeah?"**

"**Excellent!!" Nadina responded.**

**Aaron looked at Ichigo and asked, "Was she this hyper when you met her?"**

"**Yes she was, and she reminds me a lot of Pudding, so I found it cute."**

**Nadina suddenly burst out, "You can speak Japanese?!"**

**Aaron looked over at Nadina and spoke, "No I can't."**

"**But…how can you understand what…" Nadina was confused.**

"**Don't worry about it," Aaron shook his head with a smile.**

"**Well, whatever, so what's your name?" Nadina smiled.**

"**I'm Aaron Tsukino, nice to meet you…" Aaron stuck out his hand.**

"**I'm Nadina Mason," Nadina shook his hand vigorously.**

"**I was just telling Ichigo I have a friend who goes by the same name as you actually. It was pretty ironic."**

"**Really?! How do you know her?"**

"**We talk back and forth a lot about stories we've written and such."**

"**REALLY!!" Nadina jumped up in complete glee, "I write a lot of stories too! Ironic isn't it!"**

**Aaron stopped and blinked finding the irony more so and asked, "So tell me Nadina…what do you write about?"**

**Before she could answer Ichigo spoke to Aaron, "I hate to break this up but could we really get something to eat Aaron?"**

**Nadina looked at Ichigo and asked her in clear English, "Oh yeah your stomach growled earlier, did you get something to eat in the hotel?"**

**Aaron spoke for Ichigo and replied, "We were just on our way to go find something."**

"**Really!! Well how about I be your guide? You both seem like really cool people and I'm sure you don't know your way around here, Plleeeeeeease?!" Nadina begged.**

"**Holy crap this girl is hella hyper," Aaron's eye twitched as he thought to himself. Nadina was giving them both the puppy dog lip hoping to get a yes out of them through pure cuteness. Aaron looked at Ichigo who shrugged and then back at Nadina and laughed, "Ok, you can come."**

"**Yes!!" Nadina jumped up and pumped a fist into the air. Aaron led them over to his car and she blinked looking at it a few times. She looked at Aaron and then the car again and asked, "This car…is yours?"**

"**Yeah it's mine."**

**Nadina looked at the color and was drawn in by how it glistened in the sun, "Incredible."**

"**Hey, Nadina, you getting in?" Aaron said as he and Ichigo were already in the front seat.**

"**Errr yeah!! Sorry!" Nadina got in the driver side back seat and fastened her seat belt quickly.**

"**So is there anything Asian in this area?" Aaron asked.**

"**Yes! There is a great sushi place down the road!"**

**Aaron chuckled and responded, "Oh hell yes this is gonna be good." He looked over at Ichigo and asked, "She says there is a great sushi restaurant. Down the road, are you up for some home cooking?"**

"**Come on Ichigo!! It's super tasty!!"**

**Ichigo looked at Nadina and then at Aaron and nodded, "Sure I'd love some sushi."**

"**Aright then hold on!" Aaron hit the gas and it kicked Nadina back against her seat quickly.**

"**HEY!!" she yelled at Aaron who got a good laugh, "You did that on purpose!!"**

"**I said hold on!"**

**Nadina pouted and responded, "Jerk."**

"**So how far down the road is this place?"**

"**A couple of miles is all. My family and I visit the place all the time so I know the people who run the place very well."**

"**Right on," Aaron got a chuckle out of the irony of knowing the owner of a sushi bar.**

"**So Aaron," Nadina looked at him, "How long have you and Ichigo been married?"**

"**HUH?!" Aaron swerved the car a bit in shock at her question.**

"**Gah!!" Ichigo's ears and tail popped out suddenly and her face went pure red.  
Before Nadina could recover from the sudden swerve that threw her back Aaron placed a coat over the top of Ichigo's head to cover her ears. "What was that all about?!" Nadina asked, "Are you trying to kill us?!"**

**Aaron laughed loudly and responded, "We're not married Nadina! Ichigo's got a boyfriend and besides she is WAAAAAY to young for me!"**

"**How old is Ichigo?" Nadina asked Aaron.**

"**She's sixteen."**

"**How old are you?"**

"**Twenty-four."**

**Nadina blinked and shouted at Aaron, "PERVERT!!"**

**Aaron lost control of the car for a second and yelled, "RELAX!! My God you girls think guys are perverts at the drop of a HAT."**

"**Well then what are you doing with a sixteen year old in the car?! Hmm?!"**

"**She's my FRIEND, and her BOYFRIEND and I are good friends."**

"**Oh…she's got a boyfriend?"**

"**Yes," Aaron calmed down a little.**

"**What's he like? Is he really cute like all the other Asian boys I've seen?"**

"**I don't know, he's just my friend is all," Aaron deadpanned the response.**

"**Hey Aaron, can you ask Ichigo something?"**

"**What do you need from her?"**

"**Ask her if she's like to go swimming with me later."**

**Aaron responded without asking Ichigo, "As much as she'd love too she can't."**

"**Ehhhh? Why not?!"**

"**Because she's still recovering from the flu, and I'd hate for her to get sick again."**

"**She looked fine to me earlier when we were talking on the beach!"**

"**Trust me, she's still ill."**

"**Poo well that stinks," Nadina pouted again and crossed her arms.**

"**So is this the place?" Aaron pointed to a small place on the right side of the road.**

"**Yup!!" Nadina responded with excitement.**

**Aaron parked the car in the parking lot and Nadina bounded out full of energy. Ichigo got out and stopped looking at Aaron and asked, "You feel that?"**

**Aaron's expression turned serious and he responded, "Yeah, I feel it. Make sure you're ready to get her out of here if something happens."**

**Ichigo nodded and Nadina waved at her two new friends from the door saying, "Come on you two let's go already!!"**

**Once inside the Sushi bar there were smells and sights similar to an original sushi joint in Japan. Traditional Japanese attire lined the walls as well as authentic Samurai swords and sheaths to match. Aaron whistled and said; "Now THIS is my kind of sushi joint!"**

"**Nadina!!" One of the people inside walked over and hugged Nadina, "It's so good to see you again!"**

"**It's good to see you too Eiji-sensei!!"**

"**Ahhh and who are your two friends here?"**

**Aaron stuck out his hand and responded shaking Eiji's hand, "Hi I'm Aaron Tsukino and this is my good friend Ichigo Momomiya."**

**Ichigo bowed respectfully and spoke, "****doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu, hajimemashite."**

**Eiji bowed as well and replied the same, "Wonderful to meet you both. Hey I just pulled up some fresh tuna, so would you like some in your sushi?"**

**Nadina nodded happily and said, "Yes please sensei!!"**

**Eiji laughed and spoke, "Go sit wherever you want and I'll send the waitress out to give you something to drink."**

"**Arigatooooooo," Nadina waved and bowed.**

"**Well that was interesting," Aaron chuckled as Nadina made them sit over in a booth.**

"**So what are you two doing here in San Diego anyways?" Nadina asked Aaron.**

"**Actually we're just passing through on business. Ichigo's boyfriend is up in Seattle and we're on our way to meet him."**

"**I see. So where are you from Aaron?"**

"**Me? I'm from Montana."**

"**Montana? Wow you really came a long way!"**

"**Yeah, usually we fly but since the planes are on the fritz I had to drive."**

"**I know! It's weird!! I can't even use my cel phone, and the TVs are all static! It's like someone is blocking all the communication on this planet! Like…aliens or something!!"**

**Aaron chuckled, "I bet it's some kind of government cover-up."**

"**Wait you said you're from Montana?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Wow it must be the day of pure coincidence because my friend Aaron is from Montana too!!"**

"**Really?! Oh yeah I was going to ask you what you write about."**

"**Well honestly I love Sonic the Hedgehog, but…my all time favorite thing to write about is Tokyo Mew Mew."**

**Aaron chuckled a little and could tell his laugh was getting louder. Nadina looked at him with a frustrated look on her face and asked, "What's so funny about that?!"**

"**N-N-Nothing!! Its just…aha haha…oh man…I'm sorry Nadina. It's just…I think I figured out something."**

"**Tell me have you ever met a writer who writes about the character MetaSigma?"**

"**Oh my God that's Aaron's work!! Wait…OH MY GOD NO WAY…" Nadina could feel her whole body quiver with excitement.**

"**Talk about irony eh Mew Mew Nadie?"**

"**OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! AARON!! IT'S YOU!! EEEEEEEEE!!" Nadina went crazy and ran over and hugged him continuing to blurt out randomly, "IT'S YOU!! IT'S AARON!!"**

**Aaron laughed and spoke as she finally sat back down pure glee on her face, "Yes it's me Nadina. It's good to finally meet you as well!"**

"**You have to tell me some things about you, Aaron!!"**

"**Uhhh, sure I guess I'll answer what I can."**

"**How did you come up with MetaSigma?!"**

"**Uhhh…well…that's always simple. Really all I did was…" Aaron turned his head suddenly feeling a pulse in the evil energy and looked at Ichigo the serious look on his face returning.**

"**Aaron?" Nadina asked puzzled.**

"**Ichigo…you feel that too?"**

"**Feel what?" Nadina looked around confused.**

"**Yeah, whatever it is it's huge and it's getting closer," Ichigo looked around her face just as serious.**

"**Aaron?" Nadina asked again, "Come on drop that serious face and answer my question!"**

"**Nadina…I need you to be quiet for a few moments, please."**

"**What?! What's going on?!" Nadina got up and looked around unsure of what he was searching for. There was a rumble that slowly got stronger overtime and Nadina yelled, "Oh my God it's an earthquake!!" She ducked for cover under the table and looked at Aaron and Ichigo bewildered as to why they were still standing and looking around. "You guys!! Get down here!!"**

"**Nadina…I want you to go with Ichigo. She'll get you somewhere safe!"**

**Nadina blinked completely confused while Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out from under the table and outside. She stopped and looked into the ocean and yelled back inside, "Aaron get out here quickly! I found something!"**

**Aaron moved outside and noticed a giant tower attached to a ship moving through the ocean at a very slow speed. Aaron looked at Ichigo and spoke, I want you to stay here and make sure nothing happens to her."**

"**But what can I do if we're attacked?!" Ichigo was frantic.**

"**You're a Mew Mew…you'll figure something out," Aaron ran out toward the beach and when he was far enough out and no one was looking he screamed, "MetaSigma, ENGAGE!!" His armour came to him and something appeared to fire from the ship floating slowly along the ocean. A pod rammed itself into the beach about fifty meters from Meta's position and the hatch opened up revealing a rather bullish looking creature. "What the hell kind butt ugly thing are you?!" Meta asked.**

"**Foolish human being!! Do you know who it is you're dealing with?!" the bull creature responded, "You are no match for the mighty General Taur!"**

"**So is that your name or did you play to many video games as a kid?"**

"**You dare to mock me?!"**

"**Dude…I just did, I guess thinking wasn't your strong point. No wonder you joined the military of whatever race you are."**

"**I will DESTROY YOU!!" The bull lowered his head and charged at Meta rushing at him rapidly.**

**Meta quickly fired a blast from his Sigma Buster and smacked the bull knocking him back. "Dude…Gun beats head butt." The bull creature moaned and shook his head snapping out of his stun mode.**

"**A minor error in judgment, one I promise not to make again!" The bull threw his massive hammer at Meta who quickly dodged it and laughed only to be rammed in the back as the hammer boomeranged back toward the bull.**

"**Ok…that wasn't expected," Meta groaned as he struggled back to his feet. The bull was already charging and collided with Meta knocking him backward and kicking up beach sand in the process. "This isn't going like I planned," Meta thought as the sun quickly was blocked out by the massive body of the bull appearing overhead with his hammer back ready to strike downward. Meta quickly rolled out of the way as the bull impacted the ground and caused sand to fly all over the place.**

"**You are skilled to dodge me like that!" the bull spoke, "but your skill will not save you now!!" The bull jumped into the air and landed on top of Meta pinning him down. "Now it's time you DIE!!" the bull raised his hammer to strike when suddenly Meta pointed his plasma cannon and aimed it at the bull's face point blank.**

"**Say hello to my little friend!! MOONLIGHT BLAST!!" The shot from his fully charged up arm cannon beheaded the bull and knocked his body back all the way into and through the pod. "BULLSEYE!!" Meta laughed as he focused his attention back to the giant floating ship. Aaron kicked on the burners in his boots and dashed across the water toward the giant ship. He could see that it was beginning to phase out and he pushed his boots harder trying to get within firing range to at least take a shot and see if he could knock out the giant antenna or hit it. Meta raised his gun to fire when suddenly he was grabbed and pulled underwater.**

"**Well!! It looks like you were able to defeat the weakest of the Greater Generals!! I must congratulate you, but your life ends here!!" Meta struggled to get his breath and fired a shot at the tentacle latched onto him. The shot blew away the arm and sent the underwater creature backwards in pain. Meta quickly got to the surface and took a deep breath coughing. He had only a moment to catch his breath before another tentacle wrapped around his whole body and dragged him down. "You fool!! Did you think that taking just ONE of my EIGHT arms off would save your life?!"**

**Suddenly Meta's beam saber ignited and sliced the arm wrapped around him off causing the creature to fall back once more. Meta aimed his now charged up arm cannon at the creature and yelled in an underwater voice, "Moonlight…BLAST!!" The blast impacted upon the creature and destroyed it and sent Meta flying backward toward the beach. He landed about fifty feet from the shore and coughed as he had swallowed some salt water. "DAMNIT!!" Meta screamed as he watched the giant ship disappear out of sight. He heard a scream that sounded like a young girl and suddenly thought, "Ichigo!! Nadina!!" He kicked on the dash boots and rushed back toward the sushi bar. One of the walls was missing and Ichigo had her hands out protecting Nadina from what appeared to be a giant snake like creature.**

**Meta stopped and yelled, "Hey!! Slither butt! What the hell are you doing picking on innocent girls huh?!"**

**The snake like creature turned around and hissed speaking, "Another intruder…I mussssssssst take care of you as well!!"**

"**What are you going to do?! Shed your skin on us?"**

"**How dare you mock me!! I will ssssssshow you no mercsssssy!"**

"**Oh shut up and DIE!" Meta quickly fired another Moonlight Blast at the snake and killed it one shot. Meta ran over to Ichigo and Nadina and said, "Are you two girls ok?!"**

**Nadina blushed and responded, "Y…yeah! I'm…fine! Who are you?!"**

"**I'm just a friend you could say," Meta quickly smiled and scaled the rock cliffs facing the back side of the sushi bar and disappeared over them.**

"**He…he's incredible…" Nadina could feel her heart beating madly. "It's just like something out of a story…err a manga or anime!!"**

"**Are you both ok?!" Aaron said quickly entering the bar from the blown out wall side.**

"**A-Aaron!! Did you see him?!"**

"**See who?"**

"**He was some navy colored guy and he totally just saved Ichigo and me!"**

"**Ichigo are you ok?"**

**Ichigo nodded and spoke, "Yeah I'm fine, did you manage to take down the ship?"**

**Aaron shook his head and looked at Nadina, "You might want to get back to whomever you're here with and make sure everyone is ok as well."**

"**Oh My God!! My mother!! Aaron I'm so sorry but I need to check up on her!! I'll see you guys later!!" Nadina didn't think twice and took off in the direction of a winding rode going up the cliff.**

"**So what happened?" Ichigo asked as Aaron and she returned back to the car.**

"**I met some…resistance along the way and was unable to get a shot at what appeared to be the giant tower that I'm going to assume is sending out the scrambling signal."**

"**So you have no idea why they're doing this?"**

"**None, did that snake say anything to you?"**

"**The only thing I got out of it was, where is it?"**

"**Hmmm so they're searching for something," Aaron rubbed his chin.**

"**I hope we get rid of them soon…the longer we stay here…" Ichigo lowered her head in sadness.**

"**Hey, I promised you I'd get you home so just believe I will ok? Everything will be fine. We know the general area of where the ship is so it can't get too far away."**

"**Yeah, but will it attack again soon? We could be here for a while before they try again!"**

"**Trust me Ichigo, did Pie, Tart and Kish take long to hatch a plan?"**

"**Not really," Ichigo thought of her friends.**

"**Then believe me when I say we'll be waiting even less. These guys mean more business than your friends did."**

"**How can you tell?"**

"**A lot of times you'll find that they don't wait for your fancy speeches to finish. They're just coming right at you. Same thing if they're searching for something. I expect them to come sometime tonight and hope to sneak around using the cover of night."**

"**So what then?"**

"**Well when the time comes we'll sneak onto the ship later tonight and take care of what's going on from the inside. Once that's done and the block is down we'll get back to your home and we'll take of that ghost once and for all."**

**Ichigo nodded and thought about her home and her boyfriend. "Masaya…" she thought, "I'll be home soon."**

**Later that night…**

**Ichigo lay on her bed looking at the ceiling and stared at it feeling a bit bored. She looked over at Aaron who was working on reprogramming the medallion Sabin had given to him and his fingers flew across the keyboard. After their entire ordeal they had just decided to eat something from the restaurant downstairs on another wing of the hotel. The food was excellent, but the thought of getting home continued to consume Ichigo's mind. "So Aaron, about Nadina," Ichigo tried to strike up a conversation.**

"**What about her?"**

"**Do you think she knows I'm a Mew Mew?"**

"**I doubt it. Besides I think she's giddier over the fact that she met a guy who has an interest in Tokyo Mew Mew."**

"**Well you have to admit it does seem a little silly."**

**Aaron stopped and looked over at Ichigo and responded, "I don't think it's rather silly. You have a story that girls dream about all over the world but few ever achieve, or strive for. Not to mention the passion you have for your boyfriend. I'd love to meet a girl who had the passion you do for Masaya."**

**Ichigo blushed and looked back at the ceiling, "Well…that's true, but…"**

"**Besides…I don't remember romance being something that only girls should enjoy."**

**Ichigo chuckled, "Good point."**

"**Annnnnd…done!" Aaron shut the laptop and removed the link from the medallion and tossed it over to Ichigo. "It'll be weird for you, but I assure you this'll help you out a bit."**

"**How do I use it? Ichigo asked as she slipped the medallion on and looked at it.**

"**If you want to transform you'll yell out, Zerto Engage and it'll activate the armour."**

"**Zerto…Engage?" Suddenly there was a flash of light and Ichigo reappeared in a suit of red and white armour. "Wahhhhh!!" Ichigo flailed as the armour contoured to her body somewhat. "What's it doing, Aaron! It's like its alive or something!!" she freaked out as the armour appeared to suck in tight on her body.**

"**Relax it's just fitting up to your body size. Don't worry, you'll be fine."**

**Ichigo shook her head and responded, "Its still really freaky feeling!"**

**Aaron chuckled, "You'll get used to it, and besides its only temporary until you can use your Mew Mew powers again."**

**Ichigo whimpered somewhat unsure and asked, "So what can I do with this armour?"**

"**You can fire shots like I can with your gun, though they're not as powerful, and you can finish monsters off using your Gatling Driver attack."**

"**Gatling-!"**

"**Don't say it!!" Aaron shook his head quickly.**

"**Nya?!"**

"**The suit still doesn't know when you're meaning to do things and when not to so don't say it unless you MEAN to use it," Aaron said and he walked over and lowered the hand that was facing the doors to the terrace. He opened the doors and took a deep breath enjoying the cool night air. He stepped out onto the terrace and looked at the moon in its beauty. "Man that is pretty…"**

**Ichigo looked out at the moon as well and joined him on the terrace and asked, "It is."**

"**You know…I'm actually from the moon."**

"**What?"**

"**Well…the moon from another dimension."**

"**Which one?"**

**Aaron chuckled, "Don't worry about it," and suddenly his voice tone changed when he spotted, "because right now that ship is back." Aaron could see the gigantic ship slowly crossing the path of the moon and blocking it's light out. "Look," Aaron pointed off far in the distance across the beach at different creatures coming onto the beach. "Looks like the party has begun."**


	12. That Which They Seek

**Out of This World – That Which They Seek**

"**So what do we do?" Ichigo asked.**

"**Well if we defend the people the ship most likely will disappear. If we go after the ship chances are the people here are going to be slaughtered," Aaron took a deep breath putting his hands on his head.**

"**What if we split up?"**

**Aaron shook his head, "Honestly Ichigo I don't want to put you out there alone against them suit or not."**

"**Who said I had to fight them?"**

"**You mean you're going to just distract them? Do you know how hard it'll be to escape if you get surrounded?"**

"**I only need to distract them long enough for you to get inside the ship right?"**

"**Well…yeah."**

"**So you better be able to run really fast!"**

**Aaron shook his head, "Seriously, Ichigo I can't do that to you."**

"**I'm making the choice regardless Aaron so just do what you do best!"**

"**I can't change your mind can I…"**

**Ichigo chuckled, "Once I've set my mind on something it's hard to make me stop!"**

**Aaron smiled, "Fair enough."**

"**Let's do this!"**

"**Oh one more thing, your name in that suit is Zerto. I can't be calling you Mew Ichigo. That'd just be weird and confusing."**

"**Why don't you just call me Ichigo then?"**

**Aaron opened his mouth but closed it realizing that she was right. "Good point. No one here knows you anyways so you should be ok."**

"**Jump out of this building and distract the monsters coming up, and remember BE CAREFUL."**

**Ichigo nodded and said, "Good luck Aaron!!" she leapt off the terrace and landed on the ground many stories below gently.**

**Aaron closed the terrace doors and walked out of the hotel room and over to the elevator. He took the elevator down and walked out of the lobby into the night. There was silence expect for the waves lapping upon the beach. He moved over to the steps leading to the beach and looked around to make sure no one was looking. After making sure he yelled out, "METASIGMA-!!"**

"**Aaron?" a familiar voice called out from somewhere.**

**Aaron stopped quickly and looked around going, "Wha?!"**

**From behind a rock stepped out a young girl shivering and shaking like she'd just been scared within an inch of her life. "Aaron? Is that you?!"**

"**Nadina? What's wrong?"**

"**My mom…she's…" Nadina ran over and hugged him, "Thank heavens you're here! I'm so scared!! These things took my mom away!!" She cried as Aaron let out a sigh.**

"**What things Nadina?" Aaron played dumb.**

"**These weird looking animal monsters that remind me of the Chimera Animals from Tokyo Mew Mew, but they can talk and are much smarter than the ones I see on the TV show!"**

"**I see."  
"I just…*sniff* hope that blue guy from earlier shows up. I want to ask him to help rescue my mother!"**

"**Well hopefully we can find –."**

"**Hey!! She's over here!!" A voice was heard coming from the shoreline.**

**Aaron looked over and saw a strike force of 5 or 6 creatures coming from the water each wearing what appeared to be a suit of some sort. "Aaron?" Nadina spoke scared.**

"**Son of a…" Aaron was in a bind. He needed to transform or else he along with Nadina would be killed or transform and expose his 'secret' to her. He knew the right answer regardless, but hoped that she wouldn't wig out and tell everyone. He pushed her away and said, "Stay back and make SURE you stay behind me."**

"**A-Aaron?" Nadina was confused.**

"**Aright you ugly sons a bitches…I'm just a little agitated because you're here, but worse of all you're picking on a young girl." He cracked his knuckles and broke out into an evil smile and said, "So it's time I teach you boys a LESSON. MetaSigma, ENGAGE!!!"**

**Nadina stood there in awe as she recognized the warrior from earlier, but not only that but name of the warrior reminded her of the name of the warrior he would use from his stories. "N-n-no way!!"**

"**Nadina while I'd love to indulge you, stay back. These things mean business."**

"**But…"**

"**No buts!" Meta responded quickly, "This isn't a game Nadina, people can die in stuff like this."**

**Nadina nodded slowly and back up staying close to the rock she was hiding behind. "I…I understand."**

**Meta turned his attention to the monsters who had stopped and what appeared to the head monster spoke, "So you're the guy that killed two of our generals earlier today. You've got a lot of nerve getting in our way."**

"**Shut up and blow it out your air hole," Meta responded in a rather agitated tone.**

"**Team! Attack!!" The creatures yelled and 5 of them came at Meta weapons raised.**

"**Amateurs…" Meta said before pulling out his saber and cut through their ranks quickly. The attackers all fell into a mess of blood and body parts quickly and Meta looked over at the leader.**

"**My team! You'll pay for that insect!" He screamed and lunged at Meta.**

**Meta chuckled and did a slight sidestep making a quick swipe with his saber cutting down the monster quickly. "Don't send a boy to fight in a man's war," Meta spoke harshly.**

"**That…was…INCREDIBLE!!!" Nadina ran over and jumped on Meta's back hugging him from behind.**

"**What the!!" Meta felt two arms wrap around his neck.**

"**That was so awesome! They were all like…we got you, and you were all like, yeah right, and then you went through and killed them all, and now you can save my mom!" Nadina was shivering with excitement as she let go from around Meta's neck.**

**Meta took his helmet off which revealed his dirty dishwater blonde hair and he spoke, "Nadina…you need to remember. This isn't a game. Those things over there were after something and I'm thinking you might know what it is."**

"**I wouldn't know!! They said they were looking for me, but they didn't specify why."**

**Meta scratched his head and looked out at the water where the ship was only to watch it disappear. "Son of a…" Meta cussed and remember suddenly, "Oh no..."**

"**What…what is it?!" Nadina asked him.**

"**I don't have time to explain. I'll just have to take you with me lest they try to attack you when I'm not around."**

"**Huh? I don't understand." Just climb onto my back and hang on."**

"**B-b-b-but."**

"**Nadina come on! We don't have time for this!"**

**Nadina stuttered and quickly grabbed onto his back and held on quickly. Meta kicked the speed burners in his boots and dashed down the beach where Ichigo was headed.**

**Ichigo had been surrounded quickly considering she had no idea how quick these creatures were. There were about ten creatures each of them snickering and at any moment ready to strike. Without warning one of them suddenly attacked and Ichigo put out her hand and yelled, "Gatling Driver!!" A bunch of small explosive blasts ripped through the creature killing it. Another monster suddenly jumped forth and was about to strike Ichigo when a massive energy blast ripped through it killing it.**

**All the other monsters looked over and saw Meta standing there his gun still out. "Who's next!!" he screamed at them.**

"**Get him!" One of the monsters yelled and five of the remaining creatures attacked.**

"**Oh COME ON five on one?" Meta pulled out his beam saber and quickly dispatched of each creature. He put his saber away and asked, "Nadina you ok back there?"**

"**Y-y-y-y-y-yes. Next time could you please not cut it so close?" Nadina shivered still wrapped around his back.**

"**My bad, we were in a rush though."**

**The last monster looked at Meta and then at Ichigo and ran back into the ocean quickly scared to death. It disappeared in the waves and the beach was silent once more. "What happened to going after the ship?" Ichigo asked as she was helped up by Meta.**

"**There were…unforeseen difficulties."**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Nadina slipped off of Meta's back and Meta responded, "Difficulties of the helpless young girl being attacked kind."**

"**Hey! I might be young but I'm not helpless!" Nadina pouted.**

"**Then I guess you'd like me to toss you into the crowd the next time we get attacked?"**

**Nadina quickly shut up and replied, "I'll be good…"**

**Meta looked back at Ichigo and finished, "So what happened on your end to distracting them?"**

"**I'm not used to this suit," Ichigo huffed.**

"**That was what I was worried about. I'm just glad you're ok."**

"**M-Meta?"**

"**I told you…I promised you I'd get you home," Meta smiled at her warmly.**

"**Excuse me!! Creepy Meta guy hitting on girl younger than him!" Nadina yelled as Meta turned around.**

"**You really like to talk don't you Nadina," Meta frowned.**

"**I'm just a ball of energy! Haven't you noticed?!"**

"**Speaking of Nadina…they were after her."**

**Ichigo looked at Nadina and then at Meta and asked, "Why?"**

"**No idea, but I would guess they're searching for something. They captured her mother so chances are they're inside that ship."**

"**Which keeps disappearing," Ichigo sighed. She looked out at the ocean and listened to the waves feeling an emotional twinge at her heart. "Meta…"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I really miss him right now. More than I ever have before…"**

**Meta chuckled, "It's because you love him so much, and I'm sure he's waiting for you still."**

**Nadina asked confused, "Who does she love very much?"**

**Meta turned and looked at Nadina, "Hey boyfriend silly."**

"**Her boyfriend?"**

"**Yeah, now before you ask anymore questions, I've got a few questions I want to know about."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Like…why are they coming after you?"**

"**I don't know!!"**

"**You're sure; there isn't ANYTHING that you know about them?"**

**Nadina shook her head, "Nothing, today was the first time I saw them when I went with you and Ichigo to lunch."**

"**When they captured your mother, did they say anything about what they were looking for?"**

"**Mom…" Nadina cried a little.**

**Ichigo walked over and hugged Nadina and spoke in terrible English, "It be ok."**

"**I…Ichigo?" Nadina blinked realizing that it was Ichigo.**

"**We'll get your mother back Nadina," Meta walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.**

"**You promise?"**

"**Hey, I'm a superhero remember? I have an image to keep!"**

**Nadina chuckled a little and gave Meta a hug, "Thank you, for saving me again."**

**Meta nodded, "Don't mention it. Now then since we won't be able to get another chance at the ship tonight, and now that they know we're protecting Nadina, my guess is they'll send even more creatures at us soon. So let's get some sleep, and we'll make a plan in the morning."**

"**W-wait…where am I going to be staying?" Nadina asked.**

"**With us of course."**

**Nadina breathed a sigh of relief. Meta powered down back to Aaron and explained to Ichigo how to revert back to her normal form. After explaining this to Ichigo the 3 headed back toward the hotel. When they stopped at the door to the room Nadina stopped and asked, "Wait…aren't you two in different rooms?"**

"**Nope. Same room," Aaron responded.**

"**B-b-b-b-but," Nadina was a little scared.**

"**Oh come on Nadina, it's like a sleep over when you were younger!"**

"**But there were no…guys at the sleep over!" Nadina blushed embarrassed.**

"**Relax, ok? Ichigo will protect you if I try to attack you in your sleep."**

"**AHHHHH!!!" Nadina cried and ran into the room as the door opened up.**

"**Aaron!" Ichigo blushed embarrassed but agitated, "You should not tease a young girl like that."**

"**I'm sorry Ichigo," Aaron chuckled and finished, "I guess there is still that small part of me that gets out sometimes and teases girls like that."**

**Ichigo gave him a slight elbow to the side and said, "Just make sure you keep that small part away from us then."**

**Aaron nodded, "Not a problem."**

**Aaron and Ichigo walked into the room to see Nadina shivering under the covers of one of the beds. "Don't let him get me Ichigo!!!" Nadina yelled.**

**Ichigo looked at Aaron annoyed again and Aaron apologized, "I'm sorry Nadina, and don't worry I'm doing it this way so I can protect you both in case anything happens."**

"**So who'll protect us from you!" she retorted.**

**Ichigo chuckled, "I think you spooked her pretty good Aaron."**

"**Oh shush, Ichigo," Aaron smirked before he looked over at Nadina and finished, "Nadina, if you remember anything that the creatures said about what they were looking for or anything that stands out. Please let me know."**

"**You promise to save my mother and protect me?"**

**Aaron nodded, "As my honor as a writer and a superhero."**

**Nadina nodded slowly replied, "Ok, so what now?!" her energy level going back to normal.**

"**Now…you and Ichigo get some sleep," Aaron said.**

"**But…what will we sleep in!?"**

"**Well you can either strip down or you can just sleep in your clothes."**

**Nadina blushed as did Ichigo and Aaron shook his head and groaned. "I don't think stripping down is a good idea, Aaron," Ichigo half-blushed and chuckled embarrassed.**

"**Point made."**

**Ichigo moved over and took off her shoes and slipped into bed next to Nadina. "Hey! Get your mind out to the gutter Aaron!" Nadina looked over at Aaron quickly.**

"**HUH?!" Aaron blinked and gave her a weird confused look.**

"**Just because two girls are cuddling up in the same bed together doesn't mean a thing!"**

**Aaron responded with a groan, "Oh my God, Nadina, are you sure YOU'RE not the one who's a little disillusioned with the fact you get to lay next to a gorgeous red-head?"**

**Ichigo blushed and responded quickly, "A-Aaron!"**

"**What! She was thinking I was thinking dirty thoughts about you two sleeping in the same bed cuddled up next to each other!" Aaron responded.**

"**A-hah! So you admit it!" Nadina retorted.**

"**To what?!"**

"**You're thinking dirty thoughts about me and Ichigo sleeping in the same bed together!"**

**Aaron groaned and shook his head, "You know what, just…go to sleep you two."**

"**I winnnnnn," Nadina laughed as she cuddled up under the covers.**

"**Ichigo," Aaron looked over at her.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Have a sweet dream tonight ok?"**

**Ichigo nodded with a blush. Aaron walked over into the bathroom and shut the door needing a shower. Nadina curled up in the bed and looked over at Ichigo and smiled, "Good night!" she hugged Ichigo.**

"**Oyasumi!" Ichigo smiled and hugged her back. They were beginning to bond rather well which was good.**

**Aaron turned on the shower and gave it a minute while he removed his clothes. The scars on his body exposed showing the telltale signs of promises kept. "What could they be looking for that she has though?" Aaron thought. He stepped into the shower and took a deep relaxing breath and stuck his head under the water and let the jets hit his short hair and trickle down his head softly. The feeling helped mellow him out as he had been feeling high strung since the moment they had arrived at the hotel. "So much is going on…with these creatures attacking, and Nadina, the Ghost back in Ichigo's home which we still have to take care of, man it's like a story with so many twists that even I'd have trouble writing it." Aaron chuckled a little bit thinking about the irony of writing his own life as a fake. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair making sure to get all the sand out that he'd picked up from his battles and then proceeded to wash his body cleaning up the sent of blood. That was one thing he'd always hated about what he did. The smell of death that reeked once he was done killing his enemy, not that it deterred him from doing what he knew was right, but just the stench he figured his friends had to endure at times. After cleaning himself thoroughly he allowed a few more minutes of relaxation in the calming jets of comfort before he exited the shower and dried off. He put on his undergarment and wrapped the towel around his waist and cautiously exited the bathroom. He peeked around the corner to ensure that the girls were asleep already and sure enough Nadina had curled up next to Ichigo like a little sister lying next to her big sister. Ichigo hand her hand on Nadina's head and the two seemed peacefully dreaming. Aaron chuckled quietly and thought, "Isn't that cute, like a couple of sisters." He quickly snuck over and grabbed his bag that had his change of clothes and snuck back into the bathroom to change in there instead. After finishing his change he went back out and set the clothes bag next to his bed and crawled in exhausted as well. He lay under the sheets and looked at the ceiling still trying to wrap his mind around what it could be they were looking for.**

**The next morning…**

**Aaron lay sleeping on his bed while Nadina and Ichigo stalked him ready to pounce on him to wake up. Nadina looked over at Ichigo and then at Aaron and gave Ichigo the signal to attack. "WAKE UP AARON!!" Nadina jumped on him with Ichigo laughing and jumping on him as well.**

**Aaron made a sound like a drunken loud snore and was jolted awake and quickly rolled out of bed with a thud. "What the HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" he yelled.**

"**Just a good morning pounce for you!" Nadina laughed.**

**Aaron looked over at Ichigo and asked, "You too?! How the hell did she convince you?!"**

**Ichigo chuckled and responded, "I had no idea what she was saying but it looked like fun."**

**Aaron groaned and thought, "Unbelievable…" he turned and slowly got up looking miffed and stared at Nadina who was smiling innocently. "Drop the innocent smile Nadina," Aaron grumbled and walked into the bathroom.**

"**Hey! After the comments you made last night you should be glad I didn't do anything else to you!" Nadina retorted. Aaron slowly started to brush his teeth when he heard noise outside. He walked over to the bathroom window and there lined up in the parking lot were TONS of television reporters.**

**He quickly finished brushing his teeth and motioned Ichigo to him, "There are a bunch of television reporters outside."**

"**What?" She seemed confused, "but I thought you said that all communication was down."**

**Aaron walked over and turned on the TV set and the news came up. The news came right up with coverage of 'alien life' found at the beach. "Hey the TVs are working again!" Nadina chirped.**

"**If the TV's are back maybe you can contact Windstrom again?" Ichigo asked.**

"**Its possible let me try." Aaron cleared his through and spoke, "Windstrom, do you copy?" There was nothing but silence still. "Central Dimensional computer Windstrom do you hear me?" There was no response. Aaron shook his head getting no luck.**

"**So what about those reporters then? If only TV signal is back up what are we going to do?"**

**Aaron thought for a second and spoke, "We just hope they don't attack. With so many targets they'll have plenty of human shields to use."**

"**Hey what are you two talking about?" Nadina weaseled her way in between them with a smile.**

"**Nothing Nadina, now give us a second here, we're just bonding."**

"**I knew it!! Ichigo really is your girlfriend isn't she!!"**

**Aaron groaned and yelled back, "NO SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!"**

**Ichigo blushed brightly and she looked at Aaron and said, "W-w-w-what?!"**

"**Gahhh!!!" Aaron was totally confused by what happened and looked at Ichigo and tried to continue on, "We need to eat."**

**Nadina's stomach growled and she laughed sheepishly, "Ahahahaha…yeah…that would be nice."**

"**Well why don't we get some breakfast?"**

"**But, I don't have any money," Nadina looked sad.**

"**Relax, just be a good girl and I'll pay for your meal ok?" Aaron gave her a somewhat sarcastic smile.**

"**Hmph! Fine," Nadina mumbled.**

**Aaron chuckled, "Come on then you two, let's feed you both."**

**Downstairs in the restaurant they sat and talked as they waited for food to be served. Aaron noticed that a TV was playing the news and the picture started to get fuzzy. "The hell?" Aaron seemed confused as the picture turned to static before the image of what appeared to be a goat appeared on the screen. "Well I'm going to guess there is the reason why TV communication is back up."**

"**People of Earth, I am Lord Sisteen. A valuable object was stolen from us many days ago by a human girl. Understand that I am in no mood to be trifled with and if this item is not returned to me within twenty-four hours, I will kill everyone and find it myself. If you return this object to me, I will take pity on your race and spare your lives allowing you to serve as my eternal slaves."**

"**Death or slavery, very cliché," Aaron shook his head.**

"**Here is what the item we are searching for looks like. We believe it has been taken by a young girl a few weeks ago. If you see the item or this girl contact us by broadcasting yourself on what you weaklings call a TV and we will come find you. Understand that we will not put up with any insolence and if you people try my patience I will kill you all regardless of what happens." A picture of ****a necklace that had a small little pendant that was sapphire blue and shaped like a heart and had a dew drop on the end of it appeared on the screen. Nadina shifted a little uneasy seeing the picture and Sisteen continued, "We have heard reports from my own spies that tell us that this girl we are searching for was located in the San Diego area. If you see this item on a girl contact us right away. You have been warned." The screen went fuzzy again and news reporters came back on continuing to talk about the events that just played out.**

"**Nadina…" Aaron looked over at her.**

"**Huh? Yeah?" she snapped out of her own world.**

"**Where is it."**

"**Where is what?" Nadina replied with a forced laugh.**

"**You know what I'm talking about."**

"**N-no! I'm sure I don't, a ha ha ha," Nadina again forced a laugh.**

"**Nadina, where did you find it," Aaron whispered to her.**

**Nadina squirmed and didn't respond. "I…I found…" before she could finish however the waitress arrived with the food forcing Aaron to stop the conversation. Nadina looked very nervous the entire meal not making eye contact with Aaron the whole time. Once their meal was finished Aaron paid the bill and motioned Ichigo and Nadina to follow him out into the parking lot. "Let's take a drive you two." They all got into the car and Aaron took off out of the parking lot. Once they were a mile or two away from the hotel Aaron spoke up, "Ok, Nadina, what did you find."**

"**Aaron…"**

**Ichigo looked at Nadina who was shivering slightly, "Nadina…" Nadina looked up at Ichigo who finished, "Daizyobuu."**

"**She's right Nadina," Aaron continued, "Everything will be ok, but we need you to tell us what you found."**

**Nadina shifted her feet and spoke, "I found…the necklace…"**

"**The necklace on that he showed?"**

**Nadina nodded, "There was a crash landing about a week ago and some creepy alien told me to hide the necklace. He was badly injured and told me to run away from there quickly. I saw another ship land near him and then suddenly there was a massive explosion."**

"**Where did this take place at?"**

"**A couple of miles from where I was staying in a small patch of woods," Nadina responded still nervous.  
"Time to check out a crash site then. Where do I go to get to your place?"**

"**Do you see the road up there?" Nadina pointed to a dirt road going up a hill.**

"**Take that?"**

"**Yes, follow that road all the way and it'll take us to a cabin."**

**Aaron drove over the road and came upon a quaint little log cabin. He parked the car and got out looking at the cabin. The front door was missing and as he walked in he noticed just how badly ransacked the place was. "Man they destroyed this place looking for that necklace," Aaron thought.**

"**Aaron! This way!" Nadina waved and headed back behind the cabin. They walked for a couple of miles until they came to an opening that burnt. A weird spacecraft was set down on one side and a much destroyed object lay many feet away. Three bodies could be seen but Aaron was unfamiliar with them as they were all alien in origin. He went over to the spacecraft and studied it carefully looking it over and eventually found what he was looking for. A door swooshed open and the lights inside of the craft sprang to life. "Woah!" Nadina stuck her head in and looked around. "This is cool!"**

"**Just make sure you don't touch anything Nadina," Aaron looked at her seriously.**

"**Oh relax Aaron," Nadina smiled, "Why would I do something like that?"**

"**Believe me…from what I've seen so far…I wouldn't put it past you."**

**Ichigo chuckled while Nadina yelled back at him, "Hey!!"**

"**So what are you looking for Aaron?" Ichigo asked.**

"**I…am looking for…the mechanism…that will let us in…their…ship!" Aaron said as he studied the instruments carefully.**

"**So what does this button do?" Nadina pushed one of the buttons.  
"NADINA I SAID DON'T-!!!" The door slapped shut trapping Ichigo, Nadina and Aaron inside the spacecraft.**

"**Wahhhhh!!!" Nadina screamed, "What's going on?!"**

"**You just started the ignition sequence! And WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" Aaron yelled at her.**

"**I'm S-s-s-s-sorry!"**

**Screens started popping up as the craft took off slowly. "What's happening?!" Ichigo braced herself.**

"**It appears we're on some kind of autopilot feature! We're being sent back to the main ship!" The craft quickly accelerated off toward the ocean and the many people who had gathered on the beach to witness where the reports of aliens being seen saw a craft flying toward the ocean. The giant ship out in the ocean revealed itself to Aaron and he spoke, "Nadina, we're going to get your mother out of that ship, but you canNOT and I mean you CANNOT go screwing around once this thing lands inside their base. They have what you want and we have what they want, so they're going to try to draw you out into the open and take care of you. Do you got that?!" Aaron looked at Nadina after a few seconds of no response and yelled, "HEY, NADINA ARE YOU LISTENING!! THIS ISN'T A GAME!!"**

**Nadina quickly snapped out of her trance and responded almost scared of him considering he was speaking with such a fierce and agitated voice, "Y-y-y-yes!" The ship continued on toward the main ship no longer showing the signs of turbulence that it had previous upon liftoff. Aaron, Ichigo and Nadina were heading into the belly of the beast, and they had no idea what to expect next.**


	13. Return Home

**Out of This World – Return Home**

**Aaron watched as the invisible ship became visible and a hatch opened up on the bottom end of the ship allowing the small craft in. "Craft XZ5T you have been gone many hours longer than projected, what is your status?" a face popped up on one of the monitors. "What the-?! You're not the pilots of that craft!!" The screen popped down and alarms went off outside the ship.**

"**GREAT!! Aaron groaned as he pushed a button on the door of the craft, but got no response from the door. "They've locked us in. Get away I'm going to blow the door off." Aaron quickly changing into MetaSigma and fired a blast at the door blowing it off. "Ichigo change into Zerto and follow me quickly. Nadina, grab hold around my neck again and hold on tight." Nadina quickly grabbed around his neck from behind and hung on for dear life as Meta and Ichigo quickly dashed out of the craft and into the shuttle bay.**

"**Intruder alert in shuttle bay 3, Intruder alert in shuttle bay 3. All personal we are at level red, repeat intruder alert in shuttle bay 3," the alarm system blared.**

**Meta and Ichigo quickly dashed toward the entrance of the shuttle bay and reached the doors. The doors were locked down as well as Meta pushed a button to open them and again told Ichigo to stand back. He fired a blast and blew the doors away and looked out to see if there was anyone close. Thankfully no one had arrived yet and Meta quickly motioned Ichigo to follow him. They dashed out the door and down the hall to the left carefully making sure not to get caught. The alarm changed as they changed areas denoting they were being watched or monitored. "Got to find a way to blind them," Meta thought looking around for anything that could be monitoring them."**

"**Intruder alert in section 15 deck 5," the alarm blared. Meta blasted another door down and noticed that it was another shuttle bay only this one had MANY more ships stationed there.**

"**Ichigo we're going to hide in here, come on."**

**Meta quickly dashed with Ichigo right behind him into the cover of the shuttles. A few moments later Meta heard the chatter of voices yelling commands to search the different areas of the shuttle bay. "How many are there?" Ichigo whispered.**

**Meta took a slight peek from his position and quickly hid back whispering, "I'm seeing a squad of about 15. I think they're taking me seriously after I kicked their asses last time." Meta looked around hoping to find another way out of there and noticed a ventilation shaft against the wall. "Ichigo, I want you and Nadina to hide in that shaft and whatever you do, do not let them hurt Nadina or get the pendant. Got it?"**

**Ichigo nodded and asked, "but what about you?!"**

**Meta chuckled, "Hey they know we're here, so I might as well make them understand how bad of an idea it was to mess with me!"**

"**You're crazy!" Nadina shook her head, "I won't let you go out there and get yourself killed!"**

"**Nadina…you can relax, I've faced worse odds and survived."**

"**But…"**

**Ichigo put her hand on Nadina's shoulder and smiled at her warmly speaking in English, "He'll be ok."**

**Nadina looked down and nodded, "Just promise me you'll be safe ok Aaron?" Nadina gave Meta a soft look of concern.**

"**I told you, remember who you're speaking too." Meta peeked out from behind the hiding spot and said, "When I give the signal I want you to make a dash for the vent and open it. Ichigo you should be able to use a Gatling Driver to tear the vent off. Once it's clear in here I'll call for you ok?"**

"**Got it," Ichigo responded.**

"**Aright." Meta jumped out and fired a blast at one of the creatures looking for him incinerating him instantly and yelled, "ARIGHT, PLAYTIMES OVER FOR YOU JACKASSES!!!" He quickly fired another blast and incinerated another creature.**

"**Quickly!! Get them!" The commander of the situation yelled.**

"**Ichigo now!" Meta yelled as he dashed towards his attackers.**

"**Nadina," Ichigo pulled her toward the vent shaft. Right before reaching the shaft one of the attackers appeared suddenly and had his gun trained on them, "Gatling Driver!!" Ichigo fired killing the creature. Quickly another creature stepped out and fired blasting Ichigo back and knocking her out.**

"**ICHIGO!!" Nadina screamed as she ran over to her fallen friend.**

**The creature slowly stepped forward and trained his weapon on Nadina, "Time to die." It was about to pull the trigger when a shot of light blasted through the creature's chest killing it.**

**Nadina looked down to see the pendant glowing brightly. "Wh…What?" she seemed confused but in awe of the glow. The pendant then bathed Ichigo in a soft blue light and she quickly sprang back to life. "I-Ichigo?!" Nadina seemed confused.**

**Ichigo coughed a couple of times and looked at Nadina who had tears in her eyes. "N-nani?" Ichigo looked around.**

**Nadina hugged her quickly and said, "Thank God you're ok!"**

**Meta came rushing over having already decimated the other creatures and asked, "What happened?!"**

"**I…I don't know, I mean Ichigo was shot and…"**

**Meta looked at the pendant and asked, "Wait a minute, what was your deepest desire at the time this all happened?"**

"**Huh? Well…I…err…I wanted that monster dead, and I wanted Ichigo to be ok."**

**Meta chuckled and asked, "You know didn't you have a pendant in your story that did the same thing? It granted your deepest desires?"**

"**Hey…you're right!"**

"**I'm going to guess that while it's ironic. You have in your hands a way to save your mother."**

"**You mean?"**

"**I don't know the full range of its effectiveness, but I'm going to guess that it grants you a certain power in regards to your heart."**

"**Desires…of my heart," Nadina looked at the pendant.**

"**No wonder Sisteen wants the pendant," Meta turned around and looked toward the door as the alarm died down.**

"**Eh?"**

"**I'm going to guess he's got some pretty evil desires and that pendant is going to make them come true."**

"**So what do we do? I could just desire my mother to come to us!" Nadina suddenly realized.**

**Nadina closed her eyes and focused on the desire to have her mother come back to her. She closed her eyes a little harder but still there was no response. "Uhhh, Nadina…"**

**Nadina made a humming sound as she tried even harder and then gasped and yelled, "Why won't it work?!"**

"**Because, honestly…I don't think it works that way. I think it has to be the deepest desire of your heart, and obviously that is not your deepest desire."**

"**But!"**

**Meta shook his head, "Besides, we'll save your mother ok?"**

**Nadina nodded slowly as she looked down a sad look on her face. "So what now?" Ichigo asked as she slowly got back to her feet.**

"**Now-."**

**Suddenly there was a voice that spoke out, "Dear Intruders. This is Lord Sisteen. I am going to allow you to come visit me in my throne room as I believe there is something I have that you want!"**

**There was a voice that cried out, "Nadina?!"**

"**Mother?" Nadina spoke softly, "MOM!!!"**

"**If you want her alive then I suggest you bring the girl AND the pendant to me within the next 5 minutes, the arrows on the side panels of the ship will bring you to me. See you soon!!" the voice ended and Nadina continued to call out for her mother.**

"**Aaron!! We have…to…save my mother!!" tears were flowing down her eyes.**

"**Don't worry Nadina…I promised you I would, and I'll keep my promise."**

**Nadina hugged him and cried saying between her sobs, "Thank you!"**

**Meta picked her up and motioned Ichigo to follow her along the path lit. As they went along Meta looked at Ichigo and spoke, "I promise you'll get home as well."**

**Ichigo nodded, "I know, and really you've made it easy to believe considering you're so positive and encouraging."**

"**Glad to be of help."**

"**Meta?" Nadina pointed ahead, "What is THAT?"**

**A giant wall of bone skulls was ahead and their mouths hung a gap. It was a gruesome sight as none of the skulls were human looking. Meta stopped and stared at the wall recognizing a few of the races that littered on it. "Three minutes! Better hurry it up!!"**

"**Come on, we don't have time to look at the scenery," Meta motioned forward.**

**After a few more minutes of following arrows they came upon a large metal door with a giant circular symbol attached. Meta touched the door with his free hand and it opened. "Oh! You're just in time!" Sisteen spoke from his throne a smile plastered on his face.**

"**Lord Sisteen I presume?" Meta stared at him stone-faced.**

"**You presume right!" The creature stood up his armour gleaning in the light of his chamber.**

"**Nice place you got here Sisteen, although I am curious as to why you've come to Earth in the first place."**

"**I've come to…reclaim what was stolen from me, by a vicious spy."**

"**Riiiiiight so how does a human girl steal something from you?"**

"**Well, the truth is the girl did not steal the item. The spy from what it appears was neutralized; however it appears that the item in question was given to that girl. Therefore I had no choice but to pursue her into giving us the item back. Look at us and ask yourself if you were in her shoes and something like me walked up to her and asked for it back do you really think she'd be kind to respond?"**

"**You bring up a very valid point there," Meta was surprised to see his intentions were less hostile than he figured, "but why capture her mother then? And why will you enslave Earth regardless?"**

"**Ahhh, that was merely a persuasive measure to get the people of this planet to look faster. Most of the time when you have an alien speak most people aren't sure it's a prank or if it's real. So through trial and error I've found that forceful persuasion is usually the best means of getting what you're looking for."**

"**And swearing to kill Nadina's mother?"**

"**Again, forceful persuasion."**

"**So tell me…Sisteen, what happened when you found someone strong enough to resist, why not send an emissary to speak to that someone?"**

"**Because what if he feels it's a declaration of war against us?"**

"**Something tells me you're a lot smarter than that Sisteen."**

**Sisteen chuckled, "you flatter me Blue warrior. Tell me…what is your name."**

"**MetaSigma."**

"**MetaSigma…well here is all I ask. Return to me the pendant and I promise you I'll return this girl's mother."**

**MetaSigma smiled and asked, "So tell me one more thing, why the communication lock down? I don't see how that makes any sense in getting your pendant back. If anything that just makes you look like you're hiding something."**

"**I assure you I have nothing to hide…"**

"**Really? Then what do you plan on using the pendant for? What's your intention with this? As I said before you're sharp, so I know you know what this pendant can do."**

"**You want to know why I want with that pendant?" Sisteen rose from his chair, "Then defeat me in battle to prove you are worthy of knowing the truth!"**

**Meta pulled out his beam saber and responded, "With pleasure…" he let Nadina off and looked at Ichigo giving her a nod. Ichigo stayed close to Nadina and nodded back. Meta turned around and looked at Sisteen who had his blade drawn. Skulls decorated the hilt and Meta gave a confident yet evil grin and said, "Go…" both combatants quickly stuck at each other with blade and beam strikes cracking and hissing. Meta was surprised at how fast Sisteen was but knew that he could always turn it up a notch and finish the battle at any point. The question now became how strong was Sisteen REALLY?**

"**You fight well, MetaSigma."**

"**You're no slouch yourself Sisteen."**

**As they deadlocked blade on saber Meta asked, "So what was up with the wall of skulls we passed by?"**

**Sisteen chuckled evilly, "Those were people who were not worthy of knowing why I wanted the pendant."**

"**So a fight to the death? Isn't that a little over the top?"**

"**No, only the strongest will understand what the pendant can do, and only the strongest should be allowed to know the truth."**

"**Know the truth? The truth about what?!"**

"**The truth, about what the pendant really IS."**

"**So it really isn't a pendant?"**

"**Patience dear Meta patience…as I said, I'll explain everything if you defeat me."**

"**The irony Sisteen is that I don't think you have any intention of telling me a thing, and I have a feeling you're just covering for the fact that you've lied at every turn!" Meta pushed his blade away and finished, "I'm well aware of what the pendant can do, and I'm also aware of what happens when you let a sick twisted being try to use it for his own muses."**

**Sisteen chuckled evilly and revealed, "You figured all that out already? I'm impressed MetaSigma. You really are better than I gave you credit for, but I'm afraid that even if you have impressed me, that it's time for me to end this little game." Sisteen raised his blade high to the sky and it began to emit flames. After a few moments he slashed with the blade and a wave of heat flew towards Meta, "now DIE!!" Sisteen screamed as he threw the wave.**

**Meta gave a sly grin and easily dodged the wave and cries of pain rang out as Sisteen's minions who were behind the wave were incinerated by the flash fire. "You're going to have to do better than that Sisteen if you're going to kill me."**

"**Believe me, I told you before I can be very forceful in my persuasion."**

"**LET US GO!!!" Nadina screamed as some of Sisteen's creature minions had captured Nadina and Ichigo.**

"**I figured as much," Meta frowned.**

"**If you value their lives then you'll surrender your blade here and now."**

"**Damnit!" Meta growled as he let go of his saber.**

**Sisteen laughed as he slowly walked forward his blade charging with the same energy, "Pick up your blade Aaron!!" Nadina screamed, "Pick it up!!!"**

**Sisteen looked at Meta and raised his blade above his head, "Now DIE!!"**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Nadina screamed as a beam of light shot forth and drove Sisteen back against this throne and ripped through his shoulder. The pendant began to glow and beams of light shot through the room taking out every creature loyal to Sisteen one by one. Cries were heard as life was snuffed out of the room and the pendant glowed brighter and brighter. Eventually a large fwoosh of light flowed out and incinerated everything except Meta, Nadina, Ichigo and a battered and bruised Sisteen.**

**Sisteen coughed up blood and used his blade to keep himself up asking, "H-How?! How can that child use that pendant?!"**

**Meta picked up his saber and grinned, "Because her desires to save her friends and family is strong, THAT'S WHY SHE CAN!"**

**Sisteen closed his eyes; his teeth stained with blood as he grit his teeth and he yelled loudly as a massive build up of power flowed through his body. "I…will not…lose to you!!"**

"**Gab, gab, gab that's all I'm hearing from you."**

"**Then hear THIS!! STRIKE FLAME!!" Sisteen stuck out his hand and fired a blast of flaming plasma that quickly ripped into Meta's chest plate. The blast knocked Meta back against the wall behind him and exposed his bare chest.**

"**Ok…that hurt," Meta grit his teeth and coughed.**

"**META!!" Ichigo yelled.**

**Meta put up his hand and yelled back, "FIND HER MOTHER, ICHIGO AND GET OUT OF HERE!"**

"**But…"**

"**Just go!! I'll be ok, just make sure you get out of here!" Ichigo looked at Meta and then Nadina and nodded. She picked up Nadina who had passed out due to the effects of the pendant and slowly moved to get her away. Sisteen fired another blast at Ichigo, but Meta quickly dashed in front of the blast and knocked it away with his beam saber. "Your fight is with me Sisteen!!" Meta looked at him with a stone gazed look of death.**

"**You will pay MetaSigma!! RWAR!!!!" Sisteen charged at Meta with his blade held high ready to strike. The final battle was on.**

**Inside the Prison…**

**Nadina's mother sat her head on her knees worried sick about her daughter. She heard some commotion from outside the cell and a few blasts as monsters went flying back. She slowly got up and walked toward the door of the cell and another monster went flying back. "Gatling Driver!" and another monster was blasted back.**

"**Is…is someone there?" Nadina's mother asked. Nadina's mother watched as a Red and white armoured girl appeared in the door way to the cell chamber. Nadina's mother noticed her daughter was slung over the other girl's shoulder and said, "Nadina!!"**

**Nadina mumbled a little and said softly, "Ma…ma?" Nadina looked around and saw her mother inside the prison cell, "Mama!!" she ran over and grabbed her mother's hands, "We're going to get you out of there mama!!"**

"**But how?"**

"**Ichigo, can you break this door down with you attack?" Ichigo had no idea what she said and looked at Nadina confused. Nadina motioned Ichigo over and said, "Mama stand away from the door." Her mother quickly stepped away from the door and Nadina grabbed Ichigo's cannon arm and pointed it at the lock and yelled, "Gatling Driver!"**

**Nadina looked at Ichigo and nodded at her. Ichigo looked at Nadina and then back at the lock and nodded back yelling, "Gatling Driver!!"**

**The blast destroyed the lock and the door swung open. "Nadina!!" Nadina's mother hugged her daughter who came running over to her mother. "Oh my baby I'm so glad you're ok!"**

"**Mom we need to get out of here!" Nadina said.**

"**But how?"**

"**I don't know but I'm sure Ichigo has an idea," Nadina looked at Ichigo.**

**Ichigo motioned them with her hand to follow them and she slowly led them out of the prison block and back to the main path. Her goal was the shuttle bay they had originally come in at and figured that the ship they had used would still be useable.**

**Back in the throne room…**

**Meta dodged another blast and appeared fatigued he returned fire at Sisteen who moved quickly out of the way as well. "I knew he was holding back," Meta thought as Sisteen came at him spinning his blade in a rapid motion. "I need to get to the control chamber and knock out the control tower," he kept thinking and blocked a strike coming for his head.**

"**You have taken me farther than anyone else has ever taken me MetaSigma. I applaud you for your strength, but here is where we end our battle."**

**Meta smiled confidently and chuckled, "You're right."**

"**One last attack, may the stronger one win." Sisteen's blade charged until it was fully white and he slashed as hard as he could screaming, "BLADE DESTROYER!!!"**

**Meta smiled and screamed as the wave of hot white light came rushing at him, "ARMAGEDDON!!" the wave Meta slashed out rushed through and destroyed the energy blast coming toward him and ripped through Sisteen disintegrating his body completely. "I win…" Meta looked around and thought, "So where the hell is the control room in this damn ship?" Meta turned and left the throne room figuring that it would be located somewhere else. He dashed down the hall looking in the various rooms and blasting various soldiers as they tried in vain to slay him. "Oh COME ON, your leader is dead and you're STILL coming at me?" Meta thought as he dodged another blast and returned fire quickly.**

"**Sir we have other intruders heading toward shuttle bay 3!" one of the monsters yelled back as he opened fired upon Meta.**

"**Ichigo!" Meta thought and returned fire taking cover behind a table within one of the rooms. "So they're on their way to the shuttle bay."**

"**Send more troops over to that bay! We can't let them escape with the pendant!" the commander in the room ordered.**

"**Yes sir!" one of the monsters rolled over to a control unit on the wall and pushed a button speaking loudly as his voice came on overhead, "All troops report to shuttle bay 3, repeat all troops shuttle bay 3!! Intruders are headed that way!!"**

"**Oh GREAT," Meta groaned and fired another blast taking out another monster, "There is no way Ichigo will be able to handle all of them by herself."**

"**Move forward on his position troops!" the commander yelled, "he's pinned down!"**

**A group of 15 monsters moved forward firing keeping Meta pinned down behind the table that was becoming more and more useless by the second. "We have you now intruder!" one of the monsters yelled at Meta as he could feel the heat of the blasters getting closer and closer.**

"**Guess it's time to kick it up a notch!" Meta's hands changed to gun form instead of the standard one gun and he charged them both up. Once at maximum charge he disengaged the safety on each cannon and charged them up to 120% of normal. The alarms in the suit went off and he rolled out from behind the table and while in mid roll to another table fired both cannons at a pipe above his advancing enemies. The pipe exploded and hot steam sprayed upon the monsters causing them to be stunned from the sudden rise in heat. Meta quickly pulled out his beam saber as his hands returned and he quickly sliced his way through the enemies having used the steam as a smoke screen and finished off the commander with one quick slice. "So much for looking for the control room," Meta spoke quickly moving his way toward the shuttle bay and taking out whatever soldiers were in his path.**

**Suddenly there was a familiar voice that spoke over the intercom, "MetaSigma! If you want your friends to live then I suggest you lower your weapon and come to the control room!!"**

"**Sisteen!?" Meta was surprised.**

"**I've marked the way for you so follow the arrows that I've lit up for you. Oh and you best hurry! I'm only giving you 30 seconds before I kill the girl's mother!"**

**The voice went off and the lights on the side panel activated. Meta quickly kicked the accelerators in his boots and dashed quickly following the lit path deeper in to the ship. Within thirty seconds he went through two very large re-enforced doors and there stood nearly fifty troops fully armed weapons pointed at Meta. A familiar yet robotic version of Sisteen stood his blaster fixed on Meta's friends. "Meta!" Nadina yelled across the room.**

"**Glad you could join the party MetaSigma," Sisteen chuckled evilly, "I figured I would let you watch as I took the pendant and killed your friends off."**

"**I think you're just butt-hurt since I kicked your ass earlier," Meta gave a sly sinister grin.**

"**Don't toy with me MetaSigma as you're in no position to make sarcastic comments."**

"**Psh, you could have fooled me!" Meta laughed, "You tell me to come to the one place that I'm looking for; you have everyone together which makes my job of finding them EASIER, AND you only bring fifty troops? What are you trying to make my life a cake walk or something?"**

**Behind Meta he could hear the clicking of many more guns training on him. "I figured you might get a kick out of that, so I brought some extra guns to help out."**

"**Son of a…" Meta thought his grin suddenly going sour.**

"**Now then MetaSigma I'll give you a choice, I can kill you first or you can watch as your friends die in front of your eyes!! You have ten seconds to decide…10…9…"**

"**No...we can't die here!" Nadina thought closing her eyes tears flowing down them. "I have to save everyone…please pendant grant my desire! I want to save everyone! Please!! Save everyone from this situation and make everything right!"**

**Her tears grew harder as she could hear Sisteen's count hit 0 and the words uttered from Meta's mouth, "Kill me first, because I won't go down without a fight."**

"**Typical hero type," Sisteen muttered and gave the command to fire upon Meta.**

"**Meta!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Nadina screamed as Sisteen's troops opened fire upon their target. A bright flash of light went off as the pendant spread a very wide light engulfing the room and the surrounding rooms.**

"**WHAT THE?!" Sisteen backed up stunned and blinded by the sudden force of the light. When the light disappeared suddenly all the troops sans Sisteen were no longer there. "What just…happened?!" Sisteen looked around for his additional troops.**

**Meta wasn't sure what happened either but Nadina was unconscious lying on the ground as was Nadina's mother. "Her desires…" Meta thought. "She must have desired that I was saved.**

"**Sisteen pointed his gun quickly at Nadina and spoke, "Just because I don't have any troops doesn't mean I won't kill her still!"**

**Meta quickly readied his weapon and retorted, "Leave her out of this Sisteen! This is between you and I!"**

"**Once I have the power of the pendant it won't matter who it's between MetaSigma. For I will have the power to kill you all with but a mere thought!"**

"**Gatling Driver!!" a yell came out and an attack struck Sisteen directly in the back. Sisteen froze up and slowly turned around to see that Ichigo had fired upon him and from the wound inflicted nearly killed him.**

"**My…hopes…and…dreams shattered…all of you…" Sisteen dropped to one knee and shook a little finishing, "will die…with…ME!!!" Sisteen discharged his weapon and fired a direct hit upon the engine core causing an alarm to go off indicating an overload that would make the ship explode. "DIE WITH ME!!!!!!" Sisteen laughed evilly as flames erupted within the control room.**

"**ICHIGO!! QUICKLY GRAB NADINA!!" Meta commanded her as he picked up Nadina's mother and quickly headed toward the exit of the control room.**

**Ichigo picked up Nadina and quickly ran after Meta following him. "One minute until full engine overload. Self-Destruct is eminent. Fifty-eight seconds until full engine overload. Self-Destruct is eminent." The cold sounding alarm spoke as Meta and Ichigo dashed back toward the shuttle bay. "Twenty seconds until full engine overload. Self-Destruct is eminent."**

"**Meta!" Ichigo yelled as they entered the shuttle bay, "We have to hurry!" Meta quickly spied the manual launch pad control center off to the side and quickly put Nadina's mother inside the shuttle. As Ichigo put Nadina down she turned around to notice the shuttle doors closing with only 3 occupants inside. "META!" Ichigo screamed as she ran over and banged on the heavy metallic door and could feel the shuttle taking off. "Nooooo!!! Meta!!!!!" Ichigo screamed as the shuttle cleared the docking bay and accelerated away quickly. A few seconds later there was a massive explosion and flames burned all around the windows but grew much smaller quickly as the shuttle escaped the fiery blast. "Meta…" Ichigo fell to her knees and began to cry, "Why did you do that?! Why didn't you escape with us!?" The shuttle continued on toward the coast line at a smooth pace. After a few more minutes the shuttle touched down on the coast line to the bewilderment of some people who had come out to notice what the explosion was. They murmured unsure of what was happening as the doors to the shuttle slowly opened up and Ichigo slowly came out looking around at the now growing group of people. "A-Ano…" Ichigo had no idea what to do at this point as her usual skills of deception as a Mew Mew weren't kicking in.**

"**What you can't figure out something to tell these people?" A familiar voice spoke from behind her.**

"**Weh??!!" Ichigo zipped around and saw Meta give her a thumbs up.**

"**M-Meta!!" She rushed over and gave him a giant hug, "You're ok!"**

**Meta laughed and responded, "What did you expect? That I'd die in some simple explosion? Plllleeeeease."**

"**But why did you, how did you?" Ichigo suddenly had so many questions.**

"**Well I knew that we wouldn't have made it if I had gotten on considering the pre-flight check ups would have slowed us down just enough to get caught in the shockwave. So after I put Nadina's mother in the ship I ran over and turned on the manual override and set a course for the coast and forced the ship to take off without going through pre-flight check ups. Once the ship exploded there was about a second to a second and a half window where with the barrier gone I was able to jump through a portal and return back to my own apartment. Once I'd done that I had Windstrom get the exact co-ordinates of where this ship was and open a gate to it. Thus I was able to get back to you all without a scratch!"**

"**You're…crazy Meta" Ichigo laughed tears still streaming down her eyes. She suddenly remembered, "The barrier is down!?"**

"**Yup, the barrier is down."**

"**That means…" she could feel an even stronger wave of happiness flood through her.**

"**Yup…that means you can go home now."**


	14. Disbanded Alliance

Out of This World – Disbanded Alliance

**Nadina mumbled a little as the warm light hit her closed eyelids and she slowly opened them looking at the bright blue sky. A slight cool breeze whisked by and she shivered just a little but realized that if she could feel a cool breeze then…she quickly sat up and looked around to see Ichigo hugging Meta as she cried unsure if it was tears of joy or sorrow. She looked to her right and noticed her mother was safe and sound lying peacefully inside the stolen craft. Relief swept over her that this whole nightmare was finally over for her and her mother, but then another nagging question hit her. What was she going to tell her mother? Who would believe that this even happened? People outside were cautious to approach the craft or Meta and Nadina looked at the pendant around her neck and wondered if maybe it had something to do with their safe escape? She remembered it activating and then…she was here inside the craft safe and sound. She slowly got to her feet and moved toward the door of the craft. When she reached the door she spoke out, "M-Meta? Ummm…"**

**Meta turned toward Nadina and gave a thumb up responding, "It's all over, you and your mother are safe."**

**Nadina nodded slowly and asked, "What about the craft? And you two as well? What do you plan on doing?"**

**Meta looked over at Ichigo again and then back to Nadina and responded, "I'm taking Ichigo home…and I'm going to end this whole nightmare that's plaguing her world."**

"**You mean this isn't the end of this?!" Nadina could feel the fear gripping her throat.**

"**This nightmare IS over; however…the nightmare that brought Ichigo to our dimension in the first place is still ravaging her home dimension."**

"**So…you're going to her dimension?"**

**Meta nodded, "Yeah, we've been gone for so long…I'm worried what might have happened in that time period."**

"**M-Meta?" Ichigo seemed a little scared at the tone of his voice.**

"**Everyone should be ok Ichigo, we'll head back here shortly ok?" Meta tried to give her a smile.**

**Ichigo nodded trying to think positive as well. Nadina seemed a little embarrassed but asked, "Ummmm, Meta?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I…I know I won't be of much help but…"**

"**You want to come don't you…to Ichigo's home dimension."**

"**YES!"**

"**Forget it," Meta cut her off coldly.**

"**B-but!"**

"**Nadina…this isn't a game we're playing here. These are real human lives we're dealing with. I can't just take people with me thinking that everything will be ok…people…can…" Meta rubbed the outer bridge of his nose and finished, "have…died before and I can't just bring you over because it suit's your fancy. Not to mention there is a very good possibility that you'd be killed just getting there."**

**Nadina looked down and nodded slowly but agreed. "I'm sorry to have bothered you with such a request."**

**Ichigo asked, "Are you sure Meta? I mean we could take her for just a few moments right? You could return her back to her home right after that can't you?"**

**Meta looked at Ichigo and blinked a few times before saying, "You didn't just ask me that…seriously Ichigo what the fuck are you thinking?"**

**Ichigo asked again, "She DID save our lives Meta…the least we could do is grant that one small request for her."**

**Meta groaned and turned his head saying loudly, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!"**

**Ichigo again pleaded louder, "Please Meta?! Come on just a few moments! That's not going to cause any issues now is it?"**

"**What happens if the moment we drop out and we come under attack? We have no idea what's waiting over there Ichigo! It's been so long everyone could be DEAD when we get back! He could have made a trap that the moment we drop out we're surrounded by whatever the fuck he's consumed and recreated!" Meta's swearing obviously showed how much he disapproved the idea of having Nadina come with, but he noticed that his words had put fear into Ichigo.**

"**But…but…everyone will…they'll be ok…right?!" Ichigo could feel the fear growing in her throat again, "Everyone…Masaya…they'll…they're alive right?" Ichigo was crying.**

"**Y-yeah Ichigo…everyone is going to be ok…man…I'm…I'm sorry. I've just been under a lot of stress with everyone going on as of late. I didn't mean to take it out on you."**

**Ichigo cried louder and put her head in her hands tears streaming down her face. Nadina ran over and hugged her friend unsure of why she was crying but trying to comfort her. "What did you say to her?!" Nadina now turned to Meta slightly agitated.**

"**For the love of…" Meta groaned again and finished, "nothing Nadina."**

"**Doesn't seem like nothing to me," She gave Meta a cold disapproving look.  
"She's homesick ok?! That's what's bothering her and I apologized to her…now get off my case ok?" Meta groaned and turned around.**

"**M-Meta…" Ichigo said softly, "can…you contact my friends?"**

**Meta nodded slowly his back still turned to them. "Windstrom…"**

**The computer voice of Windstrom responded, "Yes."**

"**I want you to contact ****Ryou Shirogane."**

"**Sending a standard greeting to Ryou Shirogane…message has been delivered. Would you like me to open a channel to him directly?"**

"**Yeah, open a channel as well."**

"**Channel has been opened."**

"**Ryou this is Meta do you copy?" There was silence on the other end. "Ryou Shirogane this is MetaSigma do you hear me?" again there was no response from the other end of the communication. Meta seemed a little disturbed by this fact and thought for a moment. "Something isn't right here…" he thought, "I'd have figured that they would have a non-stop check on all communications since Ichigo left."**

"**Meta? Is…everything ok?" Ichigo seemed worried.**

**Meta turned around and smiled at her, "I'm sure they're all just tired. Let's just finish cleaning this scene up and we'll head back ok?"**

**Ichigo nodded and looked at Nadina, "Arigato…Nadina-chan."**

**Nadina smiled and hugged her friend again responded, "Your welcome Ichigo!"**

**Meta turned back toward the craft and after slowly moving Nadina's mother out of it spoke, "Windstrom I want you to access this craft and get it off this planet and then detonate it once it's left our Solar System. We can't have the people of this planet know about such technology at this time.**

"**Accessing auto-pilot controls," Windstrom spoke as the craft sprang to life. The people that were outside stepped back in shock as the craft started to rise off the ground slowly and then accelerated quickly away until it was not visible to the human eye. "Craft is on course to leave the Solar System in 5 hours and 38 minutes."**

"**Excellent. Thank you Windstrom."**

"**Would you like an hour by hour countdown?" Windstrom asked.**

"**No thank you Windstrom, just leave it on silent countdown until it has exited the system, and then please let me know."**

"**Understood."**

"**So…now then back to the matter at hand," Meta turned and looked toward the ocean. "I really don't want you coming with us Nadina; until I can make sure that everything is ok."**

**Nadina sighed knowing that no amount of coaxing would change his mind at this point and responded dejectedly, "I understand…"**

**Ichigo looked over at her friend and once again slowly moved toward Meta and asked softly to him, "Please Meta…"**

**Meta sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Why do you want her to go so bad Ichigo?"**

"**Because…she's my friend, and I'd like her to experience a dream she's had for a long time it sounds like."**

**Meta chuckled almost sarcastically and asked, "Ichigo how can you even understand what she's saying? It's all in English."**

"**I can't understand what she's saying, but I can hear the happiness in her voice when she found out she had an opportunity. I promise you that I'll make sure nothing happens to her."**

"**Ichigo…"**

"**Please Meta, just this once, and just for me…" Ichigo's face was begging and Meta knew that even though it might be the second biggest mistake of his life to allow this to happen, but after sighing one more time he slowly nodded in approval.**

"**Just remember, Ichigo. She's your responsibility to protect."**

**Ichigo nodded, "Once I'm home I can use my Mew Powers again and everything will be fine."**

**Meta raised his eyebrows and let out a breath saying, "Let's hope so." He turned toward Nadina who was at her mother's side and spoke up, "Nadina…" She looked up at him and Meta finished hesitantly speaking, "You can…come with us…for a lil bit."**

**Nadina's face filled with joy and she let out a squeal of approval, "EEEEEEEE!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!! I promise I'll be good!!!" Nadina's sudden change of emotion took Meta by surprise.**

"**Just make sure you stay with Ichigo at ALL TIMES!!!" Meta said his only rule.  
"Yes sir!" She saluted playfully and ran over to Ichigo all smiles.**

"**Windstrom, I want you to open a portal and send Nadina's mother back to her home."**

"**Please specify co-ordinates," Windstrom asked.**

"**He needs to know where she lives," Meta looked at Nadina. Nadina explained to Meta where she lived and Meta translated that into co-ordinates. A portal opened and into it went Nadina's mother safely. "She'll be safe Nadina. Confused I'm sure, but safe. Windstrom, also check us out at the hotel; pay for the bill and move my vehicle as well as my belongings back to home."**

"**Understood." Windstrom said.**

"**What about the people who saw everything?"**

"**They'll forget at some point, but now…it's time to take you home Ichigo." Ichigo nodded happily and Meta finished, "Oh and before I forget I need you to give me back the Zerto medallion." Ichigo powered down and handed him back the medallion. "Thank you, now then! Windstrom, open up a portal to the Mew Dimension!"**

"**Co-ordinates locked in…portal opening." A portal opened up in front of Meta and he motioned Ichigo and Nadina into it, "Let's go!" Nadina squealed once more and went in quickly followed by Meta and Ichigo, and then shut behind them. Ichigo…was finally going home.**

***************

**Mew Dimension…Tokyo,**

**The trio exited the portal now having returned to the 2d plane that the Mew Dimension existed on. Nadina looked at her arms, legs and body; and squealed, "Oh my God! I'm an anime character now!!"**

**She continued to give out yips of delight looking around and at her change more, while Meta noticed however that the location where they exited, right outside Café Mew Mew, seemed to be a bit on the neglected side. "Something isn't right…" Meta looked around cautiously. He kept scanning around and said, "Ichigo, transform please."**

"**M-Meta?" Ichigo seemed confused but hastily agreed considering she could tell something just felt wrong.**

"**Something…isn't right here Ichigo…" Meta continued to slowly look around at his settings.**

"**It seems so…cold and barren here. Where are all the people? It should be about the peek time people come here by now," Mew Ichigo responded her tail twitching a little and the bell on it tinkle a little.**

"**WAHHHHHH!!!" Nadina suddenly recognized where they were as Meta quickly spun toward Nadina as a reaction and held his Meta Buster out ready to blast whatever might have spooked her but found out instead her response was, "It's Café Mew Mew!!" Nadina took off running toward the doors without thinking.**

"**Nadina get back here it could be dangerous!!" Meta grumbled as his words fell upon deaf ears as Nadina approached the doors to the cute café.**

**She swung the doors open and the look of glee on her face changed to one of confusion. "Meta? Ichigo?" Nadina asked as she looked around at the inside of the café.**

**Meta and Mew Ichigo ran over and looked inside the café. The place looked ransacked as if a tornado had blown through. Chairs were broken and scattered about and tables busted in pieces littered all over the floor. Mew Ichigo's voice let out a soft scared whimper and she thought, "Wha-What happened to this place?"**

"**Windstrom," Meta spoke taking command of the situation, "scan this building for life signs or anything still alive."**

"**Scanning…completed. No signs of life are detected," Windstrom responded within seconds coldly.**

"**D-does that…mean?" Mew Ichigo's eyes started to well up with tears, "Mint…Lettuce…Pudding…Zakuro…Berry…Masaya," the last name she repeated again her voice breaking up as tears started falling from her face. "M…Mas…Masaya!" she let out louder but still small cries.**

"**Ichigo..." Meta put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her, "it doesn't mean they're dead. They could have escaped or this could have happened and they were out." Of course as he told those words to Mew Ichigo with a confident smile he knew that what he said was a complete lie, but he needed to keep Ichigo focused and ready to fight. He didn't need a repeat of what happened to Ichigo the last time Masaya or any of her friends died.**

**Nadina walked over and hugged her Mew Mew friend, "Ichigo…I don't know what Meta's saying to you, and I know you can't understand me, but I'm sure everything will be fine."**

**Mew Ichigo looked at her and smiled with a nod as if she understood that Nadina was trying to cheer her up as well. "I'll…I'll be ok," Mew Ichigo looked at Mew and slowly got back to her feet wiping the tears from her eyes.**

**Meta nodded and spoke, "Watch over Nadina for a moment while I check out the command center ok?"**

**Mew Ichigo nodded as Meta looked at Nadina and spoke in English, "Stay with Mew Ichigo aright?"**

**Nadina nodded and responded, "You got it."**

**Meta slowly made his way through the destroyed first floor and into the kitchen area. He slowly looked around his feeling that something was wrong…or even worse…watching him only getting stronger as he moved farther in. Cautiously he moved down the stairs to the secret command center and noticed that it was even more trashed than the first floor. The computer console was completely slagged and wires littered the floor. Sparks shot out every now and then from exposed wiring and shorted out electronic equipment. "This is why they didn't respond…" Meta looked around his Meta Saber in his hand ready just incase something…not human appeared. "At least there aren't bodies…that's a good thing…hopefully."**

"**KYAAAAAAAA!!! MEW ICHIGO!!!!" a blood-curling scream was heard upstairs coming from Nadina. Meta quickly rushed back upstairs through the Kitchen and into the dining area to see Nadina lying unconscious against a wall a wound bleeding slowly from her head and raising Mew Ichigo up with one hand appearing to choke the life out of her was Masaya.**

"**MASAYA?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S ICHIGO YOU IDIOT!!" Meta yelled completely shocked at the sight but quickly finished, "Windstrom!! Scan immediate area and give me a reading on ALL entities, phantom or not in this room!"**

"**Scanning…" Windstrom responded.**

**As Windstrom scanned Masaya turned his head toward Meta and in response to his question spoke his eyes looking brutish and sinister responded, "I know…"**

"**Scan complete, there are currently 3 human life forms and ten ghost forms occupying the immediate area," Windstrom gave out a reading.**

"**TEN?! Oh shit…that means…" almost immediately the forms of the rest of the Café Mew Mew workers and inhabitants appeared one by one surrounding the room each as brutish and sinister as Masaya. Finally the ringleader of this band of ghosts appeared. "DNA Ghost…" Meta grit his teeth and held his beam saber ready as the Ghost appeared a grin on his face as if he'd just won the lottery.**

"**I was wondering where you'd gone!" The Ghost laughed and taunted Meta.**

"**It looks like you did some redecorating here while I was away."**

"**Just a little, oh and did you notice I did some recruiting?"**

"**Kinda sad you have to pick on little girls and boys instead of fighting like the trained soldier you are."**

"**In war there is always bound to be some casualties ya know?" The Ghost spoke like a veteran. The Ghost looked over at Masaya who held a prone Mew Ichigo in his raised hand her face was slowly turning blue as she was unconscious and not getting any air. "A tragic sight don't you think?" the Ghost continued, "to die by the hands of the one you love."**

"**Let her go, Ghost," Meta's serious tone emerged.**

**The Ghost laughed in near disbelief and continued, "Or what?! What are you going to do?! You're in hardly any position to do much of…anything! I give the command and Masaya snaps her little kitty neck like a twig."**

"**You do know that I could completely eliminate everyone here and they wouldn't have a chance against me don't you?" Meta almost tried to goad him into making a foolish move.**

"**And you know that if you kill them off for good then it completely destroys any chance of them being saved," the Ghost countered.**

"**Better they rest in peace than live in pain as a slave."**

"**So who protects the people when their world is attacked again?"**

"**You seem to be speaking in a lot of what-ifs Ghost."**

**The Ghost chuckled, "Well if their world is attacked again I doubt it would matter anyways. I mean…after all…the world is kinda…barren right now what with everyone dead."**

**Meta looked at the Ghost and a shocked cold look on his face appeared and he stuttered, "W-what do you mean, barren and everyone dead. There's no way…"**

**The Ghost nodded, "I'm quite serious…all six billion plus people. They put up quite a fight, but believe me they were ALL very tasty."**

"**I-Impossible!! There is no way you could have done that in such a small period of time!"**

"**You'd be surprised how easy it is to round up millions of people at a time when you control so many useful people at once! Not to mention…did you really think with these little girls out of the way that ANY nation had a chance against my superior abilities? I can phase out of their weapons. They can't touch me and it's a simple matter of removing and recreating influential people and having them gather everyone up to be…eaten."**

"**You're disgusting…"**

"**I…I know…I know…" the Ghost nodded to his comment.**

"**I do have one question for you though…" Meta grinned with his confident smile.**

"**And that is?"**

**Meta quickly dashed over and connected with a punch on Masaya's face removing his grip on Mew Ichigo and making him stagger back. Meta quickly caught the falling Mew Mew and dashed over to Nadina putting her over his other shoulder. "How you could give me this much time to plan."**

**The Ghost laughed not even phased by his heroic rescue of Mew Ichigo and protecting his friend Nadina. "Like it matters not if you keep them safe!! I can just as easily breath life into enough creations to simply wear you down Meta."**

"**Then…what's holding you back? Obviously if that was your intention from the start you would have attacked me the moment you sensed I was back."**

"**Now you're starting to catch on I see," the Ghost chuckled, "What else can you deduce?"**

"**I can see that you're stuck here, otherwise if you were able to leave this place you would have done so after devouring…every…one in this world."**

**The Ghost nodded, "Very, very astute! You caught on quickly! I'm impressed Meta!"**

"**So tell me, if you're stuck here then what did you think would be your meal-ticket out of here?"**

"**You Meta…are my way out of this place. In fact…you are going to allow me to access places that I've never even been able to go before. Worlds to devour and subject under my command and control, and all because of the power I will receive once I devour…you!"**

"**You seriously think I'm just going to allow myself to be consumed by you? What are you some kinda idiot?"**

**The Ghost laughed heartily and replied, "no no no…I don't expect you to just roll over. I EXPECT you to make the sacrifice to save everyone else. You see…I just MIGHT have the ability to restore everyone to their normal selves, but in return…"**

"**You want to trade my life for everyone else, and with no guarantee that you can even bring everyone back? You really must be off your rocker to think that I'd even CONSIDER a proposal like that!"**

"**Well…the honest truth is…I don't need to consume you…or even take your life. I just need enough of your DNA to…utilize your ability to traverse throughout dimensions."**

"**Hope you brought a giant cotton swab because otherwise I doubt you'll have any luck getting anything but a face full of your own DNA after I knock some sense into you."**

"**I expected you to resist, and now that your hands are full it'll make this much much easier for me to get what I need. Because if you set your friends down, it'll be no trouble at all for my "friends" to simple kill those two girls you're protecting." The other ghosts of Ichigo's friends all moved into an attacking stance as if waiting for a command. "I give the word and we'll see just how good you are with no hands."**

"**Let's just see how strong your little copies really are, because you know damn well I'm not going to give up against such easy odds," Meta smiled confidently once more.**

**The Ghost's smile turned to a frown and he stared at Meta for a few moments before he muttered in a serious straight-forward tone, "Kill them…"**

**The ghost copies of Mew Ichigo's friends attacked and just as it seemed they would all converge on Meta, Nadina suddenly screamed out the necklace she had on emitting a blinding light, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The blinding light held all of Mew Ichigo's friends at bay as they shielded themselves from the light, and the Ghost yelled in what seemed like pain as something felt like it was sucking the very energy from his body. The light overpowered everyone in the room making everything totally blinding and then a few seconds later everything was back to normal. Everyone appeared to be human once more, and Mew Ichigo was no longer unconscious, but back to her normal self. Nadina staggered a few steps feeling very drained, and Meta caught her as she fell. "Wh…what…did it…come true?!" she looked around to notice everyone was looking about wondering if they were truly alive. The Ghost appeared to be critically wounded, as he hobbled away up the stairs of the café energy bleeding from his body. Meta completely had forgotten about the Ghost long enough for it to make its way into the bathroom to where…it noticed the gauze and blood samples that were left over from when Keiichiro had patched up Meta earlier. The Ghost could hardly believe his luck and quickly snatched them up and disappeared quickly before Meta could realize what just happened.**

**Meta looked around suddenly remembering and thought, "Oh no…where did he go?!" Speaking out this time he said, "Windstrom, quickly scan the immediate are for the Ghost!"**

**Windstrom responded, "Scanning…complete. Ghost is not in the immediate area."**

"**Run a scan of the whole world and find him!" Meta quickly replied.**

"**Scanning…complete…unable to find pattern matching the Ghost," Windstrom responded coldly.**

"**Damn…"**

"**Ichi…go?" Masaya looked over at his love and showed a rare show of emotion.  
"Masaya..." Ichigo could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she quickly ran over to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly crying profusely and calling out his name repeatedly.**

**Nadina could feel tears forming in her eyes as she watched the sight unfold and thought, "Thank God everyone is ok, and thank God that my desire was granted."**

"**We're…all alive?" Ryou looked at his surroundings and his friends and looked at Meta asking him quickly, "Meta! Where have you been?! What happened?!"**

**Masaya looked up and noticed Meta for the first time and could feel the anger growing in him. He quietly spoke something to Ichigo and gently moved her off him for a second before he walked over and with all his might punched Meta in the face. "I should KILL YOU!" Masaya yelled at Meta as he wound up for another punch.**

"**MASAYA!!" Ichigo screamed as Meta took another punch to the face, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

"**You…promised me…you promised you'd PROTECT HER!" Masaya's voice hissed with bitter venom and rage. Meta couldn't bring out a response fast enough before Masaya landed another punch to his face. Somehow the punches were causing considerable damage as Meta stumbled back after the third punch. "I should kill you…" Masaya grit his teeth and slowly moved toward Meta finishing, "but if I did then there wouldn't be any way for us to stop whatever the hell that damn thing is."**

"**It's true…you should kill me, but you can't. I can't change the fact that I should have contacted you once I knew Ichigo was ok. I can't change the fact that I took her away to SAVE HER LIFE BECAUSE I COULD. I won't ask for you to forgive me for doing any of that…"**

"**Because I won't anyways! Ichigo…Ichigo is the most important person in my life. Do you have any idea what it's like to see the one you love disappear? Afraid that she's gone forever?! Have you any notion of what that feels like?!"**

"**Masaya…he…" Ichigo tried to calm her boyfriend down.**

"**No Ichigo, don't explain it to him…he's right. I have no clue what it feels like to feel that way."**

"**But Meta-!"**

**Meta shook his head, "So what do you want from me then. Killing me won't solve this issue."**

"**I want you to leave here and take care of this issue on your own, and I want you to take care of it by yourself. I won't have you endangering Ichigo ever again. You caused this whole issue by allowing that ghost to appear here in the first place. Now it's your responsibility to take care of it."**

"**Masaya! You can't just decide for me!" Ichigo retorted.**

**Meta closed his eyes and responded, "That…is fair."**

"**WHAT?!" Ichigo looked over at Meta in total disbelief, "Aaron you can't just ABANDON us! We have a choice in the matter too!"**

"**Yeah! What happened to working as a team to fix this issue?!" Berry chimed in.**

**Meta shook his head, "No, Masaya is right. I created this whole mess on my own, and I can't endanger all of you again. I'm sorry, but…from this point forward…I'm disbanding our alliance of working together."**

"**Meta!!" Ichigo yelled at him as Masaya put his arm out to prevent Ichigo from running over to Meta. "Masaya please!! Try to understand that Meta…was only trying to do what was right!"**

"**Uhhhmmm…I don't mean to interrupt or anything," Nadina tapped Meta on the shoulder and finished, "but I haven't a clue what you're arguing about and, I'm not sure what's going on."**

**Meta changed the translator to speak clear English and he responded to Nadina, "I'm afraid I'll have to take you home now. We're no longer welcome here at this café or near any of these people."**

"**WHAAAAAT?!! Nadina was shocked, "But…but…but…what happened?! I don't want to leave NOW!! Everything is back to normal…and now we have to leave?!"**

"**Nadina…we have to lea-."  
"NO! You said that Ichigo was going to protect me right?! So that means that as long as she protects me then everything is fine right?!"**

"**Nadina…that's not what we agreed upon," Meta could feel a headache coming on from this issue as well.**

"**I won't leave Meta! Not this quickly!!"**

"**Oh for the love of…" Meta quickly grabbed Nadina's arm forcefully and she yelped in pain kicking him and yanking her arm out of his grasp.**

"**WHAT is WRONG with you?!"**

**Meta growled and screamed, "FINE!! STAY HERE FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE!!!"**

**Nadina stepped back surprised at his reply of anger and seemed almost afraid. "M-Meta…I'm…"**

"**Just forget it Nadina. I'll come pick you up after I fix this whole damn issue…Windstrom portal home please. I need to get out of this hell hole."**

"**Meta!" Nadina yelled at him as Meta walked through the portal and watched it seal up behind him.**


	15. A Shift in Tactics

**Out of This World – A Shift in Tactics**

"**What was that all about Masaya?!" Ichigo turned and looked at her boyfriend agitated.**

"**Ichigo…you have no idea the torture I went through when I saw you killed in front of my eyes, nor the immense feeling of loss when I saw Aaron literally teleport away with your body. I felt…like I lost a part of me when that all unfolded," Masaya calmed down as he closed his eyes.**

"**Masaya…you have no idea…how badly I wanted to see you again as well!!" Ichigo could feel tears welling in her eyes, "but why did you have to drive Aaron off!! He saved my LIFE!! He spent all the time he could making sure I was well enough to come back to you!"**

"**He also let you die Ichigo! He promised…he promised me that nothing would happen to you, and that if something did…that I had every right…to kill him."**

**Ichigo looked at him angered and responded, "I know!! That doesn't mean that you had to drive him away though!! He's…he's our only…chance…" Ichigo burst into tears and ran off outside the café.**

"**A lover's quarrel?" Ryou seemed confused.**

**Masaya looked over at Ryou and replied, "I'll go get her, and…I'm sorry for my outburst over all that." Masaya ran after Ichigo and called out her name.**

**Ryou sighed and looked over at Nadina who was totally lost now that she had no way of communicating with anyone there. Nadina looked scared unsure of how she was going to get home first off but second of all she knew very little Japanese, and thirdly she hadn't a clue what the hell just happened. Ryou spoke in English that was accented in his Japanese tone, "I apologize, but who are you exactly?"**

"**You speak English?!" Nadina seemed thankful someone understood what she was saying.**

"**English is my second language and I do use it frequently for business."**

**Nadina felt a great weight release from her body now that she had someone whom could be used as her 'translator' if you will. "I'm sorry, my name is Nadina. Nadina Mason," Nadina bowed in proper Japanese greeting.**

**Ryou smiled and turned to everyone else and in Japanese spoke, "Everyone, this is Nadina, Nadina Mason." The rest of the group relaxed and greeted Nadina in their broken and limited English. Ryou continued, "So how did you get involved in all this?"**

**Nadina looked around and sat down in a chair close by and responded, "Well…I guess it would have to be when Aaron saved me and my mother back home."**

"**He saved you and your mother?"**

**Nadina nodded as she watched Ryou turn and translate for the rest of the group. When he turned back toward her she continued, "Yeah, there was an alien craft that crashed, and before the pilot died he asked me to safeguard this pendant so it didn't fall into the clutches of this nasty alien that was after it." Nadina took a deep breath and paused as Ryou again translated before continuing, "At first I thought it was all a dream, but then…another alien race began to appear and they found my mother. She told me…to hide and ended up being captured as a result. I had no idea where to go from there. I was scared to be honest, but my desire was that I would be safe and that someone would appear to help me sort this whole mess out. I hadn't a clue what was going on and truthfully I've always wanted to do the right thing even in extreme situations like this, but…that was a totally different feeling than I thought it would be. Being in a position where you're being hunted by things that aren't even human, and not even sure what you can do against them. I tried to stay positive while all this was going on, and that's when…Ichigo appeared on the beach." Nadina closed her eyes and a relaxed smile came over her face. She chuckled a little as she continued, "I'm still a little surprised it's the same Ichigo that I've always wanted to meet. Granted I always figured things like this were just mere stories. These last few days have done a lot to change my perspective on a ton of things! Of course I couldn't understand Ichigo as I don't know Japanese, so it was difficult to really communicate with her, but…she just had this warmth about her that made it easy to kinda know what she was saying a lot of the time. That and once I met Aaron he was able to help as a translator." She chuckled again and continued, "Where I come from Aaron is a writer. He likes to create…or I should say, I used to think he WAS creating stories, about a character named MetaSigma. I know now that not only is MetaSigma real…all the stories he's written are about his adventures, in life. It kinda…changes my whole perspective…on that as well." She gave Ryou a chance to catch up explaining everything to the rest of the group before she moved on, "On the night that I met Ichigo, the aliens attacked and began searching for the pendant again. They had a giant ship that hovered out in the ocean and could disappear, like stealth if you will. I was scared to death unsure of what to do, and I noticed Aaron was out on the beach as if he was some kind of warrior. Just before he turned into MetaSigma I asked him to keep me safe, I was…scared beyond belief. Meta…Aaron…he protected me and did everything he could to save my mother. It was like my deepest desire had come true at the time. I wanted to save my mother and sure enough, she was saved."**

"**Interesting," Ryou responded after explaining the rest of her story to the non-English understand crowd, "So how did you end up coming here then?"**

"**After Aaron saved my mother, and from what I could understand some kind of…communication barrier or some kind of barrier went down, I asked him if I could come. I had no idea about everything going on here, and naively acted like it would be awesome to come here and…have a cake at Café Mew Mew, and…play with Pudding, or meet everyone else and just ask them about so much that was on my mind. Meta flat out refused to allow me to come. He knew what was going on here, and he tried to keep me out of it, but I complained, and complained, and then Ichigo appeared to have asked him or something. From what I understand Ichigo is supposed to keep me safe, was the deal he made. That's when we arrived and I became completely oblivious to everything bad going on, until…until I saw in horror as Masaya…tried killing Mew Ichigo. The next thing I knew, everything was totally different and it appeared that whatever bad had happened was now…well had disappeared and things appeared to be back to normal…as far as I could tell." Nadina looked at the pendant and held it up, "Everything started when I first got this thing." The pendant suddenly began to shine brightly as it had previously when something was happening but instead of blinding everyone it rose off Nadina's neck and hovered in the air. Slowly the pendant began to change shape looking less and less oval and more and more like a human shape. Eventually the legs formed a long tail, and it became a mermaid looking object. "WHAT THE?!" Nadina was shocked. The pendant shook it's head hair fluttering about as if it was now alive and it opened its eyes and looked upon Nadina with a quiet warm smiling.**

"**Thank you Nadina Mason," the mermaid pendant spoke to her.**

"**W-W-What are you!?"**

"**I…am Tiantu and I come from a planet many light years away from here."**

"**I…how are you…you're alive!"**

**The mermaid chuckled and responded, "Yes, I was imprisoned in that pendant many thousands of years ago, and have long hoped to be freed. Thank you Nadina Mason."**

"**You're welcome?" Nadina was still on edge about everything.**

"**She's…beautiful…" Mint spoke in awe at the sight.**

"**Like a living goddess," Zakuro's expression was still just as straight-faced as usual.**

"**Tell me, Tiantu, why were these…aliens after you in the first place?" Ryou asked.**

"**Although I am thousands of years old, my race has the ability to grant the deepest desires within the hearts of others. It helped our people prosper for hundreds of thousands of years, until…we were discovered, and forced to flee for safety as we were hunted, for our powers," the mermaid spoke in a somber tone.**

"**Why were you trapped in that pendant?" Lettuce asked.**

"**It was an accident."**

"**An accident?" Lettuce tilted her head.**

"**I was in an abandoned sulfur factory running from a group of mercenaries when I trapped myself inside a room I thought to be a way out. Sadly it was a dead end with no other way out. As I searched around that room I ended up activating some kind of sulfur packaging system that put me into a hyper-sleep like state, and changed my body into that oval pendant. For many years I slept unsure of what was going on, and one day I awoke to see that my mind was awake, but my body would not respond. It was then that I noticed I was no longer myself. I had no control over my powers and found that only when the desire was strong enough of the person wearing me that I could control and grant their wish. So if the desire wasn't strong enough, I would be a stone, but if it was strong enough, be it good…or evil. I could grant it."**

"**So…how did you return to your correct form?" Berry asked.  
"When Nadina's strong desire to save everyone activated my powers, the current form I was in was unable to stay stable. Imagine a wall being hit with a sledgehammer over and over. It would only be a matter of time before the wall breaks and whatever was inside will come out. The same was with me, once the barrier or wall had weakened enough I could change back to my original shape once more."**

"**Incredible."**

**Tiantu Looked back over to Nadina and responded, "And now I want to grant you one last desire now that I can finally control my powers once more."**

**Nadina looked surprised and asked, "But…but why?!"**

"**Because…your selfless desires have shown me that there are people there that are worthy of receiving my blessings. So…please Nadina…what is your deepest desire?"**

"**My…deepest…desire?" Nadina could feel her heart beating rapidly. Her deepest desire was, "I want to become a Mew Mew, and help everyone here."**

**The mermaid smiled, closed her eyes and clasped her hands together praying. She spoke in an unknown language and after a few moments looked up at Nadina. "Your desire," the mermaid began to phase out, "has been granted."**

"**Tiantu!" Nadina yelled as she watched the mermaid slowly disappear.**

"**Don't worry little one, it's time I go home…to see my family, and friends, and live peacefully with them once more…" the mermaid completely phased out and with it's last whisper spoke, "Good-bye…Mew Nadie."**

"**She's…gone," Berry spoke.**

"**She left to be at peace with everyone else," Nadina smiled meekly tears rolling down her cheeks.**

"**Wait a minute," Ryou seemed a bit surprised, "You speak Japanese now?"**

"**What do you mean?" Nadina seemed confused.**

"**You're talking in Japanese, Nadina." Ryou spoke in Japanese.**

"**Wait…I'm able to understand what you're saying now?!" Nadina was shocked and looked over at everyone else. "Someone else ask me something!"**

"**What is your favorite color?" Mint responded.**

"**Indigo-blue!" Nadina responded in perfect Japanese. "Oh my God, I'm speaking Japanese. I UNDERSTAND JAPANESE!!!" Nadina freaked out excited beyond belief and yelled in pure joy, "I CAN UNDERSTAND JAPANESE!!!"**

**Everyone else looked at her unsure of what to make of this and Pudding couldn't help but start to get excited as well in her usual youngster tone, "She can understand us now Na no da!!"**

"**Eeeeek!! Pudding! I've always wanted to play with you na no da!!" Nadina clasped Pudding's hands and smiled. Another thought suddenly raced into her mind, "Does that mean I can work in Café Mew Mew and wear that cute outfit now?!" Nadina had always loved the outfits that the Mew Mews had worn while working.**

**Ryou blinked a few times unsure of an answer and looked over at Keiichiro who responded in his kind tone, "Of course, Nadina, you can start tomorrow morning if you'd like. I should be able to get your outfit finished by then."**

"**Eeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Nadina was giddy with joy over hearing this and rushed over hugging each of the girls yelling out here and there, "I'm a Mew Mew!! I'm so excited to help out!!!" As Nadina jumped up and down overly hyper she stopped and asked, "Wait a minute…where am I going to be staying at? I don't have a place to stay!!"**

"**You just figured that out NOW?!" Mint put her fingers to her head and groaned, "I swear you sound just like Ichigo sometimes."**

"**Hey!" Nadina pouted and gave Mint a puffed cheeks look, "I've been here for only the last twenty minutes!! Cut me some slack will ya?!"**

**Lettuce chuckled and responded, "It is true, Mint."**

**Mint sighed and finished, "Hopefully she'll be helpful as well. We don't need another Ichigo here at the café."**

"**Well if you're so concerned about her Mint then perhaps she'd best stay with you," Ryou suggested not even breaking into a smile.**

"**W-WHA?!" Mint almost seemed agitated by the suggestion.**

"**That's a great idea! She can stay with Mint-onee-chan!" Pudding chirped in.**

"**Considering the rest of us don't really have the room in our homes, I would have to agree that's the best idea," Berry nodded.**

**Zakuro nodded letting out a monotonous reply, "Agreed."**

"**Zakuro-nee-sama!" Mint protested.**

"**Pleeeeease!!!?" Nadina gave Mint a puppy dog look.**

"**Ugggggghhh…fine…" Mint mumbled and groaned, "She can stay at my place."**

"**Thank you!!!" Nadina hugged Mint tightly who sighed.**

"**Now then, since it appears everything is back to normal, I suggest everyone go home and relax for the rest of the day. Starting tomorrow we'll be back in business and I expect everyone here to be ready. I'll let Ichigo know as well what's going on," Ryou said putting his hands behind his head and moving upstairs towards his room.**

"**Ryou!" Berry replied getting Ryou to stop and turn toward Berry, "Let me talk to her."**

**Ryou blinked and gave a slight nod responding as he turned around and back toward his room, "Fine by me." Berry breathed a sigh of relief knowing how Ryou could easily screw up explaining anything to Ichigo. She turned to Tasuku and looked at him in such a way that only he would understand and he winked at her in response. "Thanks Tasuku," Berry smiled and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**No problem cutie," Tasuku rushed out the door of the café.**

"**How cute!" Nadina chuckled, "You two can speak to each other with but a look? That's awesome how close you two are!"**

**Berry's face blushed red and she responded, "It's nothing really."**

"**Are you kidding?! You two must be so madly in love with each other if you can talk without words!"**

"**Well…I mean…we are…uhhhh…" Berry stuttered with her words.**

**Nadina noticed a twinkle on her left hand and asked suddenly curious, "Berry is that a…ring on your left hand?"**

"**Ahhhh!!! You're just imaging things!!" Berry hid her hand behind her back her face totally flush.**

"**She's hiding something!" Pudding chirped in, "just like last time when we asked!"**

**Nadina chuckled evilly and looked over at Pudding, "We need to investigate this Pudding na no da!!"**

"**Indeed! Na no da! Get her!" Pudding laughed and both Nadina and she lunged at Berry.**

"**EEEEEEK!!!" Berry bounded out of the way as Pudding and Nadina pounced at her. "Get away! It's nothing!!" She squirmed and tried to avoid her two friends.**

"**You're not getting away this time!" Pudding laughed as she and Nadina continued to attack.**

**Lettuce couldn't help but let out a light chuckle and bowed toward Keiichiro stating, "I will head out then. I'll see you tomorrow."**

"**Take care Lettuce," Keiichiro bowed and waved to Lettuce.**

"**Nadina…come on," Mint sighed still unhappy with the decision.**

"**Ehhh?! So soon?!" she stopped and looked over at Mint.**

"**Yes, it's late, and I'd like to get some beauty sleep."**

**Nadina snapped her fingers and yelled at Berry, "You win this time Berry! Next time I'll find out what you're hiding!"**

**Pudding agreed with her remark, "Next time! Na no da!"**

**Berry chuckled hesitantly as she watched Mint and Nadina leave the café. She sighed and spoke looking over at Keiichiro. "I'm going to head out as well, and I'll let Ichigo know what's up as well." She bowed to Keiichiro and hurriedly rushed out of the café.**

**Keiichiro looked over at Zakuro who spoke, "Come on Pudding, let's head out."**

"**Time to go home na no da! My brothers and sisters are hungry I bet!" Pudding chirped. Keiichiro chuckled as he watched Pudding and Zakuro leave the café leaving Keiichiro all by himself.**

***************

**Tokyo Bay**

"**Where are you little Mew Mew?" a young girl looked over the dock her pointed ears twitched slightly in the cool air. She watched intently as dock workers continued their work well into the evening hours bustling as quickly as they could completely oblivious to the fact this young girl was hovering well above them. "Stupid humans…" she muttered softly, "Nothing more than a plague upon this planet, and sadly…because of them and those stupid Red DNA animals…my lovely Deep Blue was killed. No…it was because of those accursed…Mew Mews that he died. Her sun shaped pendant gave off a faint glow and she looked at it. "Ahhhh, now this is interesting," the young girl grinned exposing her sinister but pretty smile. "It appears there is something out there that is strong enough to set off my pendant even though I can't feel it. I must investigate the cause of this, but first…I think I should pay a visit to my little 'friend'. She warped out of the current area and into her own little hiding place. Everything looked exactly like it did when it was being used by Deep Blue, only something wasn't right. "Who are you?!" the alien demanded as she noticed someone else occupying this space.**

"**It doesn't matter who I am, more importantly…who are you?" the other being grit his teeth preparing for battle but clearly showing he wouldn't stand a chance against this current invader.**

"**My name is Pavlova, and this is MY base of operations," Pavlova posed and finished, "Now who the hell are you, and what are you doing in MY base of operations?!"**

**The other being chuckled and responded, "I'm a DNA Ghost, and I made this MY base of operations as it was VACANT a few weeks ago."**

"**Perhaps, but it originally belonged to a friend of mine, and because of that I think I'll just…take it back and use it in memory of my friend," Pavlova brandished daggers from each of her fingers.**

**The Ghost grinned and chuckled coughing still clearly in pain from his recent ass-kicking, "Heh, you have spunk, just like those accursed Mew Mews had…right before I took them out."**

**Pavlova got out of her battle stance for a moment and quickly spoke, "Wait, you took out the Mew Mews here? As in they don't exist anymore?"**

"**Unfortunately they're alive again thanks to some weird girl that suddenly arrived with MetaSigma."**

"**Wait…what does this girl look like?"**

"**She had curly blond hair, and green eyes, and looked to be the same age as the rest of the Mew Mew girls," The Ghost still held a defensive stance.**

"**This girl…were her eyes…emerald green?"**

"**I believe they were."**

"**What was her name!?" Pavlova wanted to know her voice rising with a hint of needing to know.**

"**I haven't a clue, but the only other distinct thing is that she had a pendant of some kind on."**

"**A pendant? So…she is here then…" Pavlova narrowed her eyes in thought.**

"**Now how about you tell me what YOU know?"**

"**What I know? What makes you think I'll tell you anything at all?" Pavlova chided the Ghost.**

"**Because obviously I know something you don't about this dimension that could put a giant kink in whatever plans you have," the Ghost grinned holding the trump card.**

"**What makes you think I'd believe you in the first place?" Pavlova chuckled calling his bluff.**

"**Why don't you go and attack the Earth then? Find out for yourself what I already know about that place," the Ghost bet her, "and if you come back here licking your wounds…don't say I didn't warn you."**

"**Hmph!" Pavlova pouted like her young age showed and phased out back to the Earth. The Ghost chuckled realizing that it would only be a matter of time before the girl would be back and slowly retreated to a chamber of the fortress.**

**Back on the Earth, Pavlova looked around slowly searching once more for the source of what made her pendant glow earlier. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the pendant as if she was trying to use it as guide to pick up the trail of where this source of energy was coming from. She opened her eyes up and quickly flew toward the city like following an every growing trail of bread crumbs.**

*************  
**

**A distance from Café Mew Mew…**

**Tasuku and Masaya were quite a few yards ahead as it appeared Tasuku was talking to Masaya as they walked. Ichigo on the other hand was back with Berry with a depressed and red-eyed look on her face. "Ichigo…" Berry gave her friend a concerned look on her face, "I'm sure that everything will work out in the end."**

"**He just…doesn't understand though. We NEED Aaron to help us."**

"**Well…we do know that if the Ghost comes after anyone he'll take care of it. Can't we take solace in the fact that he'll be there to protect everyone when they need it?" Berry tried to put a positive spin on everything.**

"**Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that Masaya…" Ichigo shook her head and felt like crying again.**

**Berry hugged her friend and responded, "Everyone has arguments Ichigo…even Tasuku and I have them."**

**Ichigo looked at her friend, "You two are so close though! It's like you don't even have to talk to each other in order to understand the other. I've never even seen you argue with him before."**

**Berry chuckled, "You wouldn't believe the fights we had when we first started going out. It looked like we were always so close and happy, but oh man…"**

"**Really?" Ichigo seemed a bit surprised.**

**Berry nodded, "Tasuku put up with my stubbornness quite a bit, and there were times that he had to put his foot down and I didn't like it. We'd be mad at each other for DAYS on end, but we agreed NOT to bring our personal problems to work. Once the day was over though, oh man it was us arguing all the way back home and then arguing until we went to bed."**

"**So…what happened?"**

"**Eventually I trusted that Tasuku was only trying to do what was best for me in the long run. I was so selfish that I wasn't willing to see his side of everything…even though I understood what he was saying…I didn't want to hear it."**

**Ichigo looked ahead at Masaya again and nodded. She seemed a bit unsure as she asked Berry this question, "Berry, do you think Masaya will understand?"**

**Berry smiled and responded, "I think Masaya DOES understand Ichigo, he's just afraid of losing you and…in his anger he lashed out. I think more than anything he's hurt that he can't protect you anymore like he could before."**

**Ichigo closed her eyes and asked, "Did Tasuku and you argue about this before?"**

**Berry laughed lightly and nodded, "Believe me we did. Even though we haven't had to fight in a long time…we argued about that CONSTANTLY. In the end, all it came down too was he felt hurt that he couldn't protect me. Eventually we worked through it and he accepted the fact that he protected me in the best way that he could. There are many things that only Tasuku can do…and that makes me very happy that he's willing to do them only for me," Berry smiled and held her clasped hand close to her chest blushing slightly.**

"**I see," Ichigo looked forward at her boyfriend and could only go into thought.**

"**Berry!" Tasuku rushed over and quickly put his fiancée into a hug.**

"**Tasuku! Don't scare me like that!" Berry blushed.**

"**Sorry sweetie, but it's time we split up from Ichigo and Masaya."**

"**Oh! We're already here?!" Berry was surprised.**

"**Ichigo," Tasuku smiled toward Ichigo and finished, "Just give Masaya some time. He'll come around and know your side is right. He's just…in a tough spot right now."**

**Ichigo nodded and bowed thanking Tasuku, "Thank you, Tasuku." Tasuku grabbed Berry's hand and waved toward Ichigo and Masaya as he took off with Berry. Ichigo turned around and looked at Masaya her face blushed slightly. She walked over to Masaya and tried to put on a smile asking, "Shall we continue home?"**

"**Ichigo…" Masaya could tell she was trying to just move on. He watched as Ichigo kept walking down the street. Masaya slowly walked down the street as well and slowly caught up with her. "Ichigo…I…"**

"**It's ok…Masaya…" Ichigo meekly replied.**

"**Ichigo…"**

"**Just…take your time and know that I trust you and know you want what's best."**

**Masaya stopped and held his hand out reaching for her as Ichigo continued on. Masaya felt terrible watching as Ichigo continued on down the street.**

***************

**Café Mew Mew…**

**Pavlova landed in front of the café her Sun Pendant glowing brightly, "This is the place! In here I'll find her!!" Pavlova grinned happily. She held her hands out and screamed something firing a blast that shattered the doors off their hinges. "Come out come out wherever you are little Mew Mew!!" Pavlova laughed as she flew inside. Her taunting however was met with nothing but silence as no one seemed to answer. "What the?" Pavlova seemed confused as her Sun Pendant was glowing at extreme brightness but no one was seen. "She must be hiding!!" Pavlova fired more blasts all over the place cackling hoping to flush out her target. Still nothing came out however. She growled feeling like they were toying with her and she yelled loudly, "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW I'll DESTORY THIS ENTIRE PLACE!!!" Her words echoed in silence and she yelled out, "FINE!!! PREPARE TO-!"**

"**What the hell?!" Ryou looked down from second floor at the alien that seemed to be trashing the café.**

**Pavlova looked up and yelled, "You! Tell me! Where is she!"**

"**Huh? Where is who?!" Ryou seemed confused.**

"**Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about!" Pavlova held her hands up at Ryou like she was going to fire a blast at him. Ryou dodged out of the way as Pavlova fired a blast destroying the area where he was standing. Pavlova flew up and hovered over Ryou stating, "I'll ask you one more time and then I WON'T miss you." She pulled out a dagger and charged it with energy. "WHERE is SHE?"**

**Before Ryou could answer another voice was heard, "Hey, the dude doesn't know ok? So get off his back."**

**Pavlova turned around and noticed a navy clad warrior leaning against the door jam of the busted of café doors. "Meta!" Ryou yelled out shocked to see him.**

"**It seems like I leave for a few moments and suddenly all hell breaks loose here, Ryou."**

**Pavlova couldn't help but feel a tug on her heart noticing how strong this man looked. She grinned evilly and spoke; "Now THIS is an unexpected surprise! I didn't imagine there would be a handsome warrior here!"**

**Meta chuckled and responded, "It's not everyday I find someone about to kill a human being enamored with my looks, but that doesn't explain why you just trashed this place, or who you're looking for."**

**Pavlova flew down and got right in Meta's face and studied it carefully, "Mmmmm you ARE cute!"**

**Meta dodged back and gave her a look that seemed more confused than concerned and asked, "I'm already not liking the tone of your voice there missy."**

"**Hey! I'm not a missy! I'm a pretty young maiden!" Pavlova threw a small fit.**

"**The HELL?" Meta thought, "It's like she's…a little girl or something."**

"**Maybe…she's already put you under her spell!" Pavlova suddenly had a thought.**

"**Who?" Meta seemed confused.**

"**I'll save you from her cute navy warrior!! By killing her!"**

"**Yeah, first off, who the HELL are YOU? Second of all how about you give me the name of this person you're AFTER?!"**

**Pavlova cleared her throat and bowed gracefully totally unlike her evil nature and responded, "I am Pavlova, and you are?"**

"**Totally not your type," Meta deadpanned a response.**

"**Hey! Now THAT was rude! I told you my name! The least you could do is tell me yours!"**

"**MetaSigma."**

"**MetaSigma?" Pavlova squealed like a little girl and responded, "That is such a strong name! It fits you!"**

"**The HELL?" Meta was even more confused by this alien girl than before.**

"**MetaSigma can I call you Meta-kun?! Pleaseeeee?!"**

"**The HELL?!" Meta was REALLY confused now.**

"**Meta-kun! Please help me find that girl that's put you under her spell!"**

**Meta groaned, "Ok LOOK Pavlova, first off WHO are you looking for and second of all WHY should I help you kill her?"**

**Pavlova's eyes welled up with tears and she asked, "You…don't want to help me?"**

"**Well…"**

"**If you won't help…then I'll have to kill YOU TOO!!" Pavlova threw a fit and fired a massive blast at Meta. Meta quickly dodged out of the way as Pavlova threw more blasts tears streaming from her eyes. However slowly she began to change from crying to laughing like a crazed person. "DIE!!!"**

**Eventually one of the blasts found its mark on Meta and he was pushed back slightly. Pavlova dashed forward thinking she had stunned her opponent and brandished her energy dagger going for the kill. Meta quickly held up his buster and fired a blast that took Pavlova completely off-guard and blasted her through a tree. She moaned feeling the effects of the blast as Meta walked over to her his weapon charged for another shot. "I should have just let you hit me with the first blast. You can't even come close to hurting me it seems." Pavlova growled and rushed at him with the energy dagger and he quickly responded by dodging and wrapping his arm around her throat holding her in place and holding his gun to her head stating, "I'm not in a very good mood right now little girl, so I suggest you give me some answers or I'll kill you right here."**

**Pavlova waved her arms flailing responding, "Ok Ok!! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"**

"**WHO are you looking for?!" Meta asked.**

"**A Mew Mew!" Pavlova responded quickly.**

"**Why!"**

"**Because!! She killed off my friend!"**

"**So you're not working for the Ghost?"**

"**What Ghost are you even TALKING about?!"**

**Meta sighed and let her go slowly responding, "I'm going to give you to the count of 5 and if you're not gone I'm going to kill you. Do you hear me?"**

"**B-b-but!! Meta-kun!"**

"**1…2…"**

"**Eeeeek!" Pavlova quickly retreated away quickly vanishing back to where she came from.**

"**Meta…" Ryou spoke.**

"**You better let your team know that if she comes back…I'm not dealing with her. She's YOUR problem Ryou. Not mine."**

"**But…"**

"**I'm sorry, like I said…if the Ghost comes back…I'll be here to take care of him, but anything else like today's little instance. Don't expect me to help out anymore. You have heroes here that can take care of things like her. Just have the Mew Mews train more and I'm sure they'll be able to get back to their full strength." Meta opened up a portal and walked through it. Ryou watched as it closed behind Meta and he sighed.**

***************

**Hiding Place…**

"**Meta-kun…" Pavlova swooned as she slumped down onto the ground.**

"**I warned you," the Ghost taunted her as he appeared from a distance.**

"**Oh shut up…" Pavlova pouted.**

**The Ghost chuckled and responded, "Now will you listen to what I have to propose? Or are you going to get your butt kicked a couple more times over before you get it?"**

**Pavlova growled and stuck her tongue out responding, "FINE! We'll do your stupid plan…"**

**The Ghost chuckled and slowly broke out into an evil smile, "Now then…"**


	16. Making Progress

**Out of This World – Making Progress**

"**It's ok…Masaya…" Ichigo meekly replied.**

"**Ichigo…"**

"**Just…take your time and know that I trust you and know you want what's best."**

**Ichigo looked at the ceiling as she lay on her bed replaying the past events of yesterday over and over in her mind. She had trouble sleeping the stress of the situation had taken a toll on her. She rolled over and looked at the picture of her and Masaya on her dresser smiling happily. She sighed and closed her eyes coughing, perhaps the stress was also causing her to feel a tinge of illness as well. "Ichigo," her mother knocked on her door, "Is everything ok sweetie? Your breakfast is getting cold."**

**She coughed again and replied, "Gomen mama, I'm feeling a little under the weather this morning."**

**Her mother entered into the room and sat down next to her daughter. Her mother's auburn hair bounced slightly and she placed a hand on her daughter's forehead. "Mmmmm, well you are a touch warm, and I'd hate for you to get sicker if I sent you to school. I'll let them know that you won't be in today."**

**Ichigo nodded and thanked her mother for doing this and stared back at the ceiling once again after she was again alone in her room. "I wonder how Aaron is doing…" Ichigo's thoughts trailed off as she slowly could feel the lack of sleep finally catching up with her. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep and not even the sound of her phone vibrating next to her seemed to stir her from her slumber.**

**Hiding Place…**

"**So let me get this straight…you're telling me that if I steal energy…not just any energy but the energy of humans, that you have an ability to channel that energy and bring back Deep Blue because you contain traces of his DNA?"**

**The Ghost nodded, "That's what I said, and as I explained, I cannot go out because the moment I do it seems that MetaSigma will appear. Meaning that if you bring me enough energy I can revive Deep Blue and not only that…then the 3 of us should have no trouble taking out MetaSigma!"**

**Pavlova still seemed leery of the Ghost but at the moment could not formulate a better plan. "So, what do I do if Meta does show up?"**

"**Just run, get out of there. Believe me when I say right now neither of us are capable of taking him head on."**

**Pavlova sighed and shook her head, "Even if I don't like you Ghosty I'll have to agree with you. In that case I'll get to work quickly since I know that Deep Blue can easily take care of that dashing Meta-kun!"**

**The Ghost shuddered slightly remembering the girly streak that stuck out in Pavlova despite being an alien. "In the meantime while you're out there gathering energy I'm going to explore more of this base. It appears there are lots of areas that are unexplored and I keep running into these weird jellyfish like things that I have no idea what they do."**

**One of them floated toward Pavlova and she giggled replying, "Silly! They're Anima!"**

**The Ghost looked at her confused and said, "Anima? Explain."**

"**Using these anima I can infuse them with other creatures or other living things to create something much stronger and if combined correctly something evil!" She giggled with sinister glee.**

"**Really…" The Ghost gave a slight grin and asked, "Could they be used for say…energy gathering?"**

**Pavlova nodded and did a flip smiling, "Of course! I have the ability with my Sun Crystal here to change them ever so slightly to gather whatever type of energy I wish!"**

"**Well then, since you seem to have a firm grasp on things I'll let you get to work. I don't know how much energy it'll take to bring back your friend so don't skimp on the energy. The more the faster it'll be!"**

"**O!K!" Pavlova disappeared from the hiding place and the Ghost turned around into the Shadows laughing low and sinister. He slowly moved toward the inner chambers of the hiding place knowing full well that it would only be a matter of time before he could execute his cruelest and most fiendish plan ever.**

** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Mint's home…

"**Mmmmmmm…" Nadina stirred a little in the bed she was sleeping in. A knock on her bedroom door gently awoke her and she sat up rubbing her eyes responding, "Yes?"**

"**Excuse me young lady, it is time to get up and get ready for school," The attendant spoke after opening the door and bowing.**

"**Oh, thank you!" Nadina smiled and bounded out of bed. It did feel slightly weird to have an 'attendant' but considering the circumstances she tried to be as polite as possible. She looked out the window at the scenery and could hear birds chirping. She though about the birds back home, and although she was absolutely in heaven, she also felt a tinge of homesickness. She shook her head realizing that she was a Mew Mew now…she had to be here until this whole incident was over, or longer if she felt like it. As was per Ryou's request Nadina would now be attending the same High School as all the other girls. Even though she hated the fact she'd be going to school the thought of actually attending a REAL Japanese school did excite her. Her mind ran through scenarios of meeting some cute guy on the very first day like some young maiden in distress and she squealed in glee.**

"**Hey! Keep it down will you?" a voice from across the hall yelled at her.**

"**Mint! I'm excited though!" Nadina smiled from ear to ear.**

**Mint sighed and thought, "She's way to easily excited…like another certain Mew Mew in our group."**

**Nadina hummed happily as she twirled around in her new school uniform checking it out to make sure it looked good. "Simply wonderful!" she exclaimed with a bright smile looking at the mirror image.**

"**Nadina…" Mint poked her head into the room, "come on we don't have time to dilly dally around right now."**

"**Oh! Ummm…yeah you're right!" Nadina stuck her tongue out and left the room following Mint down the hallway toward the stairs.**

"**Now then I hope you can handle a fine breakfast. My guess is that you're not used to the breakfast of those more fortunate than others," Mint's snobbish tone slight poked through.**

"**I'm actually very excited to find out what kinda cuisine will be served, Mint."**

"**Good," Mint smiled with her nose slight in the air. Reaching the dining room and sitting down at the very long and large table Mint gently placed the napkin on her lap and picked up her spoon. She slowly took a sip of her Miso soup breakfast and looked over to ask Nadina what she thought of breakfast when she saw Nadina was literally picking up the bowl and drinking it straight out of the bowl! "BLAGH! *cough cough* Nadina! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mint coughed totally surprised by what she saw.**

**Nadina lowered the bowl and licked her lips replying, "What! I was hungry!"**

**Mint put her hand on her face and groaned, "You…don't SLURP the Miso soup. You enjoy it slowly and gracefully."**

**Nadina smiled and nodded when asked if she wanted another helping and looked back over at Mint responding, "When it comes to good food I eat it anyway I can Mint!"**

**Mint sighed and thought again, "she is so much like another Mew Mew in our group."**

**After finishing breakfast, and the fact that Nadina had to rush to the bathroom after slurping down 6 bowls of Miso soup, Mint lead them out to the limo that would take them to school. "So coooool!" Nadina squealed again looking out the windows of the limo as it drove towards its destination.**

"**Nadina…" Mint groaned, "could you PLEASE sit still?"**

"**But Mint! I've never had a chance to drive in a limo before! I'm excited! It's an experience!"**

"**You're seriously being too loud for me Nadina," Mint responded looking rather annoyed with her boundless energy.**

**Nadina huffed and sat down trying to contain her displeasure. "Fine…" The limo continued on toward its destination without disruption the rest of the way.**

**During class…**

"**So Ichigo didn't make it to school today?" Lettuce whispered.**

"**No, it seems she wasn't feeling very well," Berry responded.**

"**Is there something you wish to say to the class Miss Shirayuki?" the teacher asked not turning away from the blackboard.**

"**Eeeek!" Berry's face went slightly red, "Uhhh uhhh no sir!" she replied embarrassed.**

**The class laughed at Berry, and she slumped her head back down onto her desk. "So are you planning on visiting her after school then?" Lettuce whispered once more.**

**Berry nodded her head still rubbing on the desk. "Yeah I'm gonna check up on her."**

"**Miss Shirayuki…" the teacher said in a sterner tone.**

"**G-Gomennnn!" Berry stood up quickly and bowed in apology.**

**The whole class laughed at her as her face now was much redder in embarrassment. "G…Gomen, Berry-san," Lettuce chuckled lightly.**

**Berry sat back down head on the desk again and sighed. She thought, "I wonder how Nadina is handling her first day here."**

**Next classroom over…**

"**So what's it like over in America?" One of the students in Nadina's class asked her.**

"**It's beautiful! It's almost always very warm where I'm from though it can get pretty cold as well. The sunset is just breathtaking from the beach as well!"**

**The girls swooned thinking of being able to watch such a beautiful sunset with their loved ones or someone they were in love with. "So what about you Nadina-san? Do you have someone close to your heart back home?"**

**Nadina chuckled slightly embarrassed and shook her head, "No I do not, although there is this one guy I know-"**

"**You should totally call him up one night and confess your love to him!" One of the girls quickly responded to her.  
"W-W-Well it's not like that with him!"**

"**Oh? What is he? An older guy or something?" One of the other girls asked back.**

"**W-well…yeah he is much older than me."**

"**So it's a scandalous love then!" A different girl squealed.**

"**No!" Nadina responded almost annoyed.**

"**Well…then tell us! Tell us about what you mean then!"**

"**There is a guy I love…but I'm not IN love with him. He's more of an older brother to me than anything," Nadina's cheeks flushed slightly.**

"**But there is always a chance!" One of the girls responded.**

"**Huh?" Nadina looked at the girl.**

"**It can always turn into real love!"**

**Nadina couldn't help but chuckle a little at this girl's response and shook her head, "No, no trust me it'll never be like that between us. I'm saying that because I KNOW it'll never be like that. Besides…as awesome as he is, he's SOOOO not my type."**

"**Bummer…" one of the other girls responded disappointed.**

"**Oh don't be so disappointed Kyosuko-san," a male voice was heard from across the room.**

**Kyosuko puffed her cheeks up and responded turning her head and sticking her nose in the air, "Ha! You don't know the first thing about a girl in love Sawamura-san."**

**Sawamura chuckled and shook his head, "Well OBVIOUSLY I mean aside from the fact I'm NOT a girl first and foremost."**

**Nadina looked over at the boy and studied him carefully. He was actually cute if you got past the fact he wore glasses. Behind those glasses were soft hazel eyes and his head of brunette hair seemed to have a modern cut giving it a very 'cool' look. "Sawamura, what about Hibino-san?" Kyosuko looked back at him with a rather snobbish smile.**

**Sawamura's face slightly turned red and he turned away responding almost angerly, "W-What about her?"**

"**Saaaaaa…you don't know how a girl feels because you don't confess to her!"**

"**L-Leave me alone!" Sawamura's face turned fully red.**

**The girls near Nadina laughed with one of them whispering in Nadina's ear, "Sawamura-san has a rather huge crush on Hibino-san a few classes down."**

**Nadina hummed and looked again as Sawamura looked back over toward the girls and said irritated, "What do I have something on my face?"**

"**Uhhh, errr no! I was just uhhh…it's…nothing!" Nadina seemed rather embarrassed.**

"**Whatever…" Sawamura turned his head back toward the window and looked out his face still red.**

"**Hey hey! Nadina!" One of the girls asked, "Would you like to visit this great café after school?" the girl turned her eyes toward Sawamura and finished loud enough for him to hear, "I hear Hibino-san visits there frequently!"**

**Sawamura growled and closed his eyes getting more and more irritated with each comment made. The girls continued to laugh and Nadina quickly slapped her hands on the desk and rose up exclaiming, "So what if Sawamura has a mad crush on Hibino-san and hasn't confessed to her yet!" Sawamura quickly looked up at Nadina confused and shocked as she finished, "How about you girls! Tell me you didn't feel the same way when YOU fell in love!"**

"**Uhh…N…Nadina-san," Sawamura tried to hush Nadina.**

"**I'm sure Sawamura is just waiting for the PERFECT time to confess to Hibino aren't you Sawamura!"**

"**Uhhhh…" Sawamura didn't know how to respond to this sudden outburst and looked at Nadina dumbfounded.**

**The girls all had the same look of confused shock that Sawamura wore and one of them tried to get Nadina to sit down as well saying in a hushed voice, "N-Nadina-san."**

**It was too late though as the entire class was now looking over at Sawamura who was now BRIGHT red from embarrassment and he yelled at her, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE DAMN CLASS KNOWS!"**

"**Well excuse me!" Nadina responded back, "I was only trying to STAND UP FOR YOU!"**

"**I can stand up for myself just fine thank you!"**

"**Oh yeah! Like you did just now totally?"**

**Sawamura growled and kicked his desk and stormed out of the room totally beaten and angered at the same time. "Uhh…N-Nadina-san…" One of the girls tugged on her sleeve.**

"**What!" Nadina was now slightly angry.**

"**It was kinda…a secret"**

**Nadina's face went blue as she thought, "Oh…shit…what have I done…?"**

**Gossip was one thing that almost ALWAYS seemed to flow quickly and this was definitely a very JUICY piece of gossip. It would only be a short matter of time before it arrived into the very ears of one Hibino-san. "I gotta fix this situation!" Nadina thought suddenly.**

**She asked one of the girls quietly, "I need you to show me which girl is Hibino. The one that Sawamura likes."**

"**Uhh…N-Nadina-san," the girl tried to respond but quickly seeing a look from Nadina that said tell me or I will beat you in your sleep. "S-Sure! Come with me!" The girl quickly dragged Nadina out of the classroom and down a couple rooms. "She's in this classroom," The girl responded very quietly and slowly opened the back door JUST a crack enough that they could peek in.**

"**Which one is she?" Nadina asked looking around the room through the small crack in the door.**

"**The one that's standing up reading,"**

**Nadina looked the girl over and noticed that she was indeed very pretty. She had soft black hair down to the middle of her back and spoke with a very professional yet adorable tone. "Wow he's got good taste if that's the girl he likes," Nadina thought.**

"**Now…can we please go back to the classroom?" The girl that had dragged Nadina there squeaked afraid.**

"**In a second…" Nadina said wanting to take one more look over at this girl. "Ok!" Nadina though, "I will definitely make up for my mistake and get these two people together!" She was already formulating a plan in her brain as the girl was noticing the grin on Nadina's face get more and more sinister but sly.**

**After school…**

**Nadina rushed out of school and waited by the gate hoping to catch Hibino on her way out. She took a deep breath realizing that it would be a little awkward talking to a girl she hasn't even met about something like this, but she made a promise and damnit she would see it through! She watched as many students left out of the gates, but none of them were Hibino. Eventually Nadina spied Hibino leaving but as she was about to call out to her she noticed another guy quickly catch up to Hibino and was seeming to have quite a friendly chat with her. Hibino nodded and the two of them started to walk away side by side chatting. "Could it be…that she's…TAKEN?" Nadina hadn't thought about this occurring somehow but vowed to find out the truth! She stealthily followed them trying to get close enough to find out what they were saying but not to expose that she was following them.**

**After traveling for quite a while the two waved to each other and split up. That was when Nadina chose to strike! She quickly got ahead of Hibino taking a different path and then when Hibino turned the corner Nadina seemed to "notice" suddenly and replied, "Oh! Hello there! You must go to the same school as I do!" she pointed to the uniform that Hibino was wearing.  
Hibino smiled and responded, "So it would appear," before continuing on.**

"**Uhhhh…" Nadina hadn't thought about what to say after that and couldn't think of anything off the top of her head quickly to keep the conversation going. Before she could think of something else Hibino had already moved ahead and out of sight. Nadina looked around and let out a low growl. Before she could say anything however her cel phone had gone off. She opened it up and answered, "Hello?"**

**A very annoyed Mint was on the other end and she quickly yelled at her, "WHERE ARE YOU? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER AN HOUR!"**

"**Eeeeek!" Nadina quickly remembered the limo ride home and rushed back toward school replying, "Gomen! Gomen! I got distracted!"**

"**Uhhhhhgggh…" Mint groaned before finishing up, "Well hurry up or you're going to get left behind dangit!" Quickly the phone hung up and Nadina groaned realizing how silly she must look doing this to Mint on her first day. None the less she ran as quickly as she could before she could feel something…in the air that wasn't right. She slowed down and looked around as if something was close by. Suddenly she heard a scream and she ran back in the direction she had been chasing down Hibino-san.**

"**W-w-w-w-what do you want from me?" Hibino cried scared to death.**

**The alien grinned and replied, "Oh…just your life force…but don't worry! You're life will be put to great use!"**

**Hibino screamed again as the alien slowly moved in on her. Nadina arrived and looked around to see an alien standing over the now frightened girl and it was like something inside her cried to be let out. "W-What? What is this inside my heart? It's crying out waiting to be said!" ****Nadina closed her eyes and concentrated, "I can feel the words….coming to my heart…..M…MEW MEW SUISHOU, (crystal) METAMORPHOSIS!" As Nadina yelled out the words, a bright light started to surround her. Nadina stood naked with her hair loose in a strange dimension. She put her hands up against her chest and ribbons flew around her. One wrapped around her breasts and halfway down her stomach and formed a half tub-top that showed her belly-button that was a teal-indigo. Another wrapped around her hips and slight part of her legs making a frilly short skirt that was also a teal-indigo with a gigantic bow in the back. Two wrapped around her upper arms forming arm puff things (like on the original mew mews) and another two ribbons wrapped around the lower part of her arms and over her hands making see-through slip-on sleeves that were really long and frilled out over her hands. Two more wrapped around the lower part of her legs forming slip-on lose leggings that went down to her ankles. One other ribbon appeared and went on her upper left leg to form a leg band with a bow with long ribbons dangling from it. Nadina did a cartwheel and while she did, her boots appeared with little bows on the tops of the toe areas. Nadina then bent over and her long tan tail with black ring like spots appeared with a teal-indigo bow and a bell on it. She shook her head and her cat ears appeared also. Nadina's hair grew longer and formed two long curly pig tails with indigo-blue highlights in her hair and with one very long bang hanging from the left side of her head and went all the way below her hips and a couple of other bangs hanging over her face. A large bow appeared in between her cat ears right on top of her head. Finally, one last ribbon wrapped around her neck to form a neck band to hold her pendant in place. She spun around, bent one leg, and brought her right hand to her head and made a salute and winked, "For the future of this planet! I'll be of service na no da!" She blinked a few times realizing what the hell just happened and she took a second extra to soak it in before letting out a HUGE squeal of delight and felt completely overwhelmed by what had just transpired. "THIS IS SO FLECKING AWESOME!" She thought totally forgetting about Hibino. She quickly snapped back to her right mind when she noticed that Hibino was now being drained of her life energy by the alien and yelled out now within ear shot of them, "Hey! You!"**

**The alien turned around and a wide eyed yet excited look split her face into a full on grin and she replied, "You! I finally found you! Mew Nadie!"**

**Nadina squealed again as she heard her name for the first time and thought, "this is so cool!"**

"**I'll kill you!" the alien lunged forward thrusting a clawed hand as Hibino continued to be drained by a small device next to her.**

"**Wah!" Mew Nadie dodged out of the way clumsily realizing that this wasn't just another walk in the park fight this was a drop dead you will die fight!**

"**Lucky dodge little girl!" the female alien yelled as she spun around quickly trying to bring her other claw downward on a now laying on the ground Mew Nadie.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Nadie yelled as she rolled out of the way quickly of the crushing claw.**

"**You mean you don't know? How could you NOT know?" the alien threw a small fit in a sudden change of attitude.**

"**Huh?" Mew Nadie seemed perplexed by this sudden change and cried out, "Regardless you have attacked an innocent young maiden in love! I cannot allow you to continue trampling on her heart! For the future of this planet! I'll be of service na no da!"**

"**You have no idea who you're dealing with do you little Mew Mew…" the alien chuckled and quickly jumped back toward Hibino grabbing the small device that was next to the fallen girl. The alien looked at the device and noticed it was only half done. "Damn," she thought, "Not enough time to finish either, but this should be good…for now." The alien smiled and finished, "I am Pavlova little Mew Mew and know this…I WILL kill you and all your little pesky Mew Mew friends, and then…"**

"…**And then?" Mew Nadie asked in a fighting pose.**

**Pavlova shook her head, "Oh…you'll see little Mew Mew…you'll see…" Pavlova quickly disappeared and Nadie ran over to her schoolmate checking her vital signs. She had a very weak pulse and she wasn't breathing which prompted Nadie to almost freak out on what she was supposed to do. Quietly and calmly words entered her mind and she spoke them out, "****Mew Mew ****Sapphire****Aquamarine**** revivify!" A warm and gentle light slowly enveloped Hibino and the color in her face slowly came back. After a few seconds of this Mew Mew Nadie began to feel signs of extreme exhaustion and started to breath heavy. The light had stopped but she felt like she had just run some sort of insane gauntlet that had sapped her strength down to nothing. "Holy crap!" she thought, "What the hell just happened!"**

**Hibino moaned and slowly moved her eyes now conscious and slowly opened her eyes to see a young girl dressed oddly nearly collapsed over her breathing heavily. "Wha?" the young school girl seemed confused by the whole situation as she slowly looked around, "What…happened?"**

"**Good…*heavy breathing*…you're ok…Hibino…san."**

"**Ehhh? A Mew Mew?" Hibino seemed shocked, and slowly got up asking Mew Nadie, "Are you ok? You look terrible!"**

"**Y-Yeah…I'll…be fine," Mew Nadie tried to fight the words through the fact her body was screaming out for rest.**

**Hibino slowly helped Mew Nadie to her feet and asked, "What's your name anyway? You don't look like any of the Mew Mews I'm used to seeing around."**

"**Mew…Mew…Mew Mew Nadie," Mew Nadie smiled at Hibino forcefully.**

"**Thank you Mew Mew Nadie."**

**Mew Nadie gave her a slight thumb up and started to move slowly responding, "No problem."**

"**Are you going to be ok?"**

"**Oh yeah, this is nothing!" Mew Nadie laughed as she lied.**

"**Hibino-saaaaann!" a voice was heard in the distance, and a familiar voice at that. Around the corner from down the street appeared none other than Sawamura. When he spied Hibino and Mew Nadie he rushed as fast as he could toward them and hugged Hibino tightly asking, "Are you ok? Someone said you were attacked by an alien or something!"**

**Hibino's face was completely red and she stuttered out, "W-w-w-w-w-what are you doing hugging me in this kind of place?"**

"**I was worried about you damnit! I'm just glad you're ok!"**

"**Hmmm? You were…worried…about me?" her embarrassment turned more to shock.**

**Sawamura released his hug and turned around his face also bright red and stuttered out, "W-w-w-well yeah! I mean I'd have if…uhhh…something happened to uh…you and all."**

**Mew Nadie chuckled softly and slowly slipped away as the two continued to speak. Eventually when she got far enough away she coughed and collapsed down onto her hands and knees unable to fight through the exhaustion anymore. "Damn…never thought…it would be…this difficult fighting." Her Mew Mew outfit disappeared and she reappeared in her regular school clothes. Her phone rang and she picked it up answering meekly, "H-Hello?"**

"**Nadina? What's wrong?" Mint's tone sounded concerned.**

"**N-nothing…Mint…I'm on my way…*cough*."**

"**Where are you? We'll come by and pick you up," Mint's voice sounded more concerned than before.**

"**I honestly…*heavy breathing* don't…know…" Nadina collapsed completely unable to contain her fight any longer.**

**Mint began asking in a more frantic tone than before, "Nadina? Nadina? Answer me!"**


	17. Upgrade!

**Out of This World – Upgrade!**

"**Nadina…" a voice could be heard in the darkness softly, "Nadina…" it slowly grew louder as Nadina could feel strength once more slowly coming back to her. "Nadina!" the voice was now loud enough that she could hear it with her own ears. She mumbled a little and her eyes stirred slightly.**

"**She's coming too!" a familiar voice said.**

"**W…wah?" Nadina opened her eyes groggily and looked around to see the entire team looking down at her, "Oh…good morning you guys. What happened?"**

"**You foolish girl!" Mint was on the verge of tears, "You could have died!"**

"**What are you talking about?" Nadina looked around more awake.**

"**She means you were unconscious and not even breathing when we found you," Ryou responded.**

"**Huh?" Nadina looked up to notice she wasn't outside but that she was in the basement lab of Café Mew Mew. "Is this?"**

"**This would be our headquarters. Well…the basement of our headquarters anyways."**

"**What am I doing here?" Nadina slowly tried to get up on her own.**

"**Easy now," Ryou said as Ichigo and Zakuro helped her up.**

"**Glad to know you're ok," Ichigo smiled.**

"**Mint found you unconscious in an alley," Ryou finished.**

"**Do you remember anything Nadina?" Ichigo asked.**

**Nadina thought for a second and replied with energy, "Well…to be honest I turned into a Mew Mew and uhhh…fought this alien…and then saved a girl by giving her energy and then the next thing I know I was here na no da!"**

"**Well at least we know she's got her strength back," Ryou replied letting out a breath.**

"**An alien?" Ichigo asked surprised.**

"**Yeah. She looked familiar to me though. I'm not sure why though," Nadina seemed to be thinking about it.**

"**Well if you're well enough then maybe you should help the others out in the café," Ryou shuffled up the stairs.**

"**Ryou!" Ichigo yelled at him, "she just woke up! Give her some time to recover!"**

"**If she's got enough energy to speak that fast then she's got enough energy to work, and besides, she's like another certain Mew Mew I know that has boundless energy."**

**Ichigo puffed her cheeks up and looked at Nadina again asking, "You sure you're ok?"**

**Nadina yawned and nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine. I'm sure that I'll just need a nice nap later and I'll be back to normal."**

"**You've been out for almost three hours though. You sure you don't want to just take the day off and rest up now?"**

"**Nah…besides I'm sure I'll sleep well tonight after everything that's happened."**

**Ichigo still looked concerned but nodded. "Well if you decide that you can't go on let me know and I'll try to let Ryou let you off early."**

"**Thanks Ichigo," Nadina smiled.**

**Inside Deep Blue's old base…**

"**I'm baaaaaack!" Pavlova chimed up happily having succeeded in returning with some energy. The large fortress was quiet as it was still just Pavlova alone, the Ghost nowhere in sight. "Hey! Ghosty! Where are ya! I got some energy for ya!" Again there was no response and Pavlova pouted, "Yeah you tell a girl to go do something for ya and then you leave her hanging all by her lonesome! Talk about a jerk!" She sighed and pulled out the Anima that had been used to capture energy looking it over. "Oh…Deep Blue," she swooned, "why did you have to die? You had such a wonderful vision of the future. You wanted to help our people out so much…why were you killed?"**

"**Because he was weak…that is why he died," the Ghost responded to her question.**

"**Hey! I never asked for your **_**opinion**_**."**

"**But if you think about it if he was unable to succeed in his task then he was weak. However," the Ghost grabbed the Anima from Pavlova and looked at it. The energies inside its translucent body were swirling around and he grinned happily, "You are strong for having succeeded at this task."**

**Pavlova growled hating the fact the Ghost acted so rudely with no sense of pride other than to his own desires. "Don't you DARE speak of Deep Blue like that!"**

"**Relax little girl. I did promise to bring him back did I not?"**

**Pavlova growled bearing her teeth and responding, "Yes…you did."**

"**Then you need to learn trust. Or else none of this is going to work out the way it needs too."**

"…**Fine," Pavlova stomped off toward one of the chambers of the fortress and finished as she was nearly through the door, "I'm going to sleep. I'll head back out once I've had a few hours of shut eye."**

**The Ghost nodded and waited until Pavlova was gone from the room before he spoke out loud softly, "Just keep bringing me energy little girl, and soon I'll make sure you see your beloved Deep Blue again…very…very…soon." He made a sinister low chuckle and swallowed the Anima whole in one gulp licking his lips in delight at the taste of energy that had been stored inside the creature. After that he retreated back into the same chamber he had appeared from and returned to exploring the rest of the fortress once more.**

**That evening at Café Mew Mew…**

**Nadina finished her shift and felt completely drained from the day's excitement. She plopped into one of the empty chairs in the empty café and laid her head on the table in front of her. "Thank you for working so hard today Mason-san" Keiichiro said in his gentleman tone setting down a piece of strawberry cake in front of her.**

"**Thank you Keiichiro," Nadina said meekly as she looked at the piece of cake and slowly touched it with the fork she had picked up.**

**She felt someone touch her head softly and she looked to her side to see Ichigo smiling at her along with the rest of the Mew Mew crew, "Hey Nadina, great job today."**

"**You were awesome na no da!" Pudding chirped happily.**

"**Thanks you guys," Nadina chuckled.**

"**Don't worry about coming in tomorrow," Berry finished, "Tasuku said he'd cover for you considering everything that happened today."**

**Nadina chuckled, "Tell him thanks."**

"**So what happened to that alien that you encountered today?"**

"**She disappeared from…what I remember."**

"**Do you know anything about her?"**

**Nadina shook her head slowly licked some of the whipped cream off the fork responding, "Mmmmm…I still can't remember who she is despite the fact I KNOW I've seen her before somewhere."**

"**Well…if you remember anything," Ryou appeared in the kitchen doorway and finished, "let us know right away."**

**Nadina nodded slowly while Lettuce spoke, "We're a team Nadina, and we'll take care of this together."**

**Ichigo nodded and concurred, "The seven of us should have no troubles taking care of some alien!"**

"**As long as it's not the Ghost of course," Ryou closed his eyes and finish Ichigo's sentence.**

"**Hey! We're going to get stronger and we'll get strong enough to keep that Ghost from ever wishing he attacked our planet!" Ichigo puffed.**

"**Ichigo, Aaron was here the other day when something attacked the café, and he said that if the Ghost appears he'll come and help us out, but if anything else attacks he's not going to help us out. Now I don't know if it's the same alien that attacked Nadina today, but the alien said her name was Pavlova."**

**Nadina slowly raised her head and looked over at Ryou her eyes a little bigger and she said, "Wait…what did you say her name was?"**

"**Pavlova was what she called herself."**

"**That…that's who attacked me today! That's who she was! I know who that is!"**

"**Wait…what?"**

"**Pavlova…is an alien I created in one of my stories, but…she shouldn't exist! How could she exist?"**

"**Wait, what do you mean created in one of your stories?"**

"**I…wrote stories as well. You know how I told you that Aaron writes stories…well…no…he writes about his experiences as MetaSigma?" The crew nodded and Nadina finished, "Well I wrote a story as well that I was a Mew Mew and everything. The main villain of my story was a girl named Pavlova who was trying to revive Deep Blue." Ichigo's face dropped a color hearing that name once again sending a wave of fear on her face.**

"**So basically…what you're saying is that the villain of a story YOU made is alive in THIS dimension?" Ryou asked directly.**

"**That's what it sounds like. I'm still confused as to how she even became real though!"**

"**Mmm…regardless of that we have to be on guard for when Pavlova appears. We have no idea what she's after really." Everyone nodded in agreement and Ryou finished, "and in the meantime you girls will need to continue to train to get back to full battle strength."**

**Everyone agreed and spent a few more minutes talking before parting ways for the night. Mint's limo arrived and picked up Mint and Nadina and slowly took off back toward the Aizawa estate. "So how do you feel Nadina?" Mint was concerned.**

"**Hmmm? Oh…I feel like I want to pass out so bad right now," Nadina laughed, "but I'll be fine once I get some sleep. Everything…has just been happening so fast that I'm completely exhausted."**

**Mint nodded as Nadina tried to continue smiling despite the fact she wobbled as she sat up. As they approached the house Nadina yawned and said, "I don't think I'm going to be able to stay…awake…Mint…na…no…da." Within seconds Nadina gently passed out in the car in a very relaxing and deep sleep. She had reached her limit and would not be awoken anytime soon.**

**Deep within Deep Blue's base…**

**The Ghost continued to comb deeper into the fortress learning whatever he could about this abandoned fortress. Nothing of value had been seen sans Deep Blue's very DNA but that plan had already been defeated and repeating it would not make any sense. He looked at the ancient writings on the wall studying them but was unable to decipher what they meant. "Still nothing of usefulness in this giant wasteland," the Ghost thought as he continued through the deeper chambers. A few more rooms yielded nothing of value and the Ghost was thinking about calling it a day when he encountered something incredible. The last room contained a vast array of devices and screens. "Now THIS might prove useful!" the Ghost smiled and began to scan the room searching for what device did what and how it could be of use. Eventually he came upon what appeared to be main control unit. Still unsure of what did what he figured the best way to find out is just…push a few buttons. Using a logical thought process he turned on what appeared to be the main monitor and activated the main control console. "Ahhh! This is good!" he chuckled as he started looking over the various data that the computer contained within. The best part was that it was all in a language he could understand which allowed him to view through data quickly. Eventually he spied upon a few commands that showed a vast array of weapons and defensive measures. "Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" He slowly studied the layout of each weapon system until he came to something called the dimensional barrier. "What have we HERE?" the Ghost seemed more intrigued by this piece of technology than anything he had seen thus far. "Dimensional barrier…oh my…this…is very nice indeed! With this up Meta would have no chance of getting into my base unless...I allowed him at my own accord, and he'd have…" the Ghost's voice trailed off and he chuckled sinisterly. "I wonder if I could make a portable device that could work," he thought as he continued to study its layout. "Well…since I'd like some peace and quiet, and I'd like to avoid any distractions." The Ghost pushed a few buttons and another layer overlapped one of the diagrams on the screen.**

**A cold robotic voice spoke out, "Dimensional barrier activated."**

"**Impressive!" The Ghost nodded slowly.**

**3D Realm...**

"**I have just detected a massive dimensional barrier being erected around an island in the Mew Dimension," Windstrom alerted.**

"**A dimensional barrier?" Aaron quickly sat up and finished, "Scan for strength of dimensional barrier!"**

"**Scanning…unable to penetrate dimensional barrier. Unable to verify strength of barrier."**

"**Open a portal to the Mew dimension and transform in transit!"**

"**Opening portal to Mew dimension." A portal opened in front of Aaron and he quickly stepped through it. A handful of seconds later he exited in the Mew Dimension now dawning his MetaSigma armour and touched down at the Tokyo Docks.**

"**Windstrom are you able to move me closer to the island via portal?"**

"**A dimensional barrier has made it impossible for me to get you any closer via portal transport."**

"**Are you able to determine how for out the barrier extends from the island?"**

"**The barrier appears to extend roughly thirty miles in diameter from end to end. Taking into account the diameter of the island from known previous scans it would appear that the barrier extends at least 7 and half miles in each direction."**

"**So basically the barrier is twice the size of the island."**

"**Correct, however it is unknown how far down the barrier goes as I am unable to scan beneath it."**

"**It must go fairly deep since you're unable to scan in the inner chambers even before the barrier went up." Meta took a breath and thought, "So much for a frontal assault on him." Finally he spoke up again and said aloud, "Windstrom, I want a non-stop scan being run on that dimensional barrier. If anything appears out of the ordinary make note of it and send me a file on changes every ten hours."**

"**Running a non-stop scan will delay any further actions used by the Windstrom Central Database for a small amount of time. Commencing non-stop scan…Scan started, please be aware at this time all other commands will be delayed slightly."**

"**Windstrom…open a portal back home."**

**A few extra seconds passed by before Windstrom spoke, "Portal back home has been opened."**

**Meta stepped through it and a few seconds later the portal closed as if nothing had even happened in the Docks.**

**Mew Dimension…**

**Nadina moaned a little slightly stirring about in the huge bed she was in. She turned over on her other side mumbling a name and squirmed just a little, and it sounded as if a small giggle escaped her lips. A few moments later her face turned more serious as if something big was going on in her dream and she let out a small gasp. She popped up suddenly as if her own gasp awoke her and she looked around groggy eyed and yawned. "Wha…where am I?" she said aloud unsure of where she was. She stretched out and looked around noticing the huge bed and room she was in. She quickly remembered that she was in Mint's mansion and that she was living with her for the time being. "How long…have I been out?" she thought as she looked around for a clock. She spied an alarm clock and noticed it was 8 o' clock…in the evening. "Have I been out for almost a full DAY?" she squealed.**

**There was a knock at the door and a man walked in bowing, "Miss Mason, are you feeling better?"**

"**Yes, I uh…seem to be feeling refreshed."**

"**Very good, would you like to come down and have something to eat?"**

**Nadina was never one to pass up a good meal and with sudden energy chimed up, "Very much so na no da!" She bounded down the stairs and sat down at the table smiling happily as one of the servants brought out a very well prepared meal of beef and a finely homemade sauce. Nadina's mouth WATERED as she devoured the incredible meal. "Give my compliments to the chef!" she licked her lips happily as she licked her plate clean. After having filled her belly she excused herself from the table and decided that she needed to take a walk outside. The air outside was crisp but warm and it felt good to be out in it again. She looked to the left and then the right after she had left the gates of the mansion and decided she would head right down the street. She looked around and gave herself time to really study the layout of the city where she was. She came upon a home and spied a family chatting and laughing together, and she couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart. She did feel homesick and the emotion finally hit her that she wasn't going home anytime soon until this was all over. "What is my mom thinking?" she wondered as she continued on down the road studying more of the city. "I hope she's ok…" Nadina's face lowered saddened.**

"**Hmmm? Mason-san?" a voice spoke up.**

"**Hmmm?" Nadina looked up to see one of the boys from her class with his book bag slung over his shoulder. "Oh…hey uh…"**

"**Mikawa, Mikawa Tetsushi," the boy smiled.**

"**Mikawa-san," Nadina smiled back.**

"**Are you feeling ok?"**

"**Hmm? Oh…yeah. I'm fine!"**

**Tetsushi responded, "Oh. It just looked like something was bothering you just now, but maybe I was just seeing things."**

"**So what are you doing going home so late?" Nadina tilted her head.**

"**Oh, I'm on the basketball team. So we had practice today."**

"**The basketball team?"**

"**Yeah. Did you watch any basketball where you're from?"**

"**Uhhhh, well I mean I knew of basketball, but I didn't really go to any games or…anything like that."**

"**I see. I find it's very enjoyable to just get on the court and run. It's so much fun to get out there and just…let it all out."**

**The words coming from Tetsushi's mouth seemed to sing and they made Nadina focus in on him just a little more than before. It seemed to have replaced the feeling of homesickness that she was feeling and she relaxed a little more as well. "So do you live around here?" Nadina asked.**

"**Somewhat, I'm still quite far from my home but this is the path I usually take."**

"**That you usually take?"**

"**Yeah. There is a faster way home, but I prefer to take my time and walk."**

"**I see," Nadina chuckled slightly.**

"**Is something funny?"**

"**No no…I just think it's very cool to see someone that enjoys walking to the beat of their own drum."**

"**Thank you," Mikawa looked at his watch and finished, "well hey, I have to get going and get home. I'll see you in class on Monday ok?"**

**Nadina smiled and waved as Mikawa headed on down the road. "He seems like a nice guy," she thought and continued on down in the opposite direction. She headed into a nearby park and looked around at the beautiful scenery. A fountain sprayed water up and she could see that the flower beds were well kept. It was very peaceful looking at all of it and she sat down on a nearby bench reflecting on the trip here and the past events of the last few days. She looked up at the moon and thought, "I wonder how Aaron's doing…na no da." Yeah he was a jerk leaving her here, but she knew him better than that. At least she **_**thought**_** she did, but…what if it was only a front? What if he really was like that the whole time and the whole nice guy act was just a front? She shook her head and laughed at the idea, "Why AM I thinking about him right now?" He was the catalyst for even having all this come about. If not for him…she'd be dead. If not for him her mother would be dead. "I wonder…if I become strong enough, will he write me into a story as a hero?" she giggled at the idea of a story being written by Aaron starring Mew Nadie!**

"**So…you're alone little girl," a very young familiar voice spoke.**

**Nadina looked up and behind her to see a young alien girl hovering. "Pavlova!" Nadine exclaimed as she bounced off the bench and stood at the ready.**

"**You were lucky that I let you off easy yesterday. Don't think I'll let you off so easy tonight!" the alien girl squealed and attacked the young Mew Mew.**

**Nadina dodged out of the way of Pavlova's attack and yelled out quickly, "Mew Mew Sapphire…Metamorphosis!" Nadina changed into her Mew Mew form and retorted, "Don't think you'll catch me off guard like you did last time!"**

**Pavlova laughed and replied, "Oh really?"**

**Something came out of the ground and wrapped itself around Mew Nadie's legs pinning her. "What the-!" Mew Nadie exclaimed unable to free herself from the clutches around her ankles.**

"**You always were very predictable little Mew Mew," Pavlova hovered down and came face to face with Mew Nadie. Mew Nadie tried to throw a punch but another set of what appeared to be roots came from the ground and held her arms in place as well. "Now then…what do you think I should do with you? Should I make you cry in pain? Perhaps I should just kill you outright?" Pavlova smirked and put a kunai up under Mew Nadie's chin. "Or…maybe…I should just take your energy as well?"**

"**How…" Mew Nadie grit out as she struggled against her bondages.**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**How are you…here?"**

**Pavlova smiled and lowered the kunai and used her other hand to grab Mew Nadie by the chin and respond, "I'm here…because of you."**

**Mew Nadie looked completely unsure of what she meant by that and responded, "What are you…talking about? Because of me?"**

"**Exactly…little Mew Mew. It was you who brought me into this world. Or…did you think that your little stories were just nothing more than random words on paper?"**

"**W-what?" Mew Nadie seemed even more confused by her answer. "Stories? You can't just come into existence from a story! That doesn't make the first bit of sense!"**

"**Oh? Why not?" Pavlova let go of her face and walked a few feet away with her back toward Mew Nadie while she finished, "after all…this place…is nothing but a story isn't it? This whole world doesn't really exist does it?"**

"**Of course it exists! Or else it wouldn't be here! What the hell is that kinda answer?"**

"**Ahhhh but, everything here was created by the work of a writer was it not? If not for her none of this would ever be would it not?"**

"**What are you…talking about!"**

**Pavlova turned around and finished, "I'm talking about the fact YOU made all this happen Mew Nadie! YOU are the reason both of us are here in the first place!"**

"**W-What?"**

"**When you wished to become a Mew Mew…your rival…me…was brought into this world as well. Did you think that becoming a Mew Mew would not have consequences? My dear dear girl," Pavlova slowly walked back over and smiled evilly, "for every action…there is an equal and opposite…reaction." Pavlova quickly thrust a kunai toward Mew Nadie and just before the sharpened blade was about to pierce Mew Nadie a large energy arrow struck Pavlova's hand knocking the blade out of her hand and kicking her back away from the captured Mew Mew.**

**Nadie looked up to see the rest of the Mew Mews standing on top of light posts to which she yelled out, "Everyone!"**

**Pavlova looked up as well and threw a small fit yelling out, "No fair! You can't just butt in when you please like that! How did you find us?"**

"**Well that was pretty simple considering you're using Anima you foolish alien!" Ichigo pointed at Pavlova.  
"What?"**

"**We know that you're using Anima, Pavlova and we also know you'll never complete whatever plans you have with them!"**

**Pavlova's expression relaxed and she make a smirk yelling out, "Maybe…but I doubt you'll be the ones to stop me!" A bunch of roots quickly came out of the ground and grabbed all of the Mew Mews by the ankles pulling them to ground and knocking them out with a very harsh THUD.**

"**Everyone!" Mew Nadie yelled as she saw her friends lying on the ground in pain unable to move.**

**Ichigo grit her teeth and pulled out her Strawberry Bell but quickly had it removed from her grasp when another root came out and quickly locked her arms up. "Now then little Mew Mews…" Pavlova continued to smirk, "I think it's time you all just…disappear from my sight!" Everyone but Mew Nadie returned back to their normal clothing as they had used up all their energy already and the fact they still could not hold their transformations for longer than a small period of time.**

"**No! This can't be happening!" Mew Nadie closed her eyes tears forming, "I need to save everyone! Aaron! Where are you when I need you!" she thought.**

"**You have the power to save them," a voice could be heard in her heart.  
"W-wha?"**

"**Call out for it! Your boomerang!"**

"**My what?" Suddenly she remembered her story and how she wielded a boomerang that was quite useful in situations like this. "Lightning Boomerang!" she yelled as the boomerang appeared out of no where and sliced through one of the roots holding her right wrist. She could now freely move her arm again and she quickly grabbed it and sliced through the rest of the roots restricting her movement.**

"**Noooo! You're not supposed to be able to do that!" Pavlova squealed in frustration.**

**Mew Nadie pointed the boomerang at Pavlova and yelled out, "Pavlova! You have attacked the Mew Mews and tried to kill us! I shall NOT allow this to come to pass!"**

**Pavlova pointed at Mew Nadie and yelled out, "Get her Anima! Squeeze the life out of her and her friends!"**

**The roots slithered up around each of the other Mew Mews and started to constrict causing Mew Nadie's friends to scream in pain. Another set of roots came at Nadie like knives. Nadie just chuckled slightly and spoke, "Time to weed this killer garden." She held the boomerang in her hand and yelled out, "Spiked Boomerang!" The boomerang went from a regular boomerang into one with massive spikes jetting out all over it. She let loose a mighty throw that quickly sliced through the roots moving toward her.**

**Pavlova let out a scream and quickly dodged out of the way of the boomerang yelling at Nadie, "Hey that thing could cut someone you stupid cat girl!"**

"**No kidding!" the boomerang sliced through a tree in the park and a loud roar could be heard as the tree had been alive! It had been the source of all the roots that had been moving around. "Next time stick to planting flowers Pavlova. Ones that don't have the desire to kill alright?" Mew Nadie taunted her rival.**

**Pavlova growled and retorted, "It's fine with me for now little Mew Mew. I got all the energy I need so I'll let you off the hook for today! Ciao!" Pavlova quickly disappeared as the roots that had been wrapped around Ichigo and everyone else fell to the ground harmlessly. Nadie quickly rushed over and made sure her friends were fine.**

"**Thanks Mew Nadie," Ichigo said coughing a little.**

"**I'm just glad all of you are ok!" Nadie breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**Pavlova got away though," Berry responded.**

"**Unfortunately, yeah she did, but don't worry. She can't run forever. Eventually we'll defeat her," Nadie said giving a thumb up.**

"**We'll totally kick her alien butt na no da!" Pudding chirped in.**

**Mew Nadie chuckled, "You got it Pudding na no da!"**


	18. The White Rabbit

**Out of This World – The White Rabbit**

**The next day…**

**Nadina yawned and stretched out having gotten another great night sleep. "It's going to be a great day nya no da!" She exclaimed. "Pavlova better not try anything funny today or she's gonna regret EVER messing with me!" Nadina slipped out of bed and into something more comfortable which Mint had graciously provided for her. Nadina looked down at it and thought, "Now if only I was able to fill it out like she does." She felt slightly embarrassed that it hung so low around her neck considering her lack of…bust. "Stupid flat chest," she mumbled not liking a certain physical feature. "Why can't my chest just stay the same when I'm transformed!" she yelled out referring to the fact it seemed certain…physical features changed as well when she transformed.**

"**Nadina…" the bedroom door opened and Mint looked in annoyed.**

"**Mint, what's up?"**

**Mint groaned and said, "Next time you want to talk about THAT how about you keep your voice DOWN? I don't think the entire house wants to hear about your physical short comings."**

**Nadina blushed and chuckled completely embarrassed, "G-g-gomen."**

"**Now hurry up and get ready. Ryou is waiting for us at the Café," Mint finished shutting the door.**

**Nadina looked over at the dress once more and slowly put it on. It seemed a little frillier than what she liked in a dress but it still looked quite well on her. She twirled around a little and smiled brightly, "Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" she said practicing her greeting.**

**She liked what she saw and rushed out the door quickly. Mint was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. "Are you ready?"**

"**Yup! I'm ready to work hard!"**

"**Good, because it's going to be a busy day today!" Mint and Nadina exited the huge house and entered the waiting limo that would take them to their destination.**

"**Let's hope Pavlova doesn't bother us today. I'd rather enjoy ONE day where I'm not kicking her butt."**

"**Speaking of which," Mint finished, "glad to have you on the team."**

**Nadina gave Mint a thumb up and giggled.**

**Café Mew Mew…**

**Cleaning was already going on as Keiichiro was washing dishes that had been sitting in the sink overnight and Ryou was already checking inventory to find out what this weeks order would be like. From time to time Ryou would ask Keiichiro something and get a response back regarding a new dish they were concocting or a change in trend they had noticed from orders. "Morning Ryou! Morning Keiichiro!" Lettuce spoke in her quiet, relaxed tone.**

"**Good morning Lettuce-san," Keiichiro smiled in his handsome way.**

"**Ahhh, good morning," Ryou smiled and finished, "Can you start by cleaning the tables this morning Lettuce?"**

"**Of course," Lettuce smiled and bowed.**

**Keiichiro waited until Lettuce had exited the kitchen and chuckled, "So when are you going to be honest with yourself?"**

**Ryou with his back turned still counting inventory responded, "I will eventually."**

**Keiichiro closed his eyes with a smile knowing that response and continued on with the dishes. A few minutes later in came Nadina and Mint and Keiichiro greeted them properly, "Morning Nadina-san, Mint-san."**

"**Morning!" Nadina gave a more standard greeting and asked, "What are we doing today?"**

"**Sunday is cleanup day here at the café," Keiichiro replied kindly.**

"**I see, so what would you like us to take care of first!"**

"**Since you have so much energy, how about we make you in charge of taking out all of the garbage," Ryou smiled widely.**

"**There better not be anything that smells bad or I'm going to hate this."**

"**It's garbage Nadina. It's going to smell," Ryou laughed.**

"**Greaaaat," Nadina's good morning felt ruined by his comments.**

"**I'm going to help Lettuce clean the tables!" Mint said as she exited the kitchen area.**

"**So you're making the new girl do the worst job?" Nadina poked at Ryou.**

"**Actually you get one of the easier jobs, Ichigo gets the worst job."**

"**Oh?" Nadina was intrigued, "and what might that job be?"**

"**Carrying in the supplies we order."**

"**You make a girl do a heavy job like that?"**

"**She's tougher than you think," Ryou chuckled.**

"**Still!" Nadina protested.**

"**You know if you don't think she can handle it I'm sure she would love your help."**

"**I think the garbage just asked me to take it out!" Nadina quickly rushed away.**

"**Ryou…" Keiichiro shook his head with a chuckle.**

"**Well what am I supposed to tell her?"**

**Nadina grabbed the large sack of garbage and dragged it outside through the front door. "Oh! Morning Ichigo! She spied the red headed girl slowly making her way toward the café doors.**

"**Hmmm? Oh…morning Nadina."**

"**Are you ok Ichigo?" Nadina seemed concerned with her sour sounding friend.**

"**Yeah I'm doing well," Ichigo forced out a smile.**

"**Err…ok," Nadina seemed to notice that Ichigo wasn't being completely honest but figured it would be best not to pry.**

**Ichigo continued on in to the kitchen and Nadina watched as she almost seemed to drag her body in. Lettuce also noticed Ichigo's lack of energy and asked Nadina, "Is there something wrong with Ichigo?"**

"**Your guess is as good as mine Lettuce," Nadina shook her head and spied all the garbage sitting next to the doors of Café Mew Mew. "Well this doesn't look too bad," she thought picking up one of the bags and opening the door to the outside of the café.**

**That afternoon…**

**Mint had had about all she could stand of Ichigo's sighs and she pulled Ichigo into the kitchen and yelled at her, "WHAT is your problem?"**

**Ichigo took a step back slightly surprised and responded, "Problem?"**

**Mint continued to yell, "Yes! A PROBLEM! You've been moping around here all morning dropping more things than Lettuce does!" Ichigo looked away from her friend not having the heart to respond to which Mint sighed and put a finger to her forehead and finished, "It's something to do with Masaya again doesn't it."**

"**N-N-No! Of course not!" Ichigo's face blushed and she tried to hide the truth.**

"**Ichigo it's written all over your face that you and Masaya are fighting right now."**

**Ichigo sighed not in the mood to try to even defend that statement, "It doesn't matter right now."**

**Mint sighed again and said, "If you're going to be this useless you might as well just go home Ichigo."**

"**Hey! I'm not useless!"**

"**Then how do you explain all your clumsiness and mood for today?"**

"**Perhaps Mint-sama is right," Keiichiro smiled and finished, "If you're not feeling well Ichigo-san I'm sure Ryou will excuse you for the rest of the day to sort things out with your boyfriend."**

"**Just remember if we cover for you…you owe us BIG TIME young lady," Mint's authoritive tone struck.**

**Ichigo just sighed and Mint screamed, "That's it you're done for today!"**

"**Ehhh?" Ichigo looked bewildered as Mint pushed her into the girls changing room and quickly changed back into her normal clothes as Mint commanded her.**

"**Now you go home and work this all out!"**

**Ichigo quickly retreated from the cafe and after a good distance sighed and slowly made her way home. Upon entering her home her mother looked out from the kitchen and responded, "You're home early sweetie, are you feeling ok?"**

"**I think I'm still feeling a lil ill mama," Ichigo said trying to give her mother a smile.**

"**Mmmm then scoot on up to bed and get some rest," her mother's relaxing tone responded.**

"**Thanks mom," Ichigo slowly moved up the stairs to her room.**

**She slowly slipped back into her strawberry colored pajamas and slipped into bed feeling its comfort quickly take her into dreamland.**

**Later that night…**

**Ichigo's phone started to play indicating a call was incoming. She mumbled slightly ignoring it until it rang again a second time. Whoever it was wanted to talk to her more than just leaving a message. "Mmmm, hello?" she said very woozy like.**

"**Ichigo," the other end was Masaya's voice.**

**Her face quickly turned slightly red and it seemed like she was more spry now than before, "M-Masaya!"**

"**Can…you talk for a bit?" Masaya asked.**

**Ichigo wanted to say no. Badly she wanted her lips to say no at that time but somehow it end up saying the exact opposite, "Y…yeah."**

"**I uhhh…I've been doing some thinking, Ichigo." Ichigo swallowed hard and let Masaya finish, "I'm terrified, Ichigo."**

"**Ehhh? Terrified?" Somehow that wasn't what she expected to hear.**

"**Ever since this whole thing started where you're fighting again I've been terrified that I was going to lose you for good this time. When…when I saw you die…Ichigo I honestly felt my heart tear apart. I know I've told you that before but…it really hurt me…deeply. I'm afraid…terrified that if I trust in Aaron again, that there will be no second chances. That what happened and you being saved was just a one time thing. I can't bear to lose you again Ichigo. That's why I can't trust Aaron. I'm scared he really doesn't know or care about anyone but his own self."**

"**Masaya."**

"**But the funny thing is," Masaya let out a half chuckle, "I remember being like that as well. I didn't care about anyone but my own self. Surviving as I've told you before. I acted differently so I could survive never once letting how I really felt out or trusting fully in others. Until I met you." There was a few seconds of silence before Masaya continued, "I know that what I've said and done has caused you a lot of stress and has caused a ton of tension between everyone when they were only trying to do the right thing. I'm sorry…Ichigo. I never meant to hurt you. I was wrong…and I apologize for being so selfish." Masaya could hear soft sobbing on the other end of the phone and asked, "Ichigo?"**

"**I'm sorry Masaya. I just…"**

"**No, I'm sorry Ichigo. I want you to know that I trust you in whatever it is you decide to do, and…if that includes fighting with Aaron to do the right thing I'll stand by your side no matter what, even if it means I have to stand next to him as well."**

"**Mas…aya," Ichigo's sobs were slightly louder.**

"**Now Mew Ichigo…fight…and fight hard. Just like I know you can. Save this world like I know you can. I'm with you all the way."**

"**H-hai!" Ichigo voice was soft and light.**

"**Ichigo…I love you."**

"**Mmm! I…love you too."**

**Deep Blue's base…**

**Pavlova sat on the edge of her bed mumbling about yesterday and how she had Mew Nadie and then suddenly didn't. In her mind she went over the entire strategy she had planned out and wondered what her fatal flaw was in all that. It suddenly dawned on her what it was and she gasped having never fully realized it before. "They're stronger as a team!" Though how she didn't realize it before was odd considering she had innumerable intelligence. It might have been the fact that it was so common and cliché that it was overlooked completely in favor of more uncommon and variabled things. "So that means I HAVE to fight them individually…and they know where I am because I use Anima." She looked at the door to the room she was in and continued to ponder, "So how do I get them alone? I could just attack them myself, but what kind of fool attacks blindly without a backup plan?" She had to come up with some new way of being undetected while she was out gathering energy. She flopped back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Wait…they have strength in numbers, so why don't I do the same?" It was if she had never considered the idea of having multiple areas being attacked at the same time. "They might be strong together, but they can't focus all their firepower in one area if they have to take care of multiple areas at once!" She chuckled evilly in her young girl tone and continued in thought, "So now all that matters is…where to attack…and with whaaaat!"**

**The door to her room was banged on and she quickly sat up as the Ghost came in without even asking. "Do you plan on sleeping in forever or are you actually going to do some work around here?" he asked almost agitated.**

"**Hey! I'm doing my fair share of work around here aright? You can't expect great ideas to just suddenly appear out of the blue ya know!" Pavolva huffed back at the Ghost.**

"**You've been in your room for two days or did you suddenly lose track of all time?"**

"**W-Wha-! Pavlova blinked more wide-eyed and confused, "T-Two days?"**

"**Yeah you came back two days ago and passed out."**

**Pavlova chuckled lightly and hesitantly wondering how to respond to such a thing, "Well…I wasn't sleeping the whole time you know! I've been plotting ways to gather energy for you ya know!"**

"**Such as?"**

"**Uhh…well…uhhh…" she puffed her cheeks and closed her eyes knowing she had nothing as of yet concrete and finished, "well…you'll…just have to wait and see!"**

"**Oh…I see…" the Ghost turned around letting her excuse slide but knowing she had nothing. "Well then I guess I'll just let you get on with this surprise then!" He laughed and shut the door behind him. Pavlova mumbled under her breath and went back to planning how she would have this multi-pronged attack work.**

**Koubasii Meshi High School…**

**Nadina yawned as she and her friends walked toward the shoe changing area. "Stay up too late last night there Nadina?" Berry chuckled.**

"**I never realized how bored I could get when Pavlova doesn't attack. Not to mention there is NOTHING to do at Mint's place so I'm just dragging myself through the day."**

"**Why didn't you tell us then silly," Tasuku replied with his big smile.**

"**Would you like to hang out today then?" Berry smiled and asked.**

"**Wah? I can't interrupt you two!" Nadina replied.**

**Tasuku chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Nadina. You and Berry hang out and have some fun."**

"**Tasuku?" Berry looked at her fiancée.**

"**Show her the town Berry, and we'll hang out another day aright?"**

"**Wah? You mean I'm interrupting your date?" Nadina shook her head, "I can't do that! You two hardly have any time together it seems!"**

**Tasuku chuckled as he opened the shoe door and put on his regular shoes for outdoor and replied, "Nadina don't worry about it. I get to see this lovely lady EVERY single night."**

**Nadina's eyes got big and she responded in a low voice, "You two are already LIVING TOGETHER?"**

**Berry's face went completely flush and she flailed in a hushed voice responding, "N-n-n-n-no! We aren't living together!"**

**Tasuku chuckled and countered, "Of course we live together!"**

"**Tasuku!" Berry's face went even redder, "Don't lie to her!"**

"**Well I mean our rooms are right next to each other, so how am I lying to her?"**

**Nadina watched as Berry flailed more and her face got redder and redder. Berry responded, "We live in separate houses you moron!"**

"**But I'm in your room all the time so it's like we practically live together," Tasuku gave her another big grin.**

**Berry's face went completely red and she swung her arms madly yelling, "Tasuku shut uuuuup!"**

**Nadina couldn't help but slowly let out a slow chuckle and then move into a full out laugh before she responded, "I'm sorry but you two are just made for each other!"**

**Tasuku grinned and nodded, "Of course! Princess Berry is the only girl for me!"**

**Berry face-faulted and said meekly, "Tasuku! Stop iiiiit!"**

**Tasuku picked up his bride to be and said with a smile, "Now Princess Berry how about you and Nadina hang out and have some fun?"**

**Berry looked at his big grin; couldn't help but break out into one of her own and gave him a nod, "Mmm!"**

"**I'll see you two later!" Tasuku helped Berry back to her feet before giving her a quick hug and waved rollerblading away.**

"**Seriously that Tasuku," Berry puffed up her cheeks embarrassed.**

"**You two are so close it's adorable," Nadina chuckled.**

"**How about you Nadina? Is there anyone you're close too?" Berry asked as she put on her outside shoes.**

"**Ehhh? No, there isn't anyone I'm really close to right now," Berry shook her head and fitted her outside shoes and put the inside shoes into the locker.**

"**Really? No one back where you live even?"**

"**Well…there was this one guy I knew," Nadina put her hand behind her head and finished, "But he turned out to be looking for something I just wasn't after."**

"**You mean you rejected him after he confessed to you?"**

"**I…wouldn't say that so much as…he was looking for something I wasn't exactly after," Berry chuckled hesitantly.**

**Berry's eyes grew big for a second and she replied, "O-Oh…I uh…see."**

"**Y-Yeah…a…hahaha…"**

"**W-Well…uhh…maybe…uhh…you'll meet someone nice…err…here!" Berry tried to move the conversation on.**

"**Y-yeah!"**

**There was an awkward feeling in the air regarding the whole conversation and silence just took over while the girls walked out the school doors trying to think of what to say. Berry suddenly tried to ask, "S-So Nadina do you like shopping?"**

**As if she was asking a dumb question Nadina blinked and replied, "S-Shopping?" her eyes started to twinkle and she replied, "I LOVE shopping!"**

**Berry chuckled at her response and spoke, "Well then I'll have to take you to some of the shopping centers in town."**

"**Yes! Please do nya no da!"**

**Café Mew Mew a few hours later…**

"**Ryou, come here for a second," Keiichiro spoke as he continued tapping away at the keyboard in front of him.**

**Ryou slowly walked over and looked the monitor and studied the data on it. "Multiple minute amounts of chimera anima activity? They're barely lower level anima even."**

"**Should I dispatch the team?" Keiichiro asked.**

"**Keep an eye on it. I don't want the girls walking into a trap if that's what's going on."**

**Keiichiro nodded and turned his full attention back to the monitor in front of him while Ryou put his hands in his pockets and walked upstairs. Lettuce was waiting for him at the top and asked, "Is everything ok, Ryou-san?"**

**Ryou nodded, "Everything is fine Lettuce, nothing to worry about."**

**Lettuce bowed and responded as she grabbed an order, "Ok."**

**The shopping district…**

"**Nadina I can't believe you actually BOUGHT that…" Berry wasn't sure how the young girl would enjoy buying a pair of bunny ears.**

"**But they're so cute nya no da!" Nadina squealed, "and besides now I can wear them and do the caramel densen dance.**

"**The WHAT dance?" Berry was confused.**

**Nadina put on the ears and put her arms up next to her head and started shaking her hips back and forth while making her arms bend like rabbit ears flopping up and down. "See! This is the caramel densen dance!"**

**Berry tried not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in any longer and she let out a loud laugh seeing Nadina do perhaps the goofiest looking thing she had ever seen. "Nadina, that is…ahahahaha."**

**Nadina grinned and finished, "I'm making the bunny girl laugh by doing the bunny dance nya no da!"**

**Berry laughed even harder hearing this and Nadina joined her in laughing. It see med the two were bonding very well given their similar personalities at times. The laughter was short-lived however as suddenly all of the windows on the street shattered by a very loud and deafening sound. Berry and Nadina covered their ears in pain and looked down the street to see a small group of what appeared to be mutated frogs bellowing in unison once again and causing everything made of glass to shatter and send people running away screaming. Unfortunately some of the people were knocked unconscious by the sound waves and above the frogs phased in everyone's favorite energy gathering alien. "Now then," Pavlova smiled happily as she sent anima out and slowly started to gather energy from the downed people, "let's get this plan rolling!"**

"**Lightning Boomerang!" the boomerang sliced through many of the energy gathering anima. Pavlova squealed and turned to see Mew Berry and Mew Nadie standing on top of one of the shattered lampposts. "How about we just roll through your little energy gathering anima!" Mew Nadie said pointing to the young alien girl.**

"**Nooooooo! Why are there two of you here?" Pavlova threw a small fit and yelled, "and how dare you destroy my little anima!"**

"**You're destroying peoples lives and you're questioning OUR motives?" Mew Berry retorted.**

**Pavlova pulled out her knives and yelled, "Attack Froggars! Kill them where they stand!"**

**The frogs all opened their mouths and simultaneously let out a loud ribbit in the direction of Mew Berry and Mew Nadie. The two Mew Mews covered their ears as the loud sound waves caused them intense pain. Considering both of them had excellent hearing as well it made it even harder to concentrate or even drown out the noise. "M-Mew B-Berry! What are we going to do?"**

**Mew Berry couldn't even open her eyes the pain was so intense. "Hahahahaha how do you like their music?" Pavlova taunted the girls, "I call it Nature's Symphony of Death!"**

**The frogs opened their mouths again and again let out a simultaneous ribbit that again made Mew Nadie and Mew Berry wince and cover their ears in pain. Mew Nadie looked over at Mew Berry who was crying the pain was so intense. "B-Berry!" Mew Nadie then remembered that if she could just cover Mew Berry's ears then Mew Berry should be able to attack the frogs. Mew Nadie closed her eyes and jumped over to cover Mew Berry's ears with her hands. The pain from the increased sound was nearly unbearable and she could feel her body losing feeling like she was going to fall unconscious. "T-Take care of them…Mew…B-Berry!" Mew Nadie cringed out.**

"**Mew Nadie!" Mew Berry quickly pulled out her Loveberry Rod and pointed it at the frogs and Pavlova. "Ribbon Loveberry check!"**

**The frogs ribbited again and their sound wave counteracted the Ribbon wave stopping it from doing anything. Pavlova gave a sly grin and said with a seductive taunt, "Oh no! You're wittle ribbon check didn't work?"**

**The frogs ribbited again and Mew Nadie could feel something warm running down the sides of her face. Blood was coming from her ears as the sounds had been so intense that they had ruptured her ear drums causing them to bleed. She closed her eyes and held on tightly to Mew Berry's long bunny ears despite the pain and squeaked out, "Come on Mew Berry! You can do it!"**

**Mew Berry tried again sending out another wave and again the frogs countered without an effort. Pavlova laughed again and taunted even more, "This is proving to be even more fun than I expected! Who would have thought that you were so weak when you're numbers are limited!"**

"**Our friends will be here before you know it!" Mew Berry countered as Mew Nadie could feel her legs getting weak due to the blood loss.  
"Oh? You mean you aren't aware?"**

"**What?"**

**Pavlova chuckled and gave a sinister flirty grin, "They're currently…pre-occupied right now, so don't expect them to arrive anytime soon."**

"**Mew Berry…" Mew Nadie crumpled to her knees and could barely balance on the light post still.**

"**Don't think we're so weak just because we're by ourselves!" Berry boldly stated back.**

"**And what will you do hmm?" Pavlova gave her another seductive evil grin, "That little pest of a Mew Mew is dying and you're unable to do anything against me."**

**Mew Berry grit her teeth a little trying to figure out…SOMETHING to do. "You…can do it…Mew Berry…" Mew Nadie's voice grew weaker.**

"**Oh no she can't, and I don't feel like letting you live any longer than necessary pesky girl." Pavlova thrust forward with a brandished knife and Mew Berry tried to get Mew Nadie and herself off the lamppost in time to dodge the incoming bladed weapon but failed. The knife impaled itself into the back left calf of Mew Nadie and she screamed in pain.**

"**Mew Nadie!" Berry looked at her badly hurting friend. "What do I do?" Mew Berry wasn't sure as the frogs loaded up for another attack. "I have to save Mew Nadie but…how can I when my attacks don't do anything?"**

"**Oh? Are you finally realizing how hopeless your situation is now pesky Mew Mew girl?" Pavlova continued to taunt her opponents. She laughed and commanded, "Froggars! Finish them off once and for all!"**

**The frogs let loose a roar and Mew Berry closed her eyes praying, "God! Please! Give me the strength to save everyone!" Her body began to glow and the sound from the frogs seemed to be countered by the energy she was giving off.**

"**W-What is this light?" Pavlova squealed and was pushed back by the raw energy.**

"**I…I can feel it…" Mew Berry thought, "it's so…warm..." she slowly smiled and raised her Mew Berry Rod out and pointed it at the frogs letting out a bold statement, "For the future of Earth I will defeat you!" The Mew Berry Rod started to glow brighter and brighter and Mew Berry called out, "Ribbon, Loveberry, CHECK!" the blast decimated the entire group of frogs as well as all the anima that were gathering energy. Mew Berry just blinked in shock at what she just did and thought, "W-Wow! What incredible power the Mew Berry Rod has now!"**

**Pavlova could only let out sounds of anger and threw another tantrum screaming, "YOU DAMN MEW MEWS WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES NEXT TIME!" She disappeared and left the scene quickly.**

**Mew Berry instantly remembered her fallen comrade still had a hold of her ears and she turned around to see Mew Nadie with her eyes still closed but…her wounds were completely healed. "Mew Nadie!"**

**Mew Nadie slowly opened her eyes and looked around and realized that she no longer felt the searing pain in her ears and in her calf. "I'm…I'm ok?" she realized that she had just fully recovered from something incredibly vicious.**

"**We did it Mew Nadie!" Mew Berry hugged her friend happily and finished, "Oh no! We have to find out where everyone else is and help them out!"**

"**Err…yeah!" Mew Nadie snapped out of her surprised realization.**

**Mew Berry's little R2003 robot opened a connection to the Ryou's base and Mew Berry asked, "Ryou! Where are the other Mew Mews fighting at? We've already taken care of the one here."**

"**Good, please hurry over to the docks and help Mew Lettuce out quickly." Ryou responded back.**

"**On it," Mew Berry looked at Mew Nadie who nodded back at her and they took off toward the docks to help out their comrades.**


End file.
